Mendokusai? Make It Easy!
by Kazehiro Tatsuya
Summary: Menjadi pahlawan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pahlawan terlebih dahulu akan dianggap melanggar hukum. Itulah yang berlaku umtuk seorang Namikaze Naruto. Memberantas korupsi, menyelamatkan seorang gadis, dan memburu bos Akatsuki adalah misinya selama menjadi H2. Akankah kebahagian dapat menerimanya? [Terdiri dari 3 arc yang berbeda]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Kazehiro Tatsuya**

 **Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Action & Martial Arts**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara sirine polisi terdengar disepanjang jalan ibukota. Siang hari ini ternyata telah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan. Ditambah yang dibunuh adalah anggota parlemen negara Jepang

.

 ***Swuss...***

.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah siluet hitam melompati pagar pembatas antara toko satu dengan toko lainnya

"Tangkap dia!" Seru polisi yang mengejar sosok serba hitam itu

Beruntung bagi sosok serba hitam ia berada ditempat umum yang ramai akan penduduk sipil membuat polisi-polisi itu tidak berani menggunakan pistol

Sosok hitam itu melihat sebuah gang sempit melalui mata yang ditutupi kacamata hitam tebal itu

Ia pun berbelok. Ia berlari menyusuri gang sempit itu dan menemukan sebuah tembok pemisah setinggi 3 meter

Sosok tersebut langsung berlari didinding datar itu dan meraih tembok atas lalu memanjat dinding itu

.

 ***Tap***

.

Ia berhasil lewat. Tidak lama kemudian, sekumpulan polisi baru saja berbelok ke gang sempit yang dilewati sosok hitam tadi dan menemukan sebuah tembok yang menghalangi mereka

"Ayo panjat!"

Di lain sisi, sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu memasuki sebuah toko laundry. 3 detik kemudian, seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang yang mengenakan kemeja putih keluar dari laundry diikuti seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang ponytail

Si gadis pirang mensejajarkan jalannya dengan pemuda pirang tampan itu. Mereka berdua menuju sebuah mobil sport, Ferrari LaFerrari hitam milik si pemuda

"Permisi!"

Tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan polisi yang mengejar siluet hitam tadi berlari ke arah mereka. Dia berdua pun memberikan jalan agar sekumpulan polisi itu lewat

Setelah sekumpulan polisi telah lewat, si pemuda membantu si gadis masuk kedalam mobilnya. Selesai itu si pemuda pun memasuki mobilnya dari pintu kiri

Saat berada dalam mobil, si pemuda langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di stir mobil

"Di misi pertama saja kau sudah ketahuan, Naruto-kun" kata si gadis kepada si pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto

"Misinya merepotkan, Ino-senpai" kata Naruto kepada si gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino

"Makanya buatlah jadi mudah, baka" ucap Ino

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda tampan dan atletis berusia 21 tahun yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Ia menuntut ilmu di Konoha University yang biasa disingkat KU. Ia belajar di Fakultas Hukum

Yamanaka Ino, gadis cantik dan anggun berusia 22 tahun yang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Dia saat ini sudah menjadi desaigner

Naruto merupakan adik kelas terdekat Ino semasa SMA dulu. Mereka berdua memang dekat. Bahkan orang-orang sempat menganggap mereka telah berpacaran

Setelah 4 tahun tidak bertemu, mereka dipertemukan lagi sebagai rekan kerja dalam urusan 'memburu politikus korup yang kasusnya belum diketahui massa'

Mereka tidak bekerja berdua saja. Dari kejauhan sana, ada seorang pemuda bersurai seperti nanas tengah menatap layar monitor dengan ekspresi mengantuk. Ya, dia seorang Hacker handal yang pernah bekerja untuk kepolisian Jepang dalam meretas informasi Terorisme dulu. Ya dulu, sekarang tidak lagi

.

 ***Brumm...brum...***

.

Mobil keren itu mulai dikemudikan oleh Naruto. Tujuan mereka satu. Yaitu kediaman pemuda berambut nanas itu

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

Pintu terbuka secara otomatis memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Ino

Naruto dan Ino memasuki ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya monitor itu

.

 ***Ctek!***

.

"Ghaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak si pemuda nanas saat Ino menghidupkan saklar lampu. Shikamaru merasakan perih saat cahaya terang itu mengenai pengelihatannya

"Tentu saja membuat ruangan ini menjadi lebih terang, Shikamaru" jawab Ino tidak peduli

Nara Shikamaru, si Hacker handal yang sebaya dengan Ino. Dialah yang membantu aksi Naruto dan Ino dari balik layar. Bahkan Shikamaru lah yang memberikan Naruto dan Ino sebuah misi

"Asalkan kau tahu saja. Dimana-mana para Hacker selalu bekerja di ruangan gelap agar mereka fokus!" Kata Shikamaru

"Aku tidak peduli" kata Ino sengit lalu mencibir Shikamaru

Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kejadian yang sebentar lagi tidak akan asing menurutnya ini. Soalnya ia baru saja menjadi salahsatu dari mereka 3 hari yang lalu

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

.

.

 ***Slrrup...***

.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sapa Ino mencoba mengangetkan Naruto yang tengah menyantap semangkuk ramen didepannya

Naruto pun menoleh tanpa ekspresi ke Ino lalu kembali fokus memakan ramennya

.

 ***Slrrup...***

.

"Terkejutlah walaupun sedikit, Naruto-kun!" Rajuk Ino

"Ghaa...aku terkejut..." Ucap Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi membuat Ino sweatdrop

Naruto akhirnya teringat sesuatu. Dia pun menyuarakannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha University (KU), Ino-senpai?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, Na-ru-to-kun" jawab Ino sekaligus menggoda Naruto

Usaha Ino ternyata sukses. Terbukti dari reaksi Naruto yang agak tersipu. Ino menyeringai tipis menyadari itu. Ternyata Naruto yang dikenal datar, cuek dan pemalas namun baik hati ini bisa saja tersipu malu bila digoda

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto datar

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Yang penting, ikut denganku saja dulu, Naruto-kun" jawab Ino

"Tidak mau" bantah Naruto datar

"Ayolah...aku akan mentraktirmu ramen sepuasnya jika kau mau ikut" tawar Ino

"Mmm...baiklah"

.

 ***Slrrup...***

.

Naruto akhirnya menghabiskan ramen terakhirnya. Ia pun langsung berdiri membuat Ino keheranan saat Naruto berjalan menjauh darinya

"Tunggu apalagi, senpai? Ayo!" ajak Naruto

Ino pun tersenyum. Ia juga berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Ino

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Naruto menatap bagunan tua didepannya. Untuk apa Ino membawanya kesini? Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto

"Ayo masuk, Naruto-kun" ajak Ino lalu menarik tangan Naruto agar mengikutinya

Selintas muncul fikiran mesum di otak Naruto karena Ino membawanya melalui ruangan gelap. Bagaimana pun juga ia pria normal yang bisa memikirkan hal mesum

Sebuah pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Ino dan Naruto memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya monitor

Naruto mendapati seorang laki-laki yang tengah mengawasi sesuatu dari 9 monitor kecil disampingnya. Didepannya juga ada monitor besar yang kegunaannya belum diketahui Naruto

.

 ***Ctas!***

.

Ino menghidupkan saklar lampu

"Ghaa! Sakit!" Teriak si laki-laki misterius akibat cahaya silau lampu yang menyakiti matanya

"Shikamaru, aku sudah membawa Naruto-kun" ujar Ino tidak memperdulikan Shikamaru

Shikamaru pun menoleh ke belakang dimana Naruto dan Ino berada. Shikamaru menatap intens kearah Naruto. Setelah ditatap lama seperti itu, Naruto akhirnya merasa risih

"Aku tidak homo, Shikamaru-san"

.

 ***Twich!***

.

Muncul perempatan kekesalan dipelipis Shikamaru. Siapa juga yang menyukainya

"Namikaze Naruto, bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru mulai serius

"Ya itu aku" jawab Naruto

Shikamaru mengambil lembaran kertas yang ada diatas mejanya lalu membacanya

"Namikaze Naruto. Usia 21 tahun. Prestasinya juara 1 Tournament MMA se-Asia. Kau menggunakan beladiri Karate, Judo dan Taekwondo sebagai aliranmu. Mengagumkan" puji Shikamaru

"Darimana kau mendapatkan informasi tentang diriku, Shikamaru-san?" Tanya Naruto pensaran

"Tentu saja aku mendapatkannya dengan cara meretas administrasi pemerintah Jepang" jawab Shikamaru enteng

"Hacker, kah? Mengagumkan" puji Naruto namun tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu mempertemukanku dengan orang ini, Ino-senpai?" Tanya Naruto kepada Ino yang sedaritadi hanya ngemil diatas sofa

"Dengar saja. Kau ingin ramen, bukan?" Jawaban Ino membuat Naruto mengalah

"Naruto, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang krisis ekonomi yang dialami Jepang?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Untuk apa kau menanyai itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Naruto-kun, jawab saja. Kau menginginkan ramen bukan? Sekedar pemberitahuan. Yang mentraktirmu adalah Shikamaru" ujar Ino membuat Naruto mendesah

"Baiklah. Kau ingin tahu tanggapanku?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Shikamaru

Naruto pun mengemukakan pendapatnya tentang krisis ekonomi yang dialami Jepang menurut pandangan hukum dan politik. Shikamaru tak hayal kagum akan jawaban Naruto

"Sugoi" kagum Shikamaru

"Hn" balas Naruto

"Naruto, apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan kiris ekonomi ini disebabkan oleh pejabat negara yang korup?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Tentu saja aku percaya. Korupsi sudah tidak asing lagi dimata dunia" jawab Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana jika si koruptor masih belum diketahui kasusnya oleh orang-orang? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Aku akan mencoba mencari bukti tentang korupsi si pejabat dan melaporkannya ke kepolisian" jawab Naruto

Shikamaru pun tertawa pelan atas jawaban Naruto. Logis memang. Tapi menurut Shikamaru, itu akan sia-sia

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Naruto

"Usahamu akan sia-sia, Naruto. Apa kau tahu? Koruptor telah merahasiakan kegiatan mereka semulus-mulusnya dengan menggunakan alibi. Bahkan hanya Hacker handal yang dapat meretas informasi itu. Kebanyakan Hacker sekarang bekerja sama dengan para koruptor untuk melindungi mereka" jawab Shikamaru membuat Naruto terdiam

Benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Bahkan Naruto sempat berpikir bahwa kasus yang seharusnya biasa saja bisa menguras banyak ekonomi negara

"Kau benar" kata Naruto akhirnya

"Nah, Naruto. Kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" Tawar Shikamaru

"Bergabung?"

"Ya. Kami berdua adalah pemburu koruptor negara yang kasusnya tidak diketahui orang-orang. Kita bukan menangkap. Tapi membunuh" ujar Shikamaru

"Apa kau gila?! Aku tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh!" Tolak Naruto

"Jadi kau memilih para koruptor itu ditangkap lalu ditahan dan beberapa tahun kemudian mereka bisa keluar dari penjara? Apa kau tidak marah sedikitpun? Aku akan memilih membunuhnya agar dia tidak membuat kecurangan lagi walaupun bukan kecurangan besar"

Benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Naruto pun bingung dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Ino menepuk pundak Naruto

"Terima saja, Naruto-kun. Kau ingin Jepang kembali makmur, bukan?" Bujuk Ino

Naruto tampak berpikir. Ia akan menjawabnya sekarang juga. Dia bukan orang bertipe lama memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit

"Baiklah, aku akan bergabung jika yang kulakukan tidak merepotkan" jawab Naruto datar akhirnya membuat Shikamaru dan Ino menyunggingkan senyum

"Jika merepotkan, buatlah terlihat lebih mudah" kata Shikamaru

"Ya juga kuakui aku malas dengan hal yang merepotkan" lanjut Shikamaru

.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

* * *

 **Sehari Kemudian**

* * *

.

.

Scene berpindah ke sebuah ruangan yang diyakini sebagai ruang Kepala Kepolisian Tokyo. Didepan seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan Kepala Kepolisian, duduklah seorang pemuda tampan bersurai raven yang berusia 21 tahun itu

"Agen Uchiha Sasuke, kutugaskan kau untuk hanya menyelidiki pembunuh anggota parlemen itu hingga tuntas. Kau tidak akan mendapat kasus lain selain itu" kata si Kepala Kepolisian

"Hai', Kakashi-sama" kata pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hyuga Hinata itu

"Sekarang, keluarlah"

Sasuke pun berdiri. Setelah memberi hormat, Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan yang menurut Sasuke sebagai neraka

Sasuke menghela nafas diluar ruangannya. Saat melihat jam tangannya, Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju kampusnya

Uchiha Sasuke, usia 21 tahun. Ayahnya merupakan seorang pengusaha sukses. Sebenarnya Sasuke dimintai kerja oleh ayahnya di perusahaan. Namun Sasuke tetap bersikeras untuk bekerja di kepolisian

Sasuke adalah seorang agen rahasia yang akhir-akhir ini namanya naik daun. Sudah banyak kasus berkelit-kelit ia selesaikan. Mulai dari pemecahan misteri, menangkap gengster dan menangkap teroris

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru. Dengan kata lain hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin telat ke KU

Ia pun menaiki mobil Mercedes Benz McLaren bewarna silver itu. Sasuke pun mengemudikannya menuju Konoha University yang akrab disebut KU

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru pun telah usai 10 menit yang lalu. Naruto, selaku senior dibuat bosan oleh upacara penyambutan itu

Malahan 10 menit yang lalu, tepatnya saat upacara telah selesai, banyak mahasiswi-mahasiswi baru yang mengerubunginya dan meminta berkenalan dengan Naruto

"Jadi orang tampan memang merepotkan" gumam Naruto narsis

.

.

* * *

 **10 Menit Yang Lalu**

* * *

.

.

Scene berpindah ke seorang gadis cantik bersurai dongker dengan poni rata. Upacara penyambutan sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Saat berjalan keluar dari auditorium, si gadis ini melihat sebuah kerumunan yang cukup banyak orang-orangnya. Ditengah-tengah kerumunan, dia mendapati sesuatu bewarna pirang yang diyakininya adalah rambut

Dia mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli. Dengan anggunnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari gedung itu

.

 ***PIIWIIT!***

.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah siulan terdengar olehnya. Dia yakin siulan itu ditujukan untuknya. Saat menoleh, ternyata benar. Ada 3 orang mahasiswa yang diyakininya sebagai senior. Ketiga senior itu menatap kagum akan sosok dirinya

Gadis itu memang terkenal akan kecantikan dan keanggunannya. Bahkan ia memang sudah diidolakan semenjak SD

"Hei, boleh aku tahu namamu?" Tanya salahsatu dari 3 senpai itu

Gadis itu pun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menunjukkan seringaian tipis. Inilah yang ia tunggu

"Dengan ini, aku akan menjadi idola KU yang baru. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingiku" batinnya lalu membalikkan badan menghadap ketiga senior itu

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Hyuga Hinata desu!" Salam Hinata diiringi senyum manisnya membuat ketiga senpai itu terpesona

Dengan itulah sosok Hyuga Hinata, gadis 19 tahun mulai dikenal banyak orang di KU. Seorang idola baru KU. Seorang gadis cantik dan anggun dari fakultas Fashion Desaign yang kelak akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan busana Hyuga

.

.

* * *

 **Seminggu Kemudian**

 _ **(Di KU)**_

* * *

.

.

Ternyata benar, Hyuga Hinata telah menjadi idola di KU. Terlihat saat kedatangan Hinata di pagi hari dengan mobil Mazda Speed 3 nya

Hinata keluar dari mobilnya dengan pesona seorang Hyuga Hinata. Bukan hanya mahasiswa yang terkagum, bahkan sebagian mahasiswi juga begitu

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju fakultas Fashion Desaign yang jaraknya berdekatan dengan fakultas Hukum

Saat menuju gedung fakultas Fashion Desaign, Hinata mendapati seorang pemuda pirang dan tampan duduk dibangku dekat fakultasnya. Pemudia itu sedang mempelajari buku bertema Hukum itu. Ya, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto

Hinata merasa terpesona sosok tersebut. Namun fikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh

"Aku harus menjadi idola yang dikagumi. Bukan idola yang mengagumi" batin Hinata menyemangati dirinya

Hinata pun menghampiri pemuda tampan itu. Hinata berniat menyapanya agar si pemuda tahu kalau ada bidadari yang baru saja mau lewat

"Ohayou" sapa Hinata

Naruto pun mendongak. Ia melihat Hinata tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto datar

Senyum Hinata langsung luntur. Bukannya ekspresi terkejut dan kagum yang diperlihatkan Naruto, malah ekspresi datar dan cuek yang ia dapat

"Boleh kutahu namamu?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia pun menatap mata Hinata lama. Hal ini membuat Hinata tersipu malu. Naruto lalu berdiri sehingga Hinata hanya setiggi pundak Naruto

"Kau tidak sopan. Menanyakan nama orang tanpa memberitahukan namamu terlebih dahulu" kata Naruto datar

"Are? Kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Hinata

"Mengenalmu? Untuk apa? Bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal" jawab Naruto cuek membuat hati Hinata miris

"Ternyata masih ada yang belum mengagumiku" batin Hinata

"Baiklah" ucap Hinata akhirnya

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuga Hinata. Aku baru semester 1 fakultas Fashion Desaign" salam Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya

"Namikaze Naruto. Semester 6 dari fakultas Hukum" balas Naruto singkat dan datar

Hinata menjerit didalam hatinya. Ternyata didepannya adalah seniornya. Ia menyesal telah bersikap tidak sopan kepada Naruto

"Sumimasen, Naruto-senpai" kata Hinata tersenyum manis lalu membungkuk hormat lalu berdiri lagi dengan senyum manis di wajahnya

"Dengan senyum ini, dia akan luluh" batin Hinata dengan PD nya

Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar. Hinata dibuat heran olehnya

"Dia tidak terpengaruh!" Batin Hinata nista

"Jadi apa kau pikir aku akan luluh? Tidak akan, Hyuga" kata Naruto cuek lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata. Tujuan Naruto adalah gedung fakultas Hukum

Hinata yang ditinggal hanya bisa berceloteh-ria di dalam hati. Hinata tidak habis pikir ternyata ada pria dengan hati beku seperti itu

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Naruto masih melanjutkan jalannya menyusuri jalanan menuju gedung Hukum

"KYAAA! Naruto-senpai!" Sorak salahsatu mahasiswi yang berselisihan dengan Naruto

"Ohayou" sapa Naruto ramah namun datar dan terkesan cuek

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hinata?"

Haruno Sakura, salahsatu sahabat Hinata menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya saat mereka sedang berkumpul di kantin KU seusai pelajaran yang diberikan dosen

"Eh? Iya"

Hinata akhirnya tersadar. Kedua temannya menatap khawatir

"Hinata, kenapa daritadi wajahmu terlihat kusut?" Tanya Tenten, salahsatu dari 2 sahabat Hinata

"Diantara kalian ada yang mengenal Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya Hinata

"Senior dari fakultas Hukum itu?" Tanya balik Sakura memastikan

Hinata menangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura dan Tenten memasang tampang curiga

"Kau mengaguminya, Hinata?" Tanya Tenten

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Hinata

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan Naruto-senpai kepada kami?" Tanya Sakura

Hinata pun menghela nafas. Ia ceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya saat berkenalan dengan Naruto kepada kedua sahabatnya semenjak SMA ini

"Hahahahahaha!"

Sakura dan Tenten pun tertawa. Mereka tidak menyangka sahabat cantiknya ini akan mengalami kejadian seperti itu bila berhadapan dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto

"Sudah kuduga. Kalian akan menertawakanku" ungkap Hinata dengan lesu

"Naruto-senpai memang seperti itu, Hinata. Bahkan aku sendiri yang merupakan sahabatnya sewaktu kecil sering dibuat kesal olehnya" ujar Sakura

"Jadi Naruto-senpai sahabat kecilmu yang pernah kau ceritakan itu, Sakura?" Tanya Tenten

"Ya. Karena aku kesal dengannya, maka aku memberitahu kalian" jawab Sakura

"Jadi Hinata, bukan kau saja yang pernah seperti itu. Jangan lesu lagi" kata Sakura

Hinata masih saja lesu walaupun sudah diberi semangat oleh sahabatnya. Sepertinya ia sangat memikirkan hal sepele itu

"Hinata, aku punya ide" ujar Tenten

Hinata menoleh ke Tenten. Sepertinya Hinata tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Tenten

"Dekatilah Naruto-senpai. Buatlah dia mengagumimu" ujar Tenten

Hinata memikirkannya. Benar apa yang dikemukakan oleh Tenten. Seketika wajah Hinata ceria kembali

"Ide bagus"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

YOOOHOOO!

Apa kabar, minna-san?

Ane muncul dengan story baru di fandom NaruHina ini

Menarik gak?

Jika banyak yang mengatakan iya, ane dengan senang hati akan melanjutkan fic ini

Untuk fic ane yang lain dengan judul 'DIMENSION CONFLICT' akan tetap dilanjutkan

.

Mendokusai? Make It Easy!

Cerita ini akan ane bikin Romance Drama dengan selingan Action Naru yang akan membasmi koruptor yang berhasil mulus menyembunyikan korupsinya

Sekilas mungkin akan terlihat seperti City Hunter dan Healer

Maaf chapter 1 sangat pendek karena ini chapter permulaan

Sekian,

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

.

.

.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Hinata masih saja lesu walaupun sudah diberi semangat oleh sahabatnya. Sepertinya ia sangat memikirkan hal sepele itu

"Hinata, aku punya ide" ujar Tenten

Hinata menoleh ke Tenten. Sepertinya Hinata tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Tenten

"Dekatilah Naruto-senpai. Buatlah dia mengagumimu" ujar Tenten

Hinata memikirkannya. Benar apa yang dikemukakan oleh Tenten. Seketika wajah Hinata ceria kembali

"Ide bagus"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Kazehiro Tatsuya**

 **Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Action & Martial Arts**

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata menampilkan seringaian tipis saat mendengar ide brilian Tenten. Membuat orang mencintainya saja mudah. Apalagi mengagumi

"Ralat, Tenten. Aku tidak saja membuatnya kagum. Tapi akan kubuat juga dia mencintaiku" ujar Hinata

Hinata masih saja memperlihatkan seringaiannya. Bedanya sekarang tambah jelas membuat Sakura dan Tenten mengernyitkan alisnya. 2 gadis yang sama-sama juga berasal dari fakultas dan jurusan yang sama hanya bisa menatap Hinata heran

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya senang" jawab Hinata yang kini sudah kembali normal

"Syukurlah. Aku hampir saja ingin membawamu ke sensei" ujar Tenten yang menganggap Hinata sedang sakit

Hinata mendengus mendengar penuturan Tenten. Tenten hanya memperlihatkan senyum dengan jari tangan membentuk 'V' tanda damai

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Disisi lain, Naruto tengah membaca komik ditangannya. 3 orang dari 5 sahabat Naruto itu hanya menahan kesal. Sebab Naruto sedaritadi hanya membaca dan membaca. Sasuke dan Gaara tidak begitu peduli. Hanya Lee, Kiba dan Chouji yang mempermasalahkannya

"Naruto, bergabunglah! Apa kau tidak merindukan Sasuke yang selama 3 tahun ini berada diluar negeri?" Ajak Kiba

Naruto sesaat menghentikan kegiatan membaca komik dan mendongak ke teman-temannya

"Rindu?" Ulang Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto kembali membaca komiknya menghiraukan Kiba

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Naruto berdering. Pemilik ponsel itu pun mengangkat telponnya dan berbicara dengan orang seberang setelah Naruto agak menjauh dari teman-temannya

"Ada apa, Shika?"

"Hoi Naruto, cepatlah kemari. Aku berhasil meretas komputer salahsatu koruptor" ujar Shikamaru

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku. Aku harus naik bis dulu" kata Naruto

"Naik taksi saja"

"Uangku tidak cukup, bakayarou" kata Naruto lalu menutup telponnya

Naruto kembali menghampiri teman-temannya lalu pamit. Sebelum teman-temannya menjawab, Naruto langsung pergi saja

"Ada apa dengannya itu?" Kata Lee yang heran melihat sikap sahabatnya itu

"Entahlah" kata Chouji sambil mengemil

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto intens. Baru kali ini ia mendapati Naruto bersikap aneh. Padahal setahu Sasuke, Naruto orang yang bertipe cuek dan tidak mau hal-hal yang merepotkan

"Aneh" gumam Sasuke

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Setibanya di depan gedung rongsokan, Naruto langsung memasuki gedung yang tampak kotor itu dan kembali menutup pintunya. Saat kedalam begitu gelap

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu secara otomatis terbuka menerangi sebagian lorong gelap yang dilewati Naruto

"Kau telat, Naruto-kun" kata Ino yang ternyata sudah duduk di sofa

"Jangan salahkan aku. Coba saja Shikamaru mau memberikan Ferrari hitam itu. Aku tidak akan telat seperti ini" kata Naruto agak OOC sehingga Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Sejak kapan kau bisa mengoceh, Naruto-kun? Kau sakit?" Tanya Ino

"Ah..sudahlah" kata Naruto cuek

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Naruto tahu itu sebuah chip yang memungkinkan Naruto bisa berkomunikasi dengan mudah. Chip itu hanya bisa membantu Naruto berkomunikasi dengan Shikamaru atau Ino

"Dimana harus kuletakkan?" Tanya Naruto

"Di anusmu. Tentu saja dibalik daun telingamu, baka! Chip itu akan terlihat seperti tindikan agar orang tidak curiga" jawab Shikamaru sakratis

"Mendokusai" gumam Naruto lalu melekatkan chipnya ke telinga

"Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi menghubungiku lewat ponsel. Melalui chip itu saja" ujar Shikamaru

"Aku tidak bertanya" kata Naruto

.

 ***Twich!***

.

Muncul perempatan di pelipis Shikamaru. Menurut Shikamaru, rasanya dikomentar menggunakan nada datar itu sangat menyakitkan

"Sekarang gantilah pakaianmu. Lokasinya nanti akan kutunjukan" kata Shikamaru lalu kembali duduk dibangkunya

Naruto tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung mengganti pakaiannya di kamar Shikamaru. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu

Kaos hitam polos berhoodie dibalut jaket kulit pengendara hitam, sarung tangan hitam, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu hitam. Ia tidak lupa mengenakan hoodienya untuk menutupi rambut, masker pengendara warna hitam untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan kacamata hitam

Setelah merasa cukup dengan kostumnya, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar tersebut melalui jendela yang menghubung ke gang sempit

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus dari gedung berlantai 2 itu. Ia lalu menekan sisi kanan kacamatanya. Terlihatlah peta navigasi dirinya yang menunjukkan jalan ke tempat koruptor berada

"Aku sudah melacaknya melalui nomor ponsel. Selesaikan misimu tanpa diketahui!" Perintah Shikamaru

"Jangan memerintahku seenaknya, bakayarou" kata Naruto dingin

Naruto berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak terlihat mencolok. Setelah itu, ia pun melihat keatas dan menemukan ide

"Hah...jika aku ujung-ujungnya akan berlari diatas gedung, kenapa aku harus turun kebawah?" Batin Naruto sedikit kesal

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto membuka pintu yang menghubungkan keatap itu dengan kasar. Tanpa menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu, ia langsung saja melesat menyusuri atap gedung tinggi ini

Untung saja Naruto memiliki stamina seorang atlet. Jadi ia tidak akan mudah lelah jika hanya sprint

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto melompat dari gedung tadi ke gedung lainnya. Pengalamannya juga ada di olahraga parkur karena bawaan sahabatnya, Kiba

"Sial! Gedung didepan terlalu tinggi" gumam Naruto

"Berpikirlah" kata Shika melalui chip karena ia dapat mendengar gumaman Naruto

"Itu mudah" kata Naruto

Naruto meraih pagar tepian pembatas gedung sehingga ia tersangkut disana. Tujuan Naruto adalah jendela apartemen yang terbuka di depannya. Sayangnya jendela yang sejajar dengan dirinya tidak terbuka dan hanya jendela berada lebih rendah dari dirinya yang terbuka. Ia harus nekat. Jika tidak, ia akan mentok di gedung ini dan harus memilih jalan memutar yang menurut Naruto sangat merepotkan

Naruto melompat begitu saja ke jendela di gedung seberang

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto berhasil masuk ke dalam apartemen orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Naruto pun berlari menyusuri apartemen dan menemukan jendela yang terhubung ke atap rumah orang

"Jangan kasar, Itsuko-kun"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar suara erotis itu. Saat menoleh, ternyata Naruto memergoki sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercumbu didepan televisi. Sepasang kekasih itu pun menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Si wanita langsung menutupi badannya dengan bantal

"Engg...sumimasen. Silahkan dilanjutkan" kata Naruto canggung lalu lompat keluar jendela

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto berhasil mendarat diatap rumah orang yang untungnya tidak menggunakan seng

"Naruto, target kini sudah bergerak. Sepertinya ia didalam mobil karena navigasinya bergerak agak cepat" ujar Shikamaru membuat Naruto berhenti

"Tunjukkan lokasinya" pinta Naruto

Munculah sebuah titik merah berkedip-kedip di peta yang ditampilkan oleh kacamata canggih pemberian Shikamaru

Naruto merasa lega karena target itu berada tidak jauh dari lokasinya. Naruto pun berlari kearah kanan dan kembali melompati rumah orang

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di lokasi yang dimaksud. Didepannya terpampang sebuah gedung tinggi yang diyakini Naruto sebagai rumah si target

"Shikamaru, bisa kau hack CCTV rumah itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Tanpa kau bilang pun aku sudah selesai menghacknya, Naruto" jawab Shikamaru

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan jumlah bodyguardnya" pinta Naruto

"20 orang bersenjata. 2 di pintu utama, 2 di pintu belakang, 5 orang menjaga lorong menuju kamar, 3 orang menjaga kamar target, dan 8 orang berkeliaran acak. Apa kau bisa mengurusinya?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, Naruto mengecek kedua pistol lengkap dengan peredamnya dan tidak lupa mengecek amunisi yang ia bawa

"Kurasa bisa. Aku hanya membawa 2 pistol bermuatan 12 peluru masing-masingnya. Dan tidak ada amunisi cadangan"

"Kurasa itu cukup" kata Shikamaru

Naruto kembali fokus. Ia tidak boleh mengacaukan misinya lagi seperti misi yang lalu. Aksinya tidak boleh diketahui polisi

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di dalam rumah mewah tingkat 3 itu, orang-orang banyak berkeliaran demi keamanan. Tidak lupa pengawal juga memiliki sebuah pistol disakunya untuk jaga-jaga

Tiba-tiba saja penutup ventilasi toilet terbuka. Sebuah kepala keluar dari lubang itu. Ternyata adalah Naruto. Naruto tampak celingak-celinguk agar dirinya tidak diketahui. Kepala itu kembali masuk dan digantikan sepasang kaki. Naruto turun ke lantai dan tidak lupa menutup ventilasi itu kembali

Naruto jalan pelan-pelan dan sembunyi. Tujuannya adalah kamar target

Saat akan keluar dari toilet, Naruto bertabrakan dengan salahsatu pengawal. Hal ini membuat Naruto terkejut dan langsung memukul tenggorokan pengawal dengan keras

"Ohok!"

Si pengawal langsung membungkuk. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Naruto langsung menendang pelipis si pengawal hingga kepalanya terbentur dengan dinding

"Hampir saja" gumam Naruto melihat si pengawal telah pingsan

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berlari tanpa menghasilkan suara. Lagi-lagi saat berada dipertemuan 4 lorong, Naruto kembali bertemu dengan pengawal yang berbelok ke lorong dimana Naruto berada. Kali ini ada 2 orang

.

 ***Buagh!***

.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menendang muka yang A dengan kaki kiri lalu mendendang B dengan tumit kanan

.

 ***Buagh!***

.

2 pengawal itu langsung pingsan. Tidak disangka oleh Naruto serangannya masih kuat seperti dulu

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan 2 onggok manusia yang telah pingsan itu

Langkah Naruto berhenti saat sebuah pintu besar menghalanginya. Jalan satu-satunya agar lewat adalah lubang lebar diatas pintu besar itu

"Shika, beritahu kondisi disebelah" gumam Naruto agar tidak didengar orang sebelah

"Banyak Naruto. Ada 5 orang. Itu adalah lorong menuju kamar target. Jika kau mau, kau bisa mengambil jalan memutar" ujar Shikamaru

"Itu semakin merepotkan. Aku akan mengurusi mereka" kata Naruto lalu agak menjauh dari pintu

"Hei siapa disana!"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar suara teriakan. Ia ketahuan oleh seorang pengawal. Pengawal itu langsung merogoh pistolnya

.

 ***Ciung...***

.

Sebelum si pengawal sempat memperlihatkan pistolnya, Naruto terlebih dahulu sudah menembak bahu kiri si pengawal

Pengawal langsung pingsan. Ternyata peluru pistol itu adalah bius kuat yang bisa membuat orang tertidur selama 2 minggu

"Hampir" batin Naruto

"Untung reflekmu sangat bagus" kata Shikamaru yang menonton Naruto melalui kacamata yang digunakan Naruto

Naruto sekali lagi menghiraukan ucapan Shikamaru membuat Shikamaru mendengus. Naruto pun melesat mengambil ancang-ancang

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto menopang badannya di dinding dan meraih ventilasi itu. Dengan kekuatan tangan, ia mengangkat badannya dengan bantuan tangan agar badannya masuk ke ventilasi itu

Saat mendarat, Naruto lebih mencondongkan kakinya kearah salahsatu pengawal

.

 ***Buagh!***

.

Pengawal A pun terjatuh. Sekarang 4 orang yang berstatus pengawal telah memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto

"Konnichiwa" sapa Naruto

.

 ***Ciung...ciung...***

.

Naruto langsung menembaki B dan C saat mereka semua masih terbengong

.

 ***Ciung...***

.

Naruto juga tidak lupa membius si A yang hampir saja bangun kembali. 2 orang yang tersisa langsung mencoba memukul Naruto

Naruto dengan cepat kembali menyarungkan kedua pistolnya. Ia lalu menangkis pukulan D lalu memukul ulu hati si D dengan keras

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Tidak sampai disitu. Naruto langsung membanting D dengan keras ke tembok didekatnya selepas memukul ulu hati si D

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto langsung merunduk saat tendangan memutar si E hampir mengenai kepalanya. Saat merunduk, Naruto tidak lupa melakukan sapuan agar si E terjatuh

.

 ***Swuss...***

.

Si E berhasil melompat. Sepertinya E memiliki kemampuan berkelahi yang hebat. Setelah melompat, E pun menendang badan Naruto

.

 ***Buag!***

.

"Akh!" Naruto merintih

Dengan gesit, Naruto kembali berdiri dan menjauh dari E. Naruto melihat E tengah menampilkan seringaian kepadanya

"Kau hebat juga, bocah" puji si E

Naruto hanya diam. Dia tidak boleh berbicara agar suaranya tidak dikenal. Naruto berniat menggunakan pistolnya agar pertarungan ini cepat selesai

"Jika kau merasa jantan, bertarunglah 1 lawan 1 denganku" ejek si E

.

 ***Ciung...***

.

Tanpa menghiraukan ejekan E, Naruto menembak paha E dengan biusnya

"Jantan? Aku bukan hewan, baka. Coba saja kalau kau menyebut pria. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu" kata Naruto sebelum E benar-benar pingsan

"Aku yang salah" kata E pelan sebelum pingsannya

Naruto kembali menyarungkan pistolnya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia menyusuri lorong yang akan menghubungkannya ke pintu kamar target

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di lain sisi, seorang laki-laki yang bertugas mengawasi CCTV dikediaman pejabat yang akan menjadi target Naruto hanya mengemil sambil mengawasi layar monitor. Di layar, tidak ada kejadian penyusupan. Hanya rekaman para pengawal sedang berbincang yang ia lihat

Inilah salahsatu peran Shikamaru. Yaitu meretas CCTV dan menampilkan rekaman palsu agar mereka tidak menyadarinya

.

.

* * *

.

.

Scene kembali ke Naruto. 2 orang pengawal tengah menjaga pintu kamar target membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya

"Shika, bisa jelaskan?"

"Hanya mereka berdua, Naruto"

Naruto mempersiapkan nafasnya agar tidak cepat kelelahan. Jawaban Shikamaru cukup membuat Naruto merasa lega

"Walaupun kejadian yang kualami ini sangat merepotkan, tapi aku akan membuatnya menjadi mudah" gumam Naruto lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju kedua pengawal itu

"Karena itu adalah motto hidupku!" Batin Naruto melanjutkan gumamannya

2 pengawal itu berdiri dengan sejajar. Naruto muncul disebelah kanan mereka. Naruto langsung menendang tenggorokan pengawal disebelah kiri lalu menarik pengawal sebelah kanan dan mendorongnya ke dinding disisi lain

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Si pengawal terhempas ke dinding dan dilanjutkan oleh tendangan ke punggungnya

.

 ***Ciung...ciung...***

.

Naruto langsung membius kedua pengawal itu setelah mereka kesakitan. Cara penggunaan biusnya akan lebih efektif bila objeknya sedang kesakitan

Setelah aksinya berakhir, Naruto menatap pintu yang dilapisi emas itu. Naruto merasa kecewa. Bahkan para pejabat menggunakan uang negara hasil korupsi mereka untuk menghias sebuah pintu

"Naruto, kusarankan agar kau tidak langsung mem-"

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru, Naruto langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut karena marah. Namun bukan ekspresi marah lagi yang diperlihatkan Naruto. Melainkan ekspresi terkejut dan malu

"-bukanya" lanjut Shikamaru yang perkataannya sempat terpotong

"Shika, apa aku salah kamar?"

"Tidak. Kau benar"

Ternyata Naruto sekali lagi memergoki sepasang manusia tengah melakukan hubungan seks

"PENGAWAL!" Seru si pejabat yang merupakan target Naruto

.

 ***Ciung...***

.

Naruto langsung membius si perempuan karena Naruto tidak ingin kerepotan. Dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, pria tua itu langsung terdiam

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku" kata pria tua itu

"Kau tidak ingin mati?" Tanya Naruto yang suaranya tersamarkan berkat penutup mulut yang dikenakannya. Naruto kini telah menodongkan pistol bius itu ke tenggorokan si pejabat

"Tidak. Kumohon...apapun yang kau mau akan kuberikan" jawabnya

Naruto menjauhkan todongannya. Ia meraih sesuatu di kantong celananya. Ternyata yang dikeluarkannya adalah hardisk yang berisikan bukti-bukti korupsi yang dilakukan pejabat ini

.

 ***Ciung...***

.

Naruto malah membius target tepat di jantung. Si target pun langsung pingsan dan beberapa jam lagi jantungnya akan terkena racun dan ujung-ujungnya akan meninggal. Naruto kembali menyarungkan pistolnya lalu meletakkan hardisk yang telah dituliskan 'Lihatlah jika kalian ingin tahu kebenarannya' agar polisi yang menyelidiki kasus ini langsung tahu apa yang dilakukan pejabat koruptor ini

"Mission succes" ujar Naruto

Naruto mendengar sirine polisi yang perlahan makin membesar menandakan mobil polisi hampir sampai di rumah mewah ini

Naruto kembali menggunakan hodie agar menutupi rambut pirangnya yang sempat terlihat tadi

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Pintu rahasia di rumah Shikamaru langsung terbuka memperlihatkan Naruto dengan keringat disekitar wajahnya

"Kerja bagus, Naruto" puji Shikamaru

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menghiraukan perkataan Shikamaru. Shikamaru sudah tidak akan kesal lagi. Sebab ia sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu

Naruto langsung duduk di sofa yang disediakan di ruang rahasia Shikamaru

"Ino-senpai dimana, Shika?"

"Dia sudah pulang terlebih dahulu"

Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering memperlihatkan nomor tidak dikenal

"Siapa yang menelponku malam-malam begini?" Gumam Naruto dan mengangkatnya

"Moshi moshi" kata Naruto

" _Naruto-senpai?_ "

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara lembut ini

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Naruto

" _Hyuga Hinata_ " jawab Hinata diseberang sana

"Darimana kau dapat nomorku?" Selidik Naruto

" _Dari Sakura_ " jawab Hinata membuat Naruto mengusap wajahnya sendiri

"Dasar permen!" Umpat Naruto dalam hati

"Apa tujuanmu menelponku, Hyuga?" Tanya Naruto

" _Mou...panggil namaku saja, senpai_ " kata Hinata merajuk

"Tidak akan. Menurutku, status sosial sangat penting. Jadi aku tidak akan sembarangan menyebut nama orang jika orang itu tidak membuatku nyaman" ujar Naruto

" _Ya sudah_ " kata Hinata yang terlihat tidak begitu peduli

"Jika tidak ada kepentingan, sebaiknya kututup telpon ini" kata Naruto mulai jengah

" _Senpai_ " panggil Hinata membuat Naruto kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto jutek

" _Bisa temani aku? Aku ada di taman sendirian_ " pinta Hinata

"Tidak" jawab Naruto dan langsung menutup panggilan Hinata

"Dasar" gumam Naruto

Shikamaru hanya memainkan game di komputernya tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan Naruto

Lagi-lagi ponsel Naruto berbunyi dengan nomor pemanggil yang sama

"Apalagi, Hyuga?" Tanya Naruto setelah mengangkat panggilan Hinata untuk kedua kalinya

" _Ayolah senpai...aku kesepian disini_ " kata Hinata mencoba merayu Naruto

"Apa salahnya bila kau pulang saja? Kau perempuan bukan? Tidak baik bila seorang perempuan berada diluar rumah malam hari" kata Naruto agak kesal dilogat datarnya

" _Tapi senpai..._ "

"Hei gadis manis"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya saat suara Hinata tergantikan oleh sebuah suara laki-laki. Setelah itu, suara Hinata terdengar samar-samar oleh Naruto

" _Tolong!_ "

Naruto hanya berhasil menangkap teriakan Hinata dibagian akhir. Naruto tahu itu. Hinata sedang berada dalam bahaya

"Shika, tolong lacak nomor ini" kata Naruto lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja komputer Shikamaru dan pergi begitu saja

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto membuka dengan kasar pintu tua itu. Ia tidak peduli bila pintu itu rusak. Naruto tidak lupa membawa chip tindik agar ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Shikamaru

"Jadi dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Berlarilah ke kiri. Dia hanya berada di taman dekat sini" jawab Shikamaru ogah-ogahan

Naruto langsung berlari menerobos dinginnya malam menjelang musim dingin ini. Ternyata benar Hinata ada di taman. Naruto sempat pikir jika Hinata sedang berbohong

Naruto berbelok ke kiri di persimpangan. Tujuannya adalah taman kota

Naruto memang orang yang terkenal dingin, cuek dan datar. Namun dibalik semua ini, ia memiliki sifat kepedulian yang tinggi bila orang yang dia kenal berada dalam kesusahan. Ingat! Yang dia kenal. Berarti siapapun pasti akan dia tolong asalkan Naruto mengenalnya. Tidak penting bila orang itu harus menjadi teman dekat Naruto dulu

Naruto akhirnya sampai di taman kota. Ia mencari keberadaan Hinata

"Tolong!"

Naruto mendengar teriakan itu. Ternyata Hinata berada dibalik pohon rindang. Kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata tengah dicengkram oleh seorang pria tua

Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata dan langsung menarik kerah belakang si pria tua itu hingga ia terlempar ke belakang

"Na...Naruto-senpai!"

Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto tidak peduli saat Hinata memeluknya. Ia hanya heran. Bisa-bisanya Hinata bersikap seperti ini kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya

"Maaf, ossan. Tapi dia bersamaku" kata Naruto lalu mematikan chip pemberian Shikamaru agar si nanas itu tidak mendengar percakapannya

Si pria tua kembali berdiri. Dia mendecih dan pergi begitu saja melupakan kejadian tadi

Naruto langsung melepas pelukan Hinata. Setelah itu, Naruto tanpa pamit langsung melangkahkan kakinya berniat pergi dari sana

.

 ***Tap***

.

Namun pergelangan tangannya berhasil ditahan oleh Hinata. Naruto pun menoleh tanpa membalikkan badannya

"Senpai, apa kau tidak akan bertanya 'apa kau baik-baik saja?' Atau 'apa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?' ?" Tanya Hinata

"Jangan harap, Hyuga. Aku bukan tokoh protagonis di novel cinta yang kau baca-baca" jawab Naruto

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendapat jawaban cuek itu. Naruto kembali ingin pergi dan lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Hinata

"Setidaknya kau mengantarkanku pulang, Naruto-senpai" kata Hinata

"Jadilah gentlemen" lanjut Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya

.

 ***Dor!***

.

Naruto terkena telak di hatinya. Bila orang berbicara menyangkut hal 'gentlemen' kepadanya, entah kenapa Naruto merasa sakit hati bila tidak menurutinya. Untung saja hanya orang-orang terdekat Naruto yang mengetahui kelemahannya ini

"Ini pasti ulahnya Sakura lagi" batin Naruto merutuki sahabat pinky-nya itu

"Hanya mengantarkan pulang, bukan?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Hinata

"Baiklah" kata Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya

"Tunjukkan arah jalan rumahmu" kata Naruto terlihat tidak rela

"Lewat sini"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan disepanjang jalanan pinggiran kota Tokyo. Tujuan mereka adalah rumahnya Hinata

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Hinata menyeringai dibalik jaket yang ia kenakan

"Aku akan membuat perjalanan ini semakin lama, Naruto-senpai" batin Hinata lalu celingak-celinguk

Naruto yang menyadari gerak-gerik Hinata pun ingin bertanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Senpai, perutku lapar" ujar Hinata dengan manjanya

"Tahan saja" kata Naruto

"Tidak bisa...ayo kita makan disana terlebih dahulu" tunjuk Hinata pada sebuah café

"Makan saja sendiri. Aku akan tunggu diluar"

"Mou...ayolah, senpai..." Rajuk Hinata dengan imutnya

Bukan Naruto namanya kalau dengan mudah takluk oleh seorang manusia. Ia akan tetap tidak mau ikut karena itu akan merepotkan untuknya

"Aku tidak mau, Hyuga. Jika kau memaksaku, aku akan pulang" ancam Naruto membuat Hinata menghentikan tarik-menarik jaket Naruto

"Tapi..." Ucap Hinata menggantung

Naruto hanya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Hinata. Entah kenapa hatinya berdegup kencang

"Bagaimana dengan ramen?"

Penawaran Hinata membuat Naruto tidak berkutik. Ini pasti ulahnya Sakura lagi karena telah memberitahukan rahasianya kepada Hinata

"Sahabat macam apa kau ini, Sakura" batin Naruto miris

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Naruto

"YATTA!" Seru Hinata kegirangan lalu menarik tangan Naruto menuju kedai ramen disebelah café yang dimaksud Hinata tadi

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. Dia merasa kecewa dengan kelemahan yang ia miliki. Kebanyakan orang memang mengenal Namikaze Naruto sebagai sosok tampan, keren serta hebat berkelahi. Namun jika sudah dihadapkan kelemahannya, entah kenapa segala kelebihan yang dimiliki Naruto lari menghilang

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Slrup...***

.

Naruto menghabiskan 5 mangkok terakhirnya. Hinata yang duduk disebelah Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala

"Aku agak menyesal telah membawanya kesini" batin Hinata

"Bagaimana, senpai? Puas kah?" Tanya Hinata dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Baguslah kalau begitu" kata Hinata dengan senyum manisnya yang malah orang disebelah Naruto yang terpukau

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung berdiri. Hinata pun juga begitu

"Jii-san, uangnya kutinggal diatas meja ya" kata Hinata sambil menyusul Naruto keluar kedai

"Arigatou. Datang lagi ya" balas si pemilik kedai

Hinata menyusul langkah Naruto. Ia agak susah menyamai langkah lebar itu. Tapi Naruto tahu sendiri. Dia langsung memelankan langkahnya agar Hinata dapat mengiringinya

Hinata menuntun Naruto ke rumahnya. Saat angin malam menerpanya, tanpa aba-aba Hinata langsung memeluk lengan kanan Naruto

"Hoi lepaskan" kata Naruto tidak setuju

"Biarkan seperti ini, senpai. Aku kedinginan" kata Hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"Makanya jangan keluar malam, baka. Sekarang akan memasuki musim dingin" kata Naruto tetap bersikeras memberontak

"Aku tidak mau.." Kata Hinata

"Sayang, lihatlah mereka. Untung saja kau tidak bersikap seperti itu kepadaku" bisik seorang gadis kepada kekasihnya

"Biarkan saja mereka, sayang. Sepertinya si laki-laki sedang marah dengan kekasihnya itu" balas si laki-laki

Naruto pun diam tidak memberontak lagi. Ternyata orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Buruknya, Naruto dipandang sebagai laki-laki pemarah

"Kuso..." Umpat Naruto dalam hati

Hinata hanya menampilkan senyum penuh kemenangan yang ia sembunyikan dari Naruto

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah lama berjalan dan menempuh waktu 10 menit, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata sampai disebuah rumah mewah khas eropa modern yang cukup besar

Hinata pun berdiri didekat pagar dan menghadap Naruto dengan senyum mempesonanya

"Arigatou, senpai. Aku senang dengan kencan hari ini. Jaa ne!" Pamit Hinata lalu berlari memasuki rumahnya

Setelah Hinata hilang dari pandangan, Naruto tetap terdiam ditempat dengan mata terbelalak. Naruto teringat kejadian yang ia lalui bersama Hinata tadi

"Kuso...yang tadi memang seperti kencan!" Jerit Naruto OOC didalam hati

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

YOOHOO!

Apa kabar?

Udah lama ya nunggu fic ane ini? ^_^

Udah termasuk kilat gak updatenya?

Guys, menurut kalian bagaimana dengan romance dan actionnya? Ada yang gak dimengerti atau ada yang kurang?

Terimakasih udah mau menghabiskan waktu buat baca fic gaje ini :v

Terimakasih buat Reader guest NH yang udah ngasih saya nasehat dan pengetahuan dan

Terimakasih juga buat Reader MC yang sudah memberi saya saran

Jujur, dengan kalian berdua ane bisa tau masalah fakultas dan jurusan. Awalnya ane gk yakin, tp ane bikin aja dulu. Lagian nanti pasti ada reader yang ngeralat. Dan tada! Ternyata benar. Sorry bro/bray, ane masih SMA dan masih ragu perbedaan antara fakultas dan jurusan. Pengen tanya teman, nah malah malu nanti kalau diejek ToT

Ane janji. Mulai chapter depan, ane akan membuatnya sesuai dengan penjelasan kalian. Untuk chapter 1 ane gak akan meralatnya karena ya...

...Merepotkan :'v

Saatnya kita masuk sesi tanya jawab. Cekidot :

.

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Ini ada romance kan? Klw boleh tw pair nya siapa?

 **Author Said :**

Ada kok.

Fic ini genre utamanya romance & drama. Selingannya action

Pair?

Udah so pasti Naruto x Hinata

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Mohon buat naruto jangan mudah terpesona dgn hinata

 **Author Said :**

Itu mudah buat ane :v

Tenang aja

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Mantaf

sifat naruto terkesan dingin apa dari bawaan lagi atau karena sesuatu hal?

 **Author Said :**

Bawaan sejak kecil, bro

Entah kenapa kalau ente yg nanya, ane bawaannya pengen jawab singkat aja karna panggilan ente itu :'v

* * *

.

.

Hanya itu review reader yang menurut ane memungkinkan untuk dijawab

Kalau ingin bertanya, memuji, mengkritik atau memberi saran, silahkan di ripiw ya. Kalau bisa Favorit dan Follow juga jangan lupa ^_^ Ane mengharapkan dukungan kalian agar ane tetap semangat ngelanjutin fic ini

Sekian,

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

.

.

.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Setelah lama berjalan dan menempuh waktu 10 menit, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata sampai disebuah rumah mewah khas eropa modern yang cukup besar

Hinata pun berdiri didekat pagar dan menghadap Naruto dengan senyum mempesonanya

"Arigatou, senpai. Aku senang dengan kencan hari ini. Jaa ne!" Pamit Hinata lalu berlari memasuki rumahnya

Setelah Hinata hilang dari pandangan, Naruto tetap terdiam ditempat dengan mata terbelalak. Naruto teringat kejadian yang ia lalui bersama Hinata tadi

"Kuso...yang tadi memang seperti kencan!" Jerit Naruto OOC didalam hati

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Kazehiro Tatsuya**

 **Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Action & Martial Arts**

* * *

.

.

Di hari yang dan di malam yang sama, jika kita intip ke sebuah apartemen, lebih tepat kamarnya, seorang pemuda pirang tengah pundung di pojokan kamarnya. Ia masih saja memikirkan 'tragedi' tadi

"Sakura-teme" umpatnya

Bagaimana tidak? Sakura dengan seenaknya memberitahukan kelemahannya kepada orang lain

"Aku harus kuat" gumam Naruto

Ya, Naruto harus kuat. Jika saja gadis manja itu (Hinata) datang menganggunya lagi, ia harus kuat mendengar kalimat 'jadilah gentlemen, senpai' atau 'mau ramen?' yang dikatakan gadis itu

Akhirnya, setelah lama bertapa di sudut kamar, Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasurnya dengan niat ingin tidur

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, senpai"

Darah Naruto seketika berdesir mendengar kalimat manis itu. Ia langsung tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hinata

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata"

Naruto membalas pernyataan Hinata. Bahkan Naruto sudah memanggil Hinata dengan nama depannya. Bukan marganya lagi

.

 ***Cup!***

.

"GHAAA!"

Naruto langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras melalui keningnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia bagaikan baru saja mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk

"Mimpi tadi menyeramkan sekali" gumam Naruto

Naruto melihat jam dinding yang terpajang di tembok hijau kamarnya itu. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 02.06. Ternyata sudah 4 jam ia tertidur tadi

Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya. Sepertinya ia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Ternyata benar. Dia hanya duduk bersandarkan tembok (lagi)

"Aku akan menunggu sampai aku sudah tidak memikirkan mimpi horror itu lagi" ujar Naruto

Bagaikan film kartun, latar malam langsung berubah menjadi latar siang dan Naruto masih saja membuka matanya dengan tatapan kosong

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kasurnya. Sudah saatnya...

"Hoaamm..."

"Oyasuminasai..."

...Naruto bebaring di kasurnya lalu memejamkan matanya dan 3 detik kemudian...

.

 ***Krrrriiiiiinggg...***

.

...Jam wekernya berbunyi sehingga Naruto tak kuasa untuk melempar jam menyebalkan itu

.

 ***Brak!***

.

"Hoaam...sudah pagi ternyata" kata Naruto lalu meregangkan badannya

"Aku harus man...diiii..."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto oleng dan tersungkur ke belakang, dimana kasurnya berada akibat kurang istirahat sehingga membuatnya pingsan

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Sore yang dingin di kota Tokyo tidak membuat Hinata berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya walaupun sekarang akan mendekati musim dingin. Bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya menatap kagum serta aneh saat Hinata bolak-balik dari fakultas Hukum hingga kantin Konoha University ini

"Naruto-senpai dimana?" Gumam Hinata masih setia melangkahkan kakinya sambil celingak-celinguk

"Aneh. Tidak biasanya dia bolos" batin Hinata

Hinata merogoh ponselnya di tas salempang miliknya. Ia mencari-cari nomor Sakura dan memanggilnya

"Moshi-moshi"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Kau tahu alamatnya Naruto-senpai?"

"Naruto ya...untuk apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Aku tidak menemukan Naruto-senpai daritadi. Apa kau tahu dia dimana? Kalau menurutku, dia mungkin saja ada di rumahnya"

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya ya?" Goda Sakura diseberang sana

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Hinata dengan nada tenang

"Kau pandai berakting rupanya ya. Sebaiknya kau menjadi seorang aktris saja daripada designer" ujar Sakura

"Tidak. Aku menyukai cita-citaku sebagai designer, Sakura-chan" kata Hinata

"Hei! Kenapa kita malah mengobrol. Kau tahu alamatnya Naruto-senpai?" Akhirnya Hinata sadar apa tujuan awalnya

"Hahahaha...ternyata pengalihanku sukses. Alamatnya di jalan xxxx nomor xxxx. Dia tinggal di apartemen nomor 305" ujar Sakura

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!"

Hinata pun kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Namun baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya, ia mendapati seorang pemuda raven didepannya

"Ano..."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke"

Hinata mengingatnya. Pria ini ada dideretan Hukum saat penyambutan mahasiswa/i baru KU

"Kau seangkatan denganku, bukan? Namaku Hyuga Hinata"

"Walaupun aku seangkatan denganmu, tapi usiaku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu. Jadi tetap hormat terhadapku" kata Sasuke menuntut

Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa berhadapan dengan Naruto 2. Tapi bedanya Sasuke ini orang yang menuntut keegoisannya

"Baiklah, Sasuke-san" kata Hinata mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke

"Jadilah pacarku"

"..."

"..."

"HEEH?!"

Hinata berteriak kaget tatkala Sasuke menyatakan cintanya secepat ini. Ditambah dengan nada menuntut

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kau mengagetkanku" jawab Hinata

"Hah..sudahlah. Jadi bagaimana, kau bisa kan menjadi pacarku?" Ulang Sasuke

"Bisa? Kau seolah menyuruhku harus menerimamu" kata Hinata tidak suka

"Memang" ujar Sasuke

Hinata mendengus lalu pergi begitu saja dari situ dengan langkah seperti orang menahan kesal

"Heei kau! Apa kau bisa menjadi pacarku?!" Tanya Sasuke setengah berteriak

"Walaupun aku bisa, aku tidak mau!" Jawab Hinata

.

.

* * *

 **Apartemen Naruto**

* * *

.

.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama saat ia pingsan tadi, Naruto masih saja belum bangun dari pingsannya

.

 ***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto tersadar dari pingsan (tidur) nya

"Tck! Siapa yang bertamu?" Gumam Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuju pintu apartement dengan mata yang terbuka sayu

.

 ***Cklek!***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Mata Naruto langsung terbuka sepenuhnya saat mengetahui siapa yang bertamu ke apartemennya

"Ojamashimasu..."

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto menahan laju Hinata dengan menangkap pucuk kepala gadis itu agar tidak masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Setelah itu Naruto menarik Hinata kembali keluar pintu dengan menyengkram pelan pucuk kepalanya

"Apa aku sudah mempersilahkanmu masuk, Hyuga?" Tanya Naruto

"Teehee..." Hinata malah menyengir memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi dan bersihnya

"Teehee apanya? Pulanglah" usir Naruto

"Mou...aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu, senpai" ujar Hinata dengan nada imutnya

"Kau mau tahu keadaanku? Baiklah akan kuberitahu. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto

Hinata sudah dipastikan tidak mempercayai kata Naruto yang mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. Hinata tidak yakin karena melihat muka Naruto yang memerah. Dia tahu itu bukan merah karena malu. Hinata pun mencoba meraih kening Naruto dengan tangan kanannya

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Tapi lagi-lagi gerakannya malah ditangkap oleh Naruto. Naruto menatap datar ke mata Hinata

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuga?"

"Aku...hanya ingin memeriksa suhu badanmu, senpai" jawab Hinata gelagapan karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto yang wajahnya perlahan mendekat ke wajah Hinata

Tidak dipungkiri sekarang jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat wajah Naruto mendekatinya

"Iya" jawab Hinata

Bibir Naruto sekarang hanya berjarak 5 cm dengan bibir ranum Hinata. Hinata yang tidak ingin melihat kejadian ini langsung memejamkan matanya

3 cm

Hinata semakin gugup. Terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang selalu menegang

"Heh..lihatlah ekspresi minta ciummu" kata Naruto

Hinata pun tersadar. Ia langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto sekarang sudah berdiri dengan normal didepannya

"K..kau mengerjaiku!" Bentak Hinata tidak suka

"Apa-apain ini!" Batin Hinata muak

"Jika aku mengerjaimu kenapa? Salah siapa yang seenaknya masuk ke apartemenku dan ingin menyentuh keningku tanpa izin?"

"A..aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, senpai"

Naruto diam saat Hinata berkata seperti itu. Dia diam bukan karena darahnya berdesir atau salting saat mendengar penuturan Hinata. Tetapi diam karena tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah

Tapi beda lagi jika dari sudut pandang Hinata. Hinata bangga dalam hati saat ia melihat Naruto terdiam setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi

"Boleh kumasuk?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak" jawab Naruto cepat

"Pria ini...susahnya minta ampun" batin Hinata

"Ayolah senpai..." Rengek Hinata

"Jika kukatakan tidak ya tidak, Hyuga" kata Naruto

"Ayolah..."

Sekarang ekspresi Hinata terlihat merajuk. Naruto masih tetap teguh pada pendiriannya

"Aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu jika kau ingin, Naruto-senpai"

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak lap...-"

.

 ***Kryuuk...***

.

"...par"

Naruto merutuki perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi karena kelaparan. Hinata hanya bisa menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar didepan Naruto

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara Hinata sedang memasak di dapur kecil apartemennya dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Naruto kini duduk di tatami ditemani meja bundar didepannya. Naruto menopang kepala di meja tersebut dengan tangannya. Naruto juga tidak lupa memejamkan matanya

"Makanannya sudah siap..."

Hinata meletakkan 2 piring nasi goreng itu diatas meja. Hidung Naruto reflek mencium bau lezat dari masakan Hinata. Hal ini membuatnya langsung membuka mata

"Kelihatannya enak bukan?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto hanya diam saja membuat Hinata terkikik pelan. Naruto mendengus saat Hinata terkikik

"Dengusanmu kuanggap iya" ujar Hinata

Hinata pun memberikan sendok dan garpu agar Naruto dapat memulai sesi makannya. Ia juga tidak lupa mempersiapkan sendok dan garpu untuk dirinya sendiri

"Ittadakimasu!" Kata Hinata bersemangat

"Ittadakimasu..." Kata Naruto pelan

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Di jam yang sama dan ditempat yang berbeda, seorang pria paruh baya tengah memeriksa tumpukan tebal dokumen yang harus ia tandatangani. Pria paruh baya ini bukan orang sembarangan. Dia adalah Presiden Jepang, Hyuga Hiashi

Setelah lama menandatangani kertas itu, Hiashi memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia menatap foto yang terletak diatas mejanya. Foto keluarga kecilnya yang terdiri dari 5 orang

Hinata, gadis manis itu juga ada di foto keluarga Hiashi. Senyumannya yang mempesona begitu membuat Hiashi bangga memiliki anak secantik Hinata

Fokusnya berganti kepada anak bungsunya, Hyuga Hanabi yang masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA. Kecantikan Hanabi juga bisa menandingi kecantikan Hinata. Hanya saja tidak bisa melebihi

Dan terakhir, ia menatap putra sulungnya, Hyuga Neji. Usianya sekarang sudah 27 tahun dan sudah beristri. Yang membuat Hiashi bangga darinya, Neji adalah seorang agen kepolisian yang terkenal berkat keberhasilannya menangani berbagai kasus

"Mungkin aku harus meminta Kakashi agar menugaskan Neji untuk menangani kasus pembunuhan koruptor yang marak akhir-akhir ini" ujar Hiashi

.

 ***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

.

"Silahkan masuk" kata Hiashi

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

"Ojamashimasu" ucap Kakashi memasuki ruang kerja Hiashi

Kakashi membungkuk hormat. Hiashi menyunggingkan senyumnya

"Ada keperluan apa anda memanggil saya, Hiashi-sama?" Tanya Kakashi

"Duduklah"

Kakashi menurut. Dia pun duduk didepan meja kerja Hiashi. Hiashi dan Kakashi sama-sama menyunggingkan senyum ramah walaupun senyum Kakashi tersamarkan oleh maskernya

"Kakashi"

"Hai'?"

"Bisakah kau menugaskan Neji di kasus misterius pembunuhan koruptor akhir-akhir ini?" Pinta Hiashi

"Bisa, Hiashi-sama. Tapi kenapa anda meminta itu?" Tanya Kakashi meminta alasan karena walaupun Hiashi seorang presiden, ia tidak boleh sewenang-wenangnya mengatur

"Menurutku, Neji sangat cocok diletakkan pada kasus itu. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Neji itu? Dia hebat berkelahi dan ditambah otaknya juga encer. Sangat cocok. Kau setuju?" Tanya Hiashi

"Wakatta" jawab Kakashi

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

"Ada keperluan apa anda memanggil saya, Gai-sama?" Tanya seorang lelaki tampan bersurai hitam panjang

Laki-laki tidak dikenal itu kini tengah duduk dihadapan Maito Gai, wakil kepala kepolisian Tokyo yang bertugas menggantikan Kakashi yang sedang dipanggil oleh Presiden

"Neji, sesuai perintah Kakashi-san atas amanah Hiashi-sama, kau kuletakkan pada kasus pembunuhan koruptor yang misterius ini" ujar Gai bijak

"Hai'" jawab Neji

"Kau tidak sendirian. Kakashi-sama sudah menyiapkan seorang rekan serta junior untukmu"

"Wakatta"

"Baiklah. Sasuke, kau boleh masuk" kata Gai mengizinkan Sasuke memasuki ruang kerjanya

"Mulai sekarang kalian berdua kutunjuk menangani kasus pembunuhan ini hingga tuntas. Kalian tidak akan mendapat kasus lain sampai si pembunuh tertangkap" ulang Gai

"Hai'!" Seru Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Tidak terasa, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.11 saat Naruto mengecek jam dinding. Tapi Hinata masih saja berada di apartemennya walaupun hari mulai menggelap

"Hyuga, pulanglah. Hari sudah akan menggelap" kata Naruto

"Tidak mau. Tapi kalau senpai mau mengantarkanku pulang, aku akan menurut" ujar Hinata

"Tidak akan" kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menginap disini"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Makanya antarkan aku pulang"

Naruto mendengus kesal. Apa maunya gadis ini? Dia terlalu egois menurut Naruto

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Senpai, ayo kita mampir dulu kesana!"

"Tidak"

Naruto kini sedang mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Dan seperti kemarin, gadis ini selalu mengajak Naruto untuk mampir ke suatu tempat dan Naruto juga selalu menolaknya

"Pelit" kata Hinata sambil mencibir Naruto

Naruto hanya diam. Ia menyeringai tipis. Ia bisa membuat Hinata berhenti mengoceh

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan langkahnya membuat Hinata juga ikut terhenti. Didepan mereka kini berdiri puluhan anggota Yakuza yang Naruto kenal

"Lama tidak bertemu, Namikaze Naruto" sapa orang paling didepan diantara puluhan Yakuza itu. Sepertinya dia yang memimpin Yakuza. Pein, itulah nama pria bersurai jingga pemimpin Yakuza itu

"Kalian mau apalagi? Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku akan mengganti uang kalian 3 bulan lagi" Tanya Naruto dingin

Hinata kini yang sudah merasa takut bersembunyi dibalik punggung lebar Naruto. Sesekali dia mengintip ke depan melihat para Yakuza itu

"Itu terlalu lama! Sekarang bayar hutangmu kepada kami" perintah Pein

Hinata semakin ketakutan saat para Yakuza itu mengacungkan katana mereka. Namun Naruto, ia bersikap biasa-biasa saja

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku berjanji akan membayarnya 3 bulan lagi" kata Naruto dengan suara yang mulai serak

"Janji?! Kau sudah berjanji seperti itu kemarin. Dan kau tidak menepatinya" bentak Pein

Naruto terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Pein memang benar. Ia sudah pernah berjanji seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi, saat batas waktu perjanjian lewat, Naruto baru bisa membayarnya sebulan kemudian

"Gomen" kata Naruto pelan

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sendu. Baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto dalam kondisi seperti ini

"Tidak ada kata maaf. Bayar sekarang atau ibu dan adikmu yang ada di Kyoto akan kami bunuh!" Teriak Pein

"Kuso! Sudah kubilang! Jangan membawa-bawa keluargaku dalam urusan kita!" Bentak Naruto

Pein melirik ke gadis yang ada dibalik punggung Naruto. Hinata yang menyadari itu langsung bersembunyi lagi

"Apalagi maumu?!" Tanya Naruto

Pein menyeringai. Naruto semakin menaikkan kesiagaannya. Bisa-bisa saja Pein akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Hinata

"Dia putrinya presiden bukan?" Tanya Pein membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Putri presiden?" Ulang Naruto

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak mengetahuinya? Hyuga Hinata, putri kebanggan seorang Hyuga Hiashi" ujar Pein

Hinata menyengkram belakang baju milik Naruto. Naruto tahu Hinata sedang ketakutan sekarang

"Lalu jika dia putri presiden, apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau minta saja kepadanya uang untuk membayar hutangmu. Mudah bukan?" Jawab Pein

Naruto menggeram. Setidaknya ia tidak menyela ucapan Pein yang menurutnya logis itu. Meminjam uang ke Hinata? Entahlah

Hinata yang melihat keadaan Naruto seperti ini, entah kenapa ingin membantunya. Mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran uang saja, setidaknya itu mudah baginya

"Aku tidaklah serendah itu meminjam uang kepada Hinata" kata Naruto

"Jadi kau merasa tidak rendah saat meminjam uangku?" Tanya Pein dengan seringaiannya

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apalagi. Ia sangat bodoh saat itu meminjam uang kepada Yakuza setelah orang-orang tidak ada yang bisa membantunya

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya menahan agar tidak menonjok orang yang telah meminjamkannya uang. Setidaknya Naruto masih menghormatinya karena 'pernah' baik kepada dirinya

"Berapa uang yang kau pinjamkan?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba membuat Naruto mendongak

Ternyata Hinata sudah berdiri disampingnya. Dapat dilihat olehnya, Hinata tengah memasang raut muka serius. Muka serius yang tetap cantik dan anggun namun terkesan angkuh

"Mmm... Karena Naruto mengundur-ngundur waktu pembayarannya, maka ia harus membayar pajak ganti rugi. Totalnya ¥000" jawab Pein mengucapkan jumlah uang yang terbilang besar itu

.

 **{Karena ane gak tahu nominal uang yen, ane samarkan saja menjadi ¥000}**

.

Hinata berjalan 3 langkah ke depan lalu mengecek tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet bewarna lavender. Setelah Hinata membuka dompetnya, ia mengambil uang sebanyak yang diminta Pein tadi

Pein mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk menerima uang yang diberikan Hinata. Salahsatu anak buahnya pun mendekati Hinata

"STOP!" Kata Hinata membuat anak buah itu berhenti

Hinata meletakkan uang itu di tanah secara baik-baik. Setelah itu, Hinata pun kembali mundur dan berdiri dibelakang Naruto seperti meminta perlindungan

"Aku harus seperti ini agar kalian tidak macam-macam" ujar Hinata

"Boleh kuambil?" Tanya anak buah tadi

"Silahkan" jawab Hinata

Si anak buah kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri lembaran uang yang terletak diatas tanah itu. Setelah diambil, ia membawanya kepada Pein

Pein menerima pemberian Hinata itu dengan wajah yang menyeringai

"Sepertinya urusan kita sudah selesai. Ayo balik!"

Pein beserta anak buahnya pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Selepas kepergian Yakuza itu, Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya

"Senpa-"

"Kenapa kau memberikan uangnya, Hyuga?" Potong Naruto

"Tentu saja aku ingin menolongmu" jawab Hinata

Naruto memutar badannya menghadap gadis manis itu. Wajahnya menunduk membuat helaian poni Naruto menutupi sebagian wajahnya sehingga Hinata tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto

"Tidak dipungkiri, aku akan berterimakasih kepadamu. Arigatou" kata Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum

"Doita" balas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya

"Tapi aku lebih suka jika kau tidak membantuku" ujar Naruto membuat senyuman Hinata luntur

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata

"Karena..."

Ucapan Naruto menggantung. Naruto kembali membalikkan badannya membelakangi Hinata. Wajahnya sudah kembali menatap ke depan

"...aku tidak ingin orang lain mencampuri urusan pribadiku" lanjut Naruto

"Tapi..."

"Lupakan saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan jalannya. Waktu sudah termakan setengah jam" ajak Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya

Hinata pun juga ikut berjalan. Ia menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Naruto yang memelan. Saat Hinata melihat ke wajah Naruto dari samping, hanya tatapan datar yang dipasang Naruto saat menatap jalanan

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia memang seperti itu. Jadi jangan khawatir, Hinata!" Batin Hinata menyadarkan diri sendiri

Hinata kembali melihat jalan seperti apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Namun fokusnya terbagi karena Hinata malah mememikirkan sesuatu

"Kupikir-pikir, kelihatannya memang berbeda" batin Hinata

Saat Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya, Naruto pun juga begitu. Dia juga memikirkan sesuatu menggunakan otaknya

"Ya bagus. Dia diam. Aku akan tetap seperti ini" batin Naruto yang ternyata memang sengaja diam agar Hinata berhenti mengoceh

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan Hinata pun sampai di kediaman Hyuga yang kelihatan mewah itu. Maklumlah. Sang kepala keluarga Hyuga adalah presidennya negara Jepang

"Hyuga" panggil Naruto saat mereka sudah didepan pagar tinggi milik klan Hyuga itu

"Nani?"

"Aku akan mengganti uangmu sebulan lagi. Aku berjanji" ujar Naruto tanpa menoleh ke Hinata seditikpun

"Tidak usah, senpai. Aku ikhlas membantu" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh ke Hinata

"Tidak. Aku akan menggantinya. Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang ikut campur dalam urusan pribadiku" kata Naruto

"Senpai"

Hinata menatap mata shappire Naruto begitu dalam membuat Naruto terdiam

"Senpai, aku ikhlas menolong. Percayalah, jika kau tidak mau menerima pertolongan orang lain, hidupmu akan semakin kacau" kata Hinata serius

Naruto hanya diam. Ia mencoba mencari suatu kebohongan lewat mata amethyst Hinata. Ternyata tidak ada

"Baiklah" kata Naruto pelan

"Senpai, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau meminjam uang kepada mereka?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku membutuhkan uang untuk membayar upah rumah sakit untuk ibuku. Ibuku kini masih dirawat di rumah sakit di Kyoto. Dia terlibat kecelakaan sehingga harus di operasi. Dan sekarang ibuku masih koma" jawab Naruto sendu

"Senpai, kalau kau mau, aku bisa meminta ayahku untuk membiayai upah rumah sakit ibumu" tawar Hinata

"Tidak Hyuga. Terimakasih. Aku bisa berusaha sendiri" jawab Naruto

"Senpai, sudah kukatakan agar tidak berusaha sendirian. Atau kau akan menyesal" tegas Hinata

"Tapi aku serius! Aku akan membiayainya sendiri" kata Naruto

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku akan bekerja" jawab Naruto

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa meminta ayahku untuk mencarikanmu pekerjaan" tawar Hinata

"Tidak. Terimakasih" jawab Naruto

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" kata Hinata

Naruto pun membalikkan badannya ingin pergi dari kediaman Hyuga. Cukup sampai disini saja dia bersikap OOC didepan Hinata

Baru saja beberapa kilo menjauhi kediaman Hyuga, tindik di telinga Naruto bergetar kecil pertanda ada sesuatu. Naruto pun menekan tindik itu agar aktif

"Naruto?" Panggil Shikamaru

"Nani?"

"Kita mendapat misi" ujar Shikamaru

"Siapa koruptor yang akan jadi target? Beritahu lokasinya" kata Naruto

"Tenang Naruto. Kali ini kita tidak memburu koruptor saja" ujar Shikamaru

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Dia pun merogoh sakunya dan mengenggam ponsel pintar itu. Ternyata ada pesan dari Shikamaru

"Bukalah link itu" kata Shikamaru

Naruto pun menurut. Dibukanya link web yang dikirimkan Shikamaru. Setelah diproses dan tampilan blog diperlihatkan, Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Situs apa ini? Hangman?" Tanya Naruto

"Ini adalah situs buatanku. Kita bisa mendapatkan uang dari sini. Jika orang-orang ingin meminta pertolongan seperti, mencari barangnya yang dicuri, menyelamatkan orang atau yang lain, mereka tinggal menulis permohonan. Saat permohonan mereka sampai di komputerku, aku akan menelponmu atau Ino untuk menjalankan permintaan mereka. Uang akan disalurkannya melalui kartu kredit" ujar Shikamaru

"Ide bagus. Jadi, apa yang misi kudapatkan?" Tanya Naruto

"Pergi cari barang curian berupa dokumen di markas Yakuza Akatsuki" jawab Shikamaru

"Akatsuki?" Batin Naruto mengingat Yakuza yang menagih hutangnya tadi

"Akan kukirim lokasi markas mereka" kata Shikamaru

"Tunggu! Aku sedang diluar. Peralatan misi ada di rumahku" kata Naruto membuat Naruto mendesah

"Setidaknya jika kau diluar, cukup bawa masker, topi dan kacamata saja agar identitasmu tidak diketahui" kata Shikamaru yang tidak digubris oleh Naruto sehingga Shikamaru mendesah lagi

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Malam yang sesunyi ini, Naruto sendiri tiada yang menemaninya. Ia tengah bersembunyi dibalik jendela yang menghubung ke ruang pribadi Pein

Ternyata ada Pein sedang duduk di bangku khusus untuknya. Naruto meyakini apa yang dibaca Pein saat ini adalah dokumen yang ia cari

Pein tertawa saat membaca kumpulan kertas dokumen itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Pein berhenti membaca saat suara yang ia ketahui merupakan suara yang berasal dari pistol itu terdengar oleh gendang telinganya. Apalagi Pein merasakan pelipis kirinya disentuh oleh sebuah benda dingin yang ia ketahui adalah pistol

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Pein tanpa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Sekarang, tolong berikan dokumen itu" jawab Naruto

"Hahahahaha..." Entah kenapa Pein malah tertawa

Sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba dilakukan oleh Pein yang mencoba membuang pistol Naruto hingga pistol itu terlempar

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Lagi-lagi Pein terdiam saat Naruto mengeluarkan pistolnya satu lagi. Pein memberikan senyum palsu untuk Naruto dan mengangkat tangannya sendiri

Pertama-tama Naruto datang menghampiri pistolnya yang terlempar. Dia tidak lupa juga menodongkan pistol satunya lagi ke Pein agar dia tidak berani macam-macam

Setelah pistol sudah berada ditangannya, Naruto menyarungkan salahsatu dan tetap menodongkan yang satu lagi

Naruto mulai meraih kertas dokumen itu. Saat Naruto fokus mengambil dokumen, lagi-lagi Pein membuat kekacauan dengan menendang pistol yang digenggam Naruto hingga terjatuh ke kolong meja

Naruto mencoba menipu Pein dengan mengambil pistolnya yang disarungkan dipinggang. Baru saja Naruto menyentuh sarungnya, Pein sudah melancarkan tendangan ke sarung itu seperti yang diharapkan Naruto

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto berhasil menangkap kaki kiri Pein yang dilesatkan ke sarung pistolnya itu. Pein pun terkejut saat Naruto mendorong kakinya keatas hingga membuatnya salto

.

 ***Buagh!***

.

Saat Pein tengah salto, Naruto menendang perut Pein dengan keras hingga ia terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak dinding

Naruto langsung mengarahkan pistolnya satu lagi ke arah Pein agar laki-laki itu tidak berani macam-macam lagi

.

 ***Cklek!***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Tiba-tiba saja 3 orang anak buah Pein memasuki ruangan. Naruto dikejutkan karena 3 orang itu mengenggam pistol ditangannya

Naruto langsung terjun ke belakang saat 3 anak buah itu menembakkan pistolnya. Setelah itu Naruto merebahkan meja kerja milik Pein agar menjadi tameng untuk melindunginya. Tidak lupa ia mengambil dokumen tadi sebelum meja itu dijatuhkan

.

 ***Ciung...***

.

Bukannya membalas 3 anak buah tadi. Naruto malah membius Pein agar Pein tidak menyerang secara tiba-tiba lagi. Salahsatu dari tiga orang itu menutup pintu agar Naruto tidak kabur

Naruto bersandar pada meja. Ia mengecek amunisi pistol bius yang ia bawa. Hanya 3 di pistol kanan dan ada 2 di pistol kiri sehabis menembak Pein

"Gunakan saja pistol asli, Naruto" ucap Shikamaru malas karena Naruto masih saja tidak mau menggunakan 2 pistol asli itu

"Shika, apa kacamata ini ada pengelihatan gelapnya?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja ada. Aku sudah mempersiapkan kacamata itu sebaik mungkin untuk mengantisipasi kejadian yang tidak terduga" jawab Shikamaru

Naruto menghidupkan mode gelap melalui tampilan yang muncul dipengelihatan kacamatanya dengan pikiran

Saat mode gelap sudah hidup, Naruto menyarungkan kembali 2 pistol bius dan mengambil sebuah pistol asli lengkap dengan peredam dari balik jaket kulit yang ia kenakan

.

 ***Ciung...***

.

Naruto menembak satu-satunya lampu di ruangan itu hingga ruangan itu menjadi gelap

.

 ***Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!***

.

Terdengar suara pukulan dan tendangan. Ternyata saat keadaan gelap, Naruto mulai melesat menghampiri 3 orang itu dan menghajarnya

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

 ***Buagh!***

.

Belum selesai seorang anak buah membuka pintu, Naruto terlebih dahulu sudah menendang pintu itu sehingga kembali tertutup dan melukai hidung si pembuka

"Ittai..." Rintih si pembuka dan kembali membuka pintu

.

 ***Prank!***

.

Matanya terbelalak saat siluet hitam memecahkan kaca jendela ruangan bosnya yang sedang gelap ini. Ia semakin terkejut saat menemukan Pein dan 3 orang rekannya tengah tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto berlari menjauhi markas Yakuza Akatsuki itu. Ia sekarang berlari dijalanan sepi dan gelap mencekam mengingat markas Akatsuki sangat tersembunyi. Namun langkah Naruto terhenti saat cahaya lampu mobil menyilaukannya

Sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz McLaren hitam berhenti didepannya. Naruto tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Ya, itu adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Tidak lupa ia juga mengeratkan jaket musim dinginnya. Naruto agak kaget saat Sasuke tidak sendirian. Ada seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang keluar dari mobil sport 2 pintu milik Sasuke. Dia adalah rekan tim Sasuke, Hyuga Neji

"Tidak kusangka saat kita sedang pergi mengakrabkan diri malah akan bertemu dengan buron yang kita cari, Sasuke" kata Neji

"Kau benar, senpai" kata Sasuke

"Hei kau, apapun yang kau lakukan, kuakui sangat bagus menurutku. Tapi jika menurut hukum itu melanggar, maka aku mau tidak mau harus menangkapmu" ujar Neji

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan alat penyamar suara yang dipasang Shikamaru pada masker Naruto membuat suara Naruto menjadi berat

Sasuke dan Neji memperlihatkan lencana kepolisian mereka membuat Naruto mendesah dibuatnya

"Jadi alasanmu menghilang selama 3 tahun ini, adalah ikut akademi polisi, Sasuke" batin Naruto yang menerima sebuah fakta

"Sekarang kukatakan. Jika kau mau menyerahkan dirimu baik-baik, kami tidak akan menggunakan kekerasan. Tapi jika tidak mau, kami terpaksa memukulmu" tawar Neji

"Catat baik-baik. Aku bukanlah pria penakut seperti yang kau kira. Jadi aku takkan mau menyerahkan dirku. Dan aku tidak akan berhenti membunuh koruptor sebelum kasus korupsi lenyap dari negara Jepang. Camkan itu" kata Naruto dingin

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Aku kagum atas keinginanmu untuk melenyapkan korupsi itu. Tapi sayang, cara yang kau lakukan itu salah" balas Neji sengit

"Apapun akan kulakukan agar Jepang menjadi sejahtera" ujar Naruto

"Heh! Sasuke, ayo tangkap dia" ajak Neji

"Wakatta"

Neji dan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan pelan membelakangi sinar lampu mobil yang membuat pandangan Naruto agak terganggu itu

Naruto mendapati sebuah borgol bergelantung di pinggang mereka masing-masing. Naruto pun mendapat ide

Neji pun melakukan serangan lebih dulu. Ia menyiapkan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul wajah Naruto. Bagusnya Naruto dapat menunduk untuk menghindari serangan dan tidak lupa mencabut borgol yang bergelantung dengan lembut agar Neji tidak menyadarinya. Setelah Naruto kembali berdiri, ia disambut oleh kaki Sasuke yang mengarah padanya

Naruto memutar badannya ke kanan menghindari tendangan Sasuke sambil mencabuti borgol milik Sasuke

Dengan cepat Naruto meraih tangan kiri Sasuke kemudian meraih tangan kanan Neji dan memborgol kedua tangan itu

"Sejak kapan kau mencurinya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Naruto lalu melesat

Naruto kembali menunduk saat Neji dan Sasuke sama-sama mencoba memukulnya. Dan dengan cepat Naruto langsung meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan tangan kiri Neji untuk memborgolnya sehingga kedua tangan mereka sama-sama terkunci

Setelah mereka terkunci, Naruto pun menendang Neji membuat Sasuke yang sedang diikat bersama Neji juga turut terjatuh

"Kau hebat juga" kagum Neji

"Hn" balas Naruto tidak peduli

Naruto lalu memperlihatkan 2 buah kunci yang diyakini Neji dan Sasuke sebagai kunci borgol milik mereka

"Kuso! Untuk apa kau mencurinya?!" Teriak Neji yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk

Tidak mempedulikan teriakan Neji, Naruto malah membuang kedua kunci itu ke semak-semak didekat mereka

"Hoi teme!" Umpat Neji

Naruto mengambil 2 buah batu besar dengan kedua tangannya lalu menghampiri mobil hitam milik Sasuke

"Hei! Hei! Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada mobilku?!" Kini giliran Sasuke yang berteriak

Dengan tidak merasa kasihan terhadap Sasuke yang notabene adalah temannya, Naruto melempar 2 baru besar itu ke masing-masing lampu penerang mobil mewah itu

"Gara-gara lampu ini aku agak kesusahan beraksi" gerutu Naruto dalam hati

Setelah lampu itu pecah, latar pun kembali gelap. Naruto tertawa kecil saat berhasil mengerjai 2 personil polisi itu

"Carilah kunci itu sampai dapat di suasana gelap ini dan ditambah keadaan kalian sama-sama terikat membuat kalian saling bergantung. Kasihan" kata Naruto

"Kuso!" Teriak Sasuke dan Neji

Naruto pun berbalik. Ia akan kembali melanjutkan larinya yang sempat tertunda berkat kedatangan Neji dan Sasuke yang tidak terduga

"Tck! Bahkan dia mudah saja mengalahkanku berkelahi. Padahal aku sabuk hitam karate, lho" ujar Neji menyombongkan diri

"Dasar senpai payah" ejek Sasuke

"Kouhai Teme! memangnya kau tadi melakukan apa? Apa yang kau lakukan tidak seberapa jauh dengan apa yang kulakukan" balas Neji

"Aku ini ahli Kendo. Tanpa katana aku tidak bisa apa-apa" ujar Sasuke

"Katana itu terlalu membunuh. Cukup pakai Bokken saja besok ini" kata Neji menasehati Sasuke

"Hai'...hai'"

Poor NejiSasu...

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Saat sudah berada di jalan raya, Naruto langsung melepas kacamata dan maskernya. Tidak lupa ia juga menyingkap hoodie kaos miliknya

Naruto pun berjalan di tepi jalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana karena kedinginan walaupun sudah mengenakan sarung tangan. Musim dingin yang datang tidak kuasa membuat Naruto kedinginan

.

 ***Tin! Tin!***

.

Naruto mendengar suara klakson mobil dibelakangnya. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati mobil Ferrari LaFerrari hitam yang diyakini Naruto sebagai mobil untuk misi yang dibeli oleh Shikamaru

Naruto melihat Ino lah yang mengemudikan mobil itu. Ino memberi isyarat agar masuk ke dalam mobil. Naruto pun menurut

"Huft! Dingin sekali" gumam Naruto sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya setelah menyerahkan dokumen yang ia ambil tadi kepada Ino

"Maka pakailah pakaian tertutup khusus musim dingin saat misi, Naruto-kun no baka. Jangan memakai jaket kulit itu terus" kata Ino lalu menjalankan mobil sport itu setelah menyimpan kertas dokumen disampingnya

"Aku tidak punya. Uang untuk membelinya juga tidak ada. Shikamaru juga tidak mau membelikannya untukku" ujar Naruto membuat Ino menggeleng-geleng

"Kenapa kau tidak minta kepadaku saja?" Tanya Ino

"Segan" jawab Naruto

Ino menghela nafas. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang ada di tangan kiri Naruto

"Masih jam 10. Toko baju masih buka jam segini" kata Ino lalu memutar arah menuju toko baju yang ia maksud

Naruto hanya diam. Jika yang membelikannya barang adalah Ino, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia sudah menganggap Ino sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Jika saja Hinata yang seperti ini sekarang, maka sudah dipastikan Naruto akan langsung menolak. Ya, karena dia masih belum merasakan nyaman saat berada didekat gadis itu

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana, senpai?"

Naruto keluar dari ruang ganti dengan penampilan yang berbeda membuat Ino terkagum

Naruto mengenakan kaos tebal warna hitam dibalut mantel hitam musim dingin dengan panjang bawahan mencapai pertengahan betis. Mantel hitam itu juga memiliki hoodie lebar lengkap dengan bulu putih untuk seperti mantel musim dingin biasanya. Kepalanya juga ditutupi dengan sebo hitam

"Sugoi..." Kagum Ino

Ino berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

"Bahkan sebo ini bisa kau gunakan saat misi untuk menutupi rambutmu" ujar Ino

"Kau benar, senpai" kata Naruto lalu merapikan letak sebo yang dikacau oleh Ino

"Baa-san, kami memilih pakaian ini. Bisa hitung harganya?" Ujar Ino

"Silahkan ikut saya, ojou-chan"

Ino pun mengekor dibelakang pemilik toko itu. Ino menoleh ke Naruto mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk menunggu di mobil lalu melempar kunci mobilnya

Naruto berhasil menangkap kunci mobil. Ia pun menaikkan kedua bahunya lalu keluar toko menuju mobil sport itu

Naruto memasuki mobil itu, ia menunggu Ino didalam sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto terkejut saat Ino mengetuk kaca mobil dengan keras lalu masuk ke dalam

"Hahahaha...kau pasti terkejut" kata Ino

"Tidak" kata Naruto bohong

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong didekatku, Naruto-kun" kata Ino

"Terserah" kata Naruto cuek lalu menjalankan mobil

"Kita akan kemana sekarang, senpai?" Tanya Naruto

"Antarkan aku pulang. Aku sudah lelah" jawab Ino

"Bagaimana denganku? Kau tega menelantarkanku di malam dingin ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Hahahaha...Shikamaru berpesan kepadaku, kali ini dia memintamu untuk menyimpan mobil ini di apartemenmu" jawab Ino

"Souka..." Gumam Naruto

Mereka pun berbincang ringan hingga mereka akhirnya sampai di apartemennya Ino. Walaupun sudah sampai 5 detik yang lalu, Ino masih saja diam ditempatnya

"Kenapa tidak turun, senpai?" Tanya Naruto

"Naruto-kun" panggil Ino

"Hn?"

"Daisuki" ucap Ino pelan hingga tidak jelas terdengar oleh Naruto

"Kau mengatakan apa, senpai? Aku tidak mendengar" tanya Naruto meminta pengulangan

"Hahahahaha...aku hanya mengatakan 'hati-hati dijalan', oke?" Kata Ino lalu membuka pintu keluar dari mobil

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun" kata Ino setelah menutup pintu mobil kembali

"Hai'" balas Naruto lalu menjalankan mobilnya

Ino menatap kepergian Naruto dengan sendu. Apa yang dilakukannya tadi benar. Entahlah. Ia tidak tahu

"Apa aku boleh mencintaimu, Naruto-kun?" Gumam Ino

"Tapi melihat keakraban kita, mungkin saja kau tidak menganggapku sebagai seorang wanita" kata Ino lalu membalikkan badannya dan memasuki gedung apartemen itu

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

YOOHOO!

Akhirnya chapter 3 update. Maaf kalau kelamaan dan mungkin ini chapter terjelek ToT

Ane sengaja bikin Jepang jadi negara dengan pemimpin seorang presiden agar ceritanya lebih menarik. Gomenasai, Akihito-sama ToT

Sekedar spoiler kecil-kecilan, ane akan menggunakan konsep 'Percintaan Segi Empat' di fic ane ini. Seperti yang dilihat tadi. Naruhina (MainPair), NaruIno (SlightPair), SasuHina (SlightPair)

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, kita masuk ke sesi tanya jawab, cekidot :

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

krakter naruto masih terasa lemah

sebutan dosen? jga sensei?

biasanya ank Sma dpet pamflet kampus dri alumni yg lgi main

MC ,yg kmren itu bkan kslahan typo krena kslahan gk cma skali ,smuanya dia ketik fashion desaign

 **Author Said :**

Saya udah searching dan disebuah artikel dikatakan, panggilan sensei bisa diperuntukkan bagi mahasiswa yang ingin memanggil dosennya. Kalau gak percaya, bisa lihat sendiri

Emang kalau selain 'sensei', dosen biasanya dipanggil apa di Jepang? Kalau saya salah kan gak masalah. Soalnya saya orang Indonesia

Untuk chapter selanjutnya gak akan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan 'Fashion Design'. Jadi tolong. Jangan dipermasalahkan lagi

Kalau saya ada salah, maklumi saja. Saya masih author newbie. Masih perlu bimbingan. Selama ini saya membuat cerita tanpa melihat referensi dulu. Dan setelah dikritik, akhirnya saya akan lihat referensi dulu kalau ragu akan suatu hal

Sekian

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Naruto masih ada orang tua kan? Maksudnya apa masih lengkap?

Lalu kalau iya, apa pekerjaan orang tua naru?

 **Author Said :**

Seperti cerita diatas

Naruto masih punya ibu. Kalau ayah, Minato disini anggap aja udah meninggal

Naruto disini ane buat punya kakak yang namanya Sara. Tapi ane belum munculin chara Sara di chapter ini

Kushina adalah ibu rumah tangga. Apalagi Kushina sekarang lagi koma

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Btw si naru bakalan punya partner nggak? Maksudku partner yg bersama dirinya di TKP bkn diblakang layar macam shika dan ino

 **Author Said :**

Nggak bro.

Dia solo player :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

oh iya, kelas berapa sih,,, kok banyak ga tahunya ttg bangku perkuliahan?

 **Author Said :**

Sekarang ane udh kls 3. Knp gk tahu-menahu ttg bangku perkuliahan? Ya karna ane gak mau ambil pusing :v

Soalnya klw udh tamat, ane gk kuliah, vak.

Tp masuk akademi polisi

* * *

.

Ya sekian hanya itu, minna-san

Apa diantara kalian ada yang mau req fic?

Ane sedang berbaik hati untuk kalian. Mungkin krna lg puasa :D

Tapi ane bikin fic request setelah salahsatu dari 2 fic ane udah complete

Bagi yang req fic, ane bakalan nyaring request kalian hingga request paling bagus untuk ane bikin

Yap sekian,

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Daisuki" ucap Ino pelan hingga tidak jelas terdengar oleh Naruto

"Kau mengatakan apa, senpai? Aku tidak mendengar" tanya Naruto meminta pengulangan

"Hahahahaha...aku hanya mengatakan 'hati-hati dijalan', oke?" Kata Ino lalu membuka pintu keluar dari mobil

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun" kata Ino setelah menutup pintu mobil kembali

"Hai'" balas Naruto lalu menjalankan mobilnya

Ino menatap kepergian Naruto dengan sendu. Apa yang dilakukannya tadi benar. Entahlah. Ia tidak tahu

"Apa aku boleh mencintaimu, Naruto-kun?" Gumam Ino

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Kazehiro Tatsuya**

 **Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Action**

* * *

.

.

.

Sebulan Kemudian...

.

"Berita terkini, seorang perampok bang yang dilaporkan hanya bekerja sendirian telah membawa kabur uang bernilai besar dari Bank Tokyo. Berdasarkan info, sang tersangka tengah mengendarai sebuah mobil hitam dengan cepat untuk menghindari kejaran polisi"

Berita yang ditayangkan di Tv tak khayal membuat semua pengunjung cafe mengerubungi Tv gantung itu

Mereka melihat sebuah mobil hitam tengah kebut-kebutan di jalan raya diiringi sirine mobil polisi. Kamera diambil dari bantuan helikopter yang sudah dikerahkan pihak polisi untuk melacak keberadaan pelaku

Di pojokkan ruangan, terlihatlah seorang manusia tampan bersurai kuning tetap duduk tenang dibangkunya. Tangan kanannya yang dimasukkan ke saku mantel ia keluarkan sambil mengenggam sebuah ponsel pintar

.

 ***Tet...tet...tet...***

.

Sebuah peta yang menunjukkan titik merah berkedip-kedip dan bergerak pelan di ponselnya muncul seketika. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?! Apa kau sudah bayar?!" Teriak perempuan yang bertugas menjaga cafe menghentikan langkah Naruto yang terlihat cool

"Uang sudah kuletakkan di meja, Ayame-san" jawab Naruto kesal karena Ayame telah menganggu momen kerennya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari cafe

Saat baru keluar dari cafe yang berada didekat lintasan lampu lalu lintas itu saja, Naruto langsung dapat mendengar suara serine polisi dari kejauhan. Ia langsung menatap layar ponsel dan menekan layar tersebut bersamaan dengan melintasnya mobil hitam dengan kencang di simpang lampu lalu lintas

.

 ***BRAK!***

.

Mobil hitam itu langsung bertabrakan dengan salahsatu mobil dari segerombolan mobil yang melaju setelah lampu lalu lintas mendadak hijau lebih cepat

Mobil hitam yang telah rusak setelah bertabrakan itu membuat si pelaku tidak bisa kabur dengan mobil lagi. Pelaku terpaksa keluar dari mobil dan kabur ke gang sempit sebelum polisi keluar dari mobilnya

"Sial! Dia kabur lagi!" Umpat salahsatu polisi dan mencoba mencari si pelaku yang mencoba bersembunyi

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap...tap...tap...***

.

Langkah kaki terburu-buru berasal dari seorang laki-laki bertopeng sambil memeluk erat tas yang berisikan puluhan juta yen itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah polisi berada dibelakangnya. Namun saat melirik sekali lagi, sebuah tendangan bersarang di wajahnya membuat si pelaku tersungkur ke belakang dan tas yang dipeluknya terlempar

"Ittai..." Rintih si pelaku dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang

Pelaku itu mencoba mencaritahu siapa yang menendang wajahnya yang tampan (menurutnya). Dalam keadaan terbaring, ia mendapati seorang laki-laki tinggi berpakaian mantel musim dingin bewarna hitam dan mengenakan kain untuk menutupi wajah bagian bawahnya. Ya, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pesuruh rahasia yang ditugaskan demi imbalan. Bukan hanya memberantas koruptor lagi

Si pelaku kembali berdiri setelah pengelihatannya kembali normal. Dari sikap siaganya, si pelaku telah bersiap menghajar Naruto

Si pelaku meluncurkan serangan simple. Naruto menangkap kepalan tangan itu dan membantingnya ala Judo

"Arrrgg..." Rintih pelaku

"Tidak bisa berkelahi jangan menjadi perampok, baka" ejek Naruto sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Seruan kalimat yang diyakini Naruto sebagai kalimat identik polisi itu membuat Naruto tidak menggerakkan badannya

"Angkat kedua tanganmu!" Perintah komandannya

Naruto mau tak mau harus mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas udara. Tangan kanannya masih setia mengenggam ponsel miliknya

.

 ***Tet***

.

Naruto menyentuh layar ponsel. Sedetik kemudian, entah kenapa kota Tokyo tiba-tiba mengalami padam listrik secara masal membuat kota menjadi gelap gulita. 5 detik kemudian, pencahayaan kembali normal membuat polisi terkejut saat Naruto sudah tidak ada meninggalkan si pelaku yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan tas disampingnya

"Dimana dia?" Batin salahsatu polisi

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap...***

.

Naruto keluar dalam keadaan santai dari gang sempit itu. Kain yang menutupi mulutnya sudah ia lepaskan. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel dan tangan kanannya mengenggam ponsel yang didekatkan ke telinga

"Apa aku mendapat bayaran dengan melakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto ke orang seberang yang menelponnya

"Iya. Pemilik bank sudah mengirimkan uang melalui akun ATM" jawab Shikamaru

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil libur untuk beberapa waktu. Jika ada misi, serahkan saja kepada Ino-senpai" ujar Naruto

"Kau gila? Kita sudah ada pembagian tugas. Aku sebagai Hacker yang bekerja dibalik layar, kau sebagai pekerja lapangan sekaligus Hacker yang bekerja di TKP sedangkan Ino mata-mata untuk mencaritahu kasus terbaru dan penyedia transportasi" balas Shikamaru tidak terima

"Dulu aku hanyalah pekerja lapangan. Semenjak kau memberikan temuanmu ini, kerjaanku bertambah menjadi Hacker lapangan" kata Naruto tidak terima

Kini Naruto tengah mempermasalahkan ponsel baru yang diberikan Shikamaru. Ponsel yang memiliki multifungsi. Bisa sebagai ponsel pada umumnya dan bisa sebagai media hacking. Segala sesuatu kejadian seperti lampu lalu lintas tiba-tiba hijau lebih cepat dan kota yang tiba-tiba gelap adalah ulah kecanggihan ponsel temuan Shikamaru yang bisa meretas segala sesuatu benda yang digerakkan oleh sistem

Lalu setelah temuan ini sangat menguntungkan, Shikamaru hanya bertugas meretas sistem keamanan, melacak, dan lainnya yang menjadikan Shikamaru lebih santai sedangkan Naruto bertambah sibuk

Saat Naruto tengah berceloteh, Shikamaru langsung memutus sambungan agar ia kembali tenang

"Kebiasaan" gumam Naruto

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata-chan...!" Sapaan mahasiswa saat menyadari keberadaan sang idola Konoha University selepas berakhirnya jadwal kuliah di awal bulan desember ini

"Konnichiwa" sapa Hinata ramah

"Hinata-chan!" Sapa Sakura dan Tenten yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan" balas Hinata

"Hinata-chan, sebelum pulang, bagaimana jika kita makan di kantin dulu? Kau ingat sekarang hari apa kan?" Tanya Tenten dengan kedipan mata

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan bersama menuju gedung Fakultas Seni. Seperti biasa, obrolan mereka seputar keseharian, gosip, dan proses pendekatan Naruto yang lagi-lagi belum ada kemajuan. Hanya saja menurut Hinata, Naruto terlalu mudah untuk ditipu

Tanpa mereka rencanakan, Naruto lewat didepan mereka dengan sikap mengantuk. Terlihat saat beberapa kali Naruto menguap

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-senpai!" Sapa Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten. Hanya saja Sakura menyapa tanpa suffix -senpai

Naruto hanya membalas dengan lirikan mata. Naruto Mode Cool On membuat sebelah alis Sakura naik-turun-naik-turun

"Kau ingin menggoda Hinata dengan lirikan itu?" Tanya Sakura sarkatis

"Menggoda? Bukan gayaku, Sakura" bantah Naruto

Naruto pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan. Hal ini membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati. Sakura sudah menyisingkan lengan bajunya keatas

"Naru-"

"Naruto-senpai!"

Ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Hinata yang memanggil Naruto terlebih dahulu. Sakura hanya menghela nafas

"Bersabarlah untuk tidak menghajarnya, Sakura-chan" kata Tenten

"Iya. Tapi aku berharap Hinata mau menendang bokongnya"

"Bisa gawat kalau Hinata sampai melakukan itu"

"Apa salahnya melihat Hinata agak OOC"

Scene berpindah ke tempat Naruto yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari Sakura dkk. Hanya saja sebuah tarikan di lengannya membuat Naruto berhenti tanpa membalikkan badannya. Tanpa menoleh pun, Naruto sudah tahu siapa yang menahannya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Aitakata" jawab Hinata

Suasana pun seketika jadi canggung. Hinata yang merencanakan ini semua juga terlihat canggung. Bahkan dirinyalah yang paling canggung bila dibandingkan dengan Naruto

"Aku akan menganggap ini sebagai angin lalu. Jadi kembalilah ke teman-temanmu"

"Aku serius!"

Seruan Hinata membuat darah Naruto berdesir. Naruto yang merasakan itu seketika membelalakkan matanya

"Kena kau" batin Hinata penuh kemenangan

Naruto membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap mata Hinata dengan tajam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi muka Naruto berubah

"Kerja bagus. Tapi kebohonganmu sudah kudeteksi" batin Naruto lalu melihat jam tangannya

"Sebentar lagi jadwal sibukku akan dimulai. Aku harus segera pergi. Jaa ne" pamit Naruto begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata

Hinata terdiam. Dalam hati ia merutuki Naruto. Apa aktingnya kurang bagus sehingga Naruto mengetahuinya

"Sudah berapa kali dia menolakku? Aku tidak ingat" gumam Hinata takjub dengan keteguhan hati Naruto

"Mungkin 20x" jawab Sakura asal-asalan

"Tidak mungkin. Aku ini gadis yang membuat kaum adam terpesona 100%" ujar Hinata dengan sombongnya sambil mengibas rambutnya ke Sakura

"Ralat. 99% karena Naruto-senpai tidak termasuk" kata Tenten

Hinata menghela nafas setelah mendengar perkataan Tenten yang terdengar seperti ejekan. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Tenten ke Naruto dari kejauhan. Ada seorang yang datang menghampiri Naruto dengan tampang bahagia. Sementara ekspresi Naruto tidak dapat dilihat Hinata karena membelakangi

Tenten yang mengetahui Hinata tengah memerhatikan sesuatu pun ikut memerhatikan. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Bukankah dia mahasiswi angkatan kita yang berdiri disebelahku saat pembukaan dulu?" Tutur Tenten

"Hamasaki Shion" Sakura tiba-tiba mengintrupsi Hinata dan Tenten

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi menurut masa lalu, Shion adalah mantan pacarnya Naruto. Bisa saja Shion sekali lagi ingin mendapatkan Naruto" ujar Sakura

Tenten ber-oh-ria mendengar itu. Sedangkan Hinata merasakan sebuah tantangan hinggap di otaknya

"Ini tandanya aku sekarang sudah memiliki saingan untuk membuat Naruto-senpai luluh" kata Hinata berapi-api

"Kau dan dia berbeda, Hinata. Shion bersungguh-sungguh dengan tulus untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Berbeda denganmu yang hanya mengharapkan pujiannya agar harga dirimu naik" kata Sakura mengejek

"Hei bubble gum! Awalnya kau mendukungku. Sekarang kenapa memojokkanku?" Kesal Hinata lalu menjentik kening lebar milik Sakura

"Ittai!"

"Sakit, Hinata-chan"

"Makanya jangan berkhianat, Sakura-chan"

"Hai' hai'" balas Sakura ketus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

.

.

 **Beberapa menit yang lalu**

 **Naruto POV**

.

.

"Naruto-kun!"

Suara itu...aku mengingatnya. Panggilan itu mampu menghentikanku. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, sekarang sosok gadis itu ada didepanku dengan nafas berburu

"Shion?"

Hamasaki Shion. Satu-satunya mantan kekasih yang aku punya. Satu-satunya gadis yang pernah kucintai. Bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-kun?"

"Shion, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang kulakukan disini? Tentu saja menuntut ilmu"

"Maksudmu...kau kuliah disini? Di UK?"

"Ya. Aku belajar di jurusan pendidikan dokter"

"Mau jadi dokter ya...cocok untukmu" pujiku

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun" balas Shion atas pujian yang aku berikan tadi. Ia juga memperlihatkan senyumannya yang masih seperti dulu

"Naruto-kun"

Suaranya kembali memanggilku yang sempat termenung bernostalgia

"Ya?" Sahutku

"Suki..-"

"NARUTO-KUN"

Suara meneriaki namaku membuatku tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shion tadi. Arrgg...dasar Hyuga

.

 ***Greb...***

.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis kurang kerjaan itu memelukku. Hinata menatap Shion dengan tajamnya

"Dia siapa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion

"Dia itu...-"

"Aku kekasihnya. Apa itu salah, Shion-san?"

Apa-apaan gadis ini?! Kekasih? Sejak kapan?! Aku pun melepas pelukan Hinata dilenganku

"Apa maksudmu, Hyuuga?" Tanyaku marah

"Tidak perlu segan, Naruto-kun. Dia itu kekasihmu. Jadi tidak perlu segan denganku" kata Shion

Dapat kurasakan nada bicara Shion menjadi suram. Ini semua gara-gara sandiwara gadis disebelahku ini

"Oh iya. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Hamasaki Shion-san" ujar Hinata

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hinata-san"

Mereka berkenalan layaknya seperti biasa tanpa adanya sinyal permusuhan

"Shion, sebenarnya-" lagi-lagi ucapanku dipotong Hinata

"Naruto-kun, bukankah kau berjanji untuk menemaniku pergi jalan-jalan? Aku sudah memikirkan tempatnya-"

"CUKUP!" Teriakku menghentikan ucapan Hinata

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua. Ingin rasanya pergi dari sini secepatnya

Teringat dengan pesan Shikamaru, aku harus menemui Ino-senpai di parkiran secepatnya. Aku sudah membuang waktu kurang lebih 10 menit cuma untuk hal yang tidak berguna

.

.

 **Normal POV**

.

.

Hinata bergembira didalam hatinya tanpa tahu resiko yang akan dihadapinya besok

"Hinata-san" panggil Shion

"Ya?" Hinata menyahut

"Apa kau mencintai Naruto-kun?" Tanya Shion serius

"Tentu saja" jawab Hinata dibuat-buat meyakinkan agar Shion percaya dan berhenti menganggu Naruto

"Souka..." Gumam Shion membuat Hinata menyeringai tipis

"Jadi, apa kau tetap akan ingin memiliki Naruto-senpai lagi, Shion-san?" Tanya Hinata

"Memiliki? Aku tidak akan mengejarnya lagi setelah mendengar pengakuanmu" ungkap Shion membuat Hinata senang

"Tapi aku tidak menjamin jika Naruto-kun yang mengejarku" lanjut Shion menutup percakapan dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Hinata

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia sangat geram dengan sikap menyombong milik Shion

"Dia menantangku" geram Hinata dan memilih mengejar Shion

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap...tap...tap...***

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dihadapan Ino yang sudah berdiri disamping mobil sport hitam yang pernah dikemudikan oleh Naruto sewaktu misi perdananya

"Apa selanjutnya, senpai?" Tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan

Ino mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memperlihatkan ibu jari dan kelingking mengisyaratkan sesuatu seperti tengah melakukan komunikasi melalui ponsel

Dan disaat itu juga ponsel pintar milik Naruto bergetar. Saat dilihat yang memanggil adalah Shikamaru, Naruto langsung menerima panggilan tersebut

"Apa?" Sahut Naruto dengan juteknya

"Sabar Shika..." Gumam Shikamaru diseberang sana

"Sekarang kau dan Ino pergilah ke ctOS System" ujar Shikamaru

"Untuk apa kesana? Bukannya akses hacking mu sudah luas?" Tanya Naruto

"Petugas ctOS selalu memperbarui program ctOS setiap awal bulan. Jadi kau harus kembali meretas. Dan itu harus kau lakukan disetiap bulannya" jawab Shikamaru

ctOS System, merupakan pusat sinyal teknologi disetiap kotanya. Dengan meretasnya, orang akan mudah mengakses setiap benda atau program yang dijalankan ctOS

"Baiklah. Aku tutup" kata Naruto lalu menutup teleponnya

Ino memberikan tindik yang sudah dimodif untuk keperluan komunikasi dengan Shikamaru dan Ino. Naruto langsung melekatkannya di telinga kiri

.

* * *

.

Di sisi lain, Hinata tengah mencari keberadaan Shion. Hinata pun menghela nafas saat menemukan Shion tengah mengintip sesuatu dari balik dinding

"Hei kau!" Teriak Hinata namun langsung dibekap oleh Shion

"Ssst...lihatlah" kata Shion mengisyaratkan agar Hinata juga melihat

Hinata pun menurut. Dia langsung menganga saat melihat Naruto tengah berbincang dengan seorang perempuan pirang tidak dikenal

.

* * *

.

"Tumben kau tidak berbicara sampai sekarang" kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan

"Karena aku merasa masih belum penting" balas Ino sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil

Naruto tersenyum dan mengenakan kacamata hitam. Ia langsung memasuki mobil hitam itu diikuti oleh Ino membuat Shion dan Hinata kembali menganga

"Apa kau tidak lupa membawakan perlengkapanku, senpai?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak akan lupa, Naruto-kun. Barang-barangmu ada di bagasi" jawab Ino

"Berarti aku harus mengganti pakaianku dulu. Aku akan turun di gang kecil" ujar Naruto dan melajukan mobil tersebut

.

* * *

.

Hinata dan Shion keluar dari posisi menguping mereka. Beberapa pertanyaanpun hinggap di otak mereka masing-masing

"Apa itu pacarnya Naruto-kun, Hinata-san?" Tanya Shion

"Entahlah. Apa kau tak tahu aku juga shock?" Jawab Hinata

"Ehem!"

Deheman tersebut mengintrupsi Hinata dan Shion. Saat mereka menoleh, Hinata dan Shion mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke

"Kalian sedang apa, Hinata, Shion?" Tanya Sasuke

"Eto..." Gumam Hinata dan Shion bingung mau jawab apa

"Kau mengenal Uchiha-san, Shion-san?" Tanya Hinata

"Ya. Sebagai kekasih Naruto-kun dulu, tentu saja aku mengenal sahabat lamanya" jawab Shion menegaskan kata 'kekasih'

"Dia ini..." Batin Hinata kesal

"Hey kalian. Aku tidak menyuruh kalian mengobrol. Jawab pertanyaanku!" Pinta Sasuke yang terdengar menuntut seperti biasa

"Kami hanya ingin tahu dengan siapa Naruto-senpai pergi" jawab Hinata

"Hinata-san benar" kata Shion

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sasuke mengisyaratkan Shion untuk segera pergi. Shion pun menurut

"Kenapa kau mengusirnya?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku tIdak mengusirnya. Aku hanya meminta dan bagusnya dia itu penurut" jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah. Terserah apa katamu" kata Hinata tidak peduli

Karena tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa lagi, Sasuke langsung saja memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya agar mengikutinya

"Kau akan membawaku kemana, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" jawab Sasuke

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri" elak Hinata

"Tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang sendirian" ujar Sasuke

"Aku tidak pulang sendirian. Ada Sakura dan Tenten yang akan menemaniku" balas Hinata

"Kulihat tadi Sakura dan Tenten langsung pulang saat kau mengikuti Shion" kata Sasuke berbohong karena sebenarnya Sasuke lah yang menyuruh Sakura dan Tenten agar duluan

"Begitu ya..." Gumam Hinata pasrah

"Ayo, akan kuantar kau pulang" ajak Sasuke sekali lagi

"Baiklah" jawab Hinata pasrah. Mungkin untuk kali ini saja

.

* * *

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Sebuah mobil melaju pelan melintasi kota Tokyo. Mobil tersebut dikendarai oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata duduk diam di bangku samping Sasuke tanpa berbicara sedikit pun

"Tak kusangka idola KU adalah seorang yang pendiam" ujar Sasuke

"Bukankah kau juga pendiam? Seharusnya apa yang aku lakukan tidak masalah untukmu, bukan?" Balas Hinata

"Itu dia. Kau mulai mengeluarkan suara" kata Sasuke yang ternyata memancing Hinata agar berbicara

"Terserah"

Hinata melipatkan tangannya didepan dadanya yang 'wow' sambil membuang muka. Mata Hinata menyipit saat menemukan mobil hitam yang membawa Naruto dengan seorang gadis tadi

Mobil tersebut tengah terparkir tepat didepannya sebuah gang sempit. Hinata pun menepuk-nepuk lengan kekar Sasuke agar berhenti

"Stop! Stop!"

Sasuke menurut. Ia hentikan mobilnya tepat dibelakang mobil yang dikendarai Naruto tadi. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria yang dikenal Hinata dan Sasuke pun keluar dari mobil dan membantu seorang gadis cantik keluar dari mobil tersebut

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat Naruto dan Ino berjalan beriringan dengan sebuah tas ditangan Ino

Sepasang manusia itu masuk ke gang sempit membuat Hinata semakin kaget. Sementara itu Sasuke malah memasang tampang serius

"A...apa mereka akan melakukan 'itu' disana?!" Teriak Hinata didalam mobil

"Mungkin saja. Seks itu sudah tidak tabu lagi di Jepang" ujar Sasuke santai

"Aku harus menghentikannya!" Kata Hinata bersiap keluar namun ditahan oleh Sasuke

"Apa kau mencintai Naruto sampai segitunya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku mencintainya!" Jawab Hinata

"Hinata, aku mengetahuinya. Kau hanya pura-pura menyukainya supaya kata 'Idola' mu semakin kuat. Tapi percayalah, Naruto itu sangat susah untuk ditaklukkan. Tapi jika kau berhasil membuat dia mencintaimu, maka kau akan merasakan kehangatan dari dirinya. Namun itu semua tidak akan kau dapatkan jika hanya pura-pura" ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam

"Menyerahlah sekarang, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu membuang-buang waktumu. Karena ada aku disini yang menyukaimu" lanjut Sasuke

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan kasar, ia menepis tangan Sasuke dan membuka pintu mobil

"Hinata!" Panggil Sasuke namun tidak digubris

Hinata berjalan memasuki gang tersebut. Saat memasuki gang gelap dan kotor itu, Hinata menemukan sebuah bayangan. Hinata pun menghampirinya

Perlahan Hinata mencoba mengintip dari balik tembok. Saat mata sepenuhnya melihat, Hinata menemukan Ino tengah memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian ke dalam tasnya

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Ino yang menyadari adanya Hinata

"H..Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata

"Hyuuga?" Ulang Ino karena serasa pernah mendengar

"Iya. Aku Hyuuga Hinata" kata Hinata

"Hyuuga? HYUUGA?! Kau putrinya Presiden Jepang?" Tanya Ino bagaikan bertemu dengan selebriti top dunia

"I...iya" jawab Hinata

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Ino

"Itu karena aku melihatmu masuk ke gang ini bersama Naruto-senpai. Lalu dimana Naruto-senpai?" Jawab dan tanya Hinata

"Jadi kau mengenal Naruto ya..." Respon Ino

"Supaya kita bisa mengobrol lebih asik lagi, ayo ikut aku ke cafe terdekat" ajak Ino lalu menarik tangan Hinata tanpa persetujuan

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Naruto menatap datar kearah bawah yang memperlihatkan hamparan kota Tokyo. Naruto kini tengah berdiri di tepi pembatas atap. Dia berada di puncak ctOS System Tower

"Akses sudah didapatkan, Shika" ujar Naruto

"Kerja bagus. Sekarang, aku ada misi untukmu" kata Shikamaru

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Kabur dari kejaran agen polisi dibelakangmu" jawab Shikamaru dengan santai

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Ternyata pihak kepolisian mengetahui aksinya. Sebelum berbalik, Naruto mengenakan maskernya terlebih dahulu dan sebo yang menutupi rambutnya ia rapikan serta memasang kacamata hitam

Naruto membalikkan badannya menemukan Sasuke dengan pakaiannya tadi. Sasuke tampak menyeringai

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi" kata Sasuke

"Tapi sayangnya..." Ucap Naruto menggantung dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari tepi atap gedung

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung terkejut dan reflek ingin melihat keadaan targetnya. Namun saat baru saja menengok ke bawah, ia melihat Naruto berlari melalui besi yang dipasang sepanjang bangunan untuk keperluan renovasi

"Terlalu ekstrim" batin Sasuke lalu juga ikut turun dan mengejar Naruto

.

 ***Tap...tap...tap...***

.

Langkah kaki mereka berbunyi akibat hentakan kaki yang beradu dengan besi. Sasuke terus mengejar Naruto hingga Naruto terjun ke gedung yang lebih rendah namun cukup jauh

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna. Ia pun berniat mengecek keadaan Sasuke yang menurutnya masih berada diatas. Saat menoleh, dirinya langsung ditendang tepat didada oleh pria berambut raven tersebut

Naruto terpental membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto kembali berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Melihat Sasuke yang berdiri disamping pembangkit listrik merogoh sakunya, Naruto langsung meraih ponselnya

"Agen 021 disini -?" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja sambungan terputus

Sasuke melihat ponselnya yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan panggilan. Disat itu juga Sasuke memerhatikan Naruto yang tengah memperlihatkan ponselnya ke arah Sasuke

"Kau ingin berkelahi?" Tanya Sasuke namun Naruto tetap santai dengan ponsel di tangannya

"Diam saja ya? Lihatlah akibatnya" kata Sasuke dan dia mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menekan layar sentuh ponselnya

.

 ***Ctas!***

.

Tiba-tiba saja pembangkit listrik itu meledak membuat Sasuke kaget sehingga menghilangkan konsentrasinya

Naruto memanfaatkan momen langka ini membuat dirinya berlari kencang bersiap menghajar Sasuke

Sasuke kembali tersadar. Dia langsung menoleh kembal ke arah Naruto. Namun terlambat. Kepalan tangan Naruto sudah tepat didepan matanya

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Tok...tok...tok...***

.

"Silahkan masuk" ucap seorang pria tua yang diketahui sebagai Hyuuga Hiashi, Presiden Jepang

Masuklah seorang pria pucat cukup tua berambut panjang lurus. Pria tersebut membungkuk terlebih dahulu di hadapan Presiden

"Ada apa, Orochimaru?" Tanya Hiashi

"Kita baru saja menerima pendapatan dari hasil Ekspor otomotif ke negara Indonesia" jawab Orochimaru selaku penasehat pribadi Hiashi

"Souka...tunjukkan buktinya" pinta Hiashi

Orochimaru menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Hiashi. Hiashi menerimanya lalu membaca isi kertas bukti transaksi itu

"Total penjualan ¥25 Triliun" ujar Orochimaru

"Memuaskan!" Kagum Hiashi

Hiashi kembali menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke Orochimaru. Senyum puas tercetak di wajah Hiashi

"Kau boleh keluar, Orochimaru" kata Hiashi

"Hai'" jawab Orochimaru lalu keluar melalui pintu

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Orochimaru menutup pintu dengan pelan. Seringai kemenangan ia keluarkan. Sepertinya Orochimaru mempunyai rencana jahat terselubung

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Disebuah café yang banyak menyediakan berbagai jenis kopi, Hinata tampak kebingungan dalam memilih minuman. Kenapa? Karena seluruh minuman di café ini bertemakan kopi. Dan masalahnya, Hinata tidak begitu suka dengan yang pahit-pahit

Ino yang duduk didepannya hanya bisa menghela nafas geli. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang seperti Hinata

"Apa kau tidak suka kopi, Hinata-san?" Tanya Ino

"Tidak suka? Hahaha... Bukannya tidak suka. Aku sudah bosan meminumnya" jawab Hinata berbohong untuk menyombongkan diri

"Bosan? Berarti kau sering meminumnya ya?" Tanya Ino

"Sering. Tapi itu dulu" jawab Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada

Ino hanya tertawa pelan. Dia punya sebuah ide untuk mengerjai Hinata. Ino pun memanggil maid membuat Hinata melototi Ino tanpa diketahui Ino

"Aku pesan Iced Coffee Milkshake" ujar Ino dan ditanggapi oleh maid

"Anda mau pesan apa, ojou-sama?" Tanya Maid

Hinata tampak kebingungan namun berhasil ia sembunyikan. Dengan memilih acak apa yang ia lihat di menu tadi, Hinata pun mulai berbicara

"Espresso"

"Hai'" kata Maid

"Segelas Iced Coffee Milkshake dan secangkir Espresso. Apa hanya itu, ojou-sama?" ulang Maid agar tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam pemesanan

"Tidak ada"

Maid langsung pergi ke dapur setelah tugasnya selesai. Ino kembali fokus ke Hinata

"Jadi, bisakah kau menceritakan tentang Naruto-kun, Ino-san?" Tanya Hinata tanpa melupakan tujuan utamanya

"Hahahaha...segitu inginnya ya kau mau mengetahuinya?"

"Kau membohongiku?"

"Tidak. Aku selalu menepati janjiku"

Ino menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang ditegakkan di meja. Ino mengisyaratkan Hinata agar mendekatkan wajahnya

"Naruto-kun itu-"

.

 ***Prang!***

.

Perkataan Ino terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja kaca café dibelakang Hinata pecah akibat terlemparnya seorang pria misterius serba hitam yang diketahui Ino sebagai Naruto

Ino langsung membulatkan matanya saat menyadari itu adalah Naruto. Ditambah ada Sasuke disana seperti telah melakukan tendangan

Hinata juga turut menoleh. Dia juga kaget atas kejadian dibelakangnya. Apalagi ada Sasuke yang menyebabkan pria serba hitam itu terlempar

Naruto langsung berdiri. Sasuke kembali melesat dan menyerang Naruto secara bertubi

Pengunjung café bukannya kabur, mereka malah tertarik melihat perkelahian didepannya yang tampak seimbang. Begitu pun dengan Hinata

"Hinata, ayo pergi dari sini! Lupakan pesanan kita" ajak Ino

"Nanti dulu, Ino-san. Ini mengasyikkan" kagum Hinata akan perkelahian didepan matanya

Sasuke meraih kaki kursi terdekat dan mencoba memukul Naruto. Dengan Inisiatif cepat, Naruto menghindar dan berlindung dibalik meja sehingga kursi yang dipegang Sasuke langsung patah meninggalkan sebuah patahan kaki digenggamannya

Naruto keluar dari persembunyian. Sasuke langsung melayangkan kayu yang digenggamnya berniat menghantamkannya ke Naruto. Namun realita ternyata berbeda. Naruto dapat menangkap kayu itu. Dan sebuah besi yang dapat diatur panjangnya keluar dari balik lengan Naruto. Naruto pun menghantamkan ujung besi yang tumpul itu ke titik lemah didekat bahu Sasuke hingga pegangan Sasuke terhadap blok kayu telepas

Tekanan di bahu Sasuke hilang karena Naruto menampar pipi Sasuke dengan besi hitam itu dengan keras membuat Sasuke mundur ke belakang dan jejak merah hinggap di pipinya

"Salah siapa yang main senjata duluan" kata Naruto meremehkan dengan suara yang disamarkan

Sasuke memegang pipi yang perih itu. Tak lama kemudian, menejer café mulai menunjukkan taringnya. Seperti biasa Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket guna mengaplikasikan hack-gadget

"Siapa diantara kalian berdua yang bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan ini atau kupanggil polisi?" Tanya tegas sang menejer

Semuanya menjadi hening. Fokus mereka ditujukkan untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh ponsel yang dimiliki setiap pengunjung berdering membuat fokus mereka tergantikan

"Nomor tak dikenal?" Gumam Hinata

"Hey! Kemana pria bermasker tadi?!" Tanya salahsatu pengunjung membuat Ino kagum dengan cara kabur Naruto yang terbilang kreatif dan efektif

Ternyata Naruto sudah tidak ada didekat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak kesal karena mata menejer tertuju kepadanya

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

:v

Ada yang kangen gak? :'v

Maaf buat reader-san tercina :v, maaf maksud gue tercinta. Maaf karena udah vakum selama kurang lebih sebulan. Alasannya, karena imajinasi ane entah kenapa menghilang

Hehehehe...

Thanks for review, guys!

Jujur, ane merasa terbantu dengan masukan-masukan kalian walaupun udah sebulan lebih ane gak nongol.

Khusus buat guest yang ane udah salah sangka sama dia, sorry bro! Maaf udah sensi duluan

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, ane akan masuk ke sesi tanya jawab yang udah lama ane tinggalin

Cekidot :v

.

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Perasaan shika ke ino gimana ?

 **Author Said :**

Cuma sebatas sahabat kok...

Tapi ane gak jamin. Tunggu kejutan cerita aja ya :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Kenapa bukan NaruIno mainpairnya kang?

Bukankah dengan begitu mereka akan lebih mudah melakukan aksinya

 **Author Said :**

Menurut ane NaruIno gak cocok di fic ini

Alasan, naru gak bakalan rela orang yg dia sayang brada dalam misi berbahaya, bukan?

* * *

.

.

Ya cuma itu pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk ane. Bagi yang ingin bertanya, jangan pernah malu dong :v

SEE YOU!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Kazehiro Tatsuya**

 **Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Action**

.

.

"Hinata, esok adalah hari terakhirmu untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Kami sudah terlalu sering memberikanmu dispensasi" ujar Sakura sambil membaca novel kesukaan Hinata

Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten sekarang berada di rumah mewah milik keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka menghabiskan waktu libur dengan bersama-sama

"Ayolah, teman-teman...aku minta seminggu lagi ya" pinta Hinata merajuk

"Minta diperpanjang lagi? Memangnya seberapa susah untuk mendapatkan Naruto? Mana percaya dirimu yang dulu?" Tanya Tenten

"Ini sudah lebih dari sebulan, Hinata" ujar Sakura

"Baiklah" jawab Hinata pasrah

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian minta jika aku gagal?" Tanya Hinata

"Itu..." Kata Sakura menggantung

"...RA-HA-SIA" jawab Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan

"Mou...apa salahnya beritahu aku sekarang?" Rajuk Hinata

"Tidak bisa, Hinata" jawab Tenten

"Baiklah" gumam Hinata cemberut

"Hahahahaha..." Sakura dan Tenten pun tertawa mendapati respon Hinata

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, seorang pria bermantel musim salju hitam menguping pembicaraan mereka lewat penyadap yang sudah dipasang di tasnya Tenten dengan bantuan Handsfree agar kualitas suara lebih jelas didengar. Naruto juga turut meneropong ke jendela kamar Hinata

Pria yang tampak seperti Stalker itu adalah Namikaze Naruto yang kurang kerjaan

Satu hal yang sudah ia ketahui. Ternyata benar asumsinya jika seorang Hyuuga Hinata hanya bermain-main

"Jika itu maumu, oke. Aku akan turut berpartisipasi dalam permainanmu, Hyuuga Hinata" ungkap Naruto pelan dan melempar asal teropongnya lalu pergi begitu saja dari atap apartemen itu

.

 ***Brak!***

.

"Ittai! Siapa yang melempar teropong ke kepalaku?!" Teriak bapak botak entah pada siapa dengan ekspresi marah

Saat berhasil menuruni gedung apartemen 3 lantai itu, ponsel pintar Naruto langsung berbunyi yang menunjukkan nomor tidak dikenal

Dengan rasa penuh curiga, Naruto menghiraukan nomor itu. Siapa tahu itu adalah nomor orang yang sedang memburu dirinya berkat apa yang Naruto lakukan. Saat panggilan tersebut belum dijawab alias ponsel Naruto masih berdering, Naruto langsung menghubungi Shikamaru lewat tindik telinganya

"Shika, aku ingin kau memotret pemilik nomor ini dan melacak keberadaannya" kata Naruto tegas

"Lama-lama nada bicaramu membuatku jengkel" kata Shikamaru jengkel

Dering ponsel Naruto akhirnya mati. Namun kembali berdering. Naruto semakin was-was dengan nomor tersebut dan memeriksa sekitarnya untuk mencari hal yang mencurigakan

"Dapat" ujar Shikamaru

"Seorang pere-"

"Kirim saja ke ponselku sekarang. Aku akan mencaritahunya"

"Okelah"

Saat ponselnya kembali diam, Naruto langsung mengecek foto yang telah diambil saat ponsel si target telah diretas dan difoto melalu kamera depan ponsel milik target tanpa disadari

Naruto langsung terdiam. Raut mukanya menunjukkan ketakutan yang mendalam. Seperti menemukan musuh yang kuat

"I...I...I..." Kata Naruto tercekat

"I? Apa nama perempuan pirang itu Ichigo? Inu? Imaru? Atau..." Kata Shikamaru mencoba menebak

"Imouto!" kata Naruto ketakutan

"Imouto? Oh itu adikmu" respon Shikamaru yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja sedangkan Naruto sudah pucat saat melihat foto adiknya sedang memasang ekspresi kesal dan marah yang membuat Naruto takut

Ponsel Naruto kembali berdering. Dengan tangan bergetar, Naruto menyambungkan ponselnya ke Handsfree miliknya. Namun kembali ia lepaskan setelah dipikir-pikir kembali

"Moshi-moshi" jawab Naruto lalu langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga

.

 **3**

.

 **2**

.

 **1**

.

"ONII-CHAN! KEMANA SAJA KAU, HAH?!" Teriak gadis diseberang sana

"Gomenasai, Imouto. Aku sedang diluar apartemen" jawab Naruto kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke mulut dan menjauhkannya lagi setelah selesai berbicara. Karena dia tahu, adiknya akan kembali berteriak

"CEPATLAH KEMARI! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU 15 MENIT LAMANYA!"

"Hai'...hai'" kata Naruto lalu mematikan panggilannya

Namikaze Naruko. Adik kandung Naruto yang masih berusia 18 tahun dan duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA

Naruto belum mengetahui tujuan kedatangan adiknya ke Tokyo. Apa dia ingin minta uang? Tidak mungkin jauh-jauh ke Tokyo

.

.

"Jadi, kau jauh-jauh kesini cuma karena ingin membantuku mencari pekerjaan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruko

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak menyangka apa yang dilakukan adiknya

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan saat ini. Karena ia akan selalu mendapatkan uang melalui misinya sebagai Hangman. Tapi tidak mungkin Naruto membeberkan rahasianya ke Naruko sebagai alibi agar dia tidak bekerja lagi

"Dan aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan untukmu, onii-chan" ujar Naruko

"Sejak kapan kau mencarikannya?" Tanya Naruto

"Sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Aku menemukannya di koran. Dan bagusnya, gaji bekerja disana terbilang cukup besar" jawab Naruko

"Souka...hebat juga imouto-ku ini dalam membantuku mencari pekerjaan" puji Naruto sambil mengelus sayang pucuk kepala pirang Naruko membuat Naruko tersenyum girang

"Memangnya pekerjaan apa yang kau carikan untukku?" Tanya Naruto

"Bodyguard putri presiden"

"..."

"..."

"NANI?!" Batin Naruto

"Setahuku anak Hiashi-sama ada 3. Diantaranya ada 2 perempuan. Salahsatunya adalah Hinata!"

"Putri Hiashi-sama ada 2, Imouto. Yang mana harus kulindungi?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Wawancara akan diadakan jam 1 siang di kediaman presiden. Bergegaslah selagi masih jam 12 siang. Yang melamar kerja bukan kau saja, onii-chan" jawab Naruko

"Mendokusai"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

"Jadi hari ini adalah hari kau mendapatkan bodyguard baru, Hinata?" Tanya Tenten memastikan saat Hinata tengah mempersiapkan dirinya secantik mungkin namun trendi dibantu oleh Sakura. Namun Hinata tampak tidak bersemangat

"Ya begitulah. Menurutku, menjalani hari diikuti pria berjas hitam yang tidak kukenal sangat menakutkan dan membosankan. Jika boleh memilih, aku tidak mau memiliki bodyguard" jawab Hinata

"Mungkin jika aku berada diposisimu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan. Karena aku tidak akan mau menggunakan jasa bodyguard" ujar Sakura

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura. Aku harus menuruti apa yang ayahku katakan. Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai pembangkang" kata Hinata

"Ne, Sakura, Tenten" panggil Hinata

"Nani?" Sahut mereka berdua

"Temani aku ya" pinta Hinata

"Maksudmu, kau meminta kami menemanimu ke istana negara?" Tanya Tenten dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata

"Ayolah Hinata. Kau datang kesana hanya memilih salahsatu bodyguard yang telah disaring ayahmu. Bukan memilih tunangan" kata Sakura

"Tapi aku ingin ada kalian" rajuk Hinata

"Baiklah. Kami akan ikut. Bukankah begitu, Sakura?" Tanya Tenten

"Heh? Hahaha...iya...ya..." Jawab Sakura

"Arigatou..."

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia sekarang tengah baris besejajar dengan 9 laki-laki lainnya. Dari 10 laki-laki yang terpilih menjadi kandidat bodyguard, Naruto lah kandidat termuda dibanding kandidat yang lain

Naruto sama sekali tidak gugup. Berbeda dengan kandidat lain yang sebenarnya tengah dilanda kegugupan walau berhasil disembunyikan

"Siapa yang akan datang? Hinata atau adiknya?" Batin Naruto

.

 ***Tap...Tap...***

.

Langkah kaki pelan menuruni tangga memperlihatkan 3 gadis cantik dengan gadis bersurai dongker di paling depan. Dibelakang 3 gadis itu ada beberapa pelayan yang mengekor dari belakang

Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa yang menuruni tangga itu karena para kandidat membelakangi tangga rumah kediaman presiden

.

 ***Tap...***

.

Seorang gadis bersurai dongker berdiri didepan ke-10 kandidat bodyguard. Naruto langsung menundukkan wajahnya kebawah agar Hinata tidak menyadari keberadaannya

"Ojou-sama, silahkan tentukan pilihan anda" ucap kepala bodyguard kediaman Hyuuga

"Kalian semua, beritahukan nama, usia dan pekerjaan sebelum melamar disini" perintah Hinata

"Dimulai dari kau!" Tunjuk Hinata ke barisan yang paling kiri dari dirinya

"Otonashi Karue, 43 tahun, petugas keamanan mall blablabla" ujarnya dan dilanjutkan terus ke kanan hingga sudah berada di kandidat nomor 5

"Kau, kandidat nomor 8, angkat wajahmu!" Perintah kepala bodyguard menyita perhatian Hinata ke kandidat nomor 8

"Tck!" Naruto pun mendecih dan mendongakkan wajahnya setelah diteriaki. Dan mendengus saat Hinata melihat dengan ekspresi terkejut kearahnya

Ekspresi keterkejutan Hinata langsung berubah menjadi senyuman tipis. Lalu dengan mantap, ia berkata

"Aku pilih nomor 8"

Naruto langsung merutuki nasibnya yang mau saja ikut menjadi kandidat. Awalnya Naruto mengira adik Hinata'lah yang akan dikawalnya. Namun perkiraan itu salah

"Anda yakin, ojou-sama?"

"Aku 100% yakin"

"Baiklah jika itu pilihan anda, ojou-sama"

Pimpinan bodyguard membubarkan barisan. Lalu salahsatu bodyguard yang lain menggiring Naruto ke ruangan khusus bodyguard untuk diberikan jas kerja

"Omedetou, Namikaze-kun. Silahkan ikuti saya" ucap salahsatu bodyguard yang bernama Sugawa

"Hai'" balas Naruto lalu mengekor dibelakang Sugawa

"Senpai, kutunggu diluar" ucap Hinata ke Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja

Sugawa yang mendengar itu, langsung penasaran. Ia pun bertanya ke Naruto

"Senpai? Kau seniornya Hinata-sama di KU, Namikaze-kun?"

"Hn"

"Wah..sepertinya kau laki-laki tipe hemat bicara"

Naruto hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Sugawa. Tak lama kemudian, mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus bodyguard kediaman Hyuuga

.

.

"Mmm...mmm...mmmmmm...mmMMM..." Hinata bersenandung sambil memandangi hamparan tanaman lavender kesukaannya

"Ehem"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah deheman mengintrupsi Hinata. Saat ia menoleh, Hinata mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan setelan jas hitam rapi ala bodyguard Hyuuga

Hinata langsung berdiri. Mungkin jika bodyguardnya bukan Naruto, ia akan memarah-marahi bodyguardnya karena telah berlaku tidak sopan karena sudah mendehem ke majikannya

"Sebenarnya, pakaian senpai tidak perlu mencolok" ujar Hinata

"Ini yang diberikan Sugawa-san. Aku hanya mengenakannya"

"Baiklah. Mulai besok, kau tidak perlu lagi mengenakan jas kerja, Naruto-senpai" kata Hinata

"Hai'. Dan tolong, jangan panggil aku 'senpai' jika kita dalam situasi seperti ini, Hyuuga" kata Naruto

"Kau yang tetap memanggilku 'Hyuuga' dan aku akan tetap memanggilmu 'senpai'" ujar Hinata tidak mau kalah

"Kau keras kepala"

"Memang"

"Terserah"

Naruto menghela nafasnya mengalah. Jika ia terus berdebat, maka ujungnya tidak akan ada

"Baiklah jika kau terus keras kepala" ucap Naruto

Hinata memperlihatkan senyum penuh kemenangan yang ia tujukan kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa mendecih tidak suka

"Menurut perintah Hiashi-sama, aku hanya bertugas menjagamu selama kuliah hingga jam 7 malam" ujar Naruto

"Jadi tou-san sudah tahu kalau kita satu Universitas?" Tanya Hinata dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Aku yang memberitahunya sendiri" jawab Naruto

Hinata mengecek jam tangannya. Ternyata sudah jam 5 sore. Ternyata seleksi yang dipimpin kepala bodyguard, Morino Ibiki, memakan waktu yang lama

"Ehem"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Naruto dan Hinata. Saat mereka menoleh, mereka berdua mendapati Sakura dan Ino berada dibelakang

"Kau beruntung sekali, Hinata" ujar Tenten

"Beruntung?" Kata Naruto

"Ya beruntung" ulang Tenten

Sakura pun menarik Hinata menjauh dari Naruto. Sementara Tenten mencoba berbicara dengan Naruto

"Hei, Hinata. Ini kesempatan yang bagus!" Bisik Sakura

"Maksudmu, aku harus menyatakannya sekarang?" Tanya Hinata

"Ya. Batas waktu jadi kupercepat hingga nanti jam 7 malam. Ayo lakukan!" Jawab Sakura membuat Hinata kesal

"Kenapa kau seenak jidatnya mempercepat hah? Bukannya sudah sepakat terakhirnya besok" kata Hinata sambil menyentil kening Sakura

"Terlalu lama, baka. Cepat jebak dia sekarang" ujar Sakura

"Tapi...-"

"Kau takut?" Tanya Sakura memotong ucapan Hinata

Hinata pun menggeleng. Hanya saja menurut Hinata ini bukan waktu yang tepat

"Takut? Aku tidak takut akan takut jika harus berhadapan dengan Namikaze Naruto" jawab Hinata yakin

"Bagus kalau begitu! Cepat katakan padanya!" Kata Sakura lalu mendorong pelan Hinata ke Naruto

"Senpai" panggil Hinata saat sudah didepan Naruto

"Nani?" Sahut Naruto

Tenten yang menyadari sudah saatnya pun langsung memberi ruang untuk Hinata. Tenten datang menghampiri Sakura

"Naruto-senpai..."

"..."

"...daisuki"

Naruto hanya diam. Setelah 5 detik berlalu, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kecewa

"Watashi mo" balas Naruto membuat mata Hinata terbelalak

Hinata pun mendongak. Hinata seakan tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Jika Naruto menerimanya...

"Hontou?"

...Maka Hinata memenangkan taruhannya

"Hn"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

 **Author Note :**

Hai Reader-san!

Maaf chapter kali ini pendek banget. Karena ide untuk chap ini cuma dikit :v

Maaf karena kelamaan update. Alasannya karna ane kekurangan dukungan kalian semua. Ane harap, ente-ente semua tetap mau mendukung ane sampai fic ini tamat

Oh ya, dan mumpung ini fic ane sendiri, ane mau iklan bentar :v

Read and Reveiw MY NEW STORY!

.

.

 **Title :**

Game of Afterlife

 **Genre :**

Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Humor and MMORPG,

 **Summary :**

Menurut kalian, apa itu akhirat? Mungkin kalian akan menjawab 'Dunia sesudah kematian'. Akhirat memang seperti itu. Tapi apakah kalian percaya jika akhirat itu adalah dunia pertualangan virtual? [Very OOC, RnR, DLDR]

Sekian,

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Kazehiro Tatsuya**

 **Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and Action**

.

.

.

 ***Tok...tok...tok...***

.

Namikaze Naruto, si pangeran tampan yang susah ditaklukan kini sedang bosan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya diatas papan. Tugas yang diberikan dosennya tidak membuatnya tertarik

Naruto memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin. Dia sungguh kesal. Kesal karena...

"Kyaaa! Hyuuga Hinata telah berpacaran dengan Namikaze-senpai!" Teriak beberapa mahasiswi tadi pagi yang kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepala Naruto

"Kenapa kabarnya cepat sekali menyebar?" Batin Naruto tak suka

Entah kenapa wajah Sakura langsung hinggap diingatannya

"Pasti dia yang melakukannya" batin Naruto

.

 ***Brak...***

.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja berdiri sehingga menimbulkan suara. Seluruh perhatian pun tertuju padanya

"Sensei, mohon ijin keluar?" Tanya Naruto

"Silahkan, Namikaze-kun" jawab sang dosen

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya. Setiba didepan pintu, ia terlebih dahulu ber-ojigi menghadap sang dosen

"Arigatou"

Setelah itu Naruto langsung keluar tanpa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dia langsung menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata

Saat kembali membuka mata, Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati Shion

"Shion, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto

"Naruto-kun..."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Shion?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah berada didekat kolam ikan dibelakang gedung fakultas Hukum

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu" ujar Shion

"Menanyakan apa?" Tanya Naruto

Shion memagut kedua tangannya. Dia ragu untuk bertanya namun jika tidak ia tanyakan, maka hatinya akan penasaran

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kabar tentang kau jadian dengan Hinata-san benar?" Tanya Shion to the point membuat Naruto terdiam

"Aku harus menjawab apa?" Batin Naruto

"Sebenarnya...-"

"Senpai!"

Naruto langsung bungkam saat sebuah suara memanggilnya. Berdasarkan pengalaman, Naruto yakin suara tadi adalah milik Hinata

"Hyuuga?"

Hinata kini sudah berada disamping Naruto. Hinata langsung melototi Shion. Shion yang dipelototi seperti itu ikut melakukannya juga

"Kau menganggu kekasihku, ya?" Tanya Hinata membuat Shion menyadari sesuatu

"Kekasih, ya.." Batin Shion

"Jika kau memang sudah menjadi kekasihnya Naruto-kun, bukan berarti aku akan menyerah" kata Shion tepat ditelinga Hinata. Tak lama setelah itu, Shion langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang menahan amarah

Saat hanya mereka yang tinggal berdua, Hinata memutar badannya menghadap Naruto dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga ekspresi mukanya menjadi lucu

"Senpai?" Panggil Hinata

"Nani?" Sahut Naruto

"Kenapa kau..-"

"Astaga aku ingat sesuatu. Sudah jam berapa ini? Jam kuliahku belum selesai" kata Naruto

"Hyuuga, gomen. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaa ne" pamit Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja

Hinata seketika menganga. Siapa itu tadi? Tidak mungkin seorang Naruto mau berbicara panjang lebar. Setidaknya itulah yang Hinata tahu mengenai Naruto

"Kau berbohong" gumam Hinata

.

.

.

"Kuso. Apa yang kulakukan tadi" batin Naruto

Naruto kini sedang berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Dia memijit pelipisnya karena menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan

"Apa yang kulakukan tadi hanya membuat diriku menjadi aneh" gumam Naruto

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Tap..tap...tap***

.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang sedang melangkahkan kakinya di koridor rumah sakit dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya

"Konnichiwa, Naruko-san" sapa salahsatu perawat yang mengenalnya

"Konnichiwa, Midori-san" balas Naruko yang dihiasi oleh senyuman

Setelah ia sampai di kamar yang ia tuju, Naruko langsung memutar kenop pintu

"Konnichiwa, okaa-san!"

Naruko membelalakkan matanya dan menjatuhkan bunga yang ia beli saat mendapati seorang berpakaian serba hitam dan bertopeng menyuntikkan sesuatu ke selang infus Kushina. Sosok tersebut juga terkejut mendapati Naruko

"Security!" Teriak Naruko membuat sosok serba hitam itu berlari dan melompat melewati jendela

Tak lama setelah itu, security datang. Namun semua sudah terlambat. Naruko berlari kesamping ranjang ibunya

"TOLONG PANGGILKAN DOKTER!" Teriak Naruko

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Broooooom...***

.

Sebuah mobil hitam melesat cepat melintasi jalan cepat antara ke Kyoto. Didalam mobil sport hitam itu, Naruto memasang raut muka marah sedangkan Hinata yang ada disampingnya malah teriak-teriak tidak jelas karena adrenalinnya terpacu

"Naruto-senpai, pelanlah sedikit!" Pinta Hinata

"Berhentilah berteriak atau kau akan kuturunkan disini!" Kata Naruto

"Kau kejam!"

"Siapa suruh ikut"

Hinata hanya pasrah. Ia memang meminta Naruto untuk membawanya. Hanya karena alasan "sudah sewajarnya seorang bodyguard selalu ada disamping majikannya"

.

.

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar inap ibundanya lalu masuk diikuti Hinata dibelakang. Naruto langsung memeluk Naruko yang tengah menangis

"Tenanglah, Naruko" kata Naruto

"Kaa-san..." Tangis Naruko didada bidang kakaknya

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruko melepas pelukannya untuk memberi kesempatan kepada Naruto untuk melihat Kushina

Naruto seketika jatuh berlutut disamping Kushina. Naruto memang laki-laki kuat. Tapi jika ia dihadapi dengan kondisi seperti ini, maka sisi lembut Naruto akan keluar

Ya, Naruto menangis. Bahkan Hinata baru pertama kali ini mengetahu bahwa Naruto bisa menangis

"Kaa-san..." Gumam Naruto lalu dia merasakan sebuah belaian lembut diatas pundaknya

"Yang tabah, senpai" kata Hinata dengan lembut membelai pundak sang kekasih

Waktu pun berjalan. Naruto kembali berdiri. Dia ambil ponsel pintar pemberian Shikamaru dan memotret setiap sudut ruangan, setiap benda dan setiap sisi. Naruko dan Hinata hanya diam saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto

Naruto mengirim foto-foto tersebut kepada Shikamaru. Setelah selesai, Naruto kembali menyimpan ponselnya

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah ini, tidak membuat Naruto dan Naruko bahagia sedikitpun. Hari ini adalah hari pemakamannya Namikaze Kushina. Seorang wanita cantik kebanggaan Naruto. Sang ibunda yang kuat menghidup kedua anak-anaknya tanpa sang suami selama 7 tahun terakhir ini

Semua teman-teman Naruto dan Naruko turut hadir ke acara pemakaman ini. Bahkan Shikamaru yang jarang keluar dari sangkarnya turut menghadirinya. Sasuke dan Sakura juga turut hadir

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kuburan sang ibu. Ia letakkan sebuket bunga diatas gemburan tanah tersebut

"Gomenasai, kaa-san" gumam Naruto

Perlahan-lahan, orang-orang mulai menjauh dari tempat pemakaman. Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Naruto

*Teng Neng...*

Disaat itu juga ponsel Naruto berdering. Shikamaru yang berdiri disamping Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana

"Kuserahkan padamu" kata Shikamaru

"Arigatou, Shika" kata Naruto lalu berdiri

Naruto berjalan menjauh. Namun baru saja 5x melangkahkan kaki, tangannya ditahan oleh Hinata

"Bawa aku" pinta Hinata

Dilepasnya cengkraman Hinata pada lengan jas hitamnya dengan lembut. Setelah itu Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap Hinata

"Gomen. Tapi kau harus tinggal. Aku ada urusan penting" kata Naruto

Hinata hanya diam. Dia mengalah. Raut muka Naruto menunjukkan keseriusan membuat Hinata tidak tega

"Baiklah" kata Hinata

Naruto pergi menaiki mobil hitam yang ia pinjam dari Shikamaru. Melihat kepergian Naruto membuat Hinata sedih sendiri. Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam

"Aku tahu kau sangat sedih, Naruto-senpai" batin Hinata lalu terkejut saat Ino menepuk pundaknya

"Tenanglah. Dia selalu seperti itu" kata Ino menenangkan Hinata

"Di..dia" batin Hinata melihat Ino

"Gadis yang bersama Naruto-senpai yang waktu itu!" Batin Hinata menyadari sesuatu

.

.

.

 ***Broooom...***

.

Mobil hitam melesat cepat membelah angin di jalan tol. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia ngebut-ngebut di jalanan. Naruto tidak mempedulikan itu. Yang penting ia harus sampai di tujuan secepatnya

Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah gang kotor. Ia parkir mobilnya lalu dia berlari memasuki gang tersebut. Ia juga tidak peduli jika jas hitam yang ia pakai jadi kotor

"PEIN!" Teriak Naruto saat sudah berada ditengah-tengah bangunan kotor

Nafas Naruto langsung terengah-engah setelah berteriak keras. Bukannya sosok pria bersurai jingga yang keluar, malah puluhan anak buahnya yang keluar dari markas Akatsuki

Perlahan puluhan anak buah itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan tongkat baseball ditangannya. Ada juga yang mengenggam besi balok, dll

"Mana Pein sialan itu?" Tanya Naruto namun tidak ada yang menggubris

"HAAAA!" Si A langsung mengayunkan besinya

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

.

.

Nafasnya kembali tidak teratur. Wajah yang biasanya tampan dan bersih menjadi kotor dan ada luka-luka. Badannya sudah menerima banyak memar

Ini semua ia dapatkan setelah menghabisi puluhan anak buah Pein. Naruto mencoba memeriksa sakunya berharap ponsel pintarnya tetap utuh

"Sial" gumam Naruto saat ponselnya telah rusak

Naruto menjatuhkan ponsel rusak itu lalu menatap langit biru yang mulai mendung

"Aku juga lupa memasang tindik" batin Naruto

"Yosh!" Kata Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen tua itu

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

"Tembak!"

Naruto seketika terbelalak dan mencari tempat perlindungan. Ia terkejut karena baru saja membuka pintu langsung dihadiahi hujaman peluru

Naruto terengah-engah. Dia harus dihadapkan dengan kondisi yang sulit saat ia tidak membawa perlengkapan

.

 ***Brak!***

.

 ***Ciung...ciung...ciung...***

.

Naruto terbelalak. Terbelalak karena melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dan menembaki bawahan Pein dengan bius

"Sasuke" kata Naruto tak percaya

"Berhenti kagum. Kita harus bergerak cepat" kata Sasuke dan berlari terlebih dahulu

Naruto mau tak mau juga ikut kedalam. Dia bersyukur dapat bantuan. Tapi, dari sekian banyak temannya, kenapa harus Sasuke yang datang?

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang didalamnya duduk seorang pria incaran Naruto. Ya, dia adalah pemimpin geng Akatsuki, Pein

Pein tengah menghisap rokok favoritnya ditemani belaian gadis panggilan. Saat sedang menikmati momen ini, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan langsung ditutup

"Boss, ada penyusup...-"

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Bawahan Pein langsung terpental saat pintu dipaksa dibuka oleh Naruto

Pein menyeringai. Pein berniat berdiri. Namun terlebih dahulu ia mengkode si gadis panggilan untuk berdiri dari pangkuannya. Si gadis menurut. Saat si gadis telah berdiri, Pein pun juga berdiri setelah menghisap habis rokoknya

"Namika-"

.

 ***Dor!***

.

 ***Swuuuss...***

.

Pein langsung terdiam saat sebutir peluru asli melewati samping kepalanya

"Jangan banyak omong. Naruto, sisanya kuserahkan padamu" kata Sasuke lalu kembali menyimpan pistol sungguhannya

"Hn. Arigatou" kata Naruto lalu melesat

"Hei! Tunggulah sebentar!" Pinta Pein namun terlambat

.

 ***Buagh!***

.

Dagu Pein langsung di uppercut oleh kaki Naruto membuat Pein terangkat keatas. Saat sedang diudara, Naruto langsung menendang perut Pein dengan keras sehingga ia terpental kebelakang dan membentur dinding

Si gadis panggilan yang melihat itu langsung lari ketakutan melewati Sasuke yang menjaga pintu

Naruto berjalan mendekati Pein dengan langkah pelan. Tangan ia kepalkan menahan amarah

"Naruto, jangan sampai kau membunuhnya" pesan Sasuke malah membuat Pein semakin ketakutan

"Naruto, kumohon! Ampuni aku!" Kata Pein ketakutan

Naruto dengan kasar memegang kerah baju Pein dan mengangkatnya

"Brengsek!" Kata Naruto

"A..ampun!" Teriak Pein ketakutan

"Ternyata kau hanya mempunyai wewenang. Kukira kau hebat dalam berkelahi" ujar Naruto kecewa

"Maafkan aku..." Pinta Pein

.

 ***Buagh!***

.

Namun tidak digubris oleh Naruto dan malah memukul hidung Pein hingga patah. Naruto menjatuhkan badan Pein kembali

"Ittai!" Rintih Pein

"Naruto, cukup" kata Sasuke

"Masih belum" kata Naruto dingin dan mengangkat kaki Pein

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke lalu...

.

 ***Trak!***

.

Terdengar suara patahan membuat Pein merintih kesakitan. Ini baru yang namanya cukup menurut Naruto. Naruto pun berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Supaya dia tidak bisa kabur. Sisanya kuserahkan kepadamu, polisi-san" jawab Naruto lalu pergi dengan langkah gontai

"Kerja bagus, H2. Kau sudah mempermudah pencarian polisi Tokyo terhadap Pein" kata Sasuke membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya

"Jadi, kau sudah mengetahuinya ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu sangat mudah untukku" jawab Sasuke

"Siapa yang memberiku julukan H2?" Tanya Naruto

"Kepolisian. Karena kegiatanmu yang selalu meretas dan memburu. H2 singkatan dari Hack and Hunt" jawab Sasuke

"Souka...jadi, karena kau sudah mengetahui identitasku, bukankah seharusnya kau menangkapku?" Tanya Naruto sudah membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke yang membelakanginya

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu juga membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto

"Aku ini sportif. Aku akan menangkapmu saat kepolisian memberi perintah. Jadi kali ini, aku melepaskanmu" kata Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum. Ternyata Sasuke memiliki sisi baik hati

"Sekarang pergilah. Kepolisian akan datang sebentar lagi" kata Sasuke

"Hai'. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu saat ini, Sasuke" kata Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

"Dan saat waktunya tiba, ayo bertarung dan tentukan siapa yang kalah" kata Sasuke

"Aku menantikannya!" Kata Naruto dari kejauhan

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Gelap namun cahaya monitor menerangi ruangan ini. Biasanya Ino yang selalu menghidupkan lampu ruang kerja Shika kini tengah duduk diatas sofa

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Shikamaru menghidupkan lampu agar ruangan ini menjadi terang. Tidak biasanya seorang Shikamaru melakukan hal ini

"Kau sedih?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak" jawab Ino

"Aku tahu kau sedih sekarang, Ino. Karena Naruto bukan? Aku juga terkejut karena mendengar kabar mereka jadian" kata Shikamaru

Shikamaru melihat gerakan Ino mulai bergetar. Pasti tangisan Ino bertambah kuat

"Ino, aku tahu ini mendadak dan waktunya tidak tepat. Tapi, tolong dengarkan aku" kata Shikamaru dan mengangkat wajah Ino yang penuh dengan air mata

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Shikamaru membuat Ino terdiam

"Jika kau mau, aku akan berusaha membuatmu melupakan Naruto dan berbalik mencintaiku" kata Shikamaru penuh keyakinan

.

.

* * *

 **Seminggu kemudian...**

* * *

.

.

Seminggu akhirnya berlalu. Banyak kejadian sulit terjadi dan berhasil mereka lewatkan

Naruto yang kehilangan ibunya sudah merasa baikan setelah memenjarakan Pein. Ino yang menangis setelah mengetahui kabar antara Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah berpacaran kini sudah membaik dan telah berpacaran dengan Shikamaru

Dan kini, adiknya Naruto, Namikaze Naruko telah menginap di apartemen sang kakak.

.

 ***Tok..tok...tok...***

.

"Onii-chan, ada yang mengetuk pintu" kata Naruko dari dalam dapur

"Hai'" balas Naruto dan berjalan menuju pintu

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

"Senpai, ohayou!" Sapa Hinata membuat Naruto terdiam dan mencoba menutup pintu namun berhasil ditahan oleh Hinata

"Kenapa kau datang kemari, Hyuuga? Jam kerjaku 3 jam lagi" tanya Naruto

"Senpai, aku mau mengajakmu pergi kencan sekarang" ajak Hinata

"Tidak mau" jawab Naruto

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku harus...-"

"Pergilah, onii-chan. Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri. Jangan membuat gadis secantik Hinata-nee kecewa" kata Naruko mendukung Hinata membuat Naruto menghela nafas

"Jadi bagaimana, senpai?" Tanya Hinata

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto pasrah

.

.

.

Menghiraukan dinginnya bulan desember di pagi hari, pasangan bertolak-belakang ini tengah berjalan diantara kerumunan massa disebuah area bermain. Dari raut wajahnya, Hinata kini merasa bahagia karena dapat mengajak Naruto pergi kencan

"Senpai, ice skating?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak masalah. Kau yang memimpin hari ini, Hyuuga" jawab Naruto

Mereka pun memasuki area ice skating. Setelah membayar karcis dan menyewa sepatu khusus ice skating, Naruto dan Hinata bersama-sama mulai berseluncur

Hinata tertawa saat mendapati Naruto tidak bisa bermain ice skating. Naruto yang melihat Hinata tertawa entah mengapa mulai mengagumi kecantikan Hinata

"Awas kau, Hyuuga" kata Naruto dan mencoba mengejar Hinata sambil tertawa

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto mulai menikmati hari-harinya bersama Hinata sekarang

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

.

.

"Ini" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan segelas kopi hangat kepada Hinata yang tengah duduk

Setelah berjam-jam bersenang-senang, akhirnya pasangan kekasih ini mulai lelah dan memilih merilekskan badan disebuah café dekat lokasi roller coaster

"Arigatou, senpai" kata Hinata dengan senyum manisnya

Naruto pun duduk disebelah Hinata membuat muka Hinata memerah. Hinata pun tersenyum karena senang

"Hyuuga, kau sudah lelah?" Tanya Naruto dibalas gelengan oleh Hinata

"Wow. Ternyata kau gadis yang bersemangat juga. Aku suka itu" puji Naruto membuat muka Hinata memerah kembali

Namun raut muka Hinata menjadi kecewa saat menyadari sesuatu. Yaitu panggilan Naruto terhadapnya. Naruto dari dulu sampai sekarang, bahkan mereka telah berpacaran pun masih memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan 'Hyuuga'

"Apa susahnya menyebut 'Hinata' atau 'Hinata-chan'?" Batin Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata pun mendapatkan ide

"Jika aku duluan yang memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun' mungkin dia akan luluh" pikir Hinata

"Naruto-senpai?" Panggil Hinata

"Hai'?" Sahut Naruto

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata penuh harap

Naruto tersentak saat ditanyai seperti itu. Ia melihat mata amethyst Hinata seperti mengharapkannya

"Silahkan" jawab Naruto

"Hontou?"

"Hontou" jawab Naruto

"Na-ru-to-kun" kata Hinata mengeja nama Naruto dengan sensual

"Dasar kau ini..." Kata Naruto karena geli mendengar namanya dieja secara sensual oleh Hinata

"Hehehehe..." Hinata pun terkekeh melihat reaksi Naruto

Saat sedang asyik bercengkrama, tiba-tiba saja ponsel baru pemberian Shikamaru bergetar panjang menandakan panggilan masuk. Naruto pun mau tak mau harus menjawabnya

"Hinata, tunggu sebentar. Aku harus menjawab telepon" kata Naruto

"Oke"

Naruto pun berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki dan memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Hinata

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto lewat ponsel

"Kita mendapat misi koruptor baru" jawab Shikamaru

"Jadi siapa target kita kali ini?" Tanya Naruto

.

.

.

"Presiden Jepang, Hyuuga Hiashi"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

Bagaimana reader-san?

Seru gak chapter kali ini?

Ternyata konflik terbesar udah mau muncul nih :v

Ane udah nerima saran dari salahsatu reader, yaitu memberi Naruto julukan. Dan julukan Naruto adalah H2 seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke. Mungkin ada dari kalian yang tidak menyukai julukan ini

Terimakasih buat ente sekalian yang udah ngasih ane semangat :v

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, ane akan masuk ke sesi tanya jawab

Cekidot :v

.

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Hm sasuke sama neji disini aneh sama konyol

gan di ceritanya ni naruto tu berapa punya saudara? Sama berarti naruto nanti makin susah dong melakukan misinya atau makin mudah?

Lanjut terus aku tunggu kelanjutaanya

 **Author Said :**

Naruto cuma punya Naruko doang bray

Masalah misi, lihat nanti aja ya

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Thor kenapa gak buat naruto tolak aja , biar makin seru kan

 **Author Said :**

Ikutin alur cerita aja bro :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Genrenya ganti dong ?

 **Author Said :**

Ganti sama apa?

* * *

.

.

Sekian sesi tanya-jawabnya. Cuma segini yang bertanya kepada ane

Oh ya,

Fic ane ini memang terinspirasi dari game Watch Dogs. Watch Dogs keren sih :v

Sekian...

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto lewat ponsel

"Kita mendapat misi koruptor baru" jawab Shikamaru

"Jadi siapa target kita kali ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Presiden Jepang, Hyuuga Hiashi"

Naruto terdiam dengan mulut yang menganga. Panggilan sudah ditutup oleh Shikamaru secara sepihak karena Naruto tak kunjung merespon. Ia lirik Hinata yang menempelkan gelas kopi hangat itu ke pipinya. Saat Hinata menyadari Naruto tengah menatapnya, Hinata langsung memasang wajah penasaran

"Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak ada"

Naruto kembali bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia juga sudah mengantongi ponsel miliknya. Menurut Naruto, Shikamaru tidak mungkin keliru dalam memilih target. Shikamaru selalu mendapatkan bukti kuat dengan hackingnya. Jadi, jika ia harus memburu Hiashi, ayahnya Hinata, apa dia bisa?

...Naruto merasa dilema

"Kenapa aku terlalu memikirkan nasib gadis disampingku ini? Dia hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku dan aku hanya berpura-pura mau menjadi kekasihnya" batin Naruto tak percaya bahwa ia sampai memikirkan masalah ini pakai perasaan

"Hyuuga, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang"

"Kenapa buru-buru, Naruto-kun? Sekarang masih jam 11 pagi (atau siang?)" Tanya Hinata

"Aku ada kuliah mendadak jam 12 nanti" jawab Naruto

"Mmm..baiklah"

Hinata berdiri hingga perbedaan tinggi badan mereka berdua terlihat. Hinata yang hanya sepundak Naruto itu mulai memeluk lengan kiri Naruto dengan manja

Naruto menghela nafas. Setidaknya ia akan membiarkan Hinata seperti ini...

...Untuk terakhir kalinya

"Mungkin inilah jalan yang terbaik" batin Naruto

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Oke,oke Author hanya bercanda :v

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Kazehiro Tatsuya**

 **Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and Action**

.

.

3 hari berlalu namun kehadiran pemuda pirang yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu tak kunjung hadir. Hinata berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Namun, usahanya sia-sia

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi namun Hinata masih enggan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan berkumpul dengan Sakura dan Tenten di café langganan mereka tepat jam 10. Bagi yang paling terakhir tiba, maka dialah yang mentraktir

"Aku harus menyiapkan banyak uang" gumam Hinata yang sadar diri untuk mentraktir kedua sahabatnya

"Naruto-kun, kau dimana, sialan?!" Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa

.

.

"Terimakasih karena telah datang terlambat, Hinata-chan!" Kata Sakura dan Tenten bebarengan saat Hinata telah duduk di kursi yang telah mereka siapkan

Seperti biasa, café langganan mereka akan selalu ramai. Walaupun ramai, suasana café tetap terjaga kedamaiannya membuat Hinata dkk tidak suntuk

"Sama-sama" balas Hinata dengan raut muka lesu

"Kau jangan sampai lesu begitu saat tahu kalau uangmu akan habis, Hinata-chan" canda Sakura

"Bahkan Sakura rela datang sejam lebih awal agar bisa ditraktir" ujar Tenten dengan kekehan

"Aku bukan lesu karena itu" kata Hinata membuat Sakura dan Tenten berhenti bercanda

"Lalu?"

Hinata mulai menceritakan isi hatinya. Sakura dan Tenten mendengarkannya dengan antusias. Setelah mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten mulai memasang tampang aneh

"Pfffft..."

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?!" Tanya Hinata garang

"Kami tak menyangka jika kau benar-benar akan mencintainya, Hinata" jawab Sakura dengan kekehan diakhirnya

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya melakukan seperti yang kita sepakati. Aku akan memutuskan hubungan ini setelah seminggu lamanya" kata Hinata mengelak

"Kau berbakat sekali berakting Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak jadi aktris sekaligus designer saja? Aku yakin diluar sana banyak yang ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pemeran film mereka. Kau kan gadis idaman" kagum Tenten

"Sudahlah. Berdebat dengan kalian makin membuatku bad mood" kata Hinata

Setelah perkataan Hinata tadi, pesanan mereka akhirnya datang. Hinata mendengus karena Sakura dan Tenten memesan makanan paling mahal di café ini

"Apa kalian tidak ada memikirkan isi dompetku?" Tanya Hinata

"Tenangkan dirimu Hinata. Jangan marah-marah begitu. Aku tahu Naruto yang membuatmu bad mood. Tapi jangan lampiaskan kepada kami. Padahal biasanya kau takkan marah jika kami memesan yang mahal-mahal ketika kau yang mentraktir" kata Sakura yang tak tahan dengan sifat Hinata sekarang

Hinata terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Untuk apa dia terlalu memikirkan Naruto? Padahal Naruto adalah target terkuatnya yang telah berhasil ditaklukan

"Ternyata benar. Kau sudah ditaklukan. Bukan menaklukan, Hinata" gumam Tenten

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Tenten?" Tanya Hinata yang mengejutkan Tenten

"Eh? Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, Hinata-chan" jawab Tenten

"Souka...ayo makan" kata Hinata

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Shion, gadis cantik satu ini sedang berkebun di taman belakang rumahnya. Dia terlihat antusias menanami segala macam tanaman asalkan tanaman itu bisa memperindah rumahnya

"Karena Hinata-san selalu mendekati Naruto-kun, waktuku untuk mendekati Naruto-kun jadi berkurang" batin Shion

"Yosh!" Seru Shion saat dia telah selesai menanam bibit terakhir

Shion berdiri dan mengelap keringat usahanya. Dia berniat untuk berendam agar tubuhnya kembali rileks

Saat baru saja sampai didepan pintu yang menghubungkan kedalam rumah, Shion berhenti melangkahkan kakinya

"Atau pergi shopping dengan teman ya? Itu ide bagus. Tapi dengan siapa aku pergi? Asaki sekarang ada jadwal kuliah. Kalau Naruto-kun, sudah beberapa kuhubungi tapi tidak menjawab" batin Shion bingung

"Oh iya. Menambah teman, sepertinya tidak masalah" kata Shion lalu mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas dekat tv

"Moshi...moshi..."

.

.

Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten kini sedang berada didepan sebuah gedung besar bertuliskan 'Tokyo Supermall'. Dari gelagat mereka, sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang

"Konnichiwa, minna-san" sapa seseorang mengintrupsi perhatian Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten

"Lama!" Kata Hinata membuka pembicaraan

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, Hinata-san. Perempuan itu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bersiap-siap. Bukankah begitu, Sakura-san, Tenten-san?" Tanya gadis bersurai pirang itu

"Itu benar, Shion-san" jawab Sakura

Seperti yang telah kita ketahui. Ternyata Shion menelpon Hinata untuk menemaninya bersenang-senang. Awalnya Hinata menolak. Namun berkat rayuan Sakura, Hinata pun mengalah

"Ini dia!" Seru Tenten dan mendapatkan perhatian teman-temannya

"Apa maksudmu, Tenten?" Tanya Hinata

"Kalian adalah petarung untuk mendapatkan Naruto-senpai. Tapi jika diluar dari itu, kalian harus saling mengakrabkan diri sebagai teman. Itulah yang namanya bertarung secara sehat" jawab Tenten

"Ide bagus" kata Hinata dan Shion bersamaan

"Jadi..." Kata Tenten

.

.

"SHION!"

.

 ***Ctas!***

.

"HINATA"

.

 ***Ctas!***

.

Tenten dan Sakura sweatdrop melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. Kini Hinata dan Shion tengah bertanding hockey mini di pusat permainan keluarga yang masih berada dalam kawasan Tokyo Supermall

Seusai berbelanja pakaian santai, pakaian dalam dan aksesoris lainnya, Sakura berinisiatif mengajak teman-temannya untuk bermain disini sekaligus mengakrabkan diri dengan Shion

.

 ***Ctas!***

.

"Hahahaha...rasakan itu!" Seru Hinata saat piringan kecil itu masuk ke gawangnya Shion

"Akan kubalas, Hinata!" kata Shion penuh semangat

.

 ***Ctas!***

.

Shion kembali memukul piringan tipis itu. Tenten mulai tidak enak dengan semua ini. Sedangkan Sakura, dia mengulum senyum

"Sakura, apa kau tidak terganggu dengan ini semua?" Bisik Tenten

"Dengan?"

"Perilaku mereka yang kembali bersaing"

"Oh itu. Kalau aku sih tidak terganggu asalkan demi kebaikan"

"Kebaikan apanya?"

Sakura menoleh ke Tenten dengan raut muka tak percaya. Tenten yang ditatap seperti itu menatap Sakura balik dengan pandangan bertanya

.

 ***Ctas!***

.

"Rasakan itu, Hinata!" (Shion)

"Dengar" kata Sakura

"Dengar apa?" Tanya Tenten

"Aku tak akan kalah, Shion" (Hinata)

"Dengarlah Hinata dan Shion" jawab Sakura

.

 ***Ctas!***

.

"Hahaha...kau kebobolan lagi, Shion. 1 skor lagi, maka aku akan menang" (Hinata)

"Kau hebat juga ternyata" (Shion)

Mata Tenten membulat. Jadi ini yang dimaksud Sakura

"Kau sudah menyadarinya kan?" Tanya Sakura dibalas anggukan oleh Tenten

"Tak kusangka embel-embel ' -san' diantara mereka telah hilang" takjub Tenten

.

 ***Ctas!***

.

"Hore! Aku menang" kata Hinata

Sakura dan Tenten langsung tepuk tangan saat Hinata menyatakan kemenangannya dengan bukti yang nyata

Tepuk tangan Sakura terhenti saat mendapati Shion yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya seperti memiliki dendam

"Apa persepsiku salah?" Batin Sakura

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Shion menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Lalu saat Shion kembali bersuara, Sakura langsung mengulum senyum bangga

"AYO KITA LANJUTKAN, TEMAN-TEMAN!"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

"Apa diantara kalian tahu dimana persembunyian H2?!" Tanya tegas sang kepala kepolisian Tokyo, Hatake Kakashi

Bawahan Kakashi berdiri membentuk barisan didepannya. Ada 6 orang dan salahsatunya ada sosok pemuda raven bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang bernama Hyuuga Neji

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kakashi

"Masih belum, Kakashi-san" jawab Sasuke

"Kalau jejak-jejaknya?" Tanya Kakashi kembali

"Masih belum, Kakashi-san" jawab Sasuke

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" Teriak Kakashi

"Kau kutugaskan bersama Hyuuga Neji untuk menangkap H2. Tapi bagian dari dirinya kau tidak mendapatkannya sedikitpun!" Kata Kakashi

"Maafkan kami, Kakashi-san" kata Sasuke

"Akhir-akhir ini, H2 belum beraksi. Mencari markasnya pun kami tidak mempunyai petunjuk. Tapi 1 hal yang kami ketahui, H2 tidak bekerja sendirian" ujar Neji

Kakashi akhirnya mulai tenang. Dia mengisyaratkan agar bawahannya yang lain segera keluar meninggalkan Kakashi, Neji dan Sasuke

Setelah 4 orang lainnya keluar. Kakashi kembali mengintrogasi Neji dan Sasuke

"Jadi dia bekerjasama dengan siapa?" Tanya Kakashi

"Kami tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi yang pastinya, dia adalah seorang Hacker" jawab Sasuke ikut membantu Neji dalam menjelaskannya kepada Kakashi

"Bukankah H2 sendiri adalah Hacker juga?" Tanya Kakashi

"Dia memang Hacker. Tapi ada satu lagi Hacker yang berada dibalik layar" jawab Sasuke

"Hacker ya...aku sama sekali tidak terkejut karena zaman sekarang Hacker sudah banyak. Tapi, aku tak akan percaya kalau kalian tidak mempunyai bukti" kata Kakashi

Dengan bukti, orang akan percaya. Dizaman sekarang, orang-orang tak akan percaya sesuatu tanpa adanya bukti. Orang tak akan percaya hanya dengan omongan semata

"Eto...sebenarnya tidak ada bukti khusus. Kami hanya mempercayainya saat aku mencoba meretas situs web milik H2. Saat aku mencoba melakukannya, usahaku selalu digagalkan" ujar Neji

"Bisa saja bukan yang menggagalkanmu adalah H2?" Kata Kakashi tidak percaya

"Tidak mungkin, Kakashi-san. Disaat Neji melakukan hacking, aku sedang mencoba menangkap H2 diatas bangunan tinggi" kata Sasuke

"Souka..." Gumam Kakashi

"Untuk saat ini, aku akan mempercayai kata-kata kalian. Langkah selanjutnya, kalian harus berhasil menemukan hacker yang bekerja sama dengan H2" perintah Kakashi

"Wakatta" kata Sasuke dan Neji bebarengan

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Cahaya remang-remang dengan bulatan warna-warni menghiasi ruangan, suara musik keras dan minuman serta makanan didepan mereka, Hinata tampak menikmati mendengar suara merdu Tenten dalam menyanyikan sebuah lagu

Mereka saat ini berada disebuah tempat karaoke walaupun hari sudah menunjukkan 7 malam

"Terimakasih" kata Tenten yang mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan ruangan kembali terang

"Giliranku!" Kata Shion dengan semangatnya

"Hahahaha...kau tidak perlu sampai segitunya, Shion. Kau pasti dapat giliran" kata Hinata

"Kau ingin menyanyikan lagu apa, Shion? Biar kucarikan" tanya Sakura sambil membolak-balikkan buku daftar lagu

"Lagu Shirushi dari LiSA" jawab Shion

"LiSA...LiSA...nah ini dia. Hinata, tolong tekan 532" kata Sakura

"Hai'" kata Hinata dan melakukan apa yang diminta Sakura

Musik intro mulai terdengar seiring redupnya kembali lampu ruangan yang digantikan dengan lampu khas diskotik yang berputar pelan seirama dengan musik slow

Saat suara Shion sudah keluar, seketika Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten yang seruangan dengan Shion hanyut dalam melodi

"Shion!

.

 ***BRAK!***

.

Hinata tersentak. Suara apa itu tadi? Apa ada kejadian tadi? Sepertinya tidak. Shion masih berdiri dan tetap mengeluarkan suara daritadi. Lalu, apa?

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Tenten

"Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata

.

.

"Lelahnya!" Seru Tenten menyuarakan keadaannya

"Bukan kau saja, Tenten. Kita semua lelah" kata Sakura

"Hahahaha...Mana ada orang yang tetap rileks jika melakukan aktifitas seperti tadi" kata Shion berpendapat

Saat tengah berjalan kaki, mereka menemukan sebuah mesin minuman

"Melihat itu, aku langsung jadi haus. Apa ada diantara kalian yang punya 5 sen?" Tanya Hinata

"Tunggu dulu. Coba kulihat" jawab Shion dan merogoh tasnya

"Dimana ya?" Gumam Shion yang membongkar tasnya hingga membalik-balikkan isi tas

.

 ***Ting!***

.

Sebuah koin terjatuh dan menggelinding ke aspal jalan. Shion yang melihat itu mencoba menangkap uang koinnya tanpa melihat situasi jalan

"Shion!" Teriak Hinata

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Na'as. Shion terhempas cukup jauh dengan kepala yang mendarat keras ke aspal setelah ditabrak sebuah mobil yang datang dari sisi kiri. Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh orang misterius itu langsung kabur

Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten terkejut melihat kejadian cepat didepannya

"SHION!" Teriak mereka bertiga

.

.

 ***Brak!***

.

"Bertahanlah, Shion!" Kata Hinata yang terus mengikuti jalannya kasur yang didorong pihak rumah sakit

"Hi...na...ta..." Kata Shion terbata-bata

"Kami juga disini, Shion. Bertahanlah" kata Sakura

"Minna..." Gumam Shion

Shion yang dibawa petugas rumah sakit dimasukkan kedalam ruang UGD membuat Hinata, Sakura dan Shion tidak bisa ikut masuk

Hinata langsung bersandar didinding rumah sakit dengan air mata diwajahnya. Sakura duduk di kursi tunggu sambil memegangi kepalanya sedangkan Tenten mencoba menenangkan Hinata

"Tenang Hinata. Percayakan pada Tuhan" kata Tenten

Bermenit-menit berlalu, Hinata masih terisak ditempatnya. Bahkan Sakura juga ikut turun tangan untuk menenangkan Hinata

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD yang ditempati Shion. Melihat sang dokter, Hinata langsung berdiri diikuti teman-temannya

"Kalian keluarganya?"

"Bukan. Kami sahabatnya" jawab Hinata

"Apa kalian sudah menghubungi pihak keluarga pasien?" Tanya dokter dan dijawab gelengan oleh ketiga gadis cantik itu

Sang dokter mendesah membuat firasat Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten tidak enak

"Bagaimana keadaan Shion, sensei?" Tanya Sakura

"Gomen..." Jawab dokter membuat Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga tidak percaya

"Pasien tidak **bisa** kami selamatkan. Tulang lututnya hancur dan batok kepalanya retak serta serpihan kaca merusak otaknya"

"Permisi" pamit dokter lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan yang lain

"Kita harus menghubungi keluarga Shion. Pasti Shion meletakkan ponselnya didalam tas" kata Sakura

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

"Tadaima" salam Hinata dengan suara pelan karena takut membangunkan keluarganya mengingat sudah jam 12 malam

Hinata berjalan menginjit sampai ke kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar sang ayah. Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, Hinata langsung bernafas lega. Ia berjalan menuju lemarinya berniat mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah kering dari air mata

Baju ungu lembut itu ia buka memperlihatkan tubuh putih mulus dan langsing dengan oppai terbilang besar yang dibungkus bra hitam. Dengan fisik seperti ini dan wajah yang mempesona, sungguh beruntung suaminya kelak

Hinata mengambil sebuah kaos sederhana bewarna putih dan mengenakannya

"SIAPA KAU?!" Teriak ayahnya dari kamar sebelah membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Setelah mendengar teriakan sang ayah, Hinata langsung khawatir dan berniat memeriksa ke sebelah

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Saat membuka pintu kamar ayahnya, Hinata membulatkan mata saat mendapati sosok orang berpakaian mantel musim dingin bewarna hitam dengan sebo yang menutupi rambutnya dan masker yang menutupi wajah bagian bawahnya sedang menodongkan sebuah pistol berperedam kearah ayahnya

Sosok berpakaian musim dingin yang dikenakan saat musim dingin telah usai itu juga ikut terkejut walaupun berhasil ditutupi

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Hinata

Sosok tersebut mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya sambil tetap menodongkan senjata kearah Hiashi. Sosok tersebut seperti mengetik dan

.

 ***Drrrt...Drrrt...***

.

Ponsel Hinata langsung bergetar membuat perhatiannya berpindah. Ia ambil ponsel yang tersimpan di saku celana itu dan terlihatlah sebuah pemberitahuan pesan dari nomor yang terahasiakan

Saat Hinata akan kembali melihat sosok misterius didepannya, ternyata sosok tersebut telah menghilang

Hinata bersyukur dalam hati karena sosok tersebut tidak menembak ayahnya. Hinata dengan khawatir mencoba menenangkan sang ayah yang masih shock

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, tou-san?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku akan meminta penjaga untuk menjaga sekeliling rumah" jawab Hiashi agar anaknya tidak khawatir lagi

"Baiklah. Oyasumi, tou-san" pamit Hinata dan keluar dari kamar sang ayah

Hyuuga Hiashi, laki-laki berstatus presiden ini menatap keluar jendela yang dilalui sosok misterius tadi

"Kenapa H2 mencoba membunuhku?" Batin Hiashi

.

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Hinata langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia berlari dan menjatuhkan badannya diatas ranjang. Setelah itu dia kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya berniat membaca pesan yang dia terima

 **[Hyuuga Hiashi, ayahmu telah terlibat kasus korupsi yang berhasil disembunyikan dari masyarakat. Aku, H2 akan memburunya]**

Itulah isi pesannya membuat Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangannya. Ayahnya terlibat kasus korupsi? Ayahnya koruptor? Dia tidak mempercayainya

"Memangnya siapa H2 itu?! Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku yakin dia hanya kenalan tou-san yang iri dengan tou-san" kata Hinata

Tapi yang namanya manusia, rasa penasaran tidak akan luput dari Hinata. Ia buka search engine bernama Gooble dari ponselnya dan mengetik H2

"Aku yakin Gooble yang selalu membenarkan pengetikan yang salah juga akan membenarkan pengetikanku" gumam Hinata

Dan sekali lagi Hinata berhasil dibuat shock atas hasil pencarian Gooble itu. Ternyata nama H2 sudah tertuang dalam pencarian Gooble dengan mayoritas berasal dari situs web kepolisian Jepang yang disediakan untuk umum agar orang-orang tahu kasus kejahatan di Jepang. Dan di pencarian teratas, ada situs web milik H2 sendiri yang direkomendasikan untuk orang atau kelompok yang meminta pertolongan asalkan itu positif dengan bayaran uang

"H2, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Gumam Hinata dan membuka situs buatan kepolisian

 **[Siapa itu H2?]**

Hinata menemukan pertanyaan yang ingin dia cari tahu. Hinata pun menyentuh pilihan tersebut

 **[H2, singkatan dari Hack and Hunt. Artinya retas dan buru. Atau lebih tepatnya meretas dan memburu]**

"Souka..." Gumam Hinata

 **[Sebenarnya istilah H2 ini bukanlah panggilan yang dibuat oleh si pemburu itu sendiri. Namun kepolisianlah yang memberikan nama itu untuk mempermudah penyebutannya]**

 **[H2 biasanya terlibat dalam kasus yang melibatkan kekerasan bersifat positif. Kepolisan mengakui itu. Tapi, yang namanya pembunuhan tetaplah sebuah tindakan kriminal yang mengharuskan polisi untuk menangkap H2]**

 **[Dan biasanya, H2 akan beraksi saat targetnya memiliki bukti kuat untuk dibunuh]**

Lagi-lagi bukti. Bukti sangat mempengaruhi sesuatu. Hinata mengakui itu. Setelah puas melakukan browsing, Hinata mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya diatas nakas disamping kasur

"H2 akan beraksi saat targetnya memiliki bukti kuat untuk dibunuh" batin Hinata yang selalu teringat atas deretan kata itu

"Jika polisi mengakui H2 selalu memiliki bukti kuat atas targetnya, apa benar tou-san telah melakukan korupsi?"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

(BIASAKAN MELIHAT AUTHOR NOTE. BISA SAJA ADA INFO PENTING)

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

Yosh!

Chapter 7 up!

Bagus gak? :v

Apa para ente sekalian penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya?

Silahkan review...

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

waduh padahal aq mulai suka dengan tingkah konyol NEJI sama SASUKE tapi kok hilang pada chapter ini iyaaa . dan lagi yang buat aq gak suka disini ada cerita Naru dan Sasuke bertemu dan mengenal dan memberi pengampunan terhadap pembunuh ibu holy s*** f*** pembunuh ibu ini kalau faktanya iyaaa gak ada satupun di dunia ini anak yang memaafkan begitu saja lebih baik di bunuh meskipun risiko di penjara

 **Author Said :**

Sabar bro :v

Terkadang cerita gak sesuai ama apa yang diharapkan

Sekonyol apapun orang, mereka punya sifat serius. Begitupun Sasuke dan Neji. Tapi kalau ente mau, ane bisa bikin mereka berdua seperti itu lagi

Sekian...

Ane gak bermaksud buat mojokin ente

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Ane mw nanya updetnya brapa hari sih sekali...

 **Author Said :**

Tergantung sih...

Tergantung dari review yang ane terima dari kalian semua. Kalau ane lagi mood dan semangat buat up kilat, maka ane berusaha ngebuatnya semalaman. Tapi kalau lagi malas, bisa aja seminggu atau lebih

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Alurnya terlalu cepet thor bikin bingung,apa diisini cuma sasuke aja yang tau kalo naruto tu si yang bunuh para koruptor?

 **Author Said :**

Maaf..

Ane masih perlu belajar buat scene romance. Dan kebetulan saat ane bikin scene yang itu, otak ane langsung buntu dan diskip aja deh :v

Semoga pertanyaan ente dan jawaban ane tadi mewakili reader yang kebingungan semua

Cuma Sasuke yang tau kalo Naruto itu pembunuh koruptor?

Untuk saat ini iya

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Bapa nya hinata mau d bunuh juga kah?

 **Author Said :**

Mungkin :v

Kalau ane tega

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

karena Hinata mengajak Naruto berkencan saat dia baru saja kehilangan ibunya membuat suasana sedihnya kurang terasa

 **Author Said :**

HUaaaa...

Gomenasai!

Terimakasih atas sarannya!

Ane mohon maaf sekali lagi. Ane gak sempat mikirinnya

Untuk kedepannya, ane pikirin lagi deh

* * *

.

Sip!

Hanya itu reader yang membingungkan sesuatu dan terimakasih sudah bertanya

Oh ya,

Ada yang tau gak urutan musim yang terjadi di jepang sekaligus di bulan apa terjadinya?

Bagi yang tau, tolong kasih tau ane di kolom review. Arigatou

Thanks for Review, Favorite and Follow, guys!

I'll keep working as long you support for me

Sekian,

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**6 Tahun Yang Lalu...**

.

.

"NAMIKAZE MINATO! AWAS KAU, SIALAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Teriak seorang laki-laki gemuk yang diseret 3 orang polisi

Naruto, pemuda 15 tahun itu terkejut saat Perdana Menteri namun berubah menjadi Mantan Perdana Menteri yang terlibat korupsi itu meneriaki nama ayahnya dan juga mengancam ayahnya lewat siaran berita di televisi. Diketahui nama koruptor ini adalah Akihiro

Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pria itu. Dia bukanlah bocah ingusan yang tidak mengerti akan sekitarnya. Usia 15 tahun ini sudah diberikan ilmu bermanfaat di sekolah dan ia mengerti maksud pria gemuk itu

"Tou-san?" Panggil Naruto kepada seorang pria tampan yang tengah memasak didapur membantu sang istri

"Nani?" Tanya sang ayah yang menyahut dari dalam dapur

"Lihatlah! Didalam berita ada koruptor yang mengancammu, tou-san" jawab Naruto

Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto ini langsung keluar setelah diberitahu anaknya. Dengan celemek yang masih melekat, Minato berjalan mendekati televisi

.

 **[Mantan Perdana Menteri ini mengancam akan membunuh Namikaze Minato, Kepala Kepolisian Jepang]**

.

Begitulah teks yang tertulis dibawah layar televisi. Minato hanya geleng-geleng melihat Akihiro diborgol oleh bawahannya. Minato terlebih dahulu melepas celemeknya dan duduk disamping Naruto

"Hahahaha..." Minato tertawa membuat Naruto menjadi bingung

"Tou-san kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Naruto

Minato mengisyaratkan agar Naruto diam terlebih dahulu agar pendengarannya yang fokus kepada televisi tidak terganggu

"Salahsatu personil polisi mengungkapkan, Minato-san lah pahlawan dalam kasus ini" ujar si reporter lapangan

"Wah..." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan reporter langsung terkagum saat ayahnya lah pahlawan dalam kasus itu

.

* * *

 **2 tahun kemudian**

* * *

.

"Tadaima!" Sapa Naruto yang sudah berusia 17 tahun

"Okaeri" balas Kushina

Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan ke tingkat 2

"Naruto, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Kushina

"Tidak, kaa-san. Berikan saja pada Naruko" jawab Naruto dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya

Tak lama setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya, seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruko

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Naruko"

Naruko berlari menghampiri Kushina. Dengan muka memelas, dia mengelus-elus perut ratanya

"Kaa-san, lapar..." Ungkap Naruko membuat Kushina terkikik

"Itu. Kaa-san sudah membuat Teriyaki. Makanlah" kata Kushina

Naruko langsung berlari ke dapur dan mengambil makanan untuknya. Tiba-tiba saja...

.

 ***Brak!***

.

"Kushina, bawa anak-anak! Kalian harus pergi dari sini!" Teriak Minato yang baru saja membuka pintu dengan keras mengintrupsi Kushina

Minato berlari menghampiri Kushina. Dengan badan penuh peluh, Minato memegang kedua bahu istrinya

"Kalian harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Suruhannya Akihiro akan mengincar kita. Kakashi akan membantu kalian pergi" pinta Minato

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Minato-kun?" Tanya Kushina

"Aku dan beberapa bawahanku akan tetap disini untuk mengulur waktu kepergian kalian. Cepat! Bawa Naruto dan Naruko sekarang!" Kata Minato

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya saat mendengar kegaduhan dari lantai bawah. Naruto mendapati Minato tengah menyuruh mereka untuk pergi sekarang juga. Tak lama setelah itu, beberapa orang yang Naruto yakini sebagai polisi datang memasuki kediaman Namikaze dan disusul oleh Hatake Kakashi

"Naruto" panggil Minato

"Nani?" Tanya Naruto

"Pergi bersama ibu dan adikmu sekarang" jawab Minato dan setelah itu Naruko masuk kedalam pembicaraan

"Kami harus pergi kemana, Minato-kun?" Tanya Kushina

"Aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Kakashi dan 6 orang lainnya akan mengkawal kalian" jawab Minato

"Kakashi!" Panggil Minato mengisyaratkan agar Kakashi membawa Kushina, Naruko dan Naruto sekarang juga

Namun saat salahsatu bawahan Minato berniat menarik tangannya, Naruto langsung menepis

"Aku akan tetap tinggal disini membantumu, tou-san" kata Naruto

"Kau harus menjaga ibu dan adikmu dimanapun" tegas Minato

"Lalu bagaimana denganmun, tou-san? Bukankah kewajibanmu juga menjaga keluargamu dimanapun?" Kata Naruto

"Aku tetap disini untuk melindungi kalian agar suruhan Akihiro tidak mengejar kalian" kata Minato

"Jika tou-san seperti itu, berarti aku juga akan tetap tinggal untuk melindungi keluargaku. Aku percaya kepada Kakashi-san untuk menjaga kaa-san dan Naruko" kata Naruto yang membuat Minato terdiam

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Minato mengalah. Kakashi diikuti personil lainnya melangkah keluar bersama Kushina dan Naruko yang akan dibawa ke perlindungan polisi

.

.

.

Naruto kini berdiri disamping ayahnya di ruang santai keluarga. Beberapa polisi sudah berdiri dibelakang Minato dan Naruto mereka untuk membantu kedua laki-laki pirang itu dengan persenjataan lengkap

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang tidak diketahui identitasnya datang dari lantai 2. Sepertinya dia adalah salahsatu suruhan Akihiro

Naruto punya firasat yang membuatnya siaga. Dia ambil sebuah gelas kaca diatas nakas disamping sofa dan melemparnya tepat ke kening si sosok misterius saat sosok tersebut mengintip

Polisi dan Minato langsung sadar. Naruto berlari mengejar si sosok tersebut ke lantai 2. Disaat itu juga, pintu rumah didobrak memperlihatkan 10 laki-laki dengan pistol ditangan mereka

.

 ***Dor!***

.

Salahsatu polisi terkena tembakan. Akhirnya terjadi sesi tembak-menembak diantara mereka didalam rumah Namikaze yang terbilang besar itu

Sementara Naruto, kini dia telah berhasil mematahkan leher si misterius tadi diteras kamarnya. Kini sosok tersebut telah tergeletak tak berdaya ditindih Naruto

Naruto langsung berdiri saat mendengar suara tembak-menembak dari dalam rumah. Dia pungut pistol yang dibawa oleh orang tadi dan berlari memasuki rumah

Naruto menunduk dibalik dinding dan mulai membidik seorang laki-laki botak dengan wajah penuh tindikan

.

 ***Dor!***

.

"Headshot" gumam Naruto

Kenapa Naruto hebat dalam hal menembak? Karena ia telah diajari oleh sang ayah yang merupakan Kepala Kepolisian Jepang

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan menembak laki-laki lainnya. Minato tersenyum saat Naruto datang secara tiba-tiba membuat musuh tidak menyadarinya

.

 ***Dor!***

.

Naruto terbelalak saat mendapati Minato berhasil ditembak oleh seorang tidak diketahui wajahnya karena mengenakan topeng. Namun 1 hal yang diketahui, sosok tersebut memiliki rambut panjang lurus

Naruto memasang wajah serius dan mencoba membidik pria bertopeng itu namun gagal karena sosok tersebut telah kabur

Naruto mendecih dan berlari menghampiri ayahnya saat tembak-menembak telah selesai

"Naruto..." Panggil Minato

"Hai'?" Sahut Naruto yang sudah berlinang air mata walau hanya sedikit karena Naruto berusaha agar air matanya tidak keluar

"Pergilah...kejar si topeng itu... Tou-san yakin...dia sudah tahu kalau...kaa-san tidak ada disini. Kejar!" Pinta Minato

"Lalu kau bagaimana, tou-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Waktu tou-san sudah...habis. Peluru berhasil mengenai jantungku. Pergilah" jawab Minato melemah dan menutup matanya

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menyerahkan sang ayah ke polisi dan lari menghampiri mobil ayahnya berniat mengejar si penembak untuk melindungi mobil yang dikendarai Kakashi

.

.

.

Kushina terbelalak mendengar kabar Minato dari Kakashi. Sedangkan Naruko telah mengeluarkan tangisannya

"Kuatlah, Kushina-san, Naruko. Jangan kecewa atas apa yang dikorbankan oleh Minato-sensei. Usaha yang dilakukan Minato-sensei semata hanya untuk melindungi kalian bertiga" kata Kakashi yang tengah mengemudikan mobil

Sebuah mobil SUV milik kepolisian mengkhawal mobil yang dikendarai Kakashi dari belakang

Namun, Kakashi terbelalak saat 10 motor mengiringi mobil SUV polisi dan kesepuluh penumpang motor menembaki mobil besar itu dengan senjata rifle

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Ternyata si pengemudi SUV tidak tinggal diam. SUV berhasil menabrak sebuah motor. Untung saja body mobil tersebut terbuat dari bahan kuat dan kacanya juga anti-peluru

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Lagi-lagi mobil SUV berhasil menabrak 3 motor hingga terpental. Namun sebuah kesalahan terjadi. Mobil SUV tertabrak sebuah truk saat mencoba menabrak motor lagi

Kakashi mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat mobil khawalan telah tumbang. Sekarang 6 motor yang tersisa tengah mengejar mobil sedan polisi

.

 ***DDrrrrrt...***

.

Mobil sedan itu ditembaki bagian sampingnya oleh seorang perempuan suruhan Akihiro

"Sialan!" Teriak Kakashi dan mencoba menabrak motor tersebut namun gagal karena berhasil dihindari

"KYAAA!" Naruko menjerit saat terjadi saling adu diantara Kakashi dan para pemburu itu

"Cih! Dimana Naruto sekarang?" Gumam Kakashi

.

 ***BROOOOM!***

.

 ***BRAK!***

.

Sebuah mobil putih dengan keras datang menabrak 1 motor. Kakashi tahu bahwa si penabrak adalah Naruto

"Akhirnya onii-chan datang juga" kata Naruko

.

 ***Dor! Dor!***

.

Naruto menembaki ban depan 2 buah motor dengan sengaja berharap motor tersebut terjatuh

 **.**

 ***Brak! Brak!***

.

2 Motor tersebut berhasil dijatuhkan. Kakashi juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia pun menabrak 1 motor lagi

Kini tersisa 2 motor yang dinaiki oleh 4 orang. Saat akan melintasi persimpangan, si pemburu menembak 2 ban belakang mobil yang dikendarai Kakashi sehingga mobil tersebut langsung slip ke kanan

Kushina terbelalak saat sebuah mobil yang akan melintasi persimpangan datang bersiap menabrak bagian samping kanan tempat Kushina duduk

.

 ***BRAK!***

.

Naruto shock dan langsung memutar balik mobilnya menghampiri mobil yang dikemudi oleh Kakashi

"KAA-SAN! NARUKO! KAKASHI-SAN!" Teriak Naruto dan berusaha mengeluarkan ketiga orang itu

Keadaan 3 **orang** itu berbeda-beda. Kakashi yang mengalami luka dikepala dan luka gores dimata kirinya akibat kaca. Naruko yang mengalami patah kaki dan leher. Serta Kushina yang mengalami benturan dikepala hingga pingsan

"Bertahanlah!" Kata Naruto dan berniat menelpon ambulan

Tapi niat Naruto harus dibuang saat 2 motor tersangka datang. Naruto langsung berdiri dan meminta salahsatu pejalan kaki agar mau menelpon ambulan

Keempat tersangka itu turun dari kendaraannya. Salahsatu dari mereka mencoba memprovokasi Naruto dengan memperlihatkan dan menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya kedepan lalu kebelakang

"Kalian akan menyesalinya" gumam Naruto dan melesat

.

 ***Duk!***

.

Tendangan Naruto berhasil ditangkis oleh si A dan A melakukan serangan balik saat dirasa waktunya tepat

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Pinggang kiri Naruto berhasil ditendang oleh A. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia berusaha untuk menghabisi ke 4 orang itu

.

 ***Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!***

.

Namun saat ke-4 musuh Naruto berniat memukulnya, tiba-tiba saja sirine polisi dan ambulan terdengar secara bersamaan membuat ke-4 orang itu harus mundur

Semenjak kejadian itu, keluarga Naruto tidak seperti dulu lagi. Minato yang meninggal dan Kushina yang koma. Karena itulah, Naruto sangat membenci yang namanya KORUPTOR

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Kazehiro Tatsuya**

 **Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and Action**

* * *

.

.

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Naruto memukul dinding kamar apartemennya ditengah malam. Untung saja Naruko sudah tidur sehingga ia tidak tahu kalau sekarang Naruto tengah emosi

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku gagal menghabisi koruptor" gumam Naruto

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali bersikap seperti biasa setelah mulai tenang

"Atau karena aku tidak tega?" Batin Naruto lalu melintaslah bayangan wajah seorang gadis cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang tengah tersenyum manis

"Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya!" Gerutu Naruto

.

 **Flashback ON**

.

Ditengah malamnya hari, seorang pria paruh baya terlelap di kasur king sizenya. Dilihat dari kenyamanannya dalam tidur, sudah dipastikan pria itu telah selesai melalui kegiatan-kegiatan yang menguras otak

Dia adalah Hyuuga Hiashi. Ayah dari kakak-beradik Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi. Hiashi menjabat sebagai Presiden Jepang yang telah memimpin Jepang menjadi negara adidaya nomor 2 setelah Amerika Serikat

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Sebuah jendela dibuka dari luar oleh Naruto yang menenakan baju aksinya. Hiashi yang mendengar suara kecil namun menganggu itu membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok misterius yang menodongkan senjata kearahnya

"SIAPA KAU?!"

.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

"..sama...Hiashi-sama..."

Hiashi langsung tersadar dari lamunannya setelah dipanggil berulang kali oleh asistennya, Orochimaru

"Maaf" kata Hiashi yang tak enak karena tidak menyahut daritadi

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Hiashi-sama" kata Orochimaru

"Apa ada dokumen baru yang harus kutanda-tangani?" Tanya Hiashi

"Tidak ada, Hiashi-sama. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Karena sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam, jam berangkat pesawat ke Amerika Serikat sudah 2 jam lagi. Anda harus bersiap-siap, Hiashi-sama. Pastikan segala kebutuhan pribadi anda telah siap" ujar Orochimaru

"Astaga! Untung saja kau mengingatkanku, Orochimaru! Barang-barangku tertinggal di rumah" kata Hiashi

"Orochimaru, siapkan mobil"

"Hai'"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Pukul 20.12 malam, seorang pemuda yang diketahui adalah Naruto lengkap dengan pakaian khas H2-nya tengah duduk sendirian disebuah bangku pemberhentian bus yang jalanan aspal didepannya sangatlah sepi. Disampingnya terletak sebuah tongkat baseball yang tujuannya entah untuk apa. Tangannya tetap setia mengenggam ponsel hitam yang selalu ia bawa itu. Ia menatap layar ponsel yang memperlihatkan peta itu. Sebuah kordinat merah berkedip-kedip perlahan mendekat ke tempat Naruto berada

Saat dirasa telah didekat sana, Naruto mulai berdiri sambil mengantongi ponselnya dan mengenggam tongkat baseball itu

Dan disaat mobil putih yang dari jauh terlihat oleh Naruto mulai mendekatinya, Naruto langsung memakai masker dan mengangkat tongkat itu tinggi-tinggi. Lalu...

.

 ***BLAM!***

.

Memecahkan lampu depan mobil putih tersebut. Ternyata mobil putih itu mengangkut Hiashi bersama sopirnya

"Kenapa dia? Mabuk?" Umpat si sopir dalam hati setelah menghentikan mobil

"Hiashi-sama, saya permisi keluar dulu. Saya akan memberi dia pelajaran" kata si sopir meminta izin

"Silahkan. Tapi..."

Hiashi tampak ragu. Bagaimana rupa dan bentuk si pemukul, Hiashi belum mengetahuinya. Dengan rasa penasaran, Hiashi pun menoleh ke belakang. Namun Naruto menembaki senter ponsel ke arah mobil Hiashi agar Hiashi tidak tahu bahwa pelakunya adalah H2

"Berani sekali dia" kata sopir dan membuka pintu mobil lalu menghampiri Naruto

"Hei kau!" Teriak sopir memarahi Naruto

Naruto yang diteriaki hanya tetap menembaki senter ke Hiashi hingga sopir Hiashi telah berada dalam jangkauannya. Naruto pun mengayunkan tongkatnya

.

 ***Wusss...***

.

Naruto langsung menghentikan ayunannya saat permukaan kayu dan pelipis si sopir hanya berjarak 3cm sehingga menyebabkan hembusan angin yang dirasakan oleh telinga si sopir

Si sopir yang hampir saja dihantam oleh tongkat baseball itu memasang tampang terkejut yang konyol

"Nyaris, bukan?" Kata Naruto melalui speaker ponselnya sehingga suara aslinya tidak diketahui

"HEI!" Hiashi keluar dari mobil dan berteriak marah sambil menghalau cahaya ponsel Naruto yang menyilaukan matanya

Hiashi terkejut saat bawahannya telah jatuh tak berdaya. Disaat itu juga, Naruto mematikan cahaya ponselnya membuat Hiashi terbelalak kaget

"Konbawa" sapa Naruto lewat speaker ponsel dengan sebuah pistol beramunisi bius ditangan kanannya

Hiashi seketika lari sambil ketakutan. Naruto berniat menembaknya. Tapi ia merutuki kecerobohan yang ia perbuat karena lupa membawa bekal amunisi

"Ternyata aku bisa jadi bodoh juga" batin Naruto mengejek dirinya sendiri

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya berlari mengejar Hiashi yang lebih memilih kabur dengan berlari ketimbang kabur dengan mobil mewahnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Hiashi tak akan sempat menghidupkan mobilnya disaat Naruto mencoba menangkapnya

Hiashi masuk kedalam sebuah gang gelap antah-berantah. Yang dipikirkan Hiashi hanyalah selamat dari kejaran H2. Hiashi bahkan tak habis pikir kota Tokyo sudah sepi malam ini. Padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam

"Astaga! Aku baru ingat kalau daerah sini terkenal angker" batin Hiashi

Hiashi akhirnya ingat. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani lewat daerah ini setelah senja. Bahkan kalaupun mereka lewat, tidak ada yang berani untuk keluar dari mobil

Hiashi menepis khayalan horrornya. Dia hanya memiliki 1 keinginan. Yaitu lepas dari kejaran H2

Tapi tidak tahukah Hiashi bahwa gang-gang sepi dan gelap adalah tempat yang sangat cocok untuk H2 dalam menakut-nakuti targetnya?

"Knock...knock..." Sebuah suara tak dikenal berbunyi membuat pikiran horror Hiashi mulai bereaksi

"Knock..."

Hiashi makin melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang dengan perlahan

"Knock..knock..."

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Dan disaat itu juga, Hiashi merasa punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu. Hiashi menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah

"Boo!" Kata Naruto datar namun terkesan menakutkan untuk Hiashi

Hiashi pun berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Naruto yang menerangi wajahnya dengan senter ponsel

"Dasar orang tua penakut. Membuatku lelah saja. Mendokusai!" Gumam Naruto dan ikut berlari mengejar Hiashi

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Hiashi terdorong hingga menabrak tembok. Naruto langsung mengunci pergerakkan Hiashi dengan sekuat tenaga

"Aku tak menyangka seorang presiden sepertimu adalah orang yang penakut" kata Naruto yang berbicara melalui perantara ponsel

.

 **{AN} Jadi gini aja deh. Setiap Naruto menjadi H2, H2 berbicara lewat perantara ponsel agar suara aslinya tidak diketahui {AN}**

.

"Aku juga manusia, konoyarou!" Bentak Hiashi

"Dan kau juga bisa membentak"

"Itu hakku"

Naruto tersenyum meremehkan dibalik maskernya. Ia harus segera membius Hiashi dan meninggalkan bukti kenapa H2 menangkap Hiashi

"Karena amunisi biusku sudah tidak ada lagi, sepertinya mematahkan kakimu cukup efisien agar kau tidak kabur" ujar Naruto mengingat ia pernah melakukan hal ini kepada si pembunuh ibunya

"Ja...jangan!" Kata Hiashi

Naruto mulai berjalan mendekat. Namun ternyata Hiashi tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengambil langkah 1000 keluar gang berharap agar selamat

"Dasar orang tua. Kau membuatku harus berlari. Mendokusai" gumam Naruto dan mengejar Hiashi

.

.

.

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Hiashi terjatuh di trotoar pinggir jalan saat Naruto menyapu kaki Hiashi dengan kakinya sendiri

"Hiashi-sama, setidaknya kau jangan lari-lari terus. Aku yang letih jadinya" ujar H2 yang entah kenapa membuat Hiashi sweatdrop

Naruto kelihatan berpikir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat Hiashi pingsan

"Kenapa aku harus bingung? Aku hanya perlu memukul tengkuknya. Tapi, kurasa tidak efisien. Memukul tengkuk hanya memberikan efek pingsan yang sebentar" pikir Naruto

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba" kata Naruto membuat Hiashi semakin takut

Naruto berjalan mendekat. Hiashi mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Kenapa kau mencoba memburuku?! Aku tidak melakukan korupsi sedikitpun!" Teriak Hiashi membela diri

"Tidak melakukannya? Tapi dengan adanya bukti, pengakuanmu itu tidak ada artinya" kata Naruto

"Mana buktimu, brengsek?!" Tanya Hiashi

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Hiashi bergetar membuat dirinya sendiri bingung antara memeriksa atau membiarkannya

"Kau boleh memeriksanya. Itu adalah bukti" ujar Naruto

Hiashi menuruti perkataan Hiashi. Ia membelalakkan matanya menatap layar ponsel miliknya

Pendapatan negara atas transaksi tidak sebanding dengan harga jual yang disediakan. Walaupun hanya beda tipis dengan pendapatan yang harus didapat, namun hal ini terjadi berulang kali. Bila data pendapatan negara dibandingkan dengan rekening bank milik Hiashi, jumlah kerugian negara sama dengan jumlah uang masuk rekening Hiashi

"Aku berani bersumpah. Aku tak melakukan apapun!" Kata Hiashi tetap membela diri walaupun bukti ada didepannya

"Kau tetap teguh walaupun sudah ada bukti didepanmu, heh?" Kata Naruto

"Tou-san!" Teriak seseorang membuat Naruto menghela nafas

Suara yang tadi adalah suaranya Hyuuga Neji. Ternyata Neji datang bersama Sasuke di waktu yang tepat. Mereka berdua menghampiri Hiashi yang tampak kotor setelah berkeringat

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" Bentak Neji

Naruto yang dibentak seperti itu hanya bersikap biasa saja. Ia sudah sering dibentak oleh Neji saat ia sering berkunjung ke mansion Hyuuga demi pekerjaan

Kenapa Neji dan Sasuke bisa tahu ada Hiashi disini? Mereka berdua kebetulan melewati kawasan angker ini dengan mobil Sasuke. Neji menumpang dengan Sasuke ke kediaman Hyuuga. Dan disaat itulah Neji dan Sasuke mendapati ayahnya Neji yang berlutut dihadapan H2

Sasuke yang mengetahui siapa H2 sebenarnya hanya diam saja. Dia tak akan membocorkan identitas Naruto yang sudah diketahuinya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi bersama Naruto. Jadi, walaupun begitu, tanggung jawab ya tanggung jawab. Sasuke akan tetap mencoba menangkap Naruto dalam wujud H2

"Aku hanya mencoba memburu koruptor. Kau sudah tahu kebiasaanku, bukan?" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi kau menganggap ayahku melakukan korupsi, hah?" Tanya Neji

"Hm" jawab Naruto

"Brengsek! Ayahku tak akan berbuat seperti itu. Aku memercayainya! Bila memang benar ayahku melakukan korupsi, polisi pasti sudah menangkapnya!" Kata Neji

"Karena kegiatan yang ayahmu lakukan tidak disadari publik, maka itulah tugasku untuk memburunya" ujar Naruto

Disaat Naruto selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, ponsel Neji dan Sasuke langsung bergetar tanda adanya surel yang masuk. Mereka pun memeriksanya. Hal yang mereka lihat sama seperti yang dilihat Hiashi

"Penyebab publik tidak mengetahuinya adalah, jumlah uang yang diambil Hiashi hanyalah sedikit namun dilakukan secara beruntun sehingga orang tidak mempedulikan kejadian kecil ini. Karena orang yang bertugas tidak mempedulikannya, maka karena itulah publik tidak mengetahuinya. Bahkan Hiashi juga mengatakan penambahan dana subsidi. Tapi setelah aku periksa, dana subsidi tidak bertambah sepersenpun. Maka ku asumsikan, Hiashi menjadikan dana subsidi sebagai alibi agar kedoknya tidak disadari" ujar Naruto panjang x lebar

Naruto memanglah bukan ahli ekonomi. Kazehiro pun juga bukanlah ahli ekonomi. Naruto hanyalah mahasiswa yang kuliah di jurusan Hukum dan bercita-cita menjadi pengacara suatu saat nanti. Tapi bila sudah menyangkut hal korupsi, orang-orang yang berada pada bidang Hukum tak akan tinggal diam

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, Naruto pun mengatakan

"Apa kita akan berkelahi lagi? Disetiap pertemuan kita, kita selalu saja berkelahi"

"Baiklah bila itu maumu" kata Sasuke dan mengenggam kuat tongkat besi yang didesain seperti pedang dan dibuat khusus untuk Sasuke agar bisa beraksi

"Neji-senpai, kau bawa saja Hiashi-sama ke mansion. Aku akan mengurusinya" pinta Sasuke

"Baiklah" kata Neji dan membopong Hiashi yang merasa letih mental dan fisik

Disaat Neji telah membawa Hiashi bersama mobil pribadi milik Sasuke, Naruto dan Sasuke pun sama-sama menatap intens

"Kau serius ingin melakukannya, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang kini telah menggunakan suara aslinya

"Aku tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-kata. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan akan menangkapmu dalam wujud H2" jawab Sasuke dan tongkatnya mengeluarkan percikan listrik

"Sepertinya tongkatmu itu akan menjadi merepotkan" tanggap Naruto atas senjata yang dimiliki Sasuke

"Berapa tegangannya?" Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah. Setidaknya aku pernah membuat seekor tikus terbakar gara-gara ini" jawab Sasuke

"Souka...sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai fisika. Tapi aku kagum atas kebakaran yang dialami tikus percobaan" ujar Naruto

"Terimakasih" kata Sasuke

"Karena senjatamu itu, aku memiliki sebuah ide dalam merombak perlengkapanku. Setidaknya aku menggunakan benda penghantar listrik dengan beberapa volt sehingga bisa membuat orang pingsan tanpa harus menggunakan bius" ujar Naruto

"Ternyata kau sudah banyak omong sekarang. Mana Naruto yang pemalas dulu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Setidaknya sifat dinginku masih melekat" jawab Naruto dan mengencangkan sarung tangannya

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini sekarang juga. Aku sudah mengantuk" ajak Naruto dan mengambil kuda-kuda sederhana

"Baiklah" kata Sasuke dan mengambil kuda-kuda ala kendo dengan tongkat besinya yang sesekali mengeluarkan percikan listrik

Mereka berdua pun melesat disaat angin berhembus ditengah dinginnya malam kota Tokyo

.

.

.

.

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Neji menghentikan mobil yang dikemudikannya didepan sebuah rumah mewah besar dengan halaman yang luas. Para pelayan segera membukakan pintu untuk Hiashi

"Astaga! Anda baik-baik saja, Hiashi-sama!" Jerit seorang pelayan perempuan yang mendapati Hiashi seperti orang stres

"Ayahku baik-baik saja. Cepat siapkan makan malam untuk beliau yang telah dimasak ibuku" perintah Neji kepada pelayan lalu membopong Hiashi menuju kamar ayahnya

"Anata!" teriak sang istri khawatir saat Hiashi dibantu Neji memasuki rumah

"Tou-san!" Teriak Hinata dan Hanabi yang terkejut melihat ayahnya

"Tou-san baik-baik saja. Sekarang kalian tidur sana" usir Neji

"Kau juga mengusir kaa-san?" Tanya Hana

.

 **{AN} anggap aja disini istri Hiashi masih hidup dan kebetulan ane gak tau nama bininya. Jadi kita panggil aja 'Hana' {AN}**

.

"Tentu saja kaa-san tidak. Itu hanya berlaku untuk Hinata dan Hanabi. Hahahaha" jawab Neji

"Aku ini anak baik, kaa-san. Karena kaa-san terlalu lama di Paris, aku jadi merindukan kaa-san" kata Neji percaya diri

Hanabi mencibir kakaknya karena kesal. Hinata hanya menatap punggung Hiashi yang telah memasuki kamarnya tanpa dibantu

"Kau bohong" kata Hana

"Serius" kata Neji

"Dari matamu terlihat, Neji" kata sang ibu menghentikan akting Neji

"Baiklah" gumam Neji mengalah

"Hinata, apa Naruto sampai sekarang tidak masuk-masuk?" Tanya Neji tiba-tiba

Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bila dia jujur, maka kakak laki-lakinya akan marah dan bisa saja langsung memecat Naruto

"Sebenarnya..."

"Naruto? Siapa Naruto?" Tanya Hana membuat Hinata merutuki sifat ibunya yang tidak bisa membaca situasi

"Dari ketidaktahuan ibu, sepertinya Naruto itu tidak masuk dari sebelum kepulangan kaa-san sampai saat sekarang" selidik Neji

"Ano..." Kata Hinata sedangkan sang adik, Hanabi hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan sang kakak mencari alasan

"Aku harus memecatnya. Ibiki, katakan pada orang itu kalau dia telah dipecat" kata Neji tegas

"Tapi nii-san, bisa saja Naruto-kun tidak masuk karena kegiatan kuliahnya yang semakin padat?" Kata Hinata membela Naruto untuk mempertahankan pekerjaan

"Setidaknya mukanya harus diabsen dulu" kata Neji

"Kaa-san akan menemani tou-san dulu. Jika kau lapar, kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu" pamit Hana tanpa membaca situasi yang sedang tegang

"YOSH!" Seru Neji bahagia dan berlari menuju dapur melupakan marahnya. Tapi, keputusan Neji tidak bisa diubah

Hinata dan Hanabi hanya bisa jawdrop melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang telah berusia 25 tahun itu

"Baka-aniki. Padahal sudah punya istri dan seorang anak" oceh Hanabi sambil geleng-geleng kepala

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi ocehan Hanabi yang terbilang lucu untuknya. Tapi dilain sisi merasa sedih karena Naruto tak kunjung hadir sehingga Neji memecatnya

Sedangkan Neji, sepertinya dia telah melupakan sesuatu yang merupakan kewajibannya. Nafsu mengalahkan kewajiban, rupanya...

.

* * *

 **Beberapa jam yang lalu**

* * *

.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini sekarang juga. Aku sudah mengantuk" ajak Naruto dan mengambil kuda-kuda sederhana

"Baiklah" kata Sasuke dan mengambil kuda-kuda ala kendo dengan tongkat besinya yang sesekali mengeluarkan percikan listrik

Mereka berdua pun melesat disaat angin berhembus ditengah dinginnya malam kota Tokyo

.

 ***Swuss...***

.

Naruto berhasil menghindari ayunan tongkat Sasuke tanpa harus mengalami kontak fisik dengan tongkat

Berniat melakukan serangan balik, Naruto dikejutkan terlebih dahulu oleh serangan susulan Sasuke

.

 ***Bzzzt...***

.

Naruto reflek memundurkan badannya saat permukaan besi dan sentruman mengenai perutnya

"Sentrumannya kuat juga. Bisa membuat tanganku memucat sementara" batin Naruto

"Mendokusai" kata Naruto

"Aku yakin saja kau akan mengucapkan kata yang menurutmu sakral itu" kata Sasuke dan melesat mendekati Naruto. Sasuke mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke leher Naruto

Naruto kembali mengindar kesamping dan menendang dada Sasuke dengan keras hingga Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah

Tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, Naruto berlari dan kembali menghujam Sasuke dengan 3x tendangan cepat diatas udara

Sasuke memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Sahabatnya ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan dalam hal perkelahian. Naruto adalah sosok kreatif yang menggabungkan beberapa aliran beladiri menjadi satu

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hanya mempelajari Kendo di dojo keluarga dan Judo saat latihan di akademi kepolisian. Menurut Sasuke, menggunakan pedang dalam pertarungan di zaman modern ini sangatlah kuno dan menyusahkan karena harus selalu membawa senjata kemanapun kita pergi

"Sasuke, ayo kita selesaikan. Mataku semakin mengantuk" ajak Naruto

"No problem" jawab Sasuke

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

 **Author Note :**

Oke sip chapter 8 is up!

Maaf karena lama. Soalnya paket internet ane habis :D

Akhirnya ane masukin chara OC untuk jadi bininya Hiashi. Ane gak tau siapa istri Hiashi di anime. Ngeliat wajahnya aja gak pernah. Entah perempuan atau laki-laki ane juga gak tau :v

Penjelasan yang ane bikin sebagai bukti korupsi Hiashi itu sangat membuat ane jadi berpikir buat nemuinnya. Susahlah pokoknya :'v

Silahkan review, follow and favorite. Ane mengharapkan dukungan kalian

.

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Bakal sampe berapa chapter thor? Saran ane sih... Percepat thor.. Biar greget.. Baru ntar ente buat s2

 **Author Said :**

Mungkin 10? Ane gak jamin

Kemungkinan ane juga niat untuk bikin season 2. Tapi, tergantung kalian sih

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

cuma mau tanggapi pertanyaan author. kalau mau tau urutan musim di jepang, minta tolong mbah GOOGLE aja om. :v

 **Author Said :**

Google itu apaan ya? :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Bunuh aja hiashi cuy ...

Biar tambah Greget :v

 **Author Said :**

:3

Masalah itu, ane udah nentuin antara Hiashi dibunuh atau nggaknya. So, kalian hanya perlu menebak-nebak :v

Semua konflik sudah ane konsepin. Jadi gak perlu pusing

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

sip keren2... jangan matikan shion dulu oi.. buatlah drama dulu sebelum kematian shion ya.. btw Lanjut aja ya..

keep up..

 **Author Said :**

Yah terlanjur...

Tapi kalau flashback, sepertinya gak masalah

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Naruto kena Karma karena sudah membunuh para koruptor. yg pertama ibunya diracuni, yg kedua teman dekatnya ditabrak, selanjutnya Adiknya yg... tidak... itu tdk boleh terjadi. !

 **Author Said :**

Khukhukhukhu...

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Aduh, babe Hiashi langsung m*ti langsung aja, mungkin, ya. Biar NaruHina kagak ada yang ganggu gitu

 **Author Said :**

Gimana pun juga ane mau bikin konflik :3

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Ngngngng Itu Hinata punya firasat / 6tense tentang Shion?

Dan, kaya'nya ini peran Shion agak dipaksain dichapter ini

 **Author Said :**

Ya begitulah. Itu adalah firasat Hinata. Mungkin hanya keluar pada chap 7 itu saja

Maaf karna terlalu maksain peran Shion, minna-san. Ini semua demi jalannya cerita

* * *

.

.

Begitulah sesi tanya-jawab kali ini. Segala sesuatu pertanyaan yang bersifat spoiler nggak akan ane kasih tau jawabannya :-P

Sekian,

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hosh...hosh..hosh.."

Kedua pemuda yang tengah berdiri berhadapan itu nafasnya sama-sama memburu. Bukan tanpa sebab. Mereka telah berkelahi beberapa menit. Jika dilihat dari kondisi fisik, Naruto lah yang mengalami babak belur paling sedikit

"Seperti biasa. Kau sangat kuat" kagum Sasuke

"Apa kau lupa? Akulah yang mengajarimu Judo untuk pertama kalinya. Dan karena akulah kau menjadi tertarik dengan beladiri" ujar Naruto

"Aku tidak melupakannya" kata Sasuke yang masih tetap mengenggam tongkat khususnya

"Naruto" panggil Shikamaru mengintrupsi pembicaraan Naruto. Suara Shikamaru berasal dari tindik di telinga Naruto

"Hm?" Sahut Naruto

"Kabur sekarang" pesan Shikamaru. Setelah Shikamaru berpesan, suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar dari kejauhan

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Sasuke sepertinya mengerti maksud dari Naruto karena dia juga mendengar suara sirine

"Pergilah" kata Sasuke

Naruto hanya diam saja menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Diam tanpa takut polisi akan datang

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?!" Seru Sasuke namun pelan

4 mobil polisi pun datang mengepung Naruto dan Sasuke. Seluruh polisi langsung keluar dengan pistolnya. Ternyata salahsatu dari mereka ada Hyuuga Neji

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan ponsel ditangan kanan. Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendapati itu

.

 ***Tet...***

.

Naruto menyentuh layar ponselnya. Seketika seluruh lampu yang ada di kawasan ini padam secara masal

5 detik kemudian seluruh lampu jalan kembali hidup. Namun kepolisan harus terkejut saat H2 tidak ada lagi dihadapan mereka

"Hm" gumam Neji karena mengetahui sesuatu

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Tap..tap...tap...***

.

Dengan langkah anggun nan mempesona, sosok idola KU datang dengan elegannya. Gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi designer dan jago akting ini kini ditatap oleh seluruh pasang mata

Banyak pasang mata yang melirik seorang Hinata sudah menjadi kebiasaan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Konoha University

Langkah angkuh Hinata berhenti seiring hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya dan rambutnya terangkat searah dengan angin

Hinata mendapati seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat dirindukannya. Seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan headset sambil membaca komik

"Naruto-kun?" Gumam Hinata

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Seperti deja vu rasanya. Ia teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto

.

 ***Tap...tap...TAP!***

.

"GHAAA!" Teriak Naruto kesakitan saat Hinata mendekat dan menginjak kaki kirinya

.

 ***Greb***

.

Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto yang masih terduduk dibangku dekat fakultas Hukum itu

"Kau kemana saja, baka?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto tidak menjawab apapun atas pertanyaan Hinata yang penuh kekhawatiran itu. Menurut Naruto, Hinata sekarang ini hanya tengah berakting seperti biasanya

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku hanya mengurus persiapan wisudaku. Kenapa kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan?" Jawab Naruto

"Mengurusnya? Tapi kenapa kau selama seminggu terakhir ini tidak pernah terlihat?" Tanya Hinata

"Jadi aku harus wajib melaporkan mukaku dulu ke hadapanmu? Malasnya. Aku ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada itu" jawab Naruto cuek

"Setidaknya aku mengetahui keadaanmu, Naruto-kun!" Kata Hinata

Naruto menghela nafas. Pemuda pirang alami itu menutup komiknya dan melepas headset yang terpajang dikepalanya. Setelah itu Naruto pun berdiri dengan raut muka kesal

Hinata hanya diam tanpa takut saat kepala Naruto mendekat ke kepalanya. Kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak sejengkal

"Kau mau tahu keadaanku, bukan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata

"Baiklah. Keadaanku sekarang baik-baik saja, Hyuuga" jawab Naruto dan kembali menegakkan posisinya

Naruto pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu. Hinata sempat kecewa dengan itu semua. Raut muka Hinata langsung marah dan kesal, terlihat dari caranya berdiri sambil menjinjit dan mengepalkan tangan

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Sesudahnya kuliah selama 4 jam yang dilalui Naruto, pemuda itu lebih memilih langsung pulang ke apartemen ketimbang berkeliaran dulu di KU seperti biasa

Di tengah jalan menuju apartemennya, Naruto berhenti tepat disamping mesin minuman di lokasi taman mini yang telah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak

Naruto merogoh sakunya dan memasuki 1 sen koin. Haus menggerogoti tenggorokannya akibat siang hari yang terik ini

"1, 2, 3...ya 3. 3 minggu lagi aku akan wisuda Strata 1-ku" gumam Naruto dan duduk diatas sebuah bangku

Naruto meneguk minuman kaleng bersodanya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, seorang gadis cantik pirang panjang dengan oppai besar namun normal dan muka berparas khas kaukasoid mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya

Naruto terkejut mendapati seseorang telah duduk disampingnya

"Excuse me" kata gadis itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris

"Yes?" Balas Naruto

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Tanyanya gadis itu. Anggap saja dia sedang menggunakan bahasa Inggris

"Silahkan" jawab Naruto

"Tapi terlebih dahulu, aku Chloe Livingstone" kata Chloe mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Naruto

"Naruto Namikaze"

Chloe menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya dan sayangnya, senyuman itu tak memberikan efek berarti bagi Naruto

"Silahkan duduk" kata Naruto mempersilahkan Chloe duduk disampingnya

Hidup tanpa penuh kecanggungan, itulah orang barat. Chloe langsung duduk disamping Naruto dengan jarak yang saling bersentuhan membuat Naruto agak risih

"Kau bukan orang Jepang?" Tanya Chloe

"Aku ini asli Jepang. Hanya saja rambutku pirang karena gen ayahku yang merupakan keturunan Amerika Serikat" jawab Naruto yang tahu jika Chloe heran melihat rambut Naruto yang pirang alami

"Amerika Serikat? Kebetulan sekali! Asalku dari Brooklyn, NY, Amerika Serikat!" ujar Chloe dengan semangatnya

"Oh..." Respon cuek Naruto sehingga Chloe menjadi kesal sedikit

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Chloe

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau tidak pernah mengenalku?" Tanya Chloe

"Untuk apa aku mengenalmu? Kenapa aku harus mengenalmu? Itu merepotkan" jawab Naruto

"Kau pernah menonton film drama asal Amerika seperti Hollywood?" Tanya Chloe

"Mmm..kurasa tidak. Aku tidak suka dengan cerita romansa karena menurutku terlalu berlebihan bila dibandingkan dengan percintaan di dunia nyata. Aku lebih suka film actionnya dan..." jawab Naruto

"Dan?"

"Film dewasanya" lanjut Naruto membuat Chloe sweatdrop

"Setahuku film dewasa asal Jepang juga terkenal" balas Chloe

"Setidaknya seks tidak diperlihatkan didepan umum bila di Jepang"

"Setidaknya Amerika tidak seperti Jepang yang menjadikan film dewasanya sebagai salahsatu investasi terbesar dalam meningkatkan pendapatan negara" ejek Chloe

"Baiklah kau menang. Mau mengejek Amerika atau Jepang, aku sama-sama keturunan 2 negeri itu. Jadi aku memilih diam" kata Naruto

"Akhirnya kau mengalah juga" kata Chloe bangga

"Pantas saja kau tidak mengenalku" ujar Chloe

"..."

Naruto hanya diam saja menanggapi kepedean Chloe. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya

"Baiklah, Naruto. Dengarkan aku sekarang" Kata Chloe

"Dengarkan apa? Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau adalah bintang porno?"

"Kau membuatku marah"

"Baguslah begitu. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang" ucap Naruto dan beranjak dari bangku taman yang didudukinya

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Chloe dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE. KAU ORANG JEPANG PERTAMA YANG TELAH MEMBUATKU KESAL!"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***BRAK!***

.

Kakashi menghempaskan tangannya ke meja saat mengetahui kabar dari bawahannya. Jika saja Kakashi membuka maskernya, maka kita bisa melihat wajah yang marah

"Ternyata H2 sudah mulai berani mencoba mengincar presiden" kata Kakashi

Kakashi berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Neji. 2 polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap H2 dan mencaritahu siapa sosok H2 itu

"Kakashi-san, ada kabar baiknya" ujar Neji membuka suara

"Jelaskan" pinta Kakashi

"Perkiraanku mengenai H2 tidak bekerja sendirian adalah salah. Aku menyadarinya kemarin" kata Neji

"Alasan?"

"Kau tahu ponsel yang selalu digenggamnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku belum berkontak dengannya. Tapi dengan melalui foto, aku selalu melihatnya mengenggam ponsel"

"Nah. Itulah dia. Ponsel miliknya lah media hacking yang selama ini dia terapkan"

Kakashi mengangguk paham. Dia baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Ternyata ada orang pintar yang menjadikan ponsel sebagai media dalam meretas. Setahu Kakashi, hacking dilakukan melalui komputer

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau meyakininya?" Tanya Kakashi

"Dan tunggu sebentar. Kenapa hanya Neji yang menjelaskan hal ini padaku? Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi

Tanpa diketahui Kakashi, sejenak darah Sasuke berdesir kaget saat ditanya seperti itu. Apa Kakashi sudah curiga?

"Sasuke, jawab pertanyaanku!" Kata Kakashi tegas. Bagaimana pun juga polisi dikenal sebagai sosok yang tegas

"Sebenarnya...-"

"Maaf, Kakashi-san. Saat Neji-senpai mencoba mengejar H2, saya baru saja selesai berkelahi dengan H2 agar bisa menangkapnya. Tapi, saya kalah" jawab Sasuke memotong ucapan Neji

"Souka..." Gumam Kakashi

"Baiklah. Neji, lanjutkan penjelasanmu" kata Kakashi

"Yang mana, Kakashi-san?" Tanya Neji bingung dan dihadiahkan Kakashi dengan delikan tajam

"Oke..oke. Kenapa aku bisa yakin bahwa H2 hanya bekerja sendiri dan menggunakan ponsel sebagai media hacking? Karena sewaktu aku mencoba mengejarnya dibantu oleh beberapa orang seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, aku menemukan H2 mengenggam ponselnya. Saat ia menyentuh layar ponsel tersebut, disaat itulah listrik seketika padam secara masal. Seperti yang kita ketahui. Segala macam sesuatu yang digerakkan oleh sistem bisa kita retas" ujar Neji panjang x lebar setelah menerima delikan mematikan Kakashi. Bisa-bisanya Neji bercanda disaat situasi tengah serius

"Kakashi-san, instruksi?" kata Sasuke meminta izin untuk berbicara

"Silahkan" balas Kakashi

Sasuke belum mengeluarkan suaranya saat Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya ke mejanya dan duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan

"Bukannya saya mendukung apa yang dilakukan H2. Seperti yang kita tahu. H2 akan membunuh target bila targetnya memiliki bukti kuat namun tidak diketahui publik. Jika H2 mencoba membunuh presiden, bukankan H2 yakin bahwa presiden telah korupsi?" Ujar Sasuke mengemukakan pendapatnya

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Pengalamannya dalam kasus H2 ini membuatnya setuju atas apa yang diucapkan Sasuke

"Jadi kau menuduh ayahku korupsi?!" Bentak Neji kepada juniornya

"Maksudku bukan begitu, senpai" jawab Sasuke

"Neji!" Teriak Kakashi menengahi Neji dengan Sasuke

Neji langsung terdiam setelah Kakashi berteriak tegas. Neji menghela nafas kasar untuk menenangkan dirinya

Andai saja aksi H2 yang lalu sempat gagal seperti sekarang, pasti pihak kepolisian sempat menyelidiki target si H2. Apakah targetnya itu memang benar telah melakukan korupsi atau tidak

"Perkataanmu ada benarnya juga. Kalau begitu, kita harus memeriksa presiden" ujar Kakashi

.

 ***Tok...tok...tok...***

.

Suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi, Sasuke dan Neji

"Masuk" balas Kakashi

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Masuklah seorang perempuan cantik bersurai hitam pendek. Perempuan cantik tersebut melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri sejajar dengan Sasuke dan Neji

"Perkenalkan, Tn. Kakashi. Nama saya Tiffany Hill. Interpol asal Amerika Serikat" ucap gadis berparas barat itu

Neji terbengong mendengar bahasa yang digunakan gadis manis disampingnya. Bahasa Inggris? Dia tidak mengerti bahasa itu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Kakashi yang mengerti maksud dari Tiffany

"Sasuke, Neji. Perempuan ini adalah Interpol yang datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika Serikat. Tiffany akan membantu kita dalam menangani H2" ujar Kakashi

Tiffany pun memutar badannya menghadap Sasuke dan Neji. Tiffany tersenyum dan menggerakkan mulutnya

"Apa kabar, Neji, Sasuke?" Sapa Tiffany dalam bahasa internasional. Yaitu bahasa Inggris

"Apa katanya, Sasuke?" Bisik Neji dalam bahasa Jepang

"Dia bertanya. 'Apa kabar, Neji, Sasuke?'" Balas Sasuke

"Apa? Berani juga dia memanggil orang yang baru ia temu dengan sebutan nama depan" protes Neji

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala atas ketidaktahuan seniornya. Apa dia benar-benar lulus tes akademik saat pelatihan?

Di Jepang, seseorang hanya memanggil teman, sahabat atau orang terdekat dengan panggil nama depan. Orang Jepang memang dikenal menjunjung tinggi tata krama

Dan bila di Amerika Serikat, memanggil nama depan itu sudah biasa

"Kami baik" kata Sasuke membalas sapaan Tiffany

"Karena ini pertemuan pertama kita, aku akan memberitahukan namaku" ujar Tiffany dan sekali lagi membuat Neji tak mengerti

"Apa kata-"

"Dia ingin memperkenalkan diri" potong Sasuke

"Aku Tiffany Hill" kata Chloe sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada mereka

Sasuke dan Neji pun menyalami tangannya Chloe. Sasuke dan Neji juga tidak lupa memperkenalkan dirinya. Setidaknya Neji bisa mengatakan 'My name is Neji Hyuuga' dengan benar

.

.

"Jadi singkatnya, H2 adalah sosok yang cerdik, pintar, berani dan tidak ambil pusing dalam melangkah" ujar Sasuke menjelaskan sedikit mengenai H2 kepada Tiffany

"Hmm...seperti yang diberitakan. H2 sungguh luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika orang seperti H2 ada di negaraku" kagum Tiffany

"Ya kau benar. Kami selalu kewalahan untuk menangkapnya" kata Sasuke

Neji hanya terdiam disamping Sasuke tanpa berkata sedikit pun. Dia merutuki kemampuannya yang tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris

Keadaan kantor polisi yang ramai tidak membuat Neji berbicara walaupun hanya sekedar menyapa

"Sasuke" panggil Neji

"Hai', senpai?" Sahut Neji

"Aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar"

"Baiklah"

Neji pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Tiffany. Tiffany menatap Sasuke seolah menanyakan kenapa dengan Neji. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Tap...tap...tap...***

.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas di trotoar. Naruto mau tak mau harus sampai di rumah agar adiknya, Naruko tidak teriak-teriak

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Naruto melirik saat mendapati sebuah mobil silver tengah berjalan pelan mengiringinya. Saat kaca mobil di buka, barulah Naruto mengetahui bahwa pemilik mobil itu adalah Chloe

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto

"Naiklah. Aku akan menetraktirmu. Tunjukkan tempat yang bagus" jawab Chloe dengan nada menuntut

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu pula mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Chloe

"Apa semua orang Amerika yang berkelakuan seperti sok akrab begini? Dengar. Kita baru saja mengenal beberapa menit dan kau sudah mengajakku pergi. Kau gila?" Kata Naruto setengah kesal tanpa menoleh

"Jangan menyangkut-pautkan segala kelakuanku dengan Amerika. Inilah kepribadianku yang ingin akrab dengan orang yang kukenal" kata Chloe yang merasa risih saat tanah airnya dijelek-jelekkan

"Aku tetap tidak mau" kata Naruto

"Hei...ayolah? Kau lah orang Jepang pertama yang kukenal" ujar Chloe

Naruto menghela nafas. Sepertinya Chloe berhasil membuat dirinya mengalah. Naruto memutar badannya menghadap mobilnya Chloe

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi layaknya orang Jepang" kata Naruto

"Ho..ini dia. Aku pernah melihatnya dalam drama Jepang. Baiklah. Aku akan keluar dari mobilku jika kau ingin pergi dengan jalan kaki" kata Chloe dan menuruti perkataan Naruto

.

 ***Tap...tap..tap...***

.

Chloe berjalan mendekati Naruto tanpa mempedulikan mobilnya yang terpakir sembarangan disamping trotoar

"Setidaknya letakkan mobilmu ke tempat yang seharusnya" kata Naruto

"Baiklah" jawab Chloe

.

.

"INI RAMEN TERBAIK!" Seru Chloe tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya

Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya Naruto mendapatkan teman baru sesama pecinta ramen

Chloe memakan semangkuk ramennya dengan lahap namun tetap elegan layaknya makan di restoran ternama

"Naruto, kenapa kau diam saja? Makanlah punyamu" kata Chloe

"Sebelum kau mengatakannya, aku telah menghabiskannya" ujar Naruto

Chloe menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat mangkuk kosong bekas ramen yang telah dihabiskan oleh Naruto

"Kau orang Jepang pertama kukenal yang menghabiskan makanan dengan cepat" ujar Chloe membuat Naruto menghela nafas

"Lihat? Kau tadi mengatakan jangan menyangkutpautkan segala kelakuanmu dengan tanah airmu. Lalu sekarang apa? Kau juga menyangkutpautkan kelakuanku dengan Jepang. Tentu saja aku orang Jepang pertama yang telah membuatmu marah. Tentu saja aku orang Jepang pertama yang menghabiskan makanan dengan cepat disampingmu. Semuanya tentu saja karena akulah orang Jepang pertama yang kau temui!" Kata Naruto tenang. Namun Chloe tahu, Naruto tengah marah sekarang

"Maafkan aku"

"Baiklah"

Naruto meminta Chloe agar menghabiskan makanannya agar ramen tersebut tidak menjadi dingin. Ramen adalah makanan yang nikmat bila dihabiskan ketika masih hangat

Bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu dengan orang yang ceria, mudah bergaul dan merepotkan membuat emosi Naruto terkadang naik turun

"Kenyangnya..." Gumam Chloe saat dirinya telah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen

"Chloe, kenapa kau datang ke Jepang?" Tanya Naruto

Chloe sedikit kaget ketika Naruto bertanya disaat dirinya tengah memejamkan mata

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mencari perempuan muda berbakat untuk dijadikan aktris di Hollywood. Produserku memberikanku bonus dalam melakukan ini. Hollywood kini sedang booming-boomingnya dengan kedatangan wajah Asia" ujar Chloe

"Souka..." Gumam Naruto

Naruto meminum air mineral sekali teguk. Jika kita lihat kondisi Chloe, gadis itu sedikit risih karena beberapa pelanggan terlalu memerhatikannya

"Apa kau tahu orang yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga?" Tanya Chloe

Hinata? Naruto sempat kaget saat Chloe ternyata mengenal Hinata. Tapi kenal dimana? Entahlah. Naruto tidak tahu itu

"Aku tidak kenal" jawab Naruto

"Jangan mengelak lagi. Aku menghampirimu karena aku tahu kau mengenal Hinata" kata Chloe

"Darimana kau tahu aku mengenalnya dan dari siapa kau mengenal Hinata?" Selidik Naruto

Chloe menghela nafas saat mendapatkan pertanyaan curiga dari Naruto. Oke, dia memakluminya

Chloe merogoh tas kecil miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dan diperlihatkannya ke Naruto

Naruto bergumam tak jelas saat melihat-lihat foto Hinata. Dan salahsatu dari sekian foto itu, Naruto menemukan dirinya ada dalam foto

"Bisa jelaskan?" Tanya Naruto

"Baiklah" jawab Chloe

Naruto mengembalikan foto-foto Hinata kepada Chloe. Ternyata selama ini ada penguntit yang mengawasi Hinata. Naruto baru tahu itu

"Agen pencari bakat Amerika Serikat pernah melakukan penelitian di Tokyo. Kabar dari salahsatu agen, Hinata Hyuuga sangat berbakat berakting saat pementasan teater yang diadakan oleh SMA dimana ia belajar. Setahun kemudian, satu orang agen kembali diterbangkan ke Tokyo demi mencari keberadaan pasti Hinata Hyuuga. Dia itulah yang memotret kegiatan Hinata" ujar Chloe

"Disaat Hinata sudah dipastikan keberadaannya, maka gilirankulah yang akan mengajaknya" lanjut Chloe

"Oh begitu..."

"Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tidak"

"Oh tidak. Percuma aku memberitahumu"

.

.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya**

* * *

.

.

"HINATA!"

Sakura berteriak girang saat berlari mengejar Hinata disepanjang pantai pinggiran kota Tokyo. Bikini merah jambu yang dikenakan Sakura tampak cocok dibadannya

Mereka berdua tertawa bersenang-senang disepanjang pasir basah. Tenten yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Sepertinya Tenten sudah lelah bermain air. Bikini putih yang ia kenakan ditutupi oleh kain hitam untuk menutupi badannya

"Hosh..hosh...hosh...hosh..."

Hinata berhenti berlari. Akhirnya rasa letih menghampirinya. Bikini bewarna lavender kesukaannya itu sangat cocok untuk ia kenakan

"Kau sudah lelah saja Hinata?" Tanya Sakura dari belakang

"Staminaku bukan seperti stamina seorang atlet, Sakura" jawab Hinata

"Bagaimana kita istirahat saja? Tenten sudah lama menunggu" ajak Sakura

"Itulah keinginanku sedaritadi"

Mereka berdua pun berlari menghampiri Tenten yang sudah berbaring menikmati dijemur oleh sinar matahari pagi. Tidur tengkurap dengan punggung menghadap matahari itu sangat dinikmati oleh Tenten

"Kau sudah pakai sun-block?" Tanya Hinata

"Sudah. Aku ini tidaklah bodoh" jawab Tenten

"Lalu siapa yang membantumu mengolesinya? Tidak mungkin kau bisa melakukannya sendirian" tanya Hinata

"Dia" tunjuk Tenten kepada seorang gadis bersurai pirang sepinggang yang mengenakan tank top dan hotpants. Tak lupa tas selempang kecil miliknya dan kacamata hitam bertengger diatas hidungnya

"Good morning" sapa gadis misterius itu

"Orang luar?!" Kaget Sakura

"Apa dia orang baik-baik?" Bisik Sakura kepada Hinata

"Entahlah" jawab Hinata

"Coba introgasi, Hinata. Diantara kita, hanya kau yang bisa bahasa Inggris" pinta Sakura

Hinata berjalan selangkah menghampiri gadis luar negeri itu. Tenten yang semula memejamkan matanya pun menoleh

"Pertama-tama terimakasih telah membantu temanku. Tapi maaf, kau siapa?" Tanya Hinata dalam bahasa Inggris

Gadis pirang itu menyeringai tipis. Dia langsung melepaskan kacamatanya sehingga Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten akan berteriak

"Sssst..."

Gadis pirang itu membatalkan niat ketiga gadis Jepang didepannya

"Chloe Livingstone?" Tanya Hinata memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chloe sambil memperlihatkan tato bunga mawar disisi kiri perutnya

"Kyaaa! Ternyata benar!" Teriak Sakura pelan

"Ma-maafkan aku, Chloe. Aku tadi sempat tidak mengenalmu" Hinata sedikit tergagap saat mendapati aktris Hollywood idolanya

"Tidak masalah. Apa kabar, Hinata Hyuuga?" Sapa Chloe membuat Hinata tersentak

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Hinata

Chloe mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Chloe mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Yaitu sebuah kertas

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hinata

"Bacalah"

Hinata menuruti apa yang dikatakan Chloe. Hinata membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna setelah mengetahui isi dari kertas itu

"Aku ditawari casting di Amerika Serikat? Kau bercanda?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hinata. Produser film yang akan kubintangi membutuhkan Tritagonis berwajah Asia. Dan kebetulan, agen pencari bakat melirikmu!" Jawab Chloe

Hinata senang setengah mati. Sedangkan Sakura dan Tenten hanya menatap mereka bingung

"Kita harus belajar bahasa Inggris lagi, Sakura" ujar Tenten

Seketika senyum Hinata luntur saat mengingat sesuatu. Dengan berat hati, ia kembali menyodorkan kertas itu kepada Chloe

"Aku tidak ingin cita-citaku menjadi designer jadi terabaikan" ujar Hinata

"Hei...ini tidaklah serumit yang kau kira. Jika kau mau, kami bisa memberimu beasiswa ke universitas di Amerika yang kau minati. Kau tetap bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu yang akan diiringi dengan karirmu sebagai aktris" ujar Chloe memberitahukan tawarannya

Hinata jadi bimbang. Antara memilih iya, atau tetap tinggal di Jepang bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya. Tapi bila memilih iya, maka karirnya akan terjamin

"Bisakah tidak sekarang aku menjawabnya? Aku akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu" tanya Hinata

"Jika itu maumu, baiklah. Ini kartu tanda pengenalku. Hubungi aku disaat kau yakin. Aku akan berada di Jepang selama seminggu" jawab Chloe

"Baiklah"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Ruangan yang damai dan tidak ada sedikitpun suara obrolan keluar dari ruang monitor kantor kepolisan. Seluruh polisi yang ditugaskan mengoperasikan komputer begitu serius. Bagaimana tidak? Kini Kakashi dengan sengaja berdiri dihadapan mereka semua. Kakashi mengharapkan sesuatu. Berharap salahsatu dari sekian banyak manusia didepannya dapat menemukan keberadaan H2

Sasuke dan Neji juga turut membantu rekan-rekannya dalam mencari H2. Sedangkan Tiffany hanya duduk diam dibelakang Kakashi

.

 ***Ctes...***

.

Tiba-tiba saja listrik dalam ruangan tersebut jadi padam membuat puluhan komputer itu mati seketika

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakashi

"Entahlah, Kakashi-san. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mematikan saklar dengan sengaja" jawab salahsatu polisi

.

 ***Ctes...***

.

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh komputer kembali hidup seiring dengan menyalanya lampu ruangan. Bukannya tampilan kerja terakhir yang diperlihatkan layar monitor. Namun sebuah rekaman suara antara H2 dengan sosok yang belum diketahui beserta rekaman kejadian aksi H2

Sekian lama mendengar perbincangan dan video itu berputar, maka kepolisan telah menyimpulkan sesuatu

"Ternyata ada orang di balik layar disetiap aksi H2" gumam Neji

Tiba-tiba saja video itu digantikan oleh sesosok manusia yang mukanya telah disensor hingga kepolisian tidak mengetahui wajahnya

"Selamat malam" sapa sosok misterius itu dengan suara yang turut disamarkan

"Jika kalian telah menyaksikan ulasan singkat tadi, maka pasti kalian akan mengira H2 tidaklah bekerja seorang diri. Itu memang benar. H2 memiliki rekan yang keberadaannya sangat rahasia" ujarnya

"Sebagai bonus, aku akan memberitahu keberadaan rekan H2 secara percuma"

Layar monitor tadi kembali berganti menjadi peta wilayah Tokyo. Muncul titik merah dan berkedip-kedip menandakan lokasi rekan H2

"Siapapun dia (si misterius tadi), kita akan coba dulu memercayainya" kata Kakashi

.

.

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Suara hasil dari sfx film action yang ditonton oleh Naruto lewat televisi. Film buatan Hollywood yang sangat terkenal

"Menonton film yang sering diputar ulang sungguh membosankan" batin Naruto

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto tidak kuat lagi menahan kelopak matanya. Padahal kelopak mata adalah sesuatu yang ringan. Namun kita sebagai manusia tidak kuat untuk menahan berat kelopak mata walaupun orang tersebut memiliki otot yang besar

Pukul 1 dini hari dimana orang-orang tengah tertidur lelap di kamar masing-masing. Tapi siapa tahu? Bisa saja ada sepasang manusia tengah bermain (?)

"Selamat malam, H2"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tersentak saat sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. Naruto membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna saat mendapati televisi didepannya memperlihatkan sebuah wajah seseorang yang telah disensor

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu tidaklah penting. Aku hanya akan memperlihatkan..."

Layar tv memperlihatkan jalanan kota Tokyo. Naruto melihat ada 5 buah unit mobil polisi tengah kebut-kebutan

"...rekaman tersebut kudapatkan di salahsatu CCTV kota. Para polisi itu tengah menuju distrik 4" ujarnya saat layar tv memperlihatkan peta wilayah distrik 4 membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya

"Distrik 4? Sepertinya kepolisian telah menyadari lokasi Shikamaru" batin Naruto dan mulai berdiri dari sofanya lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengenakan pakaian khas H2

"Jadi, kau mempercayai ucapanku?" Tanya sosok tersebut membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya

"Benar atau tidaknya ucapanmu itu, aku akan melihatnya sendiri" kata Naruto dan keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela

.

.

* * *

 **Beberapa Menit Yang Lalu**

 **(Atau jam, mungkin)**

* * *

.

.

 ***Klik...Klik...***

.

Matanya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda rabun. Padahal melihat layar LCD monitor komputer adalah kerjaannya setiap hari. Paling tidak, efek kerjaannya ini hanyalah menyipitnya mata Shikamaru

Shikamaru tetap terbangun ditengah malam ini. Dengan ditemani secangkir kopi hitam, Shikamaru tetap menjalankan tugasnya. Yaitu meneliti setiap pejabat yang berpotensi menjadi koruptor

"Heh...akhir-akhir ini kasus korupsi sudah tidak ada lagi. Apa mereka sudah mulai ketakutan dengan adanya H2?" Gumam Shikamaru

Shikamaru mengingat sesuatu. Sepertinya menyelidiki kasus Hiashi lebih lanjut akan menghibur dirinya

.

 ***Klik***

.

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya melihat sebuah keanehan. Ya keanehan...

Shikamaru mendapati transaksi internasional yang dilakukan negara Jepang diterima melalui Wakil Presiden karena disetiap penerimaan hasil transaksi, Hiashi selalu dihadapi dengan kesibukan. Ini dibuktikan saat Shikamaru membandingkan jadwal kesibukan Hiashi dengan penerimaan hasil

"Lalu kenapa Hiashi bisa terkait dengan penggelapan dana? Setahuku, siapapun tidak akan bisa menyentuh uang tersebut. Termasuk Presiden sendiri" pikir Shikamaru

"Orochimaru?" Gumam Shikamaru mendapati nama asing di memorinya

Shikamaru membulatkan matanya. Ia menemukan hal baru. Sekarang ia bisa mengambil sebuah dugaan sementara mengenai siapa pelaku dari penggelapan dana

Shikamaru mendapatkan sebuah rekaman CCTV dimana seorang pria berambut panjang tengah bertemu secara diam-diam dengan seseorang yang diketahui Shikamaru sebagai Wakil Presiden. Shikamaru memperbesar video tersebut agar apa yang dilakukan 2 pria itu dapat diketahui

Si Wakil Presiden yang bernama xxxxx itu memberikan sebuah berkas dan koper kepada Hiashi

"Orochimaru, Wakil Presiden, kena kau..." Gumam Shikamaru

"Shika?"

Shikamaru hampir saja jantungan saat mendengar suara bass-nya Naruto

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Percaya atau tidak, entahlah aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi ada yang memberitahuku bahwa polisi sedang menuju kediamanmu" ujar Naruto membuat Shikamaru membulatkan matanya

Dengan cepat, Shikamaru mengeluarkan proyeknya dan melihat rekaman CCTV disekitar wilayah perbatasan distrik 4. Ternyata benar. Beberapa unit mobil polisi tengah melintasi jalanan aspal menuju distrik 4

"Dia benar! Aku harus kabur!" Kata Shikamaru dan membereskan apa yang dia rasa penting untuk dibawa kabur

Shikamaru mencabut sebuah hardisk yang berisi proyek-proyeknya sebagai rekan H2. Tidak lupa ia juga mengambil laptop kesayangannya yang telah menjadi media hacking kedua setelah komputer

"Kaburlah ke jembatan penyerbangan. Ino akan menjemputmu disana. Aku akan mengulur waktu" ujar Naruto

Shikamaru berlari dan mematikan seluruh aliran listrik. Tidak lupa dia juga menghancurkan komputer dengan 3 monitor itu yang telah menjadi temannya untuk menghilangkan bukti. Menurut Shikamaru itu tidaklah masalah asalkan seluruh hasil proyeknya ada didalam hardisk yang kini bersamanya

"Semoga tidak terlambat"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya mobil-mobil polisi itu telah berada dalam kawasan distrik 4. Dari ke-5 mobil itu, ada Kakashi, Neji dan Sasuke turut andil. Mereka bertiga menaiki 1 mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Sasuke

"Kakashi-san" panggil Sasuke

"Ya, aku melihatnya" kata Kakashi

Para polisi pun menghentikan laju mobil saat mendapati H2 kini tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Kepolisian pun langsung keluar dan membidik H2

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" Seru Neji

H2 tidak bergerak sedikitpun walaupun telah diperingati oleh Neji

"Sepertinya kau mengetahui apa yang kami lakukan" kata Kakashi

H2 hanya diam saja tanpa menggubris perkataan Kakashi. Jujur saja, Kakashi telah kesal sekarang

"Dan kami telah mengetahui suatu hal mengenai dirimu. Yaitu, kau tidaklah bekerja sendirian" kata Kakashi

H2 langsung mengeluarkan 2 unit pistol dari balik mantel jubahnya membuat kepolisan reflek menarik pelatuknya

.

 ***Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!***

.

Tembakan demi tembakan melesat menuju H2. Namun suatu kejadian membuat seluruh polisi itu membulatkan matanya

Ternyata sosok yang mereka yakini sebagai H2 hanyalah sebuah hasil rekayasa hologram yang dibuat menggunakan teknologi canggih menyerupai kamera

"Cepat kembali ke mobil! Kita tidak boleh terlambat!"

Namun apa daya. Ternyata 5 mobil itu ke-4 bannya telah kempes

"Kakashi-san?"

Seorang bawahan Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah peluru yang bersarang di ban mobil. Sepertinya peluru inilah penyebab bocornya ban mobil

"H2 sialan" batin Kakashi

Tanpa disadari kepolisan, sosok H2 yang merupakan Namikaze Naruto tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balik tembok gelap

.

.

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Shikamaru tetap berlari. Shikamaru langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah Ferrari hitam berhenti disampingnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Shikamaru langsung masuk kedalam mobil yang diyakini Shikamaru bahwa Ino lah pengemudinya

.

 ***Brooom..Brooom...***

.

Mobil itu pun melaju kencang membelah angin malam kota Tokyo meninggalkan distrik 4

.

.

.

"Kita telat" kata Kakashi saat melihat isi ruangan yang mereka geledah

Sebuah komputer dengan 3 monitor kini telah hancur. Ruangannya begitu berantakan dan bau

"Setidaknya, kemungkinan rekannya H2 adalah Hacker dan dia adalah seorang laki-laki muda. Alasannya mudah. Kamarnya seperti kapal pecah" kata Kakashi

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Ok bro, sis (y)

Gimana chapter kali ini?

Menarikkah?

Maaf atas lamanya ane meng-up chapter ini.

Ya...

Karena ane harus mikirin apa yang akan menjadi konfliknya. Dan hasilnya...TADA! Aku mendapatkan ide

.

Dan sekarang, ane mau meminta masukan dari para reader semua mengenai 'Siapa yang harus menjadi Wakil Presiden' dan 'Siapa yang harus menjadi Hacker lain yang perannya akan menjadi temannya Shikamaru'

Wakil Presiden,

Dia akan menjadi antagonis

Hacker (temannya Shika),

Dia akan menjadi tritagonis. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah orang yang baik

Silahkan pilih berdasarkan tokoh Anime. Tidak juga harus dari Anime Naruto

Ok, masukan kalian akan ane voting lah. Kenapa ane minta masukan kalian? Karena ane bingung siapa yang harus dijadikan pemain.

Oh ya...

Untuk chara Chloe Livingstone dan Tiffany Hill adalah OC

.

Sip (y)

Thanks to favorite, follow and review!

Dukungan dan masukan kalian adalah sumber penyemangat buat ane (y)

Thanks buat Gaara van astrea yang telah memberi nasehat...

Thanks juga buat reader yang ngasih ane info tentang nama ibunya Hinata

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	10. Chapter 10

***Cklek***

.

"Hoaaam..."

Shikamaru menguap saat berdiri diteras yang terhubung dengan halaman belakang. Dapat dilihat oleh Shikamaru seorang pria yang mirip dengannya. Hanya saja sebuah codetan horizontal membedakan fisik mereka

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya pria itu

"Sangat, tou-san" jawab Shikamaru

Nara Shikaku, ayah dari Shikamaru. Pria bercodet yang mirip dengan Shikamaru. Merokok di pagi hari yang ditemani dengan secangkir kopi hitam

"Heh...sudah 22 tahun dan masih tinggal bersama orang tua? Kau tahu? Disaat usia aku sudah 22 tahun, aku sudah memiliki 1 anak" ujar Shikaku mencoba mengejek Shikamaru

"Kau keterlaluan, tou-san. Aku tidak ingin lagi bergantung kepadamu. Sebenarnya alasanku menginap disini karena apartemenku mengalami kebakaran" kata Shikamaru

"Lalu apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja jantungku berpindah ke dada sebelah kanan"

"Kau membodohiku?!"

"Ya tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, tou-san. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan disini"

Perkataan Shikamaru ada benarnya juga sehingga Shikaku jadi mengalah

Setelah kejadian kemaren, Ino membawa Shikamaru ke rumah orangtuanya. Setelah mengantarkan Shikamaru ke rumah orangtuanya, Ino kembali lagi ke kediaman Yamanaka. Sedangkan Naruto, dia berhasil memperlambat kedatangan Kakashi dan bawahannya agar Ino dapat membawa Shikamaru pergi

"Bagaimana caranya mengungkap kasus korupsi yang satu ini?" Batin Shikamaru setelah berada di kamar dan membuka laptopnya

"Shikamaru, ada yang mencarimu" kata sang ibu memberitahukan Shikamaru

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya. Tercetak jelas kekesalan tergambar diraut mukanya. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat dirinya akan memulai hobi, ada seorang tamu yang mencoba menganggunya

"Hai', kaa-san" kata Shikamaru

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ***Tap...tap...tap***

.

Baru saja menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dasar, Shikamaru kembali naik ke atas dengan buru-buru setelah melihat seseorang

"Kenapa kau kabur, Shika-chan?!" Teriak seorang pemuda bertubuh gemuk dengan rambut jingga

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Kazehiro Tatsuya**

 **Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama and Action**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau dipecat!" Teriakan Neji tidak dapat membuat Naruto jadi cemas

"Tapi, nii-san..."

Bukannya Naruto yang membela diri, namun Hinata lah yang membela Naruto. Hinata tidak bisa tinggal diam disaat Neji memecat Naruto

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Salah dia karena telah melalaikan tugasnya" kata Neji

"Dia hanya mengurusi persiapan wisudanya, nii-san!" Bela Hinata

"Kau berani membentakku?!"

"Maafkan saya, Neji-san. Aku akan angkat kaki sekarang" kata Naruto memotong pertengkaran Neji dan Hinata

Naruto terlebih dahulu membungkukkan badan tanda penghormatan. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga tanpa mengacuhkan panggilan Hinata

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan keluar dari halaman luas kediaman Hyuuga. Dia berjalan sambil melepaskan satu-persatu atributnya. Mulai dari dasi, 2 kancing teratas kemejanya dan melepas jas hitamnya. Serta ia tak lupa membuang alat komunikasi sesama bodyguard yang dilekatkan di telinganya

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata datang dari belakang dan menghalangi langkah Naruto

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku, Hyuuga?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau harus tetap menjadi pelindungku!" Kata Hinata memaksa

"Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi, Hyuuga. Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lain setelah aku wisuda nanti" kata Naruto dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun sebelum Naruto melangkahkan kakinya yang ke-3 kali, Hinata kembali menghentikan Naruto dengan menahan kemejanya

"Walaupun kau bukan bodyguard-ku lagi, apa kau akan tetap berada didekatku?" Tanya Hinata

"Mungkin saja. Berharaplah" jawab Naruto dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto kembali berhenti untuk ketiga kalinya. Naruto sudah mulai jengkel sekarang dengan Hinata

"Apa lagi, Hyuuga?"

Hinata berdiri dijhadapan Naruto. Hinata terlebih dahulu diam sambil menatap mata Naruto lekat-lekat. Disaat Naruto akan bersuara lagi, Hinata mulai angkat bicara

"Kutunggu kau nanti sore pukul 3 di air pancuran depan stasiun dekat KU"

Hinata langsung pergi dari sana setelah meninggalkan pesan untuk Naruto

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan keringat saat dirinya bertatapan dengan seorang laki-laki gemuk

Laki-laki gemuk yang dimaksud Shikamaru adalah Akimichi Chouji. Teman satu sekolah Shikamaru dulu dan sama-sama kuliah di jurusan komputer

"Kenapa kau menemuiku, Chouji?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Kau terlalu formal, Shika-chan. Apa kau tidak lagi menghargaiku sebagai sahabatmu?"

Shikamaru memilih diam daripada melanjutkan keributan. Jika ia telah dihadapkan dengan Chouji, maka dia hanya bisa diam daripada memilih berdebat

Chouji adalah rekan Shikamaru 5 tahun yang lalu. Mereka saling bekerjasama sebagai seorang Hacker yang mencoba meretas akun pribadi Kepala Sekolah semasa SMA mereka dulu

"Baiklah, Chouji" kata Shikamaru kesal

Chouji membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang terkesan biasa saja itu

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Sial!" Kata Chouji dengan serius dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas punggungnya

Shikamaru langsung sweatdrop saat Chouji mengambil sebuah snack dan langsung membukanya

"Hampir saja aku kelupaan" kata Chouji dan mengelap peluhnya

Kebiasaan Chouji yang satu ini tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Suatu kegiatan yang telah menjadi ciri khas seorang Akimichi Chouji. Konon katanya, Chouji tidak bisa berpikir kritis bila tidak memakan snack

"Sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari ingin kembali mengajakmu bekerjasama" kata Chouji

"Bekerjasama melakukan apa?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Entahlah" jawab Chouji santai namun membuat Shikamaru semakin kesal

"Kau mempermainkanku, heh?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Maksudku, kita akan bekerjasama disaat seseorang membutuhkan jasa kita sebagai Hacker" jawab Chouji memperlurus kesalahpahaman Shikamaru

"Aku tidak mau"

Shikamaru langsung menjawab tanpa ragu atas tawaran Chouji. Rasa kekecewaan Chouji tertutupi dengan rasa bahagia memakan snack kesukaannya

"Apa kau tidak mau memikirkannya dahulu?"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku"

Chouji kembali berdiri. Ia berniat pergi. Namun sebelum itu...

"Kau mau?" Tawarnya kepada Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan snack kesukaannya

"Tidak. Terimakasih"

"Baguslah. Setidaknya aku tidak kekurangan snack ku. Aku hanya menawarkannya dengan niat sekedar formalitas" kata Chouji dan kembali berhasil membuat Shikamaru kesal

"Sialan kau" batin Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya membalas dengan cengiran

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Tik...Tik...Tik...Tik...***

.

Waktu berdetik menghitung lamanya Hinata menunggu didepan bundaran air pancuran hanya sendirian. Waktu telah 10 menit berlalu dari yang dijanjikan

"Dia lama" batin Hinata mulai kesal

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto sudah berdiri didepan sebuah toko buku dengan pakaian yang tertutup sehingga sulit dikenali

Walaupun puluhan sumpah serapah diucapkan Hinata, walaupun puluhan kali dia merutuki Naruto, ia masih tetap saja setia menunggu kedatangan seniornya itu

10 menit, 13 menit, 30 menit, dan akhirnya 1 jam. Hinata masih tetap duduk didepan air pancuran itu menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Walaupun dengan raut muka kesal tentunya

"Apa aku telat?"

Hinata langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Naruto dengan tampang tak bersalah

"Apa aku telat? Jadi kau tidak merasa telat, heh?" Tanya Hinata dengan emosi kesal di nadanya

"Mmmm...mungkin"

"Mungkin?!"

"Ok. Aku mengalah. Aku sudah berada disana selama sejam" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk bangku didepan toko buku tempat dia duduk tadi

"Selama sejam? Aku juga menunggumu selama sejam, Naruto-kun! Jadi kau mengerjaiku?"

"Hm"

Kekesalan Hinata bertambah saat mendengar alasan terlambat Naruto yang ternyata sengaja membuatnya menunggu. 1 menit atau 5 menit Hinata mungkin bisa memberi toleransi. Tapi, 1 jam? Itu tidak mungkin

"Kau membuatku menunggu. Kau membuatku mati kebosanan. Kau membuatku kesal. Kau membuatku-"

"Sudahlah. Ayo pergi" kata Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata karena Naruto sudah melangkah duluan

Bukannya kekesalan sudah mereda. Namun bertambah karena ocehannya tidak ditanggapi

"Hyuuga, kau yang memimpin" kata Naruto saat Hinata sudah berada disampingnya

"Bisakah sedikit saja muncul sifat romantismu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku hanya akan romantis kepada gadis yang akan menjadi istriku kelak" jawab Naruto

Hinata hanya menjulurkan lidahnya setelah mendengar alasan Naruto yang begitu menjunjung tinggi nilai moral

.

* * *

.

 **[WELCOME TO OCEANLAND]**

.

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang dengan jelas dan besar diatas sebuah bangunan unik didekat pesisir pantai Tokyo

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah berdiri agak jauh dari pintu bersama Naruto disampingnya

"Apa aku harus memberi tanggapanku mengenai struktur bangunannya?"

"Bukan. Tapi didalamnya"

"Apa kau waras? Kita belum masuk kedalam sana dan kau sudah menanyakan pendapatku?"

"Tapi kau kan tidak harus marah"

"Aku tidak akan marah hanya dengan masalah kecil" kata Naruto. Pembicaraan diantara mereka pun terhenti sementara

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Namun dihentikan oleh Hinata. Saat Naruto menoleh, ia mendapati wajah Hinata telah memerah

"Ayo masuk kesana selayaknya pasangan kekasih" kata Hinata dengan muka memerah yang manis

Naruto diam. Menatap diam Hinata. Ia mengerti maksud gadis yang satu ini. Naruto juga melihat beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam Oceanland itu adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling berpegangan tangan ataupun merangkul

Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat tangan Naruto terulur untuknya. Tangan Naruto terulur sambil membuang muka. Warna merah pada wajahnya sudah menunjukkan betapa berusahanya pemuda itu untuk mewujudkan keinginan gadisnya (mungkin)

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" Naruto bertanya saat Hinata tak kunjung menjawab ulurannya

Dengan wajah yang tersenyum kecil, Hinata berniat meraih tangan Naruto

"Dekatilah Naruto-senpai. Buatlah dia mengagumimu" ujar Tenten yang terngiang kembali di pikirannya lantas membuat Hinata menghentikan laju tangannya

Naruto menoleh dan memiringkan sebelah alisnya heran. Ia merasa asing dengan Hinata yang sekarang

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto namun Hinata hanya diam

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku hanya perlu menerima Naruto-senpai dengan tulus tanpa terikan taruhan. Ternyata dalam taruhan ini, akulah yang kalah. Naruto-senpai telah mengalahkan keegoisanku. Kuakui, aku sudah mencintainya" batin Hinata dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Yaitu mengenggam tangannya Naruto

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju Oceanland tersebut. Naruto tampak biasa saja namun berbeda dengan Hinata. Dia malah merona

"Bukan Hinata namanya bila pemalu!" Teriak batin Hinata

Hinata mendengus dan mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh untuk menaikan rasa percaya dirinya

"Kenapa didekatnya aku menjadi berbeda?!" Teriak Hinata frustrasi (frustrasi? frustasi? fustrasi?) didalam hati

Hinata langsung kagum dengan pesona yang diperlihatkan oleh Oceanland. Ruangan yang didesain seperti sebuah selang yang berada dalam lautan

"Lihat ikan itu!" Kata Hinata menunjuk seekor karnivora

"Paus itu bukan ikan, Hyuuga. Dia mamalia laut. Sama seperti lumba-lumba" kata Naruto

"Heh...ternyata kau tahu juga, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya berpura-pura bodoh agar bisa mengujimu"

"Jika aku bodoh, aku tak akan berada dijenjang perkuliahan"

Oceanland memelihara beberapa spesies hewan laut dan unsur-unsur yang melengkapi ekosistem laut lainnya. Seperti adanya terumbu karang, kerang, ikan, paus, kuda laut, gurita, dll

"Lihat. Mirip denganmu, Hyuuga" tunjuk Naruto ke seekor ikan blob

"Enak saja!" Kata Hinata tidak terima atas ejekan Naruto

Mereka pun memulai sesi ejek-mengejek. Mulai dari menyamakan wajah dengan hewan, tingkah laku dengan hewan, bahkan fisik seperti hewan. Namun mereka saling mengejek tanpa rasa marah dan merutuki sedikitpun

"Saat kau kesal, wajahmu mirip seperti ikan buntal" ujar Naruto

"Cukup Naruto-kun. Jangan samakan aku dengan ikan lagi" kata Hinata kesal dengan mengembungkan pipinya

"Ternyata benar. Aku seperti melihat ikan buntal"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Tok...Tok...Tok...***

.

"Silahkan masuk"

Hiashi mempersilahkan siapapun orang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya sebagai pemimpin negara Jepang

Masuklah 10 aparat kepolisan dengan Kakashi sebagai pemimpinnya. Hal ini sontak membuat Hiashi bingung

"Kenapa kau membawa bawahanmu dengan berpakaian lengkap, Kakashi?"

"Hyuuga Hiashi-san, kau ditangkap atas kasus korupsi yang kau lakukan" ujar Kakashi

"Korupsi? Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan perbuatan keji tersebut"

"Tidak ada alasan lagi apabila bukti telah ditangan kami. Fukawa, tangkap dia"

Salahsatu personil yang bernama Fukawa datang menghampiri Hiashi dan memborgolnya

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Teriak Hiashi

"Diamlah. Pilih diadili di pengadilan atau mati ditangan H2, hm?" Tanya Kakashi tegas

"Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan korupsi sepersenpun, Kakashi!" Kata Hiashi mencoba membela diri

.

* * *

.

Hikaru, ibu negara yang merupakan istri dari Hiashi dan ibu kandung dari Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi diam mematung dengan menutup mulutnya yang tengah menganga saat mendapati sosok suaminya tengah disorot kamera pertelevisian

Hiashi yang dikenal Hikaru tidak lagi disorot dalam acara politik. Namun pemberitaan kasus korupsi

"Aku tak menyangka ini semua, Hiashi-kun!" Gumam Hikaru

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh tentu saja membuat sepasang manusia ini menjadi lelah. Dengan santainya, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama duduk beralaskan pasir pantai sambil menunggu waktu matahari terbenam

Pantai memang kerap sekali dijadikat spot sunset populer karena matahari tampak menyatu dengan lautan

Bermodalkan kaca mata hitam agar lensa mata tidak menangkap sinar matahari secara langsung, Naruto dan Hinata menikmati detik-detik sunset

Dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, Hinata menatap ragu terhadap tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas menopang berat tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan dengan berani ia mencoba menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto

Naruto melirikkan matanya disaat Hinata menyentuh tangannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan malah mengenggam jari-jari lentik Hinata. Hinata pun tersenyum dengan respon positif yang ditunjukkan Naruto

"Ternyata kau juga memiliki sisi romantis. Jadi, apa kau yakin akulah istri masa depanmu?" Tanya Hinata

"Entahlah. Jiwa lelakiku hanya terpanggil" jawab Naruto

Keheningan kembali menghampiri mereka. Hinata yang berperan sebagai 'pemimpin' dalam acara kencan pun mencoba mengambil inisiatif

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Aku punya permintaan"

"Hey. Aku bukanlah jin"

"Aku serius, Naruto-kun"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh

"Kau selalu berwajah datar tanpa emosi. Mana aku tahu kau bercanda atau tidak" jawab Hinata

"Ok. Apa permintaanmu?"

"Apa kau sudah menganggap dirimu jin?"

"Baiklah. Lupakan tentang permintaanmu"

Hinata terkikik kecil saat berhasil membuka sifat tersembunyi dari seorang Pangeran Konoha University. Ternyata dibalik sifat cuek, datar, dan ambisius itu tersimpan sekian banyak sifat yang terkesan hangat

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat merasa bahu sebelah kirinya disentuh oleh permukaan halus yang diyakini Naruto sebagai pipi kanan Hinata

"Aku benar-benar ingin meminta sesuatu yang sederhana darimu, Naruto-kun"

Naruto diam sejenak menerima kondisi romantis layaknya film drama yang tidak ia sukai

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa terhinoptis

Hinata mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap mata biru bak bule milik Naruto. Sambil tersenyum manis yang tulus, baru-baru kali ini Naruto dibuat merona tipis olehnya

"Tolong panggil namaku, Naruto-kun"

"Hyuuga?"

"Bukan margaku. Tapi namaku"

"Hi..."

"Hi?"

"Hiu?" Kata Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit kesal karena Naruto sempat-sempatnya menyelipkan candaan ditengah-tengah nuansa romantis

"'Hi' apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Hina...ta..."

Hinata kembali tersenyum mendengar panggilan yang diucap oleh Naruto barusan

"Tolong ucapkan dengan lancar"

"Permintaanmu banyak sekali. Bukankah cuma 1?"

"Kumohon..." Hinata memasang muka imut demi mendapatkan 1 permintaan lagi membuat Naruto menghela nafas

"Hinata"

Hinata kembali tersenyum manis karena bahagia bisa mendengar panggilan itu dari mulut Naruto. Biasanya Naruto selalu memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'Hyuuga' kini telah berubah menjadi 'Hinata'

Perlahan wajah putih mulus itu mulai mendekati wajah tan milik Naruto. Sambil memejamkan matanya, Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto

Naruto sempat diam mematung disaat Hinata mulai mendekat. Dengan fikiran yang tidak terhubung dengan gerak-gerik tubuh, Naruto pun mulai turut memejamkan mata seiring terbenamnya matahari di barat

"INGATLAH! Ini semua bagian dari rencananya!"

.

 ***Tap***

.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menutup bibir Hinata disaat sebuah kalimat tegas terngiang di fikirannya. Kalimat yang membuatnya tidak berpengaruh terhadap pesona Hinata

Mendapati hal ini sontak membuat Hinata terbelalak. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang. Antara kecewa, marah dan sedih

Tak lama setelah itu, Naruto melepas tutupannya terhadap bibir Hinata

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata meminta penjelasan

"Hentikan sandiwaramu, Hyuuga"

.

 ***Jleb!***

.

Bagaikan ditusuk berbagai macam benda tajam, hati Hinata terasa sakit sekarang. Sandiwara? Ini semua bukanlah sandiwara belaka

"Kau hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku, bukan? Ini semua kau lakukan demi memenangkan taruhanmu dengan Sakura dan Tenten" lanjut Naruto dan sudah kembali membuang muka menatap sinar matahari yang telah redup itu

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, air sudah tergenang di mata bulan milik gadis Hyuuga nan cantik itu. Mungkin inilah yang namanya karma

Jika kita telah melakukan perbuatan jahat terhadap seseorang, maka dilain waktu kita juga akan merasakan kejahatan apa yang pernah kita lakukan. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini

Dibohongi disaat ia telah berhenti membohongi. Sungguh ironis kehidupan percintaannya

"Ya kau benar! Aku hanya akting selama ini! Aku hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu. BAKA! Maafkan aku karena telah membohongimu selama ini" Teriak Hinata dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipi putihnya

Hinata berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari Naruto. Ia sudah tidak kuat berada disana lama-lama disaat hatinya merasa dilanda kekecewaan

Naruto hanya menatap kosong kearah lautan tenang didepannya tanpa berniat mengejar Hinata

"Mungkin...inilah takdir" gumam Naruto

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Teng...Nong...Neng...***

.

Shikamaru memencet tombol bel yang terpajang disamping pintu bercat putih itu

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Terlihatlah seorang pria gemuk paruh baya bersurai merah panjang

"Shikamaru-kun! Apa kabar?!"

"Keadaanku baik, Chouza jii-san"

"Mencari Chouji? Masuklah. Dia ada dikamar seharian ini"

"Terimakasih, jii-san. Permisi"

Shikamaru berjalan menuju kamar milik Chouji setelah diberi izin oleh Chouza, ayahnya Chouji

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Shikamaru menghela nafas saat mendapati Chouji tengah ber-onani-ria. Selama pengalamannya, Shikamaru sudah 3x memergoki Chouji tengah melakukan kegiatan nista itu

Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Chouji kembali memasang celananya dengan betul

"Bisakah kau lakukan disaat rumahmu kosong?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak. Aku melakukannya disaat aku rasa sudah aman" jawab Chouji

"Tapi aku memergokimu lagi"

"Salahmu yang tidak mengetuk pintu"

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafas. Kali ini bedanya hanya lebih dalam. Chouji mengisyaratkan agar Shikamaru duduk disampingnya

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa, Shika-chan?" Tanya Chouji

"Aku hanya membahas mengenai tawaranmu itu" jawab Shikamaru membuat Chouji melakukan selebrasi sederhana

"Bagus. Jadi kita sekarang resmi menjadi rekan kembali. Istilah 'Two Hackerman Comeback' akan sangat cocok untuk kita" kata Chouji

"Kau membuatnya terdengar berlebihan" ujar Shikamaru

"Jadi, aku hanya perlu kembali membuat website khusus pelanggan yang ingin meminta jasa kita" kata Chouji

"Jangan"

Shikamaru berkata demikian membuat Chouji menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chouji

"Kau hanya perlu bergabung dalam proyekku" jawab Shikamaru

"Proyek apa?"

.

* * *

.

"H2?!" Teriak Chouji namun pelan

"Ya kau benar. Akulah selama ini yang berada dibalik layar H2" ujar Shikamaru

"SUGOI!" Kagum Chouji

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Shikamaru disaat Chouji membawanya ke suatu tempat dimana sebuah kontainer terletak disamping lapangan bermain anak-anak

Chouji menyeringai tipis dan mengetuk dinding kontainer sebanyak 3x

.

 ***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

.

Tiba-tiba saja sebagian dinding tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan isi dalamnya yang ternyata tidaklah kosong

"Silahkan masuk" kata Chouji

Shikamaru terbelalak kagum disaat memasuki kontainer besar ini. Ternyata didalamnya berisi 2 komputer dengan masing-masing komputer memiliki 3 buah monitor

"Ini semua sudah kupersiapkan sebelum kau menyetujui ajakanku" ujar Chouji

Shikamaru mengambil posisi duduk diatas sebuah kursi berlabel 'Shikamaru'

"Bantu aku mengintai Orochimaru dan Danzo (wakpres)"

Nara Shikamaru, hacker hebat yang pintar dalam hal melacak dan memecahkan kode

Akimichi Chouji, hacker hebat yang pintar dalam hal pengintaian, dan mengendalikan teknologi dari kejauhan

2 hacker yang dulunya adalah rekan pun kembali berkumpul bersama menangani kasus serupa yang menyusahkan

"Ayo kita mulai misi ini"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil cemilan dulu"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

Yang tadinya menatap matahari terbenam, kini Naruto sudah menatap bulan yang tengah bersinar lembut

Biasanya, disaat perempuan menangis, berarti saat itu hati mereka terasa sakit. Kejadian ini juga ia lihat saat Hinata mendengar ucapan kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto

"Dia menangis?" Gumam Naruto mencoba mengingat

Mata Naruto terbelalak karena teringat sesuatu. Ia ingat sekarang. Ia melihat mata Hinata dan pipinya telah basah oleh air mata disaat ia melirik ingin tahu keadaan gadis tersebut

"Mungkinkah?"

Naruto berdiri dengan cepat. Ia memerhatikan jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 malam

"Aku harus menemui Hinata!" Pikir Naruto berniat menemui Hinata dengan langkah seribu

.

 ***Drrrt...Drrrt...***

.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Naruto menghela nafas saat mengetahui si penelpon adalah Shikamaru

"Naruto, temui aku sekarang juga. Aku akan mengirim kordinat keberadaanku"

Shikamaru langsung menutup panggilannya. Tak lama kemudian, layar ponsel Naruto berubah menjadi peta kota Tokyo. Dan sebuah titik merah muncul menandakan keberadaan Shikamaru

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

"Naruto!"

Seseorang memanggil Naruto dari kejauhan disaat Naruto baru saja melewati tikungan. Naruto mendapati Shikamaru tengah melambai kearahnya. Ada sebuah kontainer hijau besar terletak disamping Shikamaru

"Masuklah" kata Shikamaru disaat Naruto telah didepannya

"Kemana?" Tanya Naruto

Shikamaru menunjuk kontainer disampingnya. Naruto dibuat bingung oleh apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru

.

 ***Tok..Tok...Tok...***

.

Shikamaru mengetuk kontainer tersebut. Naruto menganga saat kontainer itu terbuka memperlihatkan isi dalamnya yang memiliki 2 komputer dengan 3 monitor dimasing-masing komputernya

"Masuk"

Naruto memasuki kontainer tersebut dan mendapati seorang pria asing berpostur gemuk

"Konbawa" sapa Chouji

"Dia adalah teman semasa sekolahku. Dia telah kurekrut dan sekarang kita bertiga...-bukan. Tapi kita berempat telah sesama rekan sekarang" kata Shikamaru

Chouji melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan cengiran khasnya. Dengan pipi yang gemuk, mata Chouji dibuat menyipit olehnya

"Shika-chan. Jadi dia H2, bukan?" Tanya Chouji

"Ya. Dialah H2 itu" jawab Shikamaru

"Salam kenal, H2-san. Aku Akimichi Chouji. Panggil saja aku sesukamu, H2-san"

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Dan tolong, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu"

"Baiklah, Na-chan"

"Na? Na-chan?" Ulang Naruto dengan alis berkedut

"Ya. Na-chan. Artinya 'Naruto-chan' " balas Chouji

Shikamaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Chouji yang suka memberi panggilan baru kepada orang yang ia temui

"Terserahmu, Chou-chi"

"Chou-chi?" Ulang Chouji setelah Naruto mengucapkan panggilan asing untuknya

"Kita punya misi sekarang" ujar Shikamaru memotong percakapan tak jelas antara Naruto dan Chouji

"Misi apa?" Naruto bertanya

Shikamaru pun menjelaskan mengenai kasus Hiashi yang terjebak kasus penggelapan dana. Naruto tidak kaget sedikitpun saat mengetahui dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Orochimaru dan Shimura Danzo

"Melihat reaksimu yang tidak terkejut, sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya, Na-chan" kata Chouji

"Hn. Lebih tepatnya, aku yakin bukanlah Hiashi-san yang melakukannya. Aku yakin, dia hanya dijadikan kambing hitam"

Chouji dan Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti dengan alasan Naruto yang tidak terkejut sama sekali

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Mudah" jawab Shikamaru

Shikamaru mengambil posisi duduk diatas sofa kecil yang telah tersedia didalam kontainer besar itu

"Kau hanya perlu pergi ke Orochi Corporation. Berdasarkan hasil penelitian kami, berkas-berkas rahasia itu ada diruang kerja Orochimaru" kata Shikamaru

"Dan bagusnya, di jam segini Orochi Corp. telah tutup. Orochimaru hanya memperkerjakan 5 penjaga dimasing-masing lantainya. Gedung Orochi Corp. memiliki gedung dengan 10 lantai. Orochimaru berada di kantornya yang berada di lantai 10" ujar Chouji

"Baiklah. Jadi, aku hanya harus mengambil berkas-berkas itu, bukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Bukan hanya itu" jawab Chouji

"Jadi, begini rencananya" kata Shikamaru

.

* * *

.

Naruto dalam identitas H2 kini tengah memerhatikan gedung setinggi 10 lantai itu. Berdiri ditepi jalan dan menghadap ke gedung, Naruto mulai mengenakan maskernya dan mengeratkan sebo yang ia kenakan. Tidak lupa ia juga merapikan mantel hitam panjang miliknya

.

.

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Naruto membuka kaca jendela itu dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara keras

.

 ***Tap***

.

Ia berhasil menginjak lantai mengkilap itu tanpa menimbulkan suara keras. Naruto mengencangkan sarung tangan kirinya. Sarung tangan dengan besi tipis ditelapak tangannya

"Sarung tangan itu kudesain berkat inspirasi dari tongkat listrik milik Sasuke" ujar Shikamaru

"Jadi, besi di sarung tangan ini bisa mengantarkan listrik, hm? Lalu bagaimana cara mengaktifkan tegangannya?"

"Mudah. Kau cukup mencengkram targetmu. Semakin kuat cengkramanmu, semakin kuat juga tegangan yang dihantarkan"

"Benda yang bagus"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan kondisi tegang yang seharusnya menghampirinya

Naruto berhenti ditikungan. Ia merasa was-was dengan keadaan dibalik tikungan itu. Beruntung, disudut ruangan koridor diberi CCTV

"Chou-chi" panggil Naruto

"Hanya 2 orang. Kurasa kau bisa menanganinya, Na-chan" jawab Chouji

Naruto menghack CCTV tersebut agar dapat mengetahui kondisi didepannya dan mencoba menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk beraksi

.

 ***Swuss...***

.

Naruto langsung melesat cepat mengejar 2 penjaga yang digaji oleh Orochimaru tersebut disaat mereka berdua berjalan membelakangi

Disaat pas, Naruto langsung mencengkram bahu kanan si A dengan tegangan sederhana

.

 ***Bzzzt...***

.

Si A seketika pingsan. Hal ini membuat si B menoleh ke belakang. Disaat itu juga, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah besi batang (mirip punyanya Pein namun tidak tajam) dari balik lengan mantelnya

.

 ***Tok!***

.

Naruto memukul kening B dengan ujung tumpul besi. Saat si B mundur ke belakang, Naruto langsung mengejarnya dan...

.

 ***Bzzzt...***

.

...Mencengkram pinggang si B dan membuatnya pingsan

"Efektif juga" kagum Naruto

"Hm...Arigatou" kata Shikamaru

"HEI KAU!" Teriak salahsatu anak buah Orochimaru memergoki Naruto yang berdiri diantara tubuh rekan-rekannya

Si C berlari sambil merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tanpa rasa takut, Naruto mengenggam ponselnya

.

 **[Explosive Hack]**

.

Naruto mengklik pilihan tersebut dan...

.

 ***Blarr!***

.

Ponsel milik si C langsung meledak sehingga si C pingsan (?) Atau meninggal (?)

"Shika, aku ingin kau meretas seluruh ponsel anak buah Orochimaru agar mereka tidak bisa meminta bantuan"

"Hai' hai' "

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tujuannya adalah lift yang dapat mengantarnya hingga ke lantai 10

Akhirnya, tanpa dihampiri masalah, Naruto kini telah berada didepan lift. Naruto pun segera menekan tombol lift tersebut agar dapat menjemputnya ke lantai dasar

.

 ***Ting...***

.

Pintu lift terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang manusia tengah bercumbu. Naruto tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah anak buahnya Orochimaru

"Maaf menganggu" kata Naruto

.

 ***Bzzzt...***

.

Mencengkram oppai kanan si perempuan. Ya..namanya laki-laki normal. Naruto melakukan tugasnya sekaligus mencari kesenangan

Si perempuan anak buah Orochimaru langsung pingsan membuat si laki-laki menganga

"Jangan lebar-lebar" kata Naruto dan memasukkan besinya kedalam mulut laki-laki itu dengan keras sehingga menabrak rongga mulutnya

"Ohok!"

Si D (laki-laki tadi) langsung batuk dan menundukkan badannya. Hal ini membuat Naruto menghantamkan lututnya ke muka si D layaknya Muay Thai

.

 ***Tok!***

.

Naruto langsung memukul kening si D dengan besinya

"Jangan berbuat mesum lagi di tempat umum" kata Naruto sambil memegang bahu si D

"Ha-hai' " kata D dan dapat ia rasakan bahunya dicengkram kuat

.

 ***Bzzzt...***

.

.

* * *

.

 ***Ting...***

.

Pintu lift lantai 10 terbuka memperlihatkan Naruto yang tengah melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Naruto sedikit terkejut disaat si E ada didepannya

"Penyusup?" Gumam E dan melayangkan tendangan

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto berhasil menghindar sehingga tendangan E hanya mengenai dinding lift. Naruto memanfaatkan kelengahan E untuk segera keluar dari lift

Naruto mendapati seringaian di wajah E. Sepertinya, anak buah Orochimaru ini memiliki keterampilan bela diri yang hebat

Dengan angkuhnya, si E mengeluarkan ponsel serta pistolnya dan menjatuhkan ponsel dan pistol itu dilantai lift. Jas hitam yang ia kenakan terlebih dahulu ia lepas dan juga ia lempar kedalam lift. Setelah itu, si E menekan tombol lift secara acak. Pintu lift tertutup dan lift tersebut berjalan kebawah meninggalkan Naruto dan E

"Berani juga" gumam Naruto

"Na-chan, lebih baik sentrum saja dia untuk menghemat waktu" kata Chouji

"Tidak bisa, Chou-chi. Aku sangat pantang bila diajak bertarung dengan angkuh" balas Naruto dan turut melepas atributnya seperti sarung tangan kejut dan tongkat besi

Si E mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam ditempat. Pertarungan di koridor sempit akan dimulai

Si E berlari melesat dan melompat untuk memberikan pukulan superman

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto berhasil menangkap kepalan tangan E dan membantingnya ke dinding kiri

.

 ***Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!***

.

Naruto memukul ulu hati si E dalam 3 pukulan

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Cengkraman Naruto langsung lepas disaat si E menendangnya dengan kuat

.

 ***Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!***

.

Terjadi jual-beli serangan diantara mereka. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Naruto pun memukul dada kanan si E dengan keras

.

 ***Buagh!***

.

Sehingga si E mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto langsung melesat dan melompat menghantam lututnya ke dagu E sehingga si E dibuat terjatuh

Si E seketika tak sadarkan diri akibat tendangan keras Naruto yang mendarat didagunya

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto kembali memasang perlengkapannya

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy!_-**

* * *

.

.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Tawa keras terlepas dari mulut Orochimaru saat membaca Headline Tokyo News. Ternyata Orochimaru tertawa karena Hiashi telah ditangkap oleh Kepolisian Jepang karena korupsi

"Usahaku SUKSES!" Ujar Orochimaru ditengah ruangan kerja yang redup akan cahaya

"Jadi kau sudah senang?"

Orochimaru langsung tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja layar laptopnya memperlihatkan kepala H2. Suara samaran itu diyakini Orochimaru sebagai suara yang dikeluarkan H2

"Kau sudah ketahuan, Orochimaru"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu" kata Orochimaru

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh" kata H2

Layar laptop memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV disaat Orochimaru melakukan bisnis gelap dengan Wakil Presiden Jepang, Shimura Danzo

.

 **[Turn on the light!]**

.

Tulisan itu langsung muncul setelah rekaman CCTV diputar. Tulisan yang memberitahukan agar Orochimaru menyalakan lampu penerang ruangan

Orochimaru menurutinya dengan perasaan takut

.

 ***Ctas***

.

Orochimaru langsung terbelalak saat H2 telah duduk di sofanya yang berada disudut ruangan. Sofa yang tadinya tidak dapat penerangan cahaya redup

H2 berdiri dari duduknya. Disaat H2 menghampirinya, Orochimaru sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa

"Serahkan berkas-berkasnya atau kau akan mati ditanganku" ucap H2

"Tidak a-"

.

 ***Swuss!***

.

Orochimaru langsung terdiam disaat tongkat besi melesat cepat disamping kepalanya. Seketika Orochimaru jadi membisu

.

.

* * *

 **Keesokan Harinya...**

* * *

.

.

Bukan beraktifitas seperti biasanya, Hinata sekeluarga tengah duduk di ruang pengadilan kota Tokyo. Hari ini, pukul 10 pagi ini, Hiashi diadili didepan umum

"Hyuuga Hiashi, dengan ini kami menyatakan anda bersalah. Anda akan dihukum 15 tahun penjara" kata Hakim

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit karena terkejut atas vonis yang diberikan hakim

Disaat hakim ketua akan mengetuk palu, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang pengadilan terbuka

"Apa itu?" Tanya orang-orang mulai kebingungan disaat sebuah kereta dorong belanjaan datang mengangkut seorang misterius dengan wajah yang ditutupi oleh kantong. Shimura Danzo yang hadir juga turut tersita perhatiannya

Kereta dorong itu dihentikan oleh Sasuke yang kebetulan ada disana lengkap dengan seragam polisinya

Hal ini sontak membuat para hadirin langsung memusatkan perhatiannya kearah orang yang ada di kereta dorong

Salahsatu polisi langsung melepaskan kantong yang menutupi kepala si pria misterius dan seketika hadirin disana langsung kaget

"Orochimaru?!" Gumam Hiashi dan para hadirin yang mengenal Orochimaru sebagai penasehat Hiashi

Sasuke menyeringai tipis saat mendapati sebuah map cokelat bertuliskan 'bacalah'. Map itu langsung Sasuke berikan kepada Kakashi agar ditindak lanjuti

"Ini..." Gumam Kakashi tidak percaya

Sebuah berkas yang telah menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan Orochimaru dan Danzo yang menfitnah Hiashi

Disaat itu juga, Danzo pun terbelalak mendapati berkas yang pernah ia serahkan kepada Hiashi. Danzo langsung mengambil langkah seribu

.

 ***Buagh!***

.

Danzo langsung terjatuh karena telah dihadang oleh salahsatu kepolisian, yaitu Hyuuga Neji

"Beraninya kau" kata Neji penuh dendam

Setelah kejadian ini, Orochimaru dan Danzo pun ditangkap karena telah korupsi sekaligus menfitnah sehingga mereka terkena pasal berlapis

.

.

* * *

 **4 Hari Kemudian**

* * *

.

.

Selalu merasa bersalah semenjak hari dimana ia menyakiti perasaan Hinata. Gadis yang ternyata telah mencintainya dengan tulus. Bukan lagi karena taruhan yang dia mainkan

Sudah 4 hari berlalu, namun Naruto tidak mengetahui kabar Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang mengacaukan pikirannya hingga sekarang

Pernah ingin rasanya ia mencari Hinata ke kediaman Hyuuga. Namun bagaimana bisa? Dia hanyalah mantan bodyguard dikediaman Hyuuga

Bermenung diatas sofa sendirian, tidak mungkin Naruko akan bersikap cuek. Ia sangat peduli kepada Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga, hanya Naruto lah keluarga intinya yang tersisa

"Nii-san, ada kalanya laki-laki itu berani menemui gadis yang ia sukai ke rumahnya. Apapun pandangan keluarga si gadis ke laki-laki. Cinta itu mengalahkan segalanya" ujar Naruko yang tetap memasak didalam dapur

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau sudah mengerti mengenai percintaan, Naruko"

"Hei! Aku ini sudah 18 tahun, nii-san. Dan aku lebih berpengalaman masalah cinta dibandingkan denganmu. Walaupun kau sudah besar, tapi kau sangat payah bila dihadapkan dengan masalah cinta"

"Aku tidak mencintainya" tegas Naruto

"Jangan berpura-pura, nii-san. Aku mengetahui semuanya dari tingkah lakumu. Ingat? Aku lebih berpengalaman darimu"

Naruto mendengus kesal atas ucapan sang adik. Namun, Naruto sempat berpikiran bahwa Naruko ada benarnya. Ia juga sudah sering menangkap basah Naruko tengah pergi kencan dengan seseorang

Naruto langsung berdiri dan ditatap bingung oleh Naruko dari dalam dapur

"Naruko, simpan saja jatah makanku. Aku akan memakannya nanti setelah urusanku selesai"

Naruko tersenyum senang saat Naruto telah keluar dari apartemen setelah mengenakan jaketnya

Hari ini, waktu ini, saat ini, Naruto telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menemui Hinata di kediaman Hyuuga untuk meminta maaf. Berlari kencang menuju kediaman Hyuuga tanpa memikirkan bajunya yang akan lembab akibat keringat

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..."

Nafas Naruto langsung memburu disaat gerbang menuju mansion Hyuuga telah didepannya

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya berniat masuk. Namun seorang satpam memberhentikannya

"Mau apa kau, Naruto-san?" Tanya pria 30 tahunan itu

"Izumo-san, apa Hinata ada didalam?"

"Ojou-sama? Kau tak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

Naruto berjalan semakin dekat menghampiri Izumo agar dapat mendengar keadaan Hinata sekarang

"Ojou-sama telah meninggalkan Jepang 2 hari yang lalu. Katanya ojou-sama akan merintis karir akting di Amerika Serikat. Disana, ia juga mendapat beasiswa melanjutkan kuliahnya di UCLA"

Mata Naruto membulat saat mendapat kabar mengenai Hinata dari Izumo. Naruto berjalan mundur tanpa berpamitan kepada Izumo. Naruto pergi begitu saja dengan langkah lesu

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mencari perempuan muda berbakat untuk dijadikan aktris di Hollywood. Produserku memberikanku bonus dalam melakukan ini. Hollywood kini sedang booming-boomingnya dengan kedatangan wajah Asia"

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Chloe tempo hari terlintas dibenaknya

"Aku terlambat" gumam Naruto

Naruto duduk disebuah bangku tak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga

"Apa kau tahu orang yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga?"

Lagi-lagi, ingatannya tempo hari kembali teringat. Saat dimana Chloe datang mencari Hinata dan menawarinya berkarir di Amerika

"Bisa jelaskan?"

Kini suaranya sendiri yang teringat oleh Naruto. Kalimat yang ia ucapkan saat meminta penjelasan Chloe karena gadis bule itu memiliki beberapa foto Hinata

"Agen pencari bakat Amerika Serikat pernah melakukan penelitian di Tokyo. Kabar dari salahsatu agen, Hinata Hyuuga sangat berbakat berakting saat pementasan teater yang diadakan oleh SMA dimana ia belajar. Setahun kemudian, satu orang agen kembali diterbangkan ke Tokyo demi mencari keberadaan pasti Hinata Hyuuga. Dia itulah yang memotret kegiatan Hinata"

Naruto memegangi kepalanya frustrasi

"Mendokusaaaaa..." Teriak Naruto

"Naruto-kun?"

"aaaaaaai?"

Naruto langsung berhenti berteriak disaat mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi diingatannya

"Hinata?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati Hinata tengah berdiri disampingnya. Hinata pun duduk disamping Naruto

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama terlihat canggung

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Gomen"

Naruto menoleh saat Hinata mengatakan kata maaf

"Maaf karena pernah menipumu"

"..."

"Aku akui aku salah. Aku menyadarinya. Tapi, setelah melalui berhari-hari bersamamu, tanpa sadar akulah yang terjebak dalam pesonamu. Aku merasa menyesal selama 4 hari terakhir. Dibalik sifat cuek, pemarah, pemalas dan sifat buruk lainnya yang ada pada dirimu ternyata memiliki sifat hangat yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti mengingatmu"

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa tanpa berniat membalas ucapan panjang lebar Hinata. Karena Naruto tak kunjung bersuara, Hinata pun menundukkan kepalanya

"Gomen"

Hinata langsung mendongak mendengar ucapan langka yang dikeluarkan Naruto

"Maaf karena juga pernah menipumu untuk membalas perbuatan bohongmu"

Hinata tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka dapat menerima kesalahan masing-masing. Suatu sandiwara berujung kenyataan

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar manis ditelinganya. Dari ekspresi terkejut, kini ekspresinya terganti oleh ekspresi bahagia

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Perlahan, muka mereka berdua mulai mendekat. Perlahan, 2 bibir pun bertemu

.

 ***Cup***

.

Ciuman manis dan lembut pun mereka rasakan. Ciuman lembut tanpa ada unsur lumatan. Selang satu menit, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciumannya

"Hinata, bukankah kau pergi ke Amerika?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Izumo mengatakan kalau kau menerima tawaran bermain drama di Amerika sana"

"Itu memang benar. Tapi, aku tidak berangkat sekarang, Naruto-kun. Aku akan berangkat awal tahun depan" ujar Hinata

"Tapi, Izumo mengatakan kalau kau berangkat 2 hari yang lalu"

"Hahahaha..."

Hinata malah tertawa membuat Naruto memalingkan pandangannya karena kesal

"Jadi kau telah ditipu oleh Izumo" kata Hinata sambil memegangi perutnya

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti tidak tahu bagaimana tertawanya Izumo sekarang"

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Izumo tertawa terbahak-bahak di pos penjaganya sambil berguling-guling di lantai

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Seperti yang diatas

Tamat!

Akhirnya, fic Mendokusai Make It Easy sudah tamat! Fic yang lama banget updatenya per chapter

Terimakasih untuk follow, favorite, reading, review dan masukan kalian yang telah menyemangati ane dalam berkarya sampai-sampai fic aneh ini dapat terselesaikan

Maaf endingnya gantung. **SENGAJA** :D

.

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

H2 nama yg buruk untuk tokoh penjahat ,kenapa gk city hunter aja kan lebih keren

 **Author Said :**

Jangan plagiatlah. Apa ada nama julukan lain yang lebih keren?

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Nama ibu Hinata, udah diketahui?

 **Author Said :**

Udah kok (y)

Hikaru, kan?

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Karena genrenya romance, jadi tolong romance naruhina di banyakin ya thor :D

 **Author Said :**

Gimana romance yang chapter ini?

Kalau kurang bagus, maaf ya. Ane berusaha lagi deh

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Mantap (y)

Updatenya gak pake lama yah biar cepet, kalo updatenya lama berarti gak cepet

 **Author Said :**

Kalau ane males, jadi lama

Kalau gak lama, berarti ane gak males :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

chloe livingstone kedenger ky nama org britania.

tp gamasalah

tiffany hill emang amerika.

tp usia ny kliatan ky usia hillary clinton dr nama ny :v

*sekedar nyeletuk :'

 **Author Said :**

Masalah penamaan orang britania sama orang amerika ane rada-rada gak ngerti, NH-san :v

Soalnya, dalam segi bahasa aja mereka cuma beda-beda dikit. Tapi yang paling penting, rata-rata orang amerika kan berasal britania karena penduduk asli amerika adalah suku indian

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

sepertinya saat ini bukan saat yg tepat buat Hinata untuk main film, kedengarannya agak gak saat ayahnya sedang diburu dia asyik2 an main film.

 **Author Said :**

Yak benar...

Kan Chloe cuma ngasih penawaran dan Hinata gak langsung menjawab

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Oh ya Thor ceritany dpt inspirasi Dari MNA...(gk jawab jga gkpp)... (y)

 **Author Said :**

Heiheihei :3

Kok kalimat terakhir ente malah mengingatkan ane akan 'perempuan' :v

'Gak dijawab, gk apa2 kok' :3

Piece (v)

Ok, ane jawab kok (y)

Ane dapat inspirasi dari serial game 'Watch Dogs', drama korea 'City Hunter' dan 'Healer'

Sejujurnya sih ane gak suka sama drama korea :3

Tapi karena bagus dijadiin inspirasi, ane bikin deh fic ini

* * *

.

.

Sekian...

Dan sampai jumpa di fic terbaru ane

 **DAN KALAU BANYAK YANG MINTA, ANE BISA BIKIN SEASON 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	11. Chapter 1 Season 2

.

.

.

 **Mendokusai? Make It Easy!  
** **2**

 **Summary :**

Tidak ada kabar dari Hinata membuat Naruto menjadi khawatir walaupun tertutupi sifat Tsundere akutnya. Berbagai konflik pun bermunculan saat Naruto mencoba mengingatkan Hinata kembali akan kenangan mereka

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Action, Mystery, Bit Humor and Sci-fi

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

.

 ***Tap...Tap...***

.

Melangkahkan kakiku dibawah teriknya matahari siang. Berjalan dari markas H2 ke apartemenku cukup lama jika berjalan kaki. Salahkan kecerobohanku yang lupa membawa uang untuk transportasi

"Perampok!" Teriak seorang perempuan tidak jauh dariku membuatku berhenti. Dengan santai aku langsung merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponsel. Setelah itu menyentuh layar ponselku

.

 ***Bzzzt...!***

.

Seketika si maling langsung terjatuh karena merasakan sengatan listrik yang cukup kuat dari ponselnya sendiri. Hal ini sontak membuat masyarakat bertindak mengkeroyoki si maling

Aku geleng-geleng kepala dengan maling itu. Bisa-bisanya mencuri di siang bolong yang masih ramai dengan manusia berlalu-lalang

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkah kakiku. Jaket kulitku sedikit terbang terbawa angin

Hari ini, sudah masuk 2 tahun lamanya aku dan Hinata tidak bertemu. Aku yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan Hinata yang mendapatkan tawaran menjadi bintang di Amerika sana sekaligus mendapatkan beasiswa di UCLA. Hinata sungguh beruntung

Aku pernah melihatnya di televisi menjadi bintang iklan produk body lotion. Ia sudah bertambah dewasa ternyata

Selama setahun pertama, kami masih berkomunikasi jarak jauh. Namun entah kenapa ditahun kedua Hinata tidak memberikan kabar lagi. Heh... Kenapa aku terlalu memikirkannya? Mana Naruto yang dulu? Tapi jujur saja. Aku telah mencintainya

"H2"

Aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan sedikit terkejut disaat seorang tidak dikenal dengan wajah ditutup topeng badut merah tengah berada pada layar videotron. Ternyata dialah yang memanggilku ditengah pusat kota ini

"Aku tahu kau berada diantara mereka" ujarnya membuat seluruh orang bertanya-tanya. Siapa H2 diantara mereka

"Aku telah mengirim sesuatu kepada partnermu" katanya lalu layar videotron kembali menayangkan iklan produk

.

 **Normal POV**

.

Naruto menghela nafas karena tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Ia pun tidak menunda-nunda waktu mulai menjawab panggilan

"Naruto, cepat ke markas" kata Shikamaru lalu menutup teleponnya

Naruto menghela nafas lelah untuk kedua kalinya. Apa masih ada kasus korupsi yang bahkan telah diminimalisir berkat adanya kasus yang menimpa Presiden?

.

 ***Tin...Tin!***

.

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara klakson mobil. Beruntungnya Naruto karena Ino datang membantunya

"Masuklah. Aku yakin kau akan sangat tertarik dengan pesan 'dia' itu" kata Ino dan dituruti oleh Naruto

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Mobil hitam itu mulai berjalan dikemudi oleh Ino. Sedangkan Naruto memilih duduk santai di bangku penumpang depan

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Ino

Naruto tampak diam sejenak saat diberi pertanyaan seperti itu

"Aku tidak tahu kabarnya setahun terakhir ini" jawab Naruto

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino sambil melirik Naruto

"Entahlah" jawab Naruto

Ino geleng-geleng kepala karena Naruto masih tetap seperti dulu. Bahkan sejak masih berstatus pelajar hingga di usianya yang ke-23 itu

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Ino sekedar basa-basi

"Hm... Menjadi pengacara adalah keinginanku sejak dulu" jawab Naruto

"Apa kau tak berkeinginan untuk mencaritahu keberadaan Hinata di Amerika?"

Pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat Naruto kembali terdiam. Mencaritahu? Ide bagus. Tapi Naruto terlalu malas untuk mengunjungi Hinata sampai ke Amerika Serikat

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya?" Tanya Ino dan Naruto membuang muka

"Hahahaha...ternyata kau itu lelaki tsundere" kata Ino

"Urusai!"

Naruto mendengus karena Ino tidak berhenti tertawa. Disaat Ino telah selesai tertawa, Naruto pun membuka suara

"Aku belum punya uang untuk kesana" ujar Naruto

"Uang? Bukankah penghasilan sebagai pengacara tidaklah sedikit?" Tanya Ino

"Itu memang benar. Hanya saja masih belum cukup"

"Benar juga. Kesana butuh uang yang banyak" lanjut Ino menambahkan

Akhirnya mereka sampai di markas mereka. Yaitu kontainer hijau dekat lapangan bermain

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Kontainer terbuka mengintrupsi Shikamaru dan Chouji

"Naruto, kemari"

Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru dan Chouji yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Chouji pun memasukkan flashdisk ke CPU disaat Naruto dan Ino telah dibelakang mereka

"Apa kabar, H2 dan kawan-kawan" sapa sosok bertopeng badut merah dengan suara yang berganti-ganti disetiap kata agar suara aslinya tidak didengar

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya..." Kata orang bertopeng badut hitam

"...siapa kami" lanjut sekelompok orang bertopeng dengan warna merah, biru, kuning, pink, hijau dan ungu secara bersamaan

"Kami adalah..." Kata ungu dan hijau bergantian

"...Crowned Clown" lanjut pink dan layar monitor menunjukkan keenam anggota Crowned Clown dengan topeng warna yang menutupi wajah mereka

"Kamilah yang berada dibalik layar yang memberitahukan keberadaan kalian kepada Kepolisian" kata merah, biru, kuning, hijau, ungu dan pink bergantian disetiap kata

"Cara mereka berbicara membuatku bingung" kata Chouji mengemukakan apa yang dirasakannya

"Ada sesuatu yang menurut kalian sangatlah penting akan kami berikan untuk kalian" kata si merah seorang diri

"Tapi" kata hijau

"Kalian harus mencari lokasinya sendiri" lanjut mereka berenam bersamaan

"Kata kunci" kata pink

"Ino, rekam!" Kata Chouji

"Hai' " kata Ino dan telah mempersiapkan ponselnya

"Kotor" kata biru

"Beresiko" kata kuning

"Ramai" kata merah

"Tinggi" kata ungu

"Kotor, beresiko, ramai, tinggi" kata hijau dalam sekali tarikan nafas dengan cepat

"Temukan kotak merah dilokasi tersebut. Dan tentu saja penyimpanannya sangat tersembunyi. Masukan sandinya ke brankas" kata merah dan mengakhiri rekaman video itu

Terjadi keheningan didalam ruangan itu. Mereka berempat sama-sama menegang

"Intimidasi yang sangat kental. Dan apa maksud dari 'masukan sandinya ke brankas' ?" kagum Naruto sekaligus kebingungan

Mereka berempat duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar kecil. Ino meletakkan ponselnya ditengah-tengah meja

"Kotor, beresiko, ramai, tinggi" perkataan Crowned Clown kembali diputar oleh perekam suara ponsel Ino

"Sekarang kita pikirkan. Tempat apa yang kotor, beresiko, ramai dan tinggi?" Tanya Naruto

.

.

* * *

 **Mendokusai? Make It Easy!**  
 **2**

Disclaimer :

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Author :

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

Pair :

 **Naruto X Hinata**

Warning :

 ** _SEASON 2_ , Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

Rated :

 **M**

Genre :

 **Romance, Drama, Action, Sci-fi, Humor and Mystery**

* * *

.

.

Chouji menatap ke bawah jurang dengan ngeri. Jurang? Yang benar saja Crowned Clown telah menyembunyikan kotak merah disekitar sini

"Kotor" gumam Naruto melihat ke bawah yang diyakininya sangatlah kotor dibawah sana

"Beresiko" gumam Naruto. Tentu saja beresiko. Jika mereka salah melangkah sedikit saja, maka kematianlah yang akan menjemput

"Ramai" gumam Naruto dan melihat banyak pepohonan yang membentuk hutan dibawah

"Dan tinggi" lanjut Chouji

"Jurang adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ino, apa perlengkapan telah disiapkan?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Sudah, Shikamaru-kun" jawab Ino

"Naruto, Chouji, bantu aku" kata Shikamaru

.

* * *

.

"Kami-sama, jagalah nyawaku" batin Naruto karena mengalami kondisi ekstrim dimana pinggangnya diikat dengan tali sementara dirinya tengah menggantung di jurang. Tali yang mengikat Naruto telah ditahan oleh truk yang mereka bawa dan pagar pembatas jalan agar tidak terjadi kecelakaan menimpa Naruto

"Kau siap, Naruto?!" Tanya Shikamaru sedikit berteriak

"Siap" jawab Naruto

Shikamaru pun memberi kode kepada Chouji. Chouji mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mulai menurunkan Naruto secara perlahan

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan mulus diatas permukaan tanah semak belukar. Naruto melepaskan tali dipinggangnya terlebih dahulu dan berjalan perlahan menyusuri hutan

"Shika, aku tak menemukan apapun" kata Naruto lewat tindik ditelinganya

"Apa kau sudah mencarinya?"

"Belum"

"Brengsek" kata Shikamaru dengan kesal karena ternyata Naruto belum melakukan pencarian

Seperti yang diminta Shikamaru, Naruto pun akhirnya berusaha mencari kotak berwarna merah yang dimaksud Crowned Clown. Namun sudah sejam mencari, Naruto tidak menemukan apapun

"Shika, aku tidak menemukannya" kata Naruto

"Baiklah. Sekarang kembali ke tali" kata Shikamaru

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru tampak berfikir sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dibadan truk mini itu

"Jurang bukan satu ini saja. Mungkin ada di jurang yang lain" ujar Shikamaru

"Mungkin kau benar. Karena sekarang masih pukul 3 sore, kita masih ada waktu untuk menyelidikinya" kata Chouji

"Jadi bagaimana, Naruto? Apa kau rela terjun sekali lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga penasaran dengan isi kotak merah itu" jawab Naruto

Mereka pun kembali menyelidiki disetiap jurang yang ada selama 3 jam penuh. Karena tidak membuahkan hasil, mereka pun kembali ke markas

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di apartemen milik Naruto, kini pemuda itu masih terlelap di ranjangnya walaupun cahaya matahari pagi telah memasuki kamarnya. Sebenarnya Naruko bisa saja membangunkan Naruto secara paksa. Tapi karena mengingat Naruto baru saja selesai dari kasus yang membuatnya sibuk karena tuntutan perkerjaannya sebagai pengacara, Naruko pun jadi luluh

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto berdering membuatnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyak. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, Naruto pun meraih ponselnya

"Moshi...moshi" sahut Naruto

"Naruto!" Teriak diseberang sana membuat Naruto terkejut

"Apa?!" Balas Naruto kesal

"Kau masih ingat aku?" Tanya sosok seberang sana

Naruto menyipitkan matanya mencoba mengingat suara orang yang menghubunginya ini

"Kiba?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau benar!" Jawab Kiba dengan keras membuat Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga

"Naruto, kita akan melaksanakan acara reuni setelah 4 tahun tidak berkumpul! Sasuke, Lee, Gaara dan Sai sudah kuajak. Kau mau ikut?" Ajak Kiba

"Boleh. Dimana dan kapan?"

"Di Akatsuki Club pukul 9 malam nanti"

"Hm. Baiklah"

"Jaa ne"

Kiba pun menutup panggilannya. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali ke alam mimpinya karena masih mengantuk

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

Irama musik remix dengan volume keras ditemani lampu warna-warni yang berkedip-kedip menambah kesan menghibur tersendiri bagi kalangan anak muda penikmat clubing

Naruto menemukan sekumpulan teman-temannya semasa SMA dulu telah duduk di sofa dekat meja billiard

"Yo" sapa Naruto

Sapaan Naruto direspon oleh ketiga temannya. Yaitu Kiba, Lee, Gaara, dan Sai

"Naruto, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau bertambah tinggi! Berapa tinggimu sekarang?" Tanya Lee

"187cm"

"Uoooh!" Kagum Lee

"Lama tidak berjumpa" sapa Gaara. Naruto pun duduk diatas sofa bersama-sama temannya

"Itu karena kau terlalu lama di New York, Gaara-kun" kata Sai dengan senyum yang selalu terpajang di wajahnya membuat Gaara menghela nafas lelah

"Aku sudah harus mengelola perusahaan teknologi mendiang ayahku di New York. Makanya aku sangat jarang pulang ke tanah airku" tutur Gaara

"Tidak masalah. Kau kan sudah dewasa. Sudah sepantasnya kau menanggung semuanya" ujar Kiba

"Konbanwa" sapa Sasuke yang baru saja datang

"Sasuke, duduklah" ajak Naruto

Sasuke pun menurut dan duduk disebelah Naruto. Sofa yang didesain melingkar itu akhirnya telah lengkap diisi oleh Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Lee, dan Gaara

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pelayan wanita berpakaian striptis membawakan minuman yang telah dipesan. Yaitu 4 botol anggur merah dan 6 gelas

Melihat wanita berpakaian seperti itu membuat Lee dan Kiba langsung berfantasi ria. Hampir saja Kiba menyentuh bokong wanita seksi itu namun ditepis oleh Naruto

"Kau sentuh, maka kau harus membayarnya, Kiba. Dan bayarannya tidaklah murah" bisik Naruto

Kiba hanya menggerutu tidak jelas sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang ditepis keras oleh Naruto tadi

Setelah pelayan wanita itu menyelesaikan tugasnya, Sai pun membuka topik pembicaraan

"Apa kasus terbesar sampai sekarang yang pernah kau selidiki, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sai membuat fokus kelima orang lainnya menjadi terpusat kepada Sasuke

"Mmmh...mungkin H2?" Jawab Sasuke lalu meneguk anggur merah

"Souka...tentu saja kau menyebut H2. Kudengar kasus itu melibatkan Interpol" kata Lee

"Hm. Itulah kasus terbesar yang pernah kukerjakan" lanjut Sasuke

"Bisa kau jelaskan lagi mengenai H2?" Tanya Gaara

"Tidak bisa. Rahasia negara" jawab Sasuke dan akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega

"Okelah" kata Gaara sedikit kecewa

"Kau tahu Penjara Shinigami di pulau terpencil di timur Tokyo?" Tanya Kiba sukses membuat seluruh temannya mendengarkan topik ini

"Aku tahu. Aku pernah kesana walaupun hanya sekali"

"Aku iri" kata Kiba

"Kenapa harus iri? Bahkan kau tidak akan kuat jika melihat para tahanan disiksa dengan berat disana" ujar Sasuke

"Bukankah sudah biasa? Penjara Shinigami sudah memang kotor karena diisi oleh tahanan kriminal yang terkenal" kata Kiba

Mendengar kata 'kotor' yang diucapkan Kiba membuat Naruto tersadar

"Kau memang benar. Atasanku mengatakan jika H2 tertangkap, maka dia akan dimasukkan kesana" ujar Sasuke mengatakan fakta sambil melihat Naruto berniat membuat Naruto sedikit takut

Mendengar itu, Naruto menelan salivanya sendiri. Sebegitunyakah pihak Kepolisian ingin memenjarakannya?

"Kotor" batin Naruto lalu mendeskripsikan bagaimana bentuk Penjara Shinigami lalu mencocokkannya dengan kata kunci yang diberikan Crowned Clown

Seperti yang dikatakan Kiba tadi. Penjara Shinigami dikatakan 'kotor' karena banyak para tahanan paling ditakuti berada disana

Dikatakan 'beresiko' karena jika Naruto ketahuan tengah menyusup, sudah dipastikan dia akan tertangkap dan langsung ditempatkan di Penjara Shinigami yang terkenal kejam itu

Dikatakan 'ramai' karena sangat banyak polisi yang ditugaskan mengawasi para tahanan yang jumlahnya sampai ribuan

Dikatakan 'tinggi' karena pulau terpencil tempat Penjara Shinigami ada salahsatu bangunan penjara dengan menara yang sangat tinggi. Mungkin di menara itulah letak kotak merah berada

"Kiba, kau pintar" kata Naruto dan menepuk punggung Kiba dengan keras

"Pintar kenapa?" Tanya Kiba tidak mengerti

"Itu tidak penting" jawab Naruto

Waktu demi waktu mereka lalui untuk melepas kerinduan karena sudah 4 tahun tidak berkumpul bersama. Diantara mereka pun tidak ada yang berubah

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Chouji menoleh ke belakang saat seseorang memasuki kontainer tempatnya bekerja. Chouji menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Naruto datang malam-malam begini

"Chou-chi..."

"Nani?"

Naruto duduk disamping kursi Chouji. Tepatnya di kursi Shikamaru saat tengah mengoperasikan komputer

"Aku tahu kita harus mencari kotak merah itu dimana" ujar Naruto

"Dimana?" Tanya Chouji sudah memutar kursinya menghadap Naruto

"Penjara Shinigami" jawab Naruto

Chouji langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pemberitahuan Naruto

"Penjara Shinigami? Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin mereka meletakkan kotak itu ditempat yang penjagaannya super ketat" kata Chouji dan melanjutkan tawanya sehingga Naruto menjadi kesal

"Dia lebih menyebalkan dibanding Shikamaru" batin Naruto

"Kau bisa menjangkau CCTV di Penjara Shinigami?" Tanya Naruto

"Mmm...sayangnya tidak. Pulau Penjara Shinigami jauh di timur Tokyo dan pulau tersebut tidak dalam jangkauan ctOS System" jawab Chouji

"Satu-satunya cara, kau harus menyelidikinya sendiri di lapangan tanpa bantuan kemampuan Hacker Shikamaru maupun aku sendiri. Itu terserahmu jika sangat yakin kotak itu berada disana" ujar Chouji

"Ternyata Crowned Clown itu sangatlah licik. Menempatkan kotak merah di tempat luar jangkauan ctOS System" kata Naruto

"Tapi, apa satelit tidak bisa kau retas?" Tanya Naruto

"Berita barusan mengatakan bahwa sekarang satelit membutuhkan perbaikan dikarenakan telah bertabrakan dengan serpihan meteor" jawab Chouji membuat Naruto mendecih

"Tidak ada cara lain. Aku harus ke pulau itu sekarang juga" kata Naruto telah berdiri dari duduknya

"Hei tenangkan dirimu. Kita harus melakukannya dalam keadaan kepala dingin. Apa kau mau kesana tanpa strategi?" Kata Chouji

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Apa yang dikatakan Chouji memang benar. Ia pun kembali duduk

"Kita akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Shikamaru besok pagi. Kau tidak ada kasus 'kan?" Tanya Chouji

"Tidak ada. Aku cuti selama seminggu setelah menyelesaikan kasus perdanaku" jawab Naruto

"Baiklah. Nanti kukabarkan lagi" kata Chouji

"Hm" balas Naruto

Naruto pun berjalan keluar. Setelah berada diluar, Naruto menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja bayangan seorang gadis cantik berponi rata melintas dibenaknya

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Gumam Naruto

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya berniat pulang ke apartemennya. Berjalan di trotoar pinggir jalan ditemani dinginnya malam. Saat Naruto merasakan sesuatu, ia pun berhenti

"Berhenti" kata Naruto entah kepada siapa

Gadis dibelakang Naruto yang tadinya berjalan mejauh dengan menjinjit langsung terdiam. Naruto pun membalikkan badannya

"Sedang apa kau diluar malam-malam begini, Naruko?"

Naruko pun membalikkan badannya dan memasang cengiran takut-takut

"Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah teman menyelesaikan tugas kuliah" jawab Naruko takut-takut

Naruto menatap mata Naruko dengan tajam. Naruko pun menghampiri kakaknya saat Naruto menggerak-gerakkan jarinya tanda harus mendekat

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak. Kita hanya kebetulan bertemu! Aku berani bersumpah!" Jawab Naruko berusaha agar Naruto tidak salah paham

"Hmm...baiklah. Apa kau lapar?"

Naruko pun mengangguk tanda iya. Seharian membuat tugas kuliah di rumah temannya membuat Naruko kelaparan. Sebenarnya temannya sudah menawarkan makanan. Hanya saja Naruko orangnya bertipe malu bila ditawari makanan di rumah orang

Naruto tersenyum hangat dan mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Naruko untuk mendekat sekali lagi. Saat mereka sudah dekat, Naruto pun merangkul pundak Naruko dan mulai berjalan

"Onii-chan, jangan seperti ini! Orang-orang akan mengira kita adalah sepasang kekasih!"

"Sudah diam saja. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan rangkulan seorang kakak dengan rangkulan seorang pacar, hm?"

Naruko jadi diam saja setelah diberi pernyataan oleh Naruto

"Kau mau makan dimana?"

"Terserah saja asalkan perutku bisa kenyang"

"Bagaimana kalau ramen?"

"Tidak boleh!"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang telah dijanjikan. Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino telah berada di markas mereka. Mereka akan membicarakan perencanaan menyusup ke Penjara Shinigami

"Naruto, jika kau yakin kotak merah itu ada disana, baiklah. Kami akan membantumu. Tapi, bukan bantuan meretas seperti biasanya. Tapi membantumu agar bisa masuk ke Penjara Shinigami dengan mulus tanpa kekerasan" ujar Shikamaru

Ino menyerahkan sebuah ID card palsu kepada Naruto. Tanda pengenal yang membuktikan bahwa Naruto adalah salahsatu polisi yang ikut serta menjaga Penjara Shinigami

"Terlebih dahulu, kau harus meretas sistem pusat di pulau itu agar bisa meretas sesukamu" kata Shikamaru

"Dimengerti" ucap Naruto

"Dan rencananya..." Lanjut Shikamaru menjelaskan rencana penyusupan ke penjara yang terkenal kejam itu

.

* * *

.

Pukul 23.51, Naruto dkk telah berkumpul di dermaga Tokyo yang biasa diakses untuk menuju Pulau Penjara Shinigami

Dimana dermaga telah sepi, Naruto langsung menginjakkan kakinya diatas Speed Boat. Shikamaru pun datang mendekat ke Naruto sementara Chouji dan Ino mengawasi sekitar agar tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat H2 bersama rekan-rekannya

"Ingat Naruto. Terlebih dahulu kau harus meretas sistem keamanan Penjara Shinigami"

"Aku tidak pelupa, Shika" kata Naruto

"Tangkap ini" Shikamaru pun melemparkan peralatan H2. Yaitu masker, sarung tangan kejut, tongkat besi, dan alat lainnya yang telah dibungkus dengan tas hitam

"Dan satu lagi. Kau tidak boleh tertangkap. Andai saja tertangkap, tamat sudah riwayat kita" pesan Shikamaru mengingatkan Naruto agar tidak bertingkah ceroboh

"Aku akan berjuang" kata Naruto

Shikamaru pun melangkah mundur. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ketika Speed Boat mulai jalan membelah air (bukan kayak nabi Musa :v)

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Jder!***

.

Petir bergemuruh menjadi suasana sebuah pulau kecil dengan satu bangunan besar dengan sebuah menara tinggi sebagai pusat sistem keamanan dan mercusuar

Penjara Shinigami merupakan salahsatu penjara yang dikenal kejam diseluruh dunia. Dan tentu saja ini adalah karangan author

Jika kita melihat lapangan, maka dapat dilihat para tahanan dalam keadaan telanjang bulat tengah berdiri berbaris saat hujan lebat membasahi permukaan bumi. Bekas cambukan terlihat jelas dipunggung para tahanan yang tengah berbaris itu

"Itulah sanksi karena kalian telah membuat keonaran di cafeteria!" Teriak kepala anggota penjaga

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sebuah Speed Boat hitam tengah mendekat ke arah pulau. Naruto, si pembawa pun memberhentikan perahu mesin itu di belakang bangunan agar tidak ketahuan

Naruto pun mulai memasang perlengkapannya. Mulai dari masker, sarung tangan, ponsel, dan tongkat besi. Tidak lupa Naruto juga mengeluarkan alat panjat (gak tau ane namanya). Sisanya masih tersimpan didalam tas hitam itu

Naruto membidik jendela bangunan dengan alat panjatnya. Setelah alat itu diluncurkan, Naruto menarik-narik tali tersebut agar diketahui erat atau tidaknya. Saat dirasa erat, Naruto mulai memanjati dinding dengan berjalan miring sambil memegangi tali

Naruto memasuki bangunan lewat jendela itu. Setelah berhasil masuk, Naruto melepaskan jangkar besi sebagai pengait itu

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Naruto langsung bersembunyi disaat mendengar teriakan dari seorang tahanan. Naruto bersembunyi di balik bayangan ketika tiga polisi datang berlalu sambil menyeret satu tahanan dengan paksa

Saat dirasa aman, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan tanpa bersuara menuju anak tangga berniat menuju ke atas puncak menara

Naruto menghela nafas lega karena perjalanannya mencari anak tangga aman-aman saja. Dia pun berlari pelan menaiki anak tangga yang melingkar itu

Naruto terkejut saat berpas-pasan dengan seorang polisi. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret wajah polisi sehingga menghasilkan flash yang menyilaukan mata

.

 ***Bzzzt...***

.

Ditambah Naruto mencengkram bahu si polisi hingga pingsan. Naruto menghela nafas lega karena berhasil membuat salahsatu polisi pingsan

Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Perjalannya berjalan mulus hingga ia berada di puncak menara

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

Naruto membuka pintu dengan pelan. Terlihatlah ruangan berisi berbagai macam monitor CCTV dan server

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam lagi dan berhasil menemukan pusat kendali sistem keamanan. Naruto pun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas hitam yang ia sandang. Naruto mengambil sebuah kabel USB dan menyambungkan ponselnya ke server

.

 **[Hack Progress : 40%]**

.

Proses peretasan pun berjalan hingga 100%. Setelah selesai, Naruto kembali mencabut USB dan menyimpannya

Setelah mendapatkan akses CCTV berkat peretasan server, Naruto pun mencari keberadaan kotak merah lewat CCTV yang telah diakses melalui ponselnya

"Dimana dia" gumam Naruto melihat wilayah 1. Yaitu CCTV yang diletakkan didepan pintu masuk bangunan utama ini. Disaat tengah mencari, Naruto menemukan sebuah poster bertuliskan angka 6

"Poster macam apa itu" ejek Naruto

Saat mencari di wilayah 2, Naruto kembali berusaha mencari keberadaan kotak merah. Namun sekali lagi, Naruto kembali menemukan poster bertuliskan angka 1

Mencari di wilayah 3 pun sama-sama tidak membuahkan hasil. Hanya saja Naruto kembali menemukan angka 8

Di wilayah 4 itu, hanya tempat kosong yang ditemukan Naruto

"Sepertinya ini hanyalah gudang" batin Naruto dan menaikan sebelah alisnya karena melihat poster angka 7

Di wilayah 5, Naruto kembali menemukan poster bertuliskan angka 1. Setelah itu Naruto kembali menelusuri setiap CCTV namun tidak menemukan kotak merah

"Masukkan sandinya" perkataan Crowned Clown merah kembali melintasi benak Naruto. Seketika Naruto pun tersadar

"Itu dia!" Batin Naruto dan kembali melihat wilayah 1 sampai 5

"61871?" Gumam Naruto

Saat Naruto tengah sibuk-sibuknya, seorang polisi pun berjalan melewati anak tangga. Betapa kagetnya polisi itu saat menemukan salahsatu rekannya di anak tangga

"Perhatian, ada penyusup" ujarnya lewat HT namun tidak ada tanggapan dari atasan sama sekali karena Naruto telah meretas sistem komunikasi

"Itulah sandinya. Lalu mana brankas yang dimaksud Crowned Clown?" Batin Naruto

"Dibelakangmu" kata sebuah poster saat Naruto melihat wilayah 6. Naruto pun langsung melihat brankas tepat dibelakangnya

Naruto menghampiri brankas dan memasukkan sandi yang dimaksud Crowned Clown

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Brankas besi itu pun akhirnya terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah. Tak mau berlama-lama, Naruto langsung mengambil sesuatu didalam kotak yang ternyata adalah sebuah flashdisk itu. Naruto pun memasukkan flashdisk kedalam tas

.

 ***Cklek!***

.

Naruto terkejut saat 5 personil polisi datang memergokinya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi naruto langsung terjun lewat jendela

.

 ***Splash!***

.

Naruto pun terbenam dilautan dekat Speed Boatnya berada setelah terjun dari ketinggian ratusan meter. Untung saja Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk melemparkan tas ke Speed Boat saat sebelum benar-benar terjatuh

Dengan cepat Naruto berenang menuju perahunya. Setelah itu, Naruto pun menjalankan Speed Boat dengan cepat

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

Ino bertepuk tangan saat Naruto berhasil keluar dengan selamat walaupun sudah pukul 2 dini hari

Shikamaru datang menghampiri Naruto setelah Naruto memposisikan perahunya dengan benar

"Apa isi kotak merah itu?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Hanyalah sebuah flashdisk" jawab Naruto dan memberikan flashdisk itu kepada Shikamaru

"Mungkin ini kabar penting yang dimaksud oleh Crowned Clown" kata Shikamaru

Chouji yang berada diatas mobil pun telah menyiapkan laptopnya. Shikamaru, Naruto dan Ino pun datang menghampirinya. Tak lupa Shikamaru menyerahkan flashdisk kepada Chouji

"Selamat" ucap Crowned Clown bersamaan dalam sebuah rekaman video

"Lagi-lagi" gumam Chouji

"Kalian berhasil menemukan rekaman ini" ujar merah

"Yang ingin kami beritahu adalah..." Kata biru

Layar pun memperlihatkan sebuah alat miniatur elektromagnetik yang hanya segenggam tangan

"Ini adalah alat ciptaan kami untuk menghilangkan ingatan seseorang tentang kenangannya bersama orang yang kami kehendaki" ujar pink, hijau, kuning, ungu, merah, dan biru bergantian

"Dan korban percobaan kami adalah..." Kata merah seorang diri

"...Hyuuga Hinata" lanjut Crowned Clown bersamaan membuat mata Naruto, Shikamaru dan Ino terbelalak tak percaya

Rekaman video itu pun telah selesai meninggalkan rasa keterkejutan Naruto yang tidak mempercayai kenyataan

Ternyata selama setahun terakhir ini Hinata tidak mengabarinya dikarenakan hilang ingatan mengenai Naruto sendiri?

"Tidak bisa kubiarkan! Kurang ajar!" Teriak Naruto

"Sabar Naruto. Kita pasti bisa menghadapi mereka. Kami bisa membantumu" kata Shikamaru

"Tidak perlu, Shika. Ini adalah urusan pribadi dan hanya akulah yang menyelesaikannya" kata Naruto

"Karena korban mereka adalah Hyuuga Hinata, aku yakin Crowned Clown sekarang berada di Amerika, Na-chan" ujar Chouji

Naruto mendengus tidak suka dengan apa yang telah dilakukan organisasi rahasia Crowned Clown

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengumpulkan sisa gajiku" kata Naruto

"Aku akan menolongmu" kata Shikamaru

"Tidak perlu, Shikamaru. Aku punya sahabat yang kebetulan juga tinggal di New York. Dia juga handal dalam meretas. Mungkin dia lebih baik darimu"

"Lebih baik dariku?" Ulang Shikamaru tidak suka

Naruto menatap langit malam penuh bintang ini yang sekali lagi mengingatkannya akan sosok gadis bersurai dongker poni rata, Hyuuga Hinata

"Mendokusai!"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

CHAPTER 1 SEASON 2 HAS BEEN PUBLISHED!

Silahkan tinggalkan review, fav and foll-nya, para readers sekalian

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya,

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

Sepasang bibir yang berbeda akan bertemu satu sama lain. Bibir antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai cokelat dan seorang gadis manis bersurai dongker

"CUT!" Potong seseorang saat sebelum kedua bibir itu saling bertemu

Suasana diantara mereka pun seketika berubah. Si gadis langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari si pria

"Kerja bagus" kata sutradara laki-laki berperawakan tinggi gemuk itu

Perkataan sang sutradara lantas membubarkan para staff dan gadis itu sendiri. Gadis itu langsung pergi dari hadapan si pria

Akhirnya, sesi pengambilan scene terakhir telah usai. Kontrak Hinata akhirnya telah habis. Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya, berniat kembali ke rumahnya

"Hinata, tunggu!" Teriak si pria meneriaki nama gadis manis tadi yang hampir diciumnya

Hinata keluar dari area pembuatan film. Hinata berhenti saat seseorang menahan lengannya. Hinata berbalik menghadap pria bersurai cokelat itu

"Apa maumu, Lars?" Tanya Hinata

"Izinkan saja walaupun hanya sekali" jawab Lars

"Izinkan untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Menciummu" jawab Lars sambil memegangi bahu Hinata

Hinata menghela nafas dan menepis pelan tangan Lars. Sudah sering sekali Lars meminta sesuatu yang sama. Disaat sesi pembuatan film pun, Hinata selalu meminta kepada sutradara untuk memotong adegan ciumannya

"Lars, sudah berapa kali harus kukatakan? Aku masih belum ingin untuk menciummu walaupun kita adalah sepasang kekasih!"

"Tapi...kapan kau mau?"

"Aku juga belum tahu"

Lars mengacak-acak rambutnya karena masih mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dari Hinata

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya kepadamu" kata Lars

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Lars sukses membuat Hinata tercekat. Ingin menjawab, namun batin Hinata serasa ingin menolak. Tak mampu berucap, Hinata pun hanya menggerakkan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah

"Keluarkan suaramu. Apa kau ragu untuk mengatakannya?" Tanya Lars

Hinata masih saja diam karena keraguan didalam hatinya. Karena Hinata tidak kunjung menjawab, Lars pun angkat bicara

"Ragu, heh? Jika itu maumu, lebih baik kita mengakhirinya sekarang juga" kata Lars

"Tidak masalah!" Balas Hinata lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Lars sendirian

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

 ***Bruk***

.

Hinata tanpa sengaja bersinggungan dengan seorang pria bersurai pirang yang tidak dikenalnya

"Maaf" kata Hinata dan menatap siapa yang dia tabrak walaupun hanya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya

Tak lama setelah itu, Lars juga meninggalkan tempatnya mengakhiri hubungan

Tanpa Hinata kenali, ternyata sosok yang ditabraknya tadi adalah Namikaze Naruto. Naruto menatap kepergian Lars dengan tajam. Setelah itu fokusnya beralih ke Hinata yang berjalan cepat dengan kesal. Naruto pun mengejar Hinata

"Nona?" Panggil Naruto dan sukses menghentikan Hinata

"Apa?!" Tanya Hinata masih dalam keadaan kesal

Naruto menyodorkan sebuah ponsel kepada Hinata. Hinata sedikit kaget karena melihat ponselnya berada ditangan pemuda didepannya

"Kau baru saja menjatuhkannya" ujar Naruto agar Hinata tidak salah paham

Hinata mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat dan memasukkannya kedalam tas kecil yang ia bawa selalu

"Terimakasih" kata Hinata

"Kupikir dia perampok" gumam Hinata dalam bahasa Jepang

"Maaf jika anda sempat berfikiran seperti itu" kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Hinata kaget

"Kau mengerti ucapanku?" Tanya Hinata dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Kau mengerti bahasa Jepang?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi dan menggunakan bahasa Jepang

"Aku mengerti karena Jepang adalah tanah airku" jawab Naruto dalam bahasa Jepang

"Kyaaa! Kupikir hanya aku satu-satunya orang Jepang di sini" kata Naruto dan memeluk Naruto lalu melepaskannya lagi

"Siapa namamu, pria jangkung?" Tanya Hinata sudah mengulurkan tangannya sudah kembali menggunakan bahasa Inggris

"Namikaze Naruto" jawab Naruto dan membalas uluran tangan Hinata. Mereka pun bersalaman

"Kalau namamu?" Tanya Naruto

"Baiklah aku memakluminya jika kau tidak mengenalku" kata Hinata

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Kau bisa mencari namaku di Gooble. Jika kau sering menonton drama Hollywood, maka kau akan menemukan namaku dalam rentetan filmnya" jawab Hinata dengan angkuhnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"Ternyata dia tidak berubah" batin Naruto

"Astaga! Aku baru mengingat sesuatu! Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan sahabatku!" Pamit Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto

Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dalam keadaan diam tanpa berniat mengejarnya. Perasaan Naruto sedang bercampur aduk sekarang. Antara senang, sedih, dan marah

"Bagaimana caranya untuk mengingatkannya kembali?" Batin Naruto

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2**

Disclaimer :

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Author :

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

Pair :

 **Naruto X Hinata**

Warning :

 **SEASON 2, Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

Rated :

 **M**

Genre :

 **Romance, Drama, Action, Sci-fi, Humor and Mystery**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Flashback on**

 **Seminggu Yang Lalu**

.

.

 ***Swooofft...***

.

Sebuah pesawat jurusan Tokyo-Washington tengah terbang siap mendarat di bandara kota Washington

.

 ***Ciiit...***

.

Roda-roda pesawat akhirnya telah menyentuh permukaan aspal. Tak lama kemudian pesawat pun berhenti seutuhnya

Dari sekian banyak penumpang yang menuruni pesawat, Naruto pun keluar sambil menyandang tas besarnya

"New York, aku datang" batin Naruto

.

* * *

.

Naruto menarik kopernya. Seorang pria bersurai merah telah menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Naruto dan Gaara pun berpelukan sebentar tanda persahabatan

"Selamat datang di Amerika, Naruto" ucap Gaara dalam bahasa Jepang

"Terimakasih karena telah mau menjemputku dan memberiku tempat tinggal, Gaara. Aku berjanji akan mengganti uangmu" kata Naruto mengingat Gaara telah berbaik hati menyewa sebuah apartemen dengan uangnya sendiri untuk Naruto

"Tidak masalah. Sesama sahabat saling membantu, bukan? Kau tidak perlu menggantinya. Aku tulus"

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih" kata Naruto

"Karena kita sekarang di Amerika, kita harus berbicara layaknya orang Amerika" ujar Gaara menggunakan bahasa Inggris

"Baiklah" kata Naruto mengikuti keinginan Gaara

Gaara membantu membawakan barang-barang Naruto. Gaara menuntun Naruto ke tempat parkir mobilnya

"Kau menyukai suasananya?" Tanya Gaara

"Sangat" jawab Naruto

Mereka pun memasuki mobil mini-bus silver milik Gaara. Mobil yang dikemudikan Gaara mulai berjalan

"Berapa lama perjalanan darat ke New York?" Tanya Naruto

"4 atau 5 hari?" jawab Gaara

"Gaara, kau masih berstatus Hacker, bukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Masih. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sudah jarang melakukan Hacking karena tuntutan pekerjaan" jawab Gaara

"Ternyata kau sangat sibuk menjadi seorang pengusaha" kata Naruto

"Ada apa kau menanyakan itu?" Tanya Gaara

Naruto terlebih dahulu diam untuk memilih cara bicara seperti apa untuk menawarkan Gaara sebuah misi

Naruto pun mulai berbicara. Menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya H2 dan menceritakan mengenai Crowned Clown yang mengincar Hinata. Ekspresi Gaara saat mendengarnya berubah-ubah. Kaget, marah, khawatir, dan simpati

"Jika kau ingin memburu mereka, aku bisa membantumu" ujar Gaara

"Hm...terimakasih" kata Naruto

"Sebenarnya, aku juga memiliki dendam dengan Crowned Clown" tutur Gaara membuat Naruto menoleh

"Penyebab kematian ayahku adalah mereka" ungkap Gaara

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto membuat Gaara diam sejenak untuk kembali mengingat masa lalunya

"3 tahun sebelum kami baru saja menetap di New York, ayahku menciptakan sebuah produk terbaru namun belum disebarluaskan. Produk itu seperti batu mulia yang dibentuk seperti miniatur dengan elektromagnetik yang hanya segenggam tangan. Ayahku bilang alat tersebut diproduksikan untuk militer karena bisa menghilangkan ingatan sesuai kehendak kita. Nama benda itu adalah Zero" jawab Gaara membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya

"Mungkinkah..." Gumam Naruto

"Ya. Alat yang mereka gunakan untuk menghilangkan ingatan Hyuuga-san adalah ciptaan ayahku yang mereka klaim sebagai ciptaan mereka" kata Gaara

Mobil silver Gaara berhenti karena tuntutan lampu lalu lintas. Sekarang hanya padang rumput yang terlihat kiri-kanan

"Crowned Clown merebut Zero dari genggaman tangan ayahku lalu membunuhnya. Dengan Zero itu, dia menghapus ingatanku akan hari itu dan mengubah ingatanku. Mengubah alasan kematian ayah" lanjut Gaara dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya

"Lalu, kenapa ingatanmu kembali?"

"Masalah itu, entahlah. Ingatanku kembali seiring jalannya waktu. Tapi yang aku yakini, membuat korban Zero mengingatkannya kembali akan kenangan yang pernah ia lalui bersama seseorang yang dia lupakan. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya aku mengerti dan aku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan ingatan Hinata"

.

.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

"Ohayou, kaa-san" kata suara lembut yang berasal dari seorang gadis manis yang tengah melakukan Video Call. Dia mengucapkan selamat pagi disaat cahaya matahari telah tergantikan dengan cahaya lembut sinar rembulan. Tentu saja dia melakukannya karena perbedaan waktu diantara Jepang dan Amerika

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang ibu, Hikaru

"Hm!" Jawab Hinata dengan anggukan

"Bagaimana karirmu?" Tanya Hikaru dengan wajah tersenyum

"Kontrakku dengan Cozzy Film sudah berakhir. Sekarang aku ingin fokus menjadi designer" jawab Hinata

"Hebat. Blablablabla..."

Setelah puas berbincang dengan sang ibu dan digantikan oleh sang ayah, Hinata pun menutup laptopnya. Ternyata jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 23.41

"Lelahnya" gumam Hinata dan merebahkan badannya di kasur. Tali tanktop kuning yang ia kenakan langsung kedodoran membuat aura seksi keluar

"Namikaze Naruto?" Gumam Hinata teringat akan sosok pemuda Jepang yang bertemu dengannya siang tadi

"Apa aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya?" Batin Hinata lalu tanpa sadar telah masuk dalam dunia mimpinya

.

* * *

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Hinata membuka pintu apartemen nomor 303-nya dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Kamar Hinata terletak di lantai 3. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke pagar dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Menghirup udara pagi sehat kota New York membuat sensai nyaman tersendiri bagi Hinata

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Hinata langsung membuka mata dan menoleh saat mendengar suara decitan pintu salahsatu kamar bernomor 304 disebelah kamarnya

"Hoaam..."

Hinata mengedipkan matanya saat kembali mendapati seorang pria tinggi bersurai pirang dengan wajah campuran Jepang dan Amerika tengah memegang sebuah kantong hijau besar berisikan sampah

"Ohayou" sapa Hinata membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kantong yang ia pegang

"O...ha..you..." Balas Naruto yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan kenyataan sekaligus sedikit terpesona dengan penampilan Hinata yang terbilang seksi mengundang nafsu

"Bahasa Inggris atau Jepang?" Tanya Hinata dalam bahasa Jepang

"Inggris saja" jawab Naruto

"Kau yang tinggal di kamar 304?" Tanya Hinata

"Iya. Aku baru saja pindah malam tadi dan sekarang aku sedang beres-beres" jawab Naruto

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Naruto dan sudah meletakkan kantong hijau besar itu dengan pelan

"Aku tinggal di 303" jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk pintu apartemennya dan menopang badannya dengan tangan di pagar besi pembatas. Naruto juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama

"Kenapa orang terkenal sepertimu tinggal di apartemen yang sederhana ini?" Tanya Naruto membuat Hinata tertawa pelan sebentar

"Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang bertanya seperti itu" kata Hinata sehingga Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Aku memilih apartemen sederhana ini karena dekat dari pusat kota dan tempatnya begitu nyaman" jawab Hinata

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu menukar posisinya menjadi menyandar membelakangi pagar

"Apa kau kuliah?" Tanya Naruto

"Sudah tidak lagi. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan S1 jurusan designer di University California of Los Angeles (UCLA). Dan aku akan memulai bisnisku dalam fashion" jawab Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum

"Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menjadi designer terkenal yang dibanggakan Jepang" kata Naruto dan Hinata langsung tersenyum senang

"Semoga jadi kenyataan. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau kuliah disini?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak. Aku sebenarnya seorang pengacara di Jepang. Kedatanganku kesini ingin mencari seseorang" jawab Naruto sambil menatap mata Hinata

"Hebatnya! Menjadi seorang pengacara tidaklah pekerjaan yang mudah. Aku mengaguminya!" Kagum Hinata

"Lalu siapa orang yang kau cari, Naruto? Apa dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan senyum manisnya

"Dia perempuan"

"Berarti di hidupmu?"

"Sangat berarti di hidupku"

"Kekasihmu?"

"Hm"

Hinata sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Naruto namun berhasil ia tutupi. Ternyata Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih dan sekarang ia mencari gadis itu

"Hinata, maaf tapi aku akan beres-beres" kata Naruto memecah keheningan dan kembali mengangkat kantong sampah

"Boleh kubantu?"

"Mmm...baiklah terimakasih. Tapi, kusarankan untuk mengganti pakaianmu terlebih dahulu. Kau terlihat begitu...rrr...seksi"

Hinata langsung memasang ekspresi jahil dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto

"Jadi kau tergoda, Na...ru...to?" Tanya Hinata dengan gerakan badan dan bibir sensual

"Sudahlah jangan menggodaku. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh" kata Naruto dengan nada datar dan berjalan membelakangi Hinata

"Jika kau tidak ingin mengganti pakaianmu, baiklah tidak masalah untukku. Aku sangat butuh bantuan seorang perempuan sekarang" kata Naruto sebelum menuruni tangga

Dari kejauhan tepatnya di kediaman Gaara, sekarang pria tampan bersurai merah itu tengah mengoperasikan komputernya

"Akan kubuat CCTV di apartemen Naruto dan Hinata tidak bisa di hack oleh Crowned Clown. Kalian tidak akan bisa mematahkan perlindungan dari Sabaku Tech Company" kata Gaara

Sabaku Gaara adalah pemilik sekaligus inovator dari perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang teknologi modern seperti gadget, komputer, laptop, dll. Perusahaan teknologi yang sering menghadirkan fitur-fitur terbaru sehingga reputasi Sabaku Tech Company cepat melejit

Dikarenakan kejeniusannya, Gaara pernah dinobatkan sebagai Hacker yang paling disegani seantero dunia walaupun identitas Gaara sebagai Hacker disegani itu belum terungkap. Orang-orang di dunia maya biasa menyebut Gaara dengan panggilan Tech6

Pernah sekali terjadi perang dunia maya antara Cracker, Crowned Clown dengan Hacker, Tech6. Perang cyber disaat Crowned Clown mencoba mendata penduduk Tokyo dan Tech6 mencoba melindungi web yang dijajahi Crowned Clown

.

 **[Downloading]**

.

Gaara membelalakkan matanya saat sebuah kata terpajang di layar monitornya. Ternyata ada seseorang yang mencoba meretas sistem keamanan yang dilindungi Gaara

Tidak tinggal diam, Gaara langsung menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan cepat diatas keyboard mencoba melawan si peretas

.

 **[Download error]**

.

Gaara menghela nafas. Dia berhasil membuat pagar untuk si Cracker yang mencoba meretas apa yang dia lindungi

"Setidaknya dia tidak akan bisa lagi menembus pertahanan yang kubuat" gumam Gaara

Crowned Clown adalah organisasi Cracker yang terdiri atas 6 orang dengan topeng badut yang berbeda warna. Setiap anggota memiliki keterampilan yang berbeda-beda

Disisi lain, seorang bertopeng merah dan hijau tengah menahan kekesalan. Usaha mereka berdua telah berhasil digagalkan. Kali ini mereka tidak menggunakan topeng. Hanya saja wajah mereka tertutupi

"Ada Hacker pintar yang menggagalkan kita" kata merah

"Dia membuatku kesal" kata hijau

"Kita tidak bisa mengetahui apa target sedang berada dalam pengawasan H2 atau tidak" ungkap hijau

"Jangan marah dulu, Red, Green" kata si ungu yang tengah duduk membelakangi sehingga hanya bagian kepala belakangnya yang terlihat. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, si ungu tengah memakan snack

"Kau terlalu cepat kesal, Akashi" kata si pink yang keceplosan menyebutkan nama asli dari si merah sehingga dihadiahi delikan oleh Akashi

"Maaf" kata si pink

Pertengkaran singkat antara merah dan pink mendapatkan perhatian dari rekan-rekannya yang lain sehingga terlihatlah wajah dari masing-masing anggota

Merah, bernama Akashi Seijuro, merupakan ketua sekaligus Cracker utama. Sangat handal dalam peretasan

Biru, bernama Aomine Daiki, merupakan pemburu utama. Dia seorang penggila bertarung

Hijau bernama Midorima Shintaro merupakan Cracker kedua yang selalu membawa benda keberuntungannya kemana-mana. Selalu membantu Akashi dalam meretas

Kuning, bernama Kise Ryouta, merupakan pemburu kedua setelah Aomine. Sering ceroboh walaupun itu sebagian dari rencananya

Ungu, bernama Murasakibara Atsushi, merupakan pemburu ketiga setelah Aomine dan Kise. Anggota termalas dan tertinggi di Crowned Clown

Pink, bernama Momoi Satsuki, satu-satunya anggota perempuan. Tugasnya mencari informasi target secara langsung

Enam orang berbakat yang berkumpul menjadi satu untuk menghancurkan orang lain atau organisasi lain melalui dunia maya dan dunia nyata

"Siapa Hacker itu?" Gumam Akashi seperti mendapatkan sinyal perperangan

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Brak!***

.

"Huuuft..." Hinata membersihkan pelipisnya dari peluh yang membasahi sekujur badannya membuat keseksian Hinata semakin bertambah

Hinata langsung terdiam saat sebuah handuk mendarat di kepalanya sehingga menutupi kepala

"Bersihkan keringatmu" pesan Naruto

Hinata pun mengambil handuk putih itu dari kepalanya. Setelah itu memasang ekspresi jahil

"Kau tergoda?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya menandakan tidak atas pertanyaan Hinata

.

 ***Tok...Tok...Tok...***

.

"Ada kiriman!"

Pintu apartemen Naruto diketuk oleh seorang pengantar pesanan. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya diikuti Hinata dari belakang

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Terlihatlah laki-laki pirang Amerika sedang mengenggam sebuah barang yang telah dibungkus

"Kiriman paket untuk Hyuuga Hinata dari kamar 303" ujarnya

Hinata pun menerima paket tersebut dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih lalu memberi tanda tangan di kertas bukti penerimaan paket

"Tunggu sebentar. Tanda tangan juga disini, Hinata" kata si pengantar paket menyodorkan sebuah kertas kosong

"Untukmu pribadi?" Tanya Hinata

"Ya. Aku penggemarmu"

"Baiklah" kata Hinata dan memberi tanda tangan untuk si pengantar paket

"Terimakasih"

Pria itu pun berpamitan dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto dan Hinata. Tanpa izin Naruto, Hinata kembali masuk kedalam membuat Naruto geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela nafas

Naruto akhirnya masuk kembali dalam apartemen dan menutup pintu terlebih dahulu

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Hinata sedang mengenggam sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka panda

"Ah lucunya..." Kata Hinata dan mengelus-elus permukaan boneka dengan pipinya

Naruto memungut sobekan kertas boneka itu di lantai dan melihat nama si pengirim

.

 **[Dari penggemar beratmu]**

.

"Penggemar" gumam Naruto

"Astaga!" Naruto langsung melihat Hinata ketika Hinata berteriak pelan

"Aku harus ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makananku. Aku pamit dulu, Naruto"

Hinata pun keluar dari apartemen Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ia harus memulai sesuatu yang menurutnya merepotkan

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Pakaian terbuka dengan dibalut cardigan cokelat membuat penampilan Hinata terlihat cantik. Tidak lupa ia juga menggunakan kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan penampilannya

Barang belanjaan yang ia jinjing malah semakin menyamarkan dirinya dari penggemar. Hinata berbelok ke sebuah gang kosong agar perjalanannya menuju apartemen semakin dekat

Langkah Hinata berhenti ketika 3 orang laki-laki berbadan besar berbeda bentuk fisik dan berjas sedang memagar jalannya

Mereka bertiga diketahui adalah Aomine, Murasakibara dan Kise

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Kata Aomine

"I-iya?" Sahut Hinata dalam bahasa Inggris

Murasakibara mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Pria bertinggi badan 192cm itu perlahan tangannya menurun hendak memegang Hinata

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Murasakibara melirik seorang berpakaian serba hitam yang berani menepis tangannya. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok bertopeng tengkorak tersebut

Aomine langsung menyeringai atas kedatangan H2. Jauh-jauh datang dari Jepang hanya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata

Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara pun mengeluarkan pistolnya lalu menodong Naruto dan Hinata

.

 ***Booft!***

.

Naruto menghempaskan sebuah bola kecil bewarna hitam sehingga menimbulkan kabut hitam yang menghalang pandangan mereka bertiga

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Terdengar langkah suara berlari. Hal ini sontak membuat Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara menembakkan pistolnya

.

 ***Dor! Dor!***

.

Setelah beberapa kali menembak namun tidak membuahkan hasil apaun karena mereka masih mendengar suara hentakan kaki. Kise teringat akan sesuatu sehingga ia membelalakkan matanya

"Di belakang!" Teriak Kise dan membalikkan badannya. Namun sayang karena Naruto dan Hinata sudah menghilang tanpa jejak

"Mereka berhasil kabur" kata Aomine

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya otomatis juga menghentikan langkah Hinata. Hinata bersandar di dinding sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Tenanglah" kata Naruto lewat speaker gadget

"Kau siapa?!"

Naruto terdiam sejenak karena diteriak oleh Hinata. Gadis cantik itu sudah terlihat frustasi

"Aku adalah pelindungmu"

"Pelindung?! Pelindung apa?!"

"Melindungimu dan menjamin keselamatanmu dari gangguan ancaman kekerasan"

Hinata sekarang sudah mulai diam. Tidak lagi stres seperti tadi

"Siapa yang membayarmu? Ayahku?" Tanya Hinata

"Rahasia" jawab Naruto

"Aku tidak membutuhkan perlindunganmu! Pergi sana!" Usir Hinata

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto setelah memikirkan pertimbangan. Naruto menerima pengusiran Hinata begitu saja karena area ini dirasa sudah aman. Naruto pun pergi dari hadapan Hinata

.

* * *

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar jalanan hendak menuju apartemennya. Barang belanjaan Hinata masih ada walaupun sedikit acak-acakan

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Hinata berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk

.

 **[Kami akan membunuhmu #CrownedClown]**

.

Mata Hinata terbelalak saat mendapatkan pesan tertulis di ponselnya. Teror apa ini? Dia harus mengadu kepada polisi

Lagi-lagi ponsel Hinata berdering karena pesan baru telah masuk

.

 **[Melaporkan kepada polisi, maka keluargamu akan dibunuh #CrownedClown]**

.

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Bagaimana caranya melalui ini semua

"Apa alasan mereka ingin membunuhku?!" Batin Hinata

"Demi kesenangan" kata seseorang berasal dari ponsel milik Hinata sendiri. Ternyata ponsel tersebut telah di hack oleh Naruto

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku adalah orang yang akan melindungimu" kata Naruto lewat ponsel Hinata yang telah di-hack

"Jadi, jangan perlu takut"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Terimakasih atas partisipasi kalian semua karena telah mendukung ane dalam menulis lanjutan dari season 1 sebelumnya

Thanks for follow, favs and review!

Maaf karena terlalu sedikit dan mengecewakan. Bahkan ane sendiri gak yakin chapter ini bagus.

Untuk anggota Crowned Clown yang sudah diketahui adalah chara KnB, anggap aja tinggi Murasakibara gak beda-beda dikit sama Ahomine  
Alasannya supaya lebih enak dilihat

.

.

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Ke 2 ini tempat petualangan bertempat amrikkah...?

Apa pulang ke jepang.?

 **Author Said :**

Udah terjawab,kan

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

btw kallo bolleh tao temen Na-Chan yg di NY itu gara bukan thor?

 **Author Said :**

Sudah terjawab, kan

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

next thor, tambahin parkur klo bisa hhhhe

 **Author Said :**

Mmm...

Gimana ya...

Tp sebenarnya itu sih ide bagus

* * *

.

.

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	13. Chapter 13

OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO

.

 **[Kami akan membunuhmu #CrownedClown]**

.

Mata Hinata terbelalak saat mendapatkan pesan tertulis di ponselnya. Teror apa ini? Dia harus mengadu kepada polisi

Lagi-lagi ponsel Hinata berdering karena pesan baru telah masuk

.

 **[Melaporkan kepada polisi, maka keluargamu akan dibunuh #CrownedClown]**

.

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Bagaimana caranya melalui ini semua

"Apa alasan mereka ingin membunuhku?!" Batin Hinata

"Demi kesenangan" kata seseorang berasal dari ponsel milik Hinata sendiri. Ternyata ponsel tersebut telah di hack oleh Naruto

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku adalah orang yang akan melindungimu" kata Naruto lewat ponsel Hinata yang telah di-hack

"Jadi, jangan perlu takut"

Hinata menghempaskan ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Ponsel itu berbentur dengan aspal lalu digiling oleh ban kendaraan yang berlalu lalang sehingga ponsel itu hancur berkeping-keping

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Teriak Hinata membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian

"Hinata Hyuuga?!"

"Apa? Hinata? Dimana...dimana?"

Orang-orang pun mengerubungi Hinata. Hinata telah menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Mengundang perhatian dari banyak orang

"Minta tanda tangannya, Hinata"

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto dalam wujud baru H2 tanpa topeng sedang berdiri dibalik pondasi sebuah café dekat lautan manusia yang mengerubungi Hinata

"Kau keras kepala juga, Hinata" gumam Naruto dan pergi

.

 ***Swuss...***

.

Jaket kulit hitam milik Naruto bergerak sesuai arah angin yang berasal dari gesekan mobil van dengan udara. Naruto lantas membulatkan matanya. Saat sadar, ia memasang muka serius dan memasang topeng tengkorak warna putih itu

.

 ***Ciiit...***

.

Mobil van itu berhenti tepat disamping kerumunan yang mengelilingi Hinata. Dari pintu belakang mobil van itu, keluarlah 4 orang bersenjata dengan topeng badut berwarna putih sedangkan pintu depan kiri dan kanan keluar 2 orang dengan topeng badut berwarna hijau dan putih. Ternyata adalah Midorima dan 5 bawahannya

.

 ***Dor! Dor!***

.

Salahsatu bawahannya menembaki langit tanda peringatan. Hal mengejutkan ini sontak membuat semua orang berteriak dan berlarian

"KYAAA!"

"Minggir semuanya!" Teriak Midorima

Semuanya pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam di tempat karena baru menyadari apa yang telah terjadi

Salahsatu anak buah Midorima (A) menodongkan pistolnya ke Hinata. Otak Hinata telah berteriak tanda berbahaya. Sayangnya untuk sekarang ini otak dan tubuhnya tidak singkron

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Tiba-tiba saja si A terhempas kesamping menabrak bagian belakang mobil van setelah dihantam keras oleh Naruto

Si B yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto dengan cepat menodongkan pistolnya. Tidak tinggal diam, Naruto meraih si C lalu menyentrumnya dan dijadikan perisai

.

 ***Dor! Dor!***

.

Si C pun ditembaki si B membuat si C terluka parah. Naruto menendang punggung C membuatnya C terdorong hingga menabrak B

"Ah!" Si B menyingkirkan si C dari hadapannya

.

 ***Bukh!***

.

B memuntahkan darah segarnya saat besi milik Naruto menotok ulu hatinya dengan keras

.

 ***Bukh!***

.

Pelipis B dipukul keras oleh besi yang digunakan Naruto. Setelah selesai memberi pelajaran kepada B, Naruto pun menoleh karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget mendapati Hinata telah disandra oleh Midorima dan 2 orang bawahannya

Si D dengan pisaunya bersiap menyembelih Hinata jika Naruto berani macam-macam sedangkan si E menodongkan pistolnya kearah Naruto

"Kau mengerti maksudnya, bukan?" Kata Midorima berbasa-basi

Naruto pun menjatuhkan besinya menimbulkan polusi suara. Naruto melihat air mata Hinata telah tergenang di pelupuk mata

"Inilah kondisi paling kubenci yang ingin kuhindari" batin Naruto

"Lemah" ejek Midorima

"Aku sangat kecewa dengan caramu menyelamatkan Hinata Hyuuga" lanjut Midorima dan berjalan 3 langkah

Memanfaatkan posisinya sekarang, dari balik lengan jaketnya, meluncurlah dengan pelan ponsel kebanggaan H2 yang telah membantunya menjalani setiap misi

Midorima mengeluarkan ponselnya berniat menghubungi Akashi. Disaat itu juga, Naruto pun melancarkan aksinya

.

 ***Tet..Tet..Tet...***

.

"Oops" kata Midorima memperlihatkan tampilan layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum mengejek

.

 **[Hack Disactived]**

.

"Kau meremehkan kemampuanku?" Tanya Midorima

"Cukup untuk kau ketahui, aku ini juga ahli dalam meretas" lanjut Midorima dan membetulkan posisi kacamatanya

.

.

* * *

 **Mendokusai? Make It Easy!**  
 **2**

Disclaimer :

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Author :

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

Pair :

 **Naruto X Hinata**

Warning :

 **SEASON 2, Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

Rated :

 **M**

Genre :

 **Romance, Drama, Action, Sci-fi, Humor and Mystery**

* * *

.

.

Masih di posisi yang sama. Bedanya dibalik topeng tengkorak yang dikenakan Naruto, kini wajah tampan itu telah dibasahi keringat

.

 ***Bzzzt...***

.

 ***Bzzzt...***

.

Midorima menoleh ke belakang saat tiba-tiba saja kedua anak buahnya jatuh pingsan entah karena apa. Saat pria bersurai hijau ini kembali fokus kepada Naruto, sebuah bogem mentah pun diterima oleh Midorima

"Selalu menyiapkan rencana 2 jika rencana 1 gagal" ujar Naruto dibalas decihan oleh Midorima

Memanfaatkan keadaan, Hinata berlari cepat meninggalkan Midorima dan Naruto. Seiring dengan menghilangnya Hinata, sirine polisi pun mulai terdengar menghentikan kegiatan Naruto yang ingin menghajar Midorima. Mendengar sirine telah mendekat, Naruto pun pergi begitu saja tidak mempedulikan Midorima yang tergeletak dilantai dengan luka memar di pipinya

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Hinata berlari dengan gelisah menjauhi tempat terjadinya terorisme itu. Berlari memasuki gang dimana apartemennya berada. Saat sedang berlari, Hinata tersandung sesuatu membuatnya terjatuh

"Ittai" rintih Hinata

Hinata terdiam menatap uluran tangan didepannya lalu melihat si empunya. Terlihatlah sosok laki-laki berpakaian jaket kulit hitam, jeans hitam dan sepatu hitam. Tidak lupa wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng tengkorak

Hinata menjawab uluran tangan Naruto. Hinata pun dibantu berdiri oleh Naruto

"Terimakasih" kata Hinata

"Sama-sama"

Hinata mengangkat tangannya berniat membuka topeng agar wajah dibalik topeng itu bisa dilihatnya

.

 ***Tap***

.

Namun sayang. Naruto menahan laju tangan Hinata agar tidak membuka topengnya. Hinata mengerti maksud Naruto. Hinata pun menurunkan tangannya

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata

Naruto memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada Hinata. Terpampang jelas tulisan 'H2' di layar ponsel

"Hunter and Hacker" ucap sebuah suara melalui speaker ponsel

"Siapa mereka tadi?"

Naruto mengetik-ketik sesuatu melalui ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Hinata bergetar. Hinata pun membaca pesan dari nomor tidak jelas itu. Pesan tersebut menjelaskan mengenai Crowned Clown dan misinya kali ini. Yaitu menjadikan Hinata sebagai bahan percobaan dan membunuhnya

Hinata membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Inikah rencana kelompok Crowned Clown itu?

"Lalu siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Tanya Hinata dengan emosi yang bergejolak

Terlebih dahulu, Naruto melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya agar tidak mencelakai gadis manis didepannya. Setelah itu Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan mencengkramnya dengan halus

"Dengar" ucap Naruto dengan suara aslinya namun teredam oleh topeng yang ia kenakan

"..."

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali dan tidak akan mengulanginya. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik"

"..."

"Disini, aku datang melindungimu dari gangguan Crowned Clown dengan tulus atas kemauanku sendiri"

"Apa kita saling mengenal?"

"..."

Naruto terdiam mendapat pertanyaan langsung dari Hinata

"Ya" jawab Naruto

"Siapa nama aslimu?"

"..."

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat diam. Pertanyaan simple namun susah untuk mengatakannya. Tidak ingin menjawab, namun Naruto mengambil alternatif lain

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan serius saat laki-laki didepannya mengangkat tangannya akan memperlihatkan wajah dibalik topeng itu

Naruto terdiam saat tangannya baru saja akan mengangkat topeng yang ia kenakan. Ia terdiam karena merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal

Naruto pun memeriksa ponselnya. Matanya terbelalak mengetahui sesuatu. Naruto pun melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah

.

 ***Blarr!***

.

Ponsel tersebut meledak menimbulkan daya ledak kecil namun mematikan. Hinata terkejut dengan kejadian itu

Melihat sisi lain, Naruto mendapati Midorima dalam keadaan memar di pipinya sambil mengangkat sebuah laptop

"Tidak tahu akan melakukan apa setelah kehilangan perlengkapan utamamu, H2?"

Naruto mendecih tidak suka lalu menyembunyikan Hinata dibalik punggungnya

Midorima mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Naruto reflek melindungi Hinata saat menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Midorima

.

 ***Blarr!***

.

Kontak listrik disamping mereka tiba-tiba saja meledak mendorong Naruto dan Hinata hingga menyentuh lantai semen. Ternyata Midorima-lah yang menyebabkan itu terjadi

"Ohok! Ohok!" Naruto terbatuk-batuk akibat asap yang ditimbulkan ledakan

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja, nona?" Balas Naruto

Naruto meraih kedua sarung tangannya dan kembali memasangkan kedua sarung tangan hitam dengan sarung kiri yang telah didesain agar bisa menghantarkan listrik

Midorima menyeringai. Mengambil sesuatu dari tas yang ia bawa. Mengambil 10 ranjau kecil yang telah diberi sistem. Midorima melemparkan ranjau-ranjau kecil itu ke depan secara acak

"Beginilah cara seorang Cracker bertarung" kata Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya agar menghasilkan percikan listrik untuk sekedar menakut-nakuti si topeng badut hijau. Naruto pun melesat

.

 ***Blarr!***

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat salahsatu ranjau didepannya meledak. Naruto mendecih sedangkan Midorima menyeringai

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Midorima pun memperlebar seringaiannya sambil mengoperasikan laptop untuk mengontrol kapan ranjau meledak

.

 ***Blarr!***

.

Naruto pun terpental ke samping hingga membentur tembok

"KYAAAA!"

Orang-orang yang ada disekitar terjadinya ledakan seketika berteriak kabur

Hinata menatap khawatir sosok serba hitam yang ia ketahui adalah H2. Naruto mendapati ranjau kecil itu didekatnya. Ia pun mencoba mengambil ranjau tersebut

"Tidak bisa" batin Naruto

"Percuma kau melakukannya. Ranjau itu telah kudesain agar dapat menempel" ujar Midorima

.

 ***Blarr!***

.

Ranjau yang tadinya dipegang oleh Naruto akhirnya meledak dengan daya ledak kecil membuat Naruto kembali terpental ke belakang

"Akh!" Rintih Naruto

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Hinata berlari menghampiri Naruto

"H2, bertahanlah!" Kata Hinata akan menyentuh topeng Naruto berniat agar Naruto dapat menghirup oksigen dengan leluasa

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto kembali menahan laju tangan Hinata. Naruto mengambil posisi duduk

"Hentikan" kata Hinata

"Kumohon hentikan" lanjutnya dengan air mata yang telah mengalir

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain terluka demi aku" ujar Hinata

Naruto berdiri tidak mempedulikan perkataan Hinata yang mencoba menghentikannya. Disaat yang sama, Gaara datang dari balik tembok didekat Hinata dengan topeng tengkorak. Gaara telah mempersiapkan laptop ditangannya

"Aku tetap akan mengalahkanmu walau tanpa melakukan hack" kata Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri sambil berjalan gontai ke depan

Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, Gaara menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun menutup laptopnya agar Naruto bisa merealisasikan ucapannya

Naruto berlari dan berusaha menghindari ledakan-ledakan ranjau yang diaktifkan Midorima. Midorima mulai gelisah saat Naruto akan mengelabui ranjau terakhirnya

.

 ***Blarr!***

.

Namun sayang. Naruto tidak dapat menghindari ledakan yang terakhir sehingga dirinya agak tergeser ke samping. Dengan kemauan yang kuat, Naruto berusaha menggapai Midorima

.

 ***Bukh!***

.

Naruto memukul ulu hati Midorima dengan kepalan tangan kirinya. Tidak sampai disitu, Midorima merasakan sentruman kuat di perutnya karena listrik bertegangan kuat dari sarung tangan Naruto

.

 ***Bukh!***

.

Naruto meng-uppercut Midorima dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas saat Midorima membungkuk setelah disentrum kuat

"Jangan berak!" Teriak polisi menghentikan kegiatan Naruto

"Angkat tangan!"

Naruto pun mengangkat tangannya. Komandan polisi memeriksa apa ada orang dibelakang Naruto. Polisi itu tidak menemukan apapun. Salahsatu polisi memeriksa keadaan Midorima

"Dia pingsan" ujar salahsatu polisi

.

 ***Boooft!***

.

Naruto menghempaskan sebuah bola kecil yang menimbulkan asap hitam. Memanfaatkan keadaan ini, dia pun berlari

.

 ***Set!***

.

Sebuah tangan menarik Naruto

"Sssst..."

Naruto diam setelah diberi instruksi oleh Gaara yang sedang mengenakan topeng tengkorak sama seperti yang dikenakan Naruto. Naruto melihat disamping Gaara ada Hinata. Mereka bertiga pun bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi

Polisi-polisi itu berlari mencari keberadaan Naruto. Setelah pergi jauh meninggalkan area dekat apartemen Naruto dan Hinata ini, mereka pun keluar

"Jadi kau daritadi disini?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya" jawab Gaara

"Kenapa tidak membantuku?" Tanya Naruto

" 'Aku tetap akan mengalahkanmu walau tanpa melakukan hack' ingat itu kalimat siapa?" Jawab Gaara

Naruto pun mengalah dengan alasan logis dari Gaara. Perhatian Naruto beralih ke Hinata

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, nona. Jadi dimana tinggalmu?" Tawar Naruto

"Tidak perlu. Apartemenku ada disekitar sini" mulai berjalan keluar dari persembunyian

Naruto menghela nafas dengan sifat keras kepala Hinata. Naruto tertawa pelan mengingat suatu yang berkebalikan

Dulu, Naruto sangat keras kepala menolak apa yang dilakukan atau ditawari Hinata. Nah sekarang kebalikannya. Sekarang Hinata lah yang keras kepala

"Karma memang berlaku" batin Naruto

Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata. Sedangkan Gaara sedang kesal-kesal sendiri atas kepasrahan Naruto

"Kau membiarkannya begitu saja?" Tanya Gaara

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, hm?"

"Mengikutinya agar bisa dipastikan ia baik-baik saja?"

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku juga tahu apartemen itu ada disekitar gang ini"

Naruto melepaskan topengnya memperlihatkan wajah tampan dengan mata birunya. Gaara juga turut melepaskan topengnya

"Andai saja kau tidak berkata seperti tadi, aku pasti sudah meledakkan semua ranjaunya" ujar Gaara tiba-tiba

"Kau mau mengungkitnya? Kau sama saja dengan perempuan" ejek Naruto

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Jleb!***

.

Sebuah foto tertancap di sebuah papan. Sebuah foto yang mewakili Midorima karena foto tersebut merupakan fotonya. Foto tersebut telah diberi garis silang bewarna merah

"Karena Green telah tertangkap polisi, maka aku menyilangnya!" ujar Red, Akashi Seijuro. Akashi berteriak

"Apa masih ada diantara kalian yang mengikuti jejak Green?!" Tanya Akashi. Tidak ada satupun petinggi Crowned Clown yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan Akashi

"Kenapa kalian diam?!" Ulang Akashi

"..."

"Baiklah. Dengarkan. Aku tidak ingin ada lagi kegagalan. Mengerti? Kita sudah kehilangan 1 orang ahli peretas" ujar Gaara penuh penekanan disetiap katanya

"Kami mengerti, Red" kata Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Momoi bersamaan

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

2 hari kemudian, kehidupan Hinata selama 2 hari belakangan ini baik-baik saja. Belum ada ancaman dari Crowned Clown. Sedangkan perjuangan Naruto untuk mengingatkan Hinata masih belum terlaksana dengan baik. Karena kesibukan yang dimiliki Hinata, Naruto hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Hinata disaat gadis itu sedang bebas

Disaat gadis dongker yang dicintainya itu tengah sibuk mencari inovasi mengenai desain sebuah pakaian di toko yang baru saja dibelinya, Naruto lebih memilih duduk dibangku depan toko 'Hyuuga Fashion Shop' dengan ditemani sebuah kopi hangat di pagi hari yang dingin ini. Sudah sewajarnya di Amerika memiliki iklim yang lebih dingin dibandingkan Jepang

Di hari mendekati musim salju ini, Naruto mulai mengenakan pakaian tertutup agar udara dingin tidak banyak menyentuh kulitnya

.

 ***Slrup...***

.

Naruto meneguk minumannya. Duduk diam sambil mengenggam segelas kopi hangat mampu membuat Naruto kebosanan. Masuk ke dalam dan bercerita dengan Hinata pun hanya akan menganggu konsentrasi. Pergi dari sini, membuat Naruto tidak bisa memastikan keselamatan Hinata

.

 ***Ckleng...Ckleng...***

.

Pintu toko milik Hinata menghasilkan suara lonceng menandakan ada orang yang keluar atau masuk. Naruto menoleh ke pintu dan menyapa orang tersebut

"Naruto?" Gumam gadis Amerika yang Naruto kenal di Jepang, Chloe Livingstone

Chloe pun menghampiri Naruto dan duduk disebelahnya tanpa basa-basi

"Kebiasaan" batin Naruto memakluminya

"Kau tidak mengabariku datang ke New York" kata Chloe

"Bagaimana cara mengabarimu? Kita tidak bertukaran nomor, kau ingat?"

"Setidaknya cari tahu lah dimana aku tinggal. Kau bisa bertanya kepada Hinata"

"Malasnya"

Chloe geleng-geleng kepala atas jawaban dari seorang pemalas seperti Naruto. Chloe pun memperlihatkan telapak tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu. Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud dari Chloe hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Mana ponselmu? Aku akan meninggalkan nomorku" kata Chloe

"Ponsel? Ponselku baru hilang di bus 2 hari yang lalu" jawab Naruto berbohong dan jujur diwaktu bersamaan

Chloe menghela nafas. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Yaitu kartu pengenal

"Ambil ini. Disana sudah tercetak alamatku dan nomor ponselku" kata Chloe sambil menyodorkan kartu tersebut. Naruto pun menerimanya

"Datanglah kapan kau mau. Aku akan menjamumu dengan baik" kata Chloe lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto

"Termasuk jika kau ingin melakukan seks denganku" bisik Chloe dan menjilat telinga Naruto

Chloe berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Chloe

"Aku harus pergi. Bertamulah bila kau sempat. Kau belum memiliki teman asli Amerika, bukan? Ayo kita berteman" kata Chloe dan berjabat tangan dengan Naruto

"Sampai jumpa"

Chloe pun pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto memeriksa kartu pengenal Chloe

.

 ***Ckleng...Ckleng...***

.

Naruto langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Hinata. Hinata pun berjalan mendekat menghampiri Naruto

"Kau mengenal Chloe?"

"Ya. Kami pernah bertemu di Jepang"

"Begitu ya...lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Sesuatu hal"

"Hal apa?"

"Kau ini...kenapa banyak bertanya?" Tanya Naruto mulai jengkel

Hinata terdiam. Ia baru saja berbicara reflek layaknya seseorang yang tengah cemburu. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir fikiran tidak jelas di otaknya

"Maaf" kata Hinata

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Naruto

Naruto menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam. Hal ini sontak membuat Hinata gelagapan

"Hinata, aku perlu berbicara serius denganmu"

"Bicaralah"

"Bukan disini. Tapi didalam" kata Naruto menunjuk toko besar milik Hinata

"Baiklah"

Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan memasuki 'Hyuuga Fashion Shop'. Mereka memilih ruang kerja Hinata sebagai tempat yang cocok untuk membicarakan hal yang serius

Setelah duduk diantara meja kecil itu, Naruto pun memulai pembicaraan

"Hinata"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa kau kehilangan ingatan?"

"..." Naruto masih menunggu jawaban dari Hinata

"Jika memang benar aku hilang ingatan, apa yang aku lupakan? Buktinya aku masih mengenal siapa orangtuaku, dimana tanah airku, dan siapa teman-temanku" tanya Hinata

"Akulah yang kau lupakan" ungkap Naruto to the point

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto mendapati kedua tangan Hinata berada diatas meja. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk menangkup kedua tangan mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri

"Kau sudah melupakanku, Hinata" ulang Naruto

"Melupakan bagaimana? Bukankah kita memang tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya?"

"Bukan. Apa kau percaya bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya atas pertanyaan Naruto

"Hmmm...baiklah. Aku tidak bisa memaksakanmu untuk mengingat kenangan kita kembali" kata Naruto akhirnya mengalah dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata

Naruto pun memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Baru pertama kalinya Naruto memperlihatkannya pada Hinata

"Naruto"

"Hm?"

"Kau mau menjadi modelku?"

"Eh?"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 **G**

.

.

Malam hari di Tokyo walaupun terasa dingin tidak membuat sepasang kekasih ini menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka adalah Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino

Berjalan berdua di trotoar dengan tujuan kediaman Yamanaka. Ino lebih mendominasi dalam pembicaraan yang dilakukan mereka berdua

"Menurutmu, apa Naruto bisa mengingatkan Hinata kembali?" Tanya Ino

"Entahlah. Ini semua tergantung usaha dari Naruto sendiri" jawab Shikamaru

"Lamarlah!" Teriak seseorang yang membuat Shikamaru mendelik. Ternyata Chouji tengah bersembunyi dari balik semak demi mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya

"Chouji sialan! Awas saja jika rencanaku gagal gara-gara kau!"

"Ada apa, Shika-kun?" Tanya Ino melihat gerak-gerik Shikamaru yang agak aneh

"Tidak ada" jawab Shikamaru

"Lamarlah! Tunggu apalagi?! Ajaklah dia menikah!" Kata Chouji dari balik semak agar suaranya tidak dapat didengar oleh Ino

"Sialan kau" batin Shikamaru sudah mulai emosi

Shikamaru akhirnya telah menjadi salahsatu staff dari perusahaan 'Sabaku Tech Company' cabang Tokyo, Jepang. Shikamaru bekerja dibagian pengembangan aplikasi alias Inovator

Karena telah mendapatkan perkerjaan tetap dan merasa mampu untuk menikah, Shikamaru pun berniat melamar Ino malam ini juga agar bisa melabeli Ino sebagai 'miliknya'. Apalagi di usianya yang sudah menginjak 24 tahun. Sudah cukup matang untuk melangsungkan pernikahan

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Shikamaru berhenti di samping pancuran indah kota Tokyo. Karena Ino berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru, Ino pun juga ikut berhenti

"Kenapa berhenti, Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru memutar badannya menghadap Ino lalu menatap mata hijau itu dalam-dalam. Hal ini sontak membuat Ino memerahkan mukanya

"Ino"

"Nani?"

Shikamaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ino langsung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya saat Shikamaru mengenggam sebuah kotak merah

"Menikahlah denganku"

"Hai'!"

Ino pun menerima lamaran Shikamaru dengan senang hati. Mereka berjanji akan menikah saat Naruto telah pulang bersama Hinata

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 **A**

.

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

"Polisi! Jangan bergerak!" Seru seorang perempuan bersurai hitam pendek sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke seorang pria yang diyakini Kepolisian sebagai Mafia terkaya

.

 ***Ctas!***

.

Pistol yang digenggam perempuan itu lepas saat sebuah kaki menendang tangannya. Terjadilah perkelahian antara seorang perempuan yang merupakan Polisi dengan sekelompok mafia didalam sebuah Club malam ternama di New York

Dari kejauah, ada sosok Naruto tengah duduk didepan bar sambil menikmati segelas anggur merah. Tidak ingin mabuk, Naruto hanya meminumnya segelas

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto pun mendengar keributan walaupun samar-samar karena teredam oleh kerasnya suara dentuman musik remix. Naruto melihat ke lantai 2. Tempat terjadinya kerusuhan

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Seorang laki-laki terhempas ke meja di lantai dasar setelah terjun dari lantai 2. Hal ini sontak membuat DJ menghentikan kegiatannya

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Sekarang perempuan polisi itu sudah berada di lantai dasar karena targetnya telah berada dibawah sambil duduk ditemani wanita-wanita bayaran

"Saatnya berpesta!" Teriak DJ dan memainkan musik untuk memanaskan perkelahian

"Tuan, tambah segelas lagi" kata Naruto meminta gelas terakhirnya

.

 ***Prank!***

.

Sebuah meja kaca pecah saat perempuan itu membanting seorang laki-laki. Naruto hanya bisa dibuat berdecak kagum. Naruto pun meminum seteguk anggur merah lalu berdiri dari bangkunya

.

 ***Bugh! Bugh!***

.

Perempuan itu memukuli salahsatu bawahan si mafia dengan cepat

"Hei!" Teriak seseorang mengintrupsinya

Perempuan itu sedikit terkejut saat seorang pria pirang telah mencengkram kepala si mafia terkaya. Bos Mafia tersebut dalam keadaan babak belur. Sang DJ kembali menghentikan musiknya

"Aku sudah mengalahkannya untukmu. Jadi, jangan buat lagi keributan" pesan Naruto dan melempar si mafia ke hadapan si perempuan

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya si perempuan

"Naruto Namikaze. Aku orang Jepang. Namamu?"

"Tiffany Hill"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Nn. Hill" kata Naruto lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tiffany

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Yosh!

Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Ada action dan romance kan?

Akhirnya Naruto dan Chloe kembali bertemu dan Chloe langsung menawarkan 'anu' :v

Siapa yang mau lemon di chapter mendatang? :'v

Mana suaranya? :'v

Chapter mendatang belum tentu chapter depan

 **#authormulainista**

Di chapter kali ini, Naruto sudah berusaha mengingatkan Hinata secara langsung. Disini Midorima juga sudah Knock Out oleh Naruto. Walaupun gak dibunuh, sih :3

.

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

lanjuut min klw bisa aksinya naru ngelindungin hinata tu bikin lebih greget lagi biar lebih wow n keren gitu hehehe di tunggu kelanjutan.y...

 **Author Said :**

Yang chapter ini udah greget belum? :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

1# Kuroko nga ngikut..?

2# Garanaru saja apa ada patner lain yg melawan thor.. ?

3# disitu naru jadi buronan polisi amrik apa cuma melindungi hina..?

4# dan yg terakhir ini thor tdi pas menembak ko ngaada yg melapor polisi emang kosong y apartemen kan nga mungkin no apartemen.a aja udah 303...?

 **Author Said :**

1# Gak kayaknya. Dia terlalu baik buat dijadiin Antagonis :3

2# mmm...mungkin cuma ini

3# nah, kalau yang ini, naru cuma ngelindungin hina tanpa campur tangan terhadap masalah amrik

4# kan udah ane bilang kalau hina masuk gang kosong. Ditambah anggap aja dia udah masuk terlalu dalam jadi jauh dari orang2. Jadi, suara tembakan gk kedengar deh :v

Masalah apartemen, sejujurnya ane juga gak tahu. Tapi ane makai sistim kayak hotel. Maksud dari '303' adalah kamarnya terletak di lantai 3 nomor 03. Kalau '214', berarti kamarnya terletak di lantai 2 nomor 14.

Ngerti gk?

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Sugoi. ga nyangka beneran ada season 2nya. banyakin romance nya ya thor kan udah jadi sepasang kekasih naruhina nya. oia ada pertanyaan, itu nama2 penjahat oc author sendiri kah? Yg semangat buat cerita nya ya thor, ditunggu ke lanjutannya..

 **Author Said :**

Silahkan dibaca season 2 nya.

Jangan lupa review terus ya :3

Season 2 ini lebih kebanyakan Romance kok. Kalau season 1 kan lebih banyak Action

Nama penjahat?

Selain keenam anggota Crowned Clown sudah dipastikan adalah chara Kuroko no Basuke. Kalau selain mereka, ente dengar nama asing, kayak Lars, berarti mereka adalah OC. Mudahnya, kalau ente bingung, cari aja namanya langsung di Google kalau mau tau OC atau nggak

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Keren thor, tapi sayang typo bertebaran

 **Reader Said :**

Thanks (y)

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Lanjut. Apa masih ada lgi hacker yg jadi temen Naruto?

 **Author Said :**

No no no...

Udah cukup 3 orang, broh...

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Thorr, buat yg sweet" dong moment naruhina ny sesekali... fhu fu fu

Next chap thorr, ganbatte ne

 **Author Said :**

Akan ane usahakan. Jadi sabar aja (y)

Fufufufufu :3

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Mantap thor makin seru z ni ceritanya,,

Kalo bisa wordnya panjangin thor..,,,

Kalo Naruto beraksi di Amerika di bantuin Gaara ya thor? ¿?,,

Terus nasib Shikamaru and the Gank's gimana tuh thor?¿?¿?,,,

 **Author Said :**

Sip dah...

Tapi kadang ane yang bosan bikin word panjang :3

Yap, Gaara membantu aksi Naruto dalam melindungi Hinata dan memenjarakan Crowned Clown

Nasib Shikamaru dkk, kalau masalah ini ane jawab, maka akan lebih berat ke spoiler. Jadi sabar aja ya :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

seru ini fic.. bikin tegang terussss

lanjutttt (y)

 **Author Said :**

Nah...

Ayo...

Apa yang 'tegang'? :'v

#tampar

* * *

.

.

Terimakasih atas favorite, follow, review-nya, guys...

Silahkan memberikan pertanyaan, masukan, maupun kekeliruan ente semua ke dalam review. Kotak review tersedia untuk kalian :v

Sip (y)

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	14. Chapter 14

oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo oooo

.

.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan langsung menarik kerah belakang si pria tua itu hingga ia terlempar ke belakang

"Na...Naruto-senpai!" Kata Hinata lalu memeluk Naruto

"Maaf, ossan. Tapi dia bersamaku"

Si pria tua kembali berdiri. Dia mendecih dan pergi begitu saja melupakan kejadian tadi

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hinata

.

 ***Tap***

.

Namun pergelangan tangannya berhasil ditahan oleh Hinata. Naruto pun menoleh tanpa membalikkan badannya

"Senpai, apa kau tidak akan bertanya 'apa kau baik-baik saja?' Atau 'apa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?' ?"

"Jangan harap, Hyuga. Aku bukan tokoh protagonis di novel cinta yang kau baca-baca"

"Apa aku telat?"

"Apa aku telat? Jadi kau tidak merasa telat, heh?"

"Ternyata kau juga memiliki sisi romantis. Jadi, apa kau yakin akulah istri masa depanmu?"

"Tolong panggil namaku, Naruto-kun"

"Hyuuga?"

"Bukan margaku. Tapi namaku"

"Hi..."

"Hi?"

"Hiu?" Kata Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit kesal

"Hina...ta..."

"Tolong ucapkan dengan lancar"

"Hinata"

Perlahan wajah putih mulus itu mulai mendekati wajah tan milik Naruto. Sambil memejamkan matanya, Hinata sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto

"INGATLAH! Ini semua bagian dari rencananya!"

.

*Tap*

.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menutup bibir Hinata disaat sebuah kalimat tegas terngiang di fikirannya

"Hentikan sandiwaramu, Hyuuga"

"Ya kau benar! Aku hanya akting selama ini! Aku hanya berpura-pura mencintaimu. BAKA!"

"Mendokusaaaaa..." Teriak Naruto

"Naruto-kun?"

"aaaaaaai?"

Naruto langsung berhenti berteriak disaat mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi diingatannya

"Hinata?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar manis ditelinganya. Dari ekspresi terkejut, kini ekspresinya terganti oleh ekspresi bahagia

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Perlahan, muka mereka berdua mulai mendekat. Perlahan, 2 bibir pun bertemu

.

 ***Cup***

.

 ***Tenenet...Tenenet...Tenenet...Teeet...***

.

Sebuah jam weker membangunkan si empunya. Membangunkan Naruto dari alam mimpinya akan kenangannya dulu bersama Hinata

Menatap jam wekernya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00. Ia harus memulai harinya untuk bekerja sebagai Manager di Hyuuga Fashion Shop agar bisa mendapatkan uang

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk diatas ranjangnya. Mengusap mukanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk

"Hoaam..."

.

.

* * *

 **Mendokusai? Make It Easy!**  
 **2**

Disclaimer :

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Author :

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

Pair :

 **Naruto X Hinata**

Warning :

 ** _SEASON 2_ , Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

Rated :

 **M**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Action, Sci-fi, Humor and Mystery**

* * *

.

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Membuka pintu apartemen lalu mengunci apartemennya. Naruto sudah terlihat rapi dengan kemeja merah dibalut jas hitam

Melangkahkan kakinya berniat turun melewati tangga. Naruto berhenti tepat didepan pintu apartemen Hinata

.

 ***Cklek***

.

"Pagi" sapa Naruto didepan pintu menunggu Hinata keluar dari apartemennya

"Pagi" balas Hinata dengan senyumannya

Hinata menutup pintu apartemennya lalu menguncinya. Setelah itu Hinata memutar badannya menghadap Naruto

"Cocok untukmu. Kau terlihat cantik" puji Naruto mengenai fashion Hinata hari ini. Hal ini membuat muka Hinata memerah

"Indah, bukan? Ini salahsatu produk terbaikku" kata Hinata

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama melangkahkan kakinya. Mereka telah membuat janji untuk berangkat kerja bersama

.

 ***Tap..Tap...***

.

Menuruni tangga apartemen yang memiliki 5 lantai ini. Tiba-tiba saja sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakai oleh Hinata tergelincir

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto berhasil menahan tubuh mungil Hinata agar tidak terjatuh di tangga ini

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto

"Mmm! Terimakasih" jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk

Hinata kembali berdiri dengan normal. Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu

"Silahkan jalan duluan, Hinata"

"Tidak" kata Hinata dan menarik tangan Naruto agar mereka bisa berjalan beriringan

Naruto dan Hinata pun pergi bersama-sama ala Go Green di Jepang menuju toko 'Hyuuga Fashion Shop'. Jika menempuhnya dengan jalan kaki, maka hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit menggunakan bus dan melanjutkan berjalan kaki selama 10 menit. Maka total waktu yang diperlukan hanya 25 menit

Mereka kini tengah berjalan menuju halte bus. Bus terakhir akan berangkat pukul 08.00 sedangkan waktu kini masih menunjukkan pukul 07.40

"Naruto"

"Hm?"

"Apa nanti malam kau sibuk?" Tanya Hinata

"Itu tergantung atasanku sekarang. Jika dia menyuruhku kerja lembur" jawab Naruto sambil melirik Hinata. Hinata mengerti maksud Naruto. Sekarang dialah atasan Naruto

"Kau mau pergi menonton bioskop bersamaku?"

"Apa ini ajakan kencan?" Tanya Naruto sehingga Hinata memukul lengan kekar Naruto dengan pelan

"Jika kau tidak mau, tidak masalah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri" kata Hinata dan mereka sudah sampai di halte

Sesampai di halte, orang-orang yang menyadari kehadiran Hinata pun meminta berfoto dan tanda tangan dari seorang Artis ternama seperti Hinata

"Dalam rangka apa kau mengajakku?" Tanya Naruto saat Hinata sudah selesai dengan urusannya

"Aku hanya bosan. Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini" jawab Hinata

"Apa kau tidak pernah dilamar oleh seseorang?" Tanya Naruto terkekeh pelan hanya berniat bercanda

"Ada. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak rela jika aku menerima lamaran orang lain" jawab Hinata yang menganggap serius pertanyaan Naruto

Naruto tidak mengerti. Apa ini berarti Hinata telah memberi lampu hijau untuknya disaat Hinata sudah kembali mengingatnya?

Bus yang ditunggu pun datang. Naruto dan Hinata memasuki bus itu. Sayangnya, penumpang bus kali ini sangat banyak membuat Naruto dan Hinata harus berdiri

Karena bus bagian belakang sesak akan laki-laki, Naruto pun menarik Hinata dan menyandarkan gadis manis itu di kaca bus dan menjadikan tubuh kekarnya sebagai benteng untuk membatasi pergerakan lautan laki-laki agar tidak menyentuh Hinata

Hinata merona merah akan posisi mereka berdua kali ini. Naruto seperti akan menciumnya dan kedua tangan Naruto berada diantara Hinata. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya bersikap biasa saja seakan tidak merasakan situasi yang terbilang intim ini

Bus yang mereka tumpangi berkali-kali mengerem membuat bus berkali-kali maju dan berhenti. Begitu juga orang yang berada didalamnya. Berkali-kali Naruto menahan tubuhnya agar lautan laki-laki yang mengerubungi Hinata tidak menyentuh gadis yang dia lindung

"Terimakasih, Naruto"

"Sama-sama"

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Hinata serasa dihinoptis dalam keadaan wajah yang hanya berjarak sejengkal ini. Entah siapa yang merasukinya, Hinata semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto

.

 ***Ciiit...***

.

Bus pun berhenti membuat kegiatan Hinata gagal berlanjut. Hinata sedikit merasa kecewa karena tidak dapat mencicipi bibir milik Naruto

Naruto menuntun Hinata keluar lewat bagian belakang bus dengan mengenggam tangannya. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengetahui keadaan gadis yang bersamanya sekarang. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa jantung Hinata berdegup kencang sekarang. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Hinata membalas genggamannya

Mereka pun akhirnya dapat menghirup udara segar karena berhasil keluar dari bus

"Hinata! Naruto!"

Naruto dan Hinata sontak menoleh dan mendapati Chloe melambaikan tangannya. Chloe pun menghampiri mereka

"Kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Chloe dibalas tatapan bertanya-tanya oleh Hinata

Hinata pun tersadar. Hinata pun melepaskan genggamannya

"Selamat ya!" Kata Chloe

"Kami tidak berpacaran!" Sanggah Hinata

"Apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar, Chloe" kata Naruto menimpali untuk membuat Hinata senyaman mungkin

"Dengar? Naruto sendiri tidak mengakuinya" (Hinata)

"Baiklah...lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian akan pergi kencan?" Tanya Chloe sekali lagi berniat menggoda Hinata

"Tidak!" Kata Hinata mulai kesal dengan Chloe yang mencoba mempermainkannya

"Benarkah...?" Tanya Chloe dengan pandangan menyelidik

Hinata menahan kesal dan malu diwaktu bersamaan serta mencoba agar mukanya tidak memerah. Namun sekeras apapun berjuang, sebagian muka Hinata telah memerah walau hanya tipis

Naruto hanya diam mengamati ekspresi muka dari Hinata. Dominasi emosi kesal lebih terlihat dibanding emosi malu. Naruto kecewa dengan reaksi Hinata. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto tidak bisa memaksakannya

"Kami-"

"Kami hanya berangkat kerja bersama, Chloe" ujar Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata berniat membantu gadis Hyuuga itu agar tidak terpojok

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku telah menandatangani kontrak untuk menjadi modelnya" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata

"Wow selamat ya!" Kata Chloe dan menyalami Naruto serta Hinata

Hinata mengisyaratkan agar mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mengingat waktu telah mepet. Naruto pun mengangguk. Naruto juga mengisyaratkan Chloe

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin membeli pakaian brand Hyuuga" kata Chloe dan berjalan bersama dengan Naruto dan Hinata

"Jadi Naruto, apa kau sudah menyimpan nomorku?" Tanya Chloe ditengah perjalanan

"Aku masih belum punya ponsel" jawab Naruto membuat Chloe mendengus

"Hei Hinata. Bayaran Naruto untuk pertama kalinya digantikan saja oleh ponsel baru. Itu usulanku" kata Chloe

"Heh?" Tanggapan Hinata mengenai usulan Chloe

"Hey, tidak harus begitu. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri" kata Naruto

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Sebuah mobil silver yang dikenali Naruto sebagai mobil Gaara mengikuti langkah ketiga manusia itu. Saat Naruto berhenti, mobil yang dikendarai Gaara juga berhenti

Kaca mobil yang dilapisi kaca film itu menurun memperlihatkan sosok Gaara dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Gaara melepas kacamatanya

"Naruto, aku ada sesuatu untukmu. Temui aku di Sabaku Tech Company setelah semua urusanmu selesai" kata Gaara dalam bahasa Jepang membuat Chloe tidak mengerti

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku" balas Naruto juga dalam bahasa Jepang

Gaara mengacungkan jempolnya setelah mendapat balasan dari Naruto. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu hanya satu. Naruto dihadiahi tatapan bertanya dari kedua gadis disampingnya

"..." Naruto juga ikut diam

"Kalian pasti ingin bertanya. Silahkan mulai dari Hinata dulu" kata Naruto memberi kesempatan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda diikuti Hinata dan Chloe

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Hinata

"Dia Sabaku Gaara. Sahabatku semenjak SMA. Dia orang Jepang tulen. Dia juga Owner dari Sabaku Tech Company" jawab Naruto direspon anggukan mengerti oleh Hinata

"Sekarang giliran Chloe" kata Naruto yang melihat Chloe sedaritadi memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Chloe

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Ting!***

.

Sebuah pintu lift terbuka memperlihatkan Naruto. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift

Seperti yang dijanjikan, Naruto datang ke gedung perusahaan Gaara setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Yaitu sesi pemotretan untuk mempromosikan launching kemejia pria terbaru merk Hyuuga Fashion

.

 ***Tap...Tap...***

.

 ***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

.

"Masuklah"

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus dimana Gaara bekerja ataupun duduk santai. Ruangan ber-AC itu didesain seindah mungkin dengan warna cerah seperti jingga, kuning dan hijau agar orang tidak mudah mengantuk

Gaara mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan didepan meja kerjanya. Sebuah kotak hitam terletak diatas meja kerjanya

"Apa kabar, Naruto?"

"Basa-basi? Kau seperti tidak mengetahui kebiasanku saja. Katakan, ada keperluan apa?"

"Dasar" respon Gaara sambil terkekeh pelan dan menggeser kotak hitam itu sedikit sebagai isyarat untuk Naruto

"Lihatlah" kata Gaara

Naruto memindahkan letak kotak hitam ke pangkuannya. Sebuah kotak hitam ukuran telapak tangan. Naruto langsung membukanya

"Itu adalah ponsel buatanku sendiri. Didesain agar dapat meretas dan juga ada fitur-fitur lama lainnya yang ada di ponsel lamamu. Fitur barunya, Anti-Hack agar gadgetmu tidak bisa diretas oleh orang lain. Green dari Crowned Clown lah yang membuatku berpikiran untuk membuat penangkal retasan" ujar Gaara sambil mengingat saat Naruto menceritakan bahwa ponselnya telah meledak setelah diretas oleh Midorima

Naruto mengenggam ponsel hitam sebesar telapak tangan agar mudah digenggam satu tangan itu. Meraba serta melihat setiap inci ponsel

"Fitur lainnya, adanya Hologram" lanjut Gaara dengan bangga dan mengulurkan tangannya serta menggerak-gerakkan jari

Naruto mengerti maksud pemuda Sabaku itu. Naruto menyerahkan ponsel hitam bermerk STech kepada Gaara

Gaara mencari-cari aplikasi yang ingin ia perlihatkan kepada Naruto sambil mentutorialkan penggunaannya

.

 ***Zzt***

.

Munculah hologram biru membentuk globe yang dapat dilihat dari segala arah alias 3D setelah Gaara menyentuh layar ponsel

"Tidak hanya sampai disini" ujar Gaara dan hologram hilang

Gaara mencari sesuatu yang ada didalam ruang kerjanya. Mencari sesuatu yang cocok untuk dijadikan percobaan

Setelah mendapatkannya, Gaara pun memotret sebuah sofa kuning disudut ruangan

.

 ***Ckrek!***

.

Naruto diam mengamati apa yang dilakukan Gaara. Ini bisa dijadikan pelajaran saat ia menggunakan ponsel STech nanti

Sebuah layar hologram kembali muncul dari kamera depan ponsel Stech. Hologram yang memperlihatkan sofa 3D yang dipotret Gaara tadi

"Mudahnya, kau bisa menampilkan apa yang kau potret dalam bentuk hologram. Peta pun juga bisa dalam bentuk hologram" lanjut Gaara

"Ada fitur yang belum kau perkenalkan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

.

 ***Ctek!***

.

Gaara menjentikan jarinya atas perkataan Naruto yang mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Gaara pun memperlihatkan fiturnya

.

 ***Zzzt..***

.

Gaara menyentuh sebuah aplikasi [Hack]. Mencari option yang bertuliskan [Identified]

"Ini" kata Gaara menyerahkan ponsel tersebut. Naruto menyambutnya

"Scan wajahku dengan kamera" kata Gaara dan dituruti oleh Naruto. Gaara pun menutup wajahnya dengan kain

Naruto membelalakkan matanya sekaligus kagum atas fitur baru yang diberikan Sabaku Tech

.

 **Name : Sabaku Gaara**

 **Birth: Tokyo, XX XXX 1996**

 **Age : 24**

 **Job : Businessman**

 **ATM : $XXXXXX**

.

Sebuah fitur yang dapat memberitahukan identitas target yang di scan melalui kamera ponsel. Sebuah Fitur yang dapat memberitahukan data diri lengkap dengan foto formal walaupun wajah target tertutupi

"Scan itu langsung terhubung dengan administrasi negara dan data pribadi dimana kau berada" ujar Gaara

"Untuk apa memberitahukan jumlah uang di ATM?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau bisa mencurinya dengan hacking" jawab Gaara enteng

"Tidak...tidak. Aku tidak akan mencuri. Bisakah kau ganti?" Kata Naruto mengembalikan ponsel kepada Gaara

"Menggantinya perlu waktu, kau tahu" kata Gaara sewot

"Bukankah menggantinya adalah hal yang mudah untukmu?"

"Baiklah...Harus kuganti dengan apa?" Tanya Gaara membuat Naruto berpikir sejenak

"Tempatnya bekerja dan Crime level?" Jawab Naruto

"Memasukkan Crime level adalah ide bagus. Aku sempat melupakannya. Dengan Crime level, kau dapat mengetahui tingkat kekriminalitas seseorang. Baiklah. Tunggulah 1 jam. Aku akan memperbaikinya"

"Waktu yang cukup singkat. Hebat" kagum Naruto

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Ckrek!***

.

Naruto memotret seorang perempuan paruh baya tionghoa dengan setelan jas wanita

.

 **Name : Fellicia Choi**

 **Birth : Houston, XX Apr 1970**

 **Age : 50**

 **Job : Business woman**

 **Work for : CEO Mango Ent.**

 **Crime Lvl : Safe**

.

"Bagus" gumam Naruto ketika ia bersandar disebuah pagar setelah berhasil menyimpan data dari si target beserta foto formalnya

.

* * *

 **Flashback ON**

* * *

.

"Naruto, kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Gaara setelah menyerahkan ponsel hasil rombakan tadi. Gaara menopang kepalanya dengan tangan diatas meja

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau cukup mengumpulkan 5 data masyarakat New York yang bekerja sebagai pemilik maupun CEO perusahaan" ujar Gaara

"Tentu saja kau mendapatkan bayaran dengan melakukan hal ini

.

* * *

 **Flashback OFF**

* * *

.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Lebih dari 4 jam ia melakukan apa yang diminta Gaara. Sudah 4 jam keliling sana-sini, pria pirang ini hanya mendapatkan 4 orang

"Yang benar saja aku harus mencari 5 pengusaha dalam ratusan orang masyarakat ini" batin Naruto saat duduk disebuah café untuk sekedar beristirahat

Naruto melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore

.

 ***Slrup..***

.

Naruto meminum jus jeruk dihadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah panggilan masuk dengan kontak bertuliskan 'Hinata'

"Hm?" Sahut Naruto

"Naruto, kau ingat janjimu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu sampai disini dulu. Aku harus melanjutkan bisnisku. Kita bertemu nanti di depan tokoku pukul 7 malam" kata Hinata menutup panggilannya

"Itu dia" batin Naruto

.

 ***Slruuup...***

.

Naruto kembali meminum jusnya hingga hanya menyisakan setengah gelas

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Seseorang menyentuh pundak Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati si perempuan cantik yang berprofesi sebagai polisi

"Kau tidak terkejut?" Tanya Tiffany

"Kau lihat reaksiku, bukan? Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut" jawab Naruto dan mempersilahkan Tiffany duduk di kursi depannya

"Kenapa seorang polisi sepertimu menemuiku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang kriminal?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku menemuimu karena kebetulan" jawab Tiffany

.

*Ckrek!*

.

Tiffany melongo saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja memotretnya. Naruto tersenyum puas

.

 **Name : Tiffany Hill**

 **Birth : Washington DC, XX Feb 1993**

 **Age : 27**

 **Job : Police**

 **Work for : NYPD**

 **Crime Lvl : Safe**

.

"Kenapa kau memotret wajahku?" Tanya Tiffany

"Iseng saja" jawab Naruto

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Tiffany menyodorkan sebuah foto seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya

"Kau pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Tiffany

Naruto mengamati foto tersebut. Foto yang memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan surai merah

"Dia orang Jepang yang selalu membuat gempar netizen bersama kelompoknya" ujar Tiffany

"Siapa namanya?"

"Akashi Seijuro"

"Apa nama kelompoknya?"

"Entahlah. Kami pihak kepolisian belum mengetahuinya" jawab Tiffany dengan nada menyesal

Naruto meraih foto Akashi dari tangan Tiffany. Setelah itu Naruto memotret foto Akashi

.

 ***Ckrek!***

.

 **Name : Akashi Seijuro**

 **Birth : XX XXX 1989**

 **Age : 31**

 **Job : Programmer**

 **Work for : Crowned Clown**

 **Crime Lvl : Dangerous**

.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Crowned Clown? Naruto seperti mendapatkan jackpot

Dilihat dari Crime level, ternyata Akashi sangat dicari oleh kepolisian manca-negara

.

 **1\. Safe**

Orang yang tidak pernah memiliki catatan kriminal

 **2\. Clear**

Orang yang pernah memiliki catatan kriminal

 **3\. Low**

Orang dengan catatan kriminal rendah

 **4\. Middle**

Catatan kriminal menengah

 **5\. High**

Catatan kriminal tinggi dalam suatu negara (nasional)

 **6\. Dangerous**

Catatan kriminal tinggi internasional

.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Tanya Tiffany

"Eto..." Gumam Naruto

"Aku pernah melihatnya" ujar Naruto

"Dimana kau melihatnya?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya di NY Club. Dia adalah ketua mafia Crowned Clown" ungkap Naruto setengah berbohong

"Crowned..Clown? Maksudmu mafia terkenal itu?" Tanya Tiffany

"Ya" jawab Naruto

"Kau tau dimana markas mereka?" Tanya Tiffany dijawab gelengan oleh Naruto

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyelidiki NY Club" kata Tiffany

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

Langit malam dihiasi bintang yang jumlahnya tidak terhingga menjadikan malam minggu menjadi malam yang indah

Kini sang Superstar Asia yang merintis karir di Hollywood itu sedang beres-beres merapikan toko fashion-nya. Tampak busana-busana atau aksesoris lainnya yang seharusnya dipajang kini telah ludes dalam sehari. Sungguh pencapaian yang fantastis

Bukannya Hinata tidak memiliki staff. Hinata memiliki 10 staf yang hanya bekerja dibalik layar sebagai pembuat busana yang telah dirancang Hinata. Hinata kini membutuhkan 3 staf keamanan, 2 kasir, dan 4 pelayan

"Aku sudah merancang model busana baru dan tadi baru saja selesai dibuat oleh Harry dkk. Aku juga sudah memasang iklan di internet dan videotron bahkan dimana-mana. Aku juga sudah menyebarkan lowongan kerja diberbagai tempat serta internet. Mmm...tugasku hari ini sudah selesai" gumam Hinata saat tokonya benar-benar sudah sepi walaupun jalanan didepan toko masih ramai mengingat sekarang adalah malam minggu. Kertas yang bertuliskan Sold Out telah terpajang di pintu masuk Hyuuga Fashion Shop

Hinata melihat jam yang tergantung di belakang meja kasir. Sudah pukul 7 tapi Naruto belum datang

"Apa dia terlambat atau tidak akan datang?" Batin Hinata

.

 ***Ckreng...***

.

Hinata langsung menoleh ke asal suara, yaitu pintu. Hinata langsung tersenyum lega karena kedatangan Naruto

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Sudah"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke Hinata. Hinata pun menatap bingung apa yang dilakukan Naruto

"Kulihat orang yang pergi kencan sering berpegangan tangan" kata Naruto membuat Hinata memerahkan mukanya

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah karena Hinata tidak kunjung meraih tangannya

"Aku harus berani! Seorang artis sepertiku tidak boleh menundukkan kepala!" Batin Hinata menyemangati diri

Hinata pun mengangkat tangannya meraih tangan Naruto. Mereka pun berpegangan tangan

"Ayo"

Hinata mengangguk atas ajakan Naruto. Mereka pun keluar dari toko

.

 ***Ckreng...***

.

Naruto terlebih dahulu menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Hinata yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto pun juga turut melakukannya

"Bintangnya terlihat lebih terang, bukan?" Tanya Hinata

"Ya" jawab Naruto dengan singkat

"Jadi, kemana jalan menuju bioskop?" Tanya Naruto

.

* * *

.

Usai menonton di bioskop tepat pukul 9 malam, Naruto dan Hinata pun memutuskan makan malam di sebuah restoran kaum muda. Hinata sendiri merasa aneh berada diantara remaja-remaja ini

Kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah duduk disebuah meja yang telah disediakan. Memesan makanan dan minuman kepada pelayan. Setelah pelayan pergi, Naruto pun membuka suara

"Kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat gerak-gerik Hinata

"Aku hanya merasa aneh dikelilingi remaja-remaja" jawab Naruto

"Tidak apa, bukan? Penampilan kita masih sama seperti remaja lainnya walaupun status kita bukan remaja lagi" kata Naruto

"Tapi..."

"Jika kau masih merasa aneh, baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu 'oba-san' "

"Kau ini!" Kata Hinata dan mencubit hidung Naruto lalu tertawa

"Nah itu baru dia" kata Naruto lega dengan perubahan Hinata

.

*Ckrek!*

.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja memotret wajahnya

.

 **Name : Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Birth : XX Des 1999**

 **Age : 21**

 **Job : Designer, Artis**

 **Work for : Owner Hyuuga Fashion Shop**

 **Crime Lvl : Safe**

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak ada" jawab Naruto dan mengirim 5 data yang telah didapatkannya kepada Gaara

"Boleh kulihat?" Tanya Hinata

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" jawab Naruto membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya

.

 ***Drrrrt...***

.

Ponsel Naruto bergetar. Naruto pun melihat layar ponselnya. Tertera nama 'Gaara' disana

"Moshi...mosh-"

"Naruto, pergi dari sana sekarang juga! Crowned Clown ada diantara kalian!" Teriak Gaara membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya

Naruto mencari-cari keberadaan Crowned Clown. Naruto terkejut saat mendapati seorang pria bersurai merah tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Ya, dialah Akashi Seijuro

"Hinata!" Kata Naruto

.

 ***Blarrr!***

.

Naruto melindungi Hinata dari tekanan ledakan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Hinata menatap horor ledakan yang berasal dari CCTV dan sound system didekat Naruto dan Hinata berada

"KYAAAA!" Teriak orang-orang saat mendapati 4 orang bersenjata datang. 4 orang dengan topeng pink, biru, ungu dan kuning

Keempat orang tersebut langsung menodongkan senjata sekedar mengisyaratkan seluruh orang untuk merunduk ke lantai. Ternyata Akashi telah mengenakan topeng merahnya

"Naruto..." Cicit Hinata ketakutan lalu mencari Naruto disekitarnya. Hinata semakin ketakutan saat tidak menemukan Naruto disampingnya

"Hyuuga Hinata, perlihatkan dirimu!" Kata sebuah suara dalam bahasa Jepang melalui speaker disetiap sudut ruangan

Hinata semakin shock saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya

"Kuulangi. Hyuuga Hinata, perlihatkan dirimu atau orang-orang akan mati ditempat" peringat speaker itu kembali. Ternyata ini adalah ulah Akashi

Mau tak mau pun Hinata mulai menggerakkan badannya dengan rasa takut

"Hinata, don't mind" ucap sebuah suara yang berbeda dalam bahasa Inggris. Itu adalah suara Gaara yang disamarkan

.

 ***Blarr!***

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Laptop yang ada didepan Akashi langsung meledak membuat pria merah tersebut terjungkal ke belakang

"Sialan. Ternyata ada Hacker yang dapat mematahkan pelindung buatanku" gumam Akashi saat topengnya hancur dan sebagian wajahnya ikut hangus

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto dalam sosok H2 datang dari lantai 2. Kini bukan jaket kulit lagi yang ia kenakan. Tapi sebuah mantel musim dingin hitam berkerah

"H2" kata Akashi geram dan mencoba berdiri

Sementara itu Hinata yang menyadari datangnya sosok serba hitam yang mengaku sebagai pelindung

"H2?" Gumam Hinata

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Chapter 14 is published!

Pertama-tama, ane minta maaf karena sangat banyak typo di chapter sebelumnya. Berikut kesalahan ane :

"Baiklah. Dengarkan. Aku tidak ingin ada lagi kegagalan. Mengerti? Kita sudah kehilangan 1 orang ahli peretas" ujar Gaara penuh penekanan disetiap katanya

Murni kesalahan ane :3

Tp kan kalimat selanjutnya ada...

"Kami mengerti, Red" kata Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara dan Momoi bersamaan

Jadi, ane bikin Gaara karena typo. Sebenarnya Akashi. Ya...maklumlah. Rambut mereka sama-sama merah :v

Satu lagi saat polisi datang dan berkata "Jangan berak!" adalah typo

Bagi reader yang menginginkan fict ini punya alur yang gak cepat, gomen. Ane gak bisa karena ane gak bisa bikin rangkaian kata yang menggambarkan suasana

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Tadi ada krsalahan nama ya, red nya jadi garaa, aku masih bingung kenapa naruto nggak belajar hack sendiri, tapi tergantung sama teman teman nya

 **Author Said :**

Ok, terimakasih udah ngingetin. Sebenarnya Naruto nge-hack sendirian kok lewat ponselnya. Tapi gak semua hal bisa dia hack. Maka dari itu dia membutuhkan rekan Hacker. Dan kenapa dia bergantung sama teman-temannya, jawabannya karena ane gak mau bikin Naruto terlihat sempurna. Jago berkelahi dan pintar Hacking? No no no...

Sekian :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

nooooo! lemonnya jangan antara naru dan chloe dong onee-chan :(

 **Author Said :**

Gak harus sama Chloe kok. Hinata, bukan?

Tenang aja (y)

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

jadi komplotan yang menjadi target naruto adalah gaara dan anak buahnya?

 **Author Said :**

Maaf, ada typo kemaren

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

jangan kebanyakan oc author saya bingung sendiri bacanya kebanhyakan gag ngertinya..

 **Author Said :**

Gimana gak OC, reader-san?

Sekarang latar fict ini ada di amrik

* * *

.

Jangan lupa Follow, Favorite and REVIEW, para ente sekalian (y)

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

KAZEHIRO TATSUYA


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto dalam sosok H2 datang dari lantai 2. Kini bukan jaket kulit lagi yang ia kenakan. Tapi sebuah mantel musim dingin hitam berkerah

"H2" kata Akashi geram dan mencoba berdiri

Hinata juga menyadari datangnya sosok serba hitam yang mengaku sebagai pelindung

"H2?" Gumam Hinata

Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine dan Momoi lantas langsung membidik Naruto

"Jika kalian tangguh, mari selesaikan dengan perkelahian" kata Naruto lewat speaker restoran

Crowned Clown yang pada dasarnya bersifat sombong itu merasa terpanggil jiwanya untuk menjatuhkan senjata. Setelah persetujuan dari Akashi, mereka pun menjatuhkan senjata

Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara menatap Momoi. Momoi yang ditatap seperti itu menggerakkan kepalanya keatas seakan mengatakan 'Apa?'

"Lady's first" kata Murasakibara

Momoi pun menghela nafas. Perempuan cantik ini langsung melesat dan bersiap dengan tendangan lurusnya

Naruto berhasil menghindar. Saat Momoi memutar kepalanya melihat Naruto, ia pun dikejutkan dengan cahaya kejut (flash) dari ponsel Naruto

.

 ***Ckrek!***

.

 ***Bzzzt...***

.

Naruto pun mencengkram pundak Momoi dengan tekanan sedang sehingga Momoi pingsan ditempat. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ponselnya

.

 **Name : Momoi Satsuki**

 **Birth : XX XXX 1995**

 **Age : 23**

 **Job : Artistic**

 **Work for : Crowned Clown**

 **Crime Lvl : Low**

.

Naruto tersenyum puas setelah mendapatkan data diri salahsatu personil Crowned Clown. Wajah asli Momoi juga sudah dilihatnya lewat foto formal milik gadis itu

Naruto memperlihatkan ponsel bagian belakangnya kepada anggota Crowned Clown yang tersisa

"Menggunakan cahaya ponsel? Sungguh licik" batin Akashi

Akashi mendecih saat dia hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa laptopnya

"Sayangnya mereka tidak membawa ponsel" batin Naruto berniat meledakkan ponsel mereka jika saja ponsel ada disaku masing-masing

"Masa bodoh! Tembak dia!" Perintah Akashi dan Crowned Clown yang tersisa memungut senjata mereka. Naruto pun sontak meretas pencahayaan restoran tersebut

.

 ***Ctas!***

.

Suasana pun menjadi gelap

"Hidupkan kembali lampunya! Atau mereka akan kami habisi!" Teriak Akashi

.

 ***Ctass!***

.

.Lampu pun kembali menyala. Ternyata H2 masih berada ditempatnya. Akashi melihat ketiga rekannya yang tersisa. Ada yang salah

Ternyata seluruh senjata Crowned Clown sudah hilang entah kemana. Aomine, Murasakibara dan Kise juga kebingungan

"Apa ini ulahmu?" Tanya Aomine kepada H2

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto menggeserkan badannya agar Crowned Clown dapat melihat apa yang ada dibalik badannya

"Kau hebat juga" salut Kise saat mendapati 3 senjata mereka sudah berada dibelakang Naruto

"Aomine, Kise, kalian harus pergi. Dia bukan sembarangan orang. Bawa juga Akashi kembali ke markas. Aku akan mengulur waktu kalian" kata Murasakibara dengan bijak

Tanpa aba-aba, Murasakibara langsung melesat. Naruto sedikit kaget saat Murasakibara tidak memberikan aba-aba

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Naruto sedikit oleng saat Murasakibara (ah ane singkat aja jadi Mura) memukul keras pipinya yang tertutupi topeng. Tidak sampai disitu, Mura melayangkan kakinya seperti menendang bola ke perut Naruto saat Naruto terjatuh

Kembali ke Aomine dan yang lain, mereka sudah pergi sambil membopong Akashi

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Kuat juga pukulan yang dilayangkan Mura

.

 ***Ckrek!***

.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memotret wajah Mura. Fokus Mura jadi terganggu. Naruto pun menyapu kedua kaki Mura

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Mura terjatuh. Naruto langsung menindih Mura dan melayangkan pukulannya berulang kali ke wajah Mura yang ditutupi topeng

.

 ***Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!***

.

Mura membuang Naruto ke sembarang arah asalkan ia berhasil terlepas dari tindihan Naruto

Mura dan Naruto sama-sama berdiri. Topeng yang menutupi wajah Mura sudah retak dan hancur dibeberapa bagian yang babak belur sedangkan topeng Naruto kini hanya retak akibat pukulan Mura yang pertama tadi

.

 **Name : Murasakibara Atsushi**

 **Birth : XX XXX 1988**

 **Age : 32**

 **Job : Boxer**

 **Work for : Crowned Clown**

 **Crime Lvl : High**

.

Naruto tersenyum puas dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan. Identitas Mura sekaligus fotonya

Mura melepaskan topengnya yang masih tersisa. Terlihatlah wajah tampan milik pria berusia 32 tahun ini

"Kau memiliki topeng yang cukup kokoh" ujar Mura

"Terimakasih. Topengmu juga kuat. Tanganku dibuat memar olehnya" balas Naruto

"Jadi seperti itu wajah aslinya" bisik orang-orang yang masih tertinggal

"Kalian semua, kaburlah dari tempat ini" kata Gaara melalui speaker restoran

Menuruti apa yang dikatakan Gaara, orang-orang pun kabur dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari restoran

Hinata, gadis manis ini masih diam ditempatnya melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Mura dan Naruto

"Hei kau, pergilah" kata Naruto dengan speaker ponsel kepada Hinata

Mura pun menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Naruto yang mengetahui apa maksud Mura pun meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Apalagi saat Mura berlari kearah Hinata

"Lari!" Teriak Naruto saat berusaha menggapai pria jangkung yang mencapai 195 cm itu

Mura pun terjatuh saat Naruto menghempaskan badannya dan mengkalungkan tangannya ke leher Mura. Hinata pun lari keluar dari restoran

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Naruto melepaskan pitingannya saat ubun-ubun Mura mengenai hidungnya

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Hinata berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena hari sudah malam, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang juga sudah sedikit

.

 ***Tap! Tap!***

.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati sebuah mobil van. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat mengetahui siapa yang keluar

Aomine dan Kise sama-sama menyeringai. Hinata pun jadi ketakutan dan berlari ke belakang

"Kejar!" Kata Aomine diikuti oleh Kise

.

 ***Tap! Tap!***

.

"Dia belok ke gang kecil itu, Aominechii" kata Kise

"Dasar bodoh" kata Aomine karena Hinata masuk ke dalam gang yang gelap dan mungkin buntu. Aomine dan Kise pun berbelok

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Kise tertegun saat Aomine tiba-tiba saja terlempar ke belakang karena sebuah tendangan

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Kise pun terlempar ke samping dan mendarat di tong sampah setelah ditinju kuat. Ternyata pelaku pemukulan adalah Naruto masih bertahan dengan topeng. Hanya saja ia sudah memegang bahunya. Mungkin sendinya bergeser. Hinata berlindung dibalik punggung Naruto

"Maaf" kata Naruto dan menggendong Hinata di pundaknya

Naruto berlari dengan cepat berusaha kabur dari jangkauan Crowned Clown. Setidaknya tanpa ada Akashi, mereka akan lebih merasa aman tanpa takut ada yang mengawasi lewat CCTV

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Mereka berhenti disebuah halte bus yang sepi. Melihat jam yang masih pukul 11 malam tidak akan ada bus yang menjemput

"Aku sudah menghubungi salahsatu temanmu. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang" ujar Naruto dengan suara aslinya

"Kau sudah aman sekarang" kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang sudah menangis

"Terimakasih" kata Hinata

"Hm. Baru kali ini kau berterimakasih padaku. Biasanya kau selalu mengusirku" kata Naruto

.

 ***Swuus..***

.

Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja topeng yang dikenakan H2 terlepas dengan tidak sengaja

"Na..ru..to?" Gumam Hinata

Naruto merutuki kecerobohannya yang tidak sadar bahwa topengnya akan copot

"Akhirnya ketahuan juga" kata Naruto

Tangis Hinata pun semakin menjadi ketika mengetahui Naruto lah yang selalu berkorban untuk melindunginya

.

 ***Greb!***

.

Hinata pun memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Tangisannya makin keras dipelukan Naruto. Menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto

"Maafkan aku..hiks..maafkan aku...Naruto..hiks!" Kata Hinata

"Jangan meminta maaf. Kau tidak bersalah. Melindungimu adalah kemauanku, Hinata" kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus punggung Hinata dengan lembut

Tangan Naruto mulai terangkat menyentuh kedua pipi Hinata. Mengangkat kepala dihiasi surai dongker itu

.

 ***Cup***

.

Naruto pun mencium bibir peach Hinata. Respon Hinata terkejut. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu Hinata mulai menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Hinata sudah menutup matanya

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya. Ada rasa kecewa yang Hinata rasakan saat Naruto mengakhiri ciuman mereka

Hinata tersenyum. Sekarang air matanya tidak turun lagi. Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata yang dibasahi oleh air mata

.

 ***Swuuus...***

.

Hinata terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja tertarik ke belakang

"Berhasil!" Kata Kise senang karena alat buatan Akashi berhasil menarik Naruto

.

 ***Bruk! Bruk!***

.

Badan Naruto bergesekan dengan lantai trotoar membuat beberapa bagian jubah yang dipakainya robek

"Naruto!" Teriak Hinata khawatir ingin menolong Naruto tapi sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"Hinata! Masuklah!" Teriak Chloe sambil keluar dari mobilnya

Hinata ingin mengejar Naruto tetapi ditahan oleh Chloe. Chloe tidak menyadari kalau H2 adalah Naruto karena Naruto membelakanginya. Chloe pun menyeret Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Chloe mulai menghilang meninggalkan Naruto dan Kise

"Bagus" batin Naruto merasa lega saat Chloe sudah membawa Hinata menjauh

Naruto terlentang di lantai trotoar. Kise datang menghampirinya

"Jadi seperti ini wajah asli H2" kata Kise dengan santainya

.

 ***Ckrek!***

.

Naruto memotret Kise yang wajahnya masih ditutupi topeng badut

.

 **Name : Kise Ryouta**

 **Birth : XX XXX 2000**

 **Age : 20**

 **Job : Athlete Martial Art**

 **Work for : Crowned Clown**

 **Crime Lvl : High**

.

"Untuk apa kau memotretku?" Tanya Kise yang tidak mempermasalahkannya

"Kenang-kenangan" jawab Naruto dan...

.

 ***Buagh!***

.

Menendang wajah Kise dan berusaha kembali berdiri. Kise menyentuh wajahnya yang terasa sakit

"Sakit tahu!" Kata Kise

Naruto memegangi bahu kirinya yang sedaritadi sudah terkilir. Naruto mendengus kesal saat Aomine sudah menyusul Kise

"Ini akan lama" gumam Naruto

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mendokusai? Make It Easy!**  
 **2**

Disclaimer :

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Author :

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

Pair :

 **Naruto X Hinata**

Warning :

 ** _SEASON 2_ , Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

Rated :

 **M**

Genre :

 **Romance, Drama, Action, Sci-fi, Humor and Mystery**

* * *

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata memulai harinya seperti biasa. Yaitu bersiap-siap bekerja dan akan merancang busana terbaru di tokonya

Setibanya di toko yang sudah ditata rapi oleh bawahannya, Hinata disapa oleh seluruh staf kerjanya

"Good morning, Nn. Hinata" kata salahsatu stafnya

"Morning" balas Hinata dilengkapi senyumannya

"Apa Naruto sudah datang?" Tanya Hinata

"Belum" jawab staf Hinata

Mendengar jawaban itu Hinata mulai khawatir. Hinata berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang kerjanya

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Hinata menutup pintu sedikit keras. Merogoh tasnya ingin mengambil ponsel. Saat ponsel sudah ada pada genggamannya, Hinata mencari kontak Naruto

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk..blablabla"

Hinata menutup panggilannya dan melakukannya berulang kali hingga 4x

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

"Naruto, dimana kau sekarang?" Kata Hinata mulai frustrasi karena masih belum mengetahui kabar Naruto selama 4 hari ini

"Nomor yang anda tuju...blablabla"

Hinata menghempaskan ponselnya ke kasur karena saking kesalnya. Dia sangat khawatir dengan Naruto

.

 **"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata"**

.

Hinata memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut. Hinata pun mengambil posisi duduk

.

 **"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"**

.

 ***Cup***

.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat sebuah ingatan memasuki otaknya. Sebuah kejadian yang mengingatkannya akan sosok Naruto

"Naruto...kun..." Gumam Hinata

.

 ***Tes!***

.

Air mata Hinata pun mengalir

"Naruto-kun...hiks!" Kata Hinata dan berusaha menghubungi Naruto berulang kali

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Maaf karena sudah melupakanmu"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 **Beberapa Menit Yang Lalu**

.

Disebuah ruangan gelap. Sosok Naruto tergeletak diatas lantai tak sadarkan diri. Sudah 4 hari dia tidak sadarkan diri setelah dibius oleh Aomine

.

 ***Drrrt..Drrrt...***

.

Ponsel Naruto yang berada disakunya tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Getaran ponsel ini membuat kesadaran Naruto perlahan datang

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan jarinya. Melalui proses yang lama, akhirnya Naruto sadar sepenuhnya

"Dimana aku?" Gumam Naruto dan ponsel lah yang pertama kali yang ia buka

.

 **[34 panggilan tak terjawab]**

.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ternyata Hinata sudah menghubunginya selama 34 kali

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

"Hallo?"

"Gaara!"

Gaara menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar teriakan Hinata disebrang sana. Kegiatan membaca laporannya di ruangan kerja juga terhenti

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara

"Tolong...aku..." Jawab Hinata

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Gaara saat mendengar suara Hinata yang agak beda

"Tolong aku..."

Hinata pun mengatakan apa yang dialaminya. Mengatakan Naruto menghilang. Gaara dibuat terkejut

"Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Gaara sambil mempersiapkan laptopnya

"Tidak" jawab Hinata

"Tunggu sebentar"

Gaara pun mencari keberadaan Naruto lewat GPS. Keberadaan Naruto akhirnya ditemukan yang ditandai dengan titik merah yang berkedip-kedip

"Aku menemukannya" ujar Gaara

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Hinata mulai senang

"Ya"

"Boleh aku tahu dimana? Aku akan mencarinya" kata Hinata

"Jangan. Biar aku yang mencarinya. Mungkin itu adalah markasnya Crowned Clown"

"Tapi..."

"JANGAN!"

Hinata pun terdiam. Gaara menghela nafas dan meminta maaf sebelum menutup teleponnya

"Kepada siapa aku harus meminta bantuan?" Pikir Gaara

Gaara kembali mengoperasikan laptopnya berniat melihat isi kontak nomor Naruto untuk mencari siapa orang yang bisa dimintai bantuan

"Shikamaru? Hm..aku mengenalnya. Baiklah. Semoga dia ingin membantu" batin Gaara

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 **JEPANG**

.

Sebuah ponsel berdering membangunkan empunya yang sedang tertidur lelap

"Sialan...siapa yang menelpon pagi-pagi ini?" Gumam Shikamaru yang baru setengah sadar dari alam mimpinya

"Apa?!" Teriak Shilkamaru kesal menjawab panggilan yang meneleponnya

"Apa ini Nara Shikamaru?" Tanya orang seberang dalam bahasa Jepang

"Ya. Kau siapa?!" Tanya Shikamaru masih setengah sadar

"Aku Sabaku Gaara. Pimpinanmu" jawab Gaara

Pimpinan? Shikamaru pun langsung tersadar dan duduk diatas ranjangnya

"Anda Sabaku Gaara? Pemilik dan CEO Sabaku Tech Company?" Tanya Shikamaru memastikan

"Ya. Apa aku boleh meminta bantuan padamu?" Tanya Gaara

"Silahkan, Sabaku-sama"

"Baiklah. Kau mengenal Naruto, bukan?" Tanya Gaara

"Ya. Dia adalah sahabatku" jawab Shikamaru

Gaara pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Gaara juga tidak lupa mengatakan bahwa dia sekarang bekerjasama dengan H2

"Jadi Sabaku Gaara-lah orang yang melebihiku yang dimaksud oleh Naruto?" Batin Shikamaru setelah menutup teleponnya

"Aku juga harus mengajak Chouji. Tapi tanpa orang yang hebat dalam berkelahi, tidak akan bisa" gumam Shikamaru

Shikamaru tampak berpikir. Siapa yang cocok untuk bergabung dalam membantu Naruto. Lama berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Shikamaru mendapatkan seseorang yang cocok

"Benar juga" kata Shikamaru

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 **3 Hari Kemudian**

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Sebuah suara pukulan langsung terdengar. Di ruangan gelap tempat dimana Naruto disandra

"Sekarang katakan. Dimana Hinata Hyuuga tinggal!" Kata Akashi

"..."

Akashi menjadi kesal karena Naruto tidak kunjung menjawab. Aomine kembali memukul Naruto tepat di ulu hati

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan rintihan

"Katakan!" Teriak Akashi

"Apa kau bodoh?"

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Akashi naik darah. Aomine juga ikut geram

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Aomine meng-uppercut Naruto dengan keras hingga kursi yang diduduki Naruto ikut kebalik bersama dirinya karena Naruto diikat diatas kursi

"Karena kau, Midorima dan Murasakibara berada dalam penjara!" bentak Akashi dengan kaki yang menginjak wajah tampan Naruto

Naruto tidak menjawab atau merespon apapun atas ocehan Akashi. Yang dilakukannya hanya diam tanpa suara dan emosi apapun. Kise sendiri sedikit kagum atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto

"Wajahmu seolah sangat yakin teman-temanmu akan membebaskanmu" kata Akashi

"..."

"Hei kau" geram Aomine dan menarik kerah kaos Naruto dengan kuat membuat kursi dan Naruto kembali ke posisi semula

"Aku sangat tidak menyukaimu. Apa kau ingin aku bunuh?" Tanya Aomine namun Naruto tetap diam

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Aomine memukul wajah Naruto hingga kursinya terjungkir kembali. Ingin rasanya Naruto memegang wajahnya yang terasa sakit dan lebam. Tapi sayang, tangannya terikat

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

Di siang hari yang cukup dingin kota New York, sebuah taksi berhenti disebuah gedung besar Sabaku Tech Company

2 pintu belakang taksi terbuka. 2 laki-laki dengan bentuk wajah yang berbeda pun keluar

"Kantor pusat Sabaku Tech sungguh besar" kagum Chouji

"Kau kampungan sekali, Chouji" kata Shikamaru menanggapi kekaguman Chouji

Chouji melihat bangunan megah dan besar kepemilikan seorang Gaara. Shikamaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala

"Ayo Chouji. Kita datang kesini bukan untuk berlibur" ajak Shikamaru

.

* * *

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Gaara langsung mempersilahkan kedua pria itu untuk duduk didepan mejanya. Shikamaru dan Chouji terlebih dahulu membungkukkan badannya

"Karena saya tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, kumohon pakai bahasa Jepang saja, Sabaku-sama" kata Shikamaru dengan hormat

"Tidak masalah. Dan kumohon, jangan terlalu formal denganku. Sekarang kita akan menjadi rekan. Usia kita juga sama, bukan?" kata Gaara

"Baiklah, Gaara?"

"Ya. Itu terdengar nyaman. Kau juga harus memanggilku seperti itu...mmmm...?"

"Aku Akimichi Chouji, Gaara-san. Aku Hacker"

"Chouji, kah? Kau juga boleh memanggilku Gaara" kata Gaara dengan ramah

"Baiklah. Kita langsung saja...blablabla"

Gaara menjelaskan bagaimana rencana mereka untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari cengkraman Crowned Clown

"Apa kau tidak membawa orang yang bisa berkelahi? 3 Hacker tidak akan efektif tanpa bantuan orang jago berkelahi yang membuat keberadaan Hacker tidak disadari" tanya Gaara

"Aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Sayangnya, karena temanku sibuk, dia akan sampai di New York besok" jawab Shikamaru

"Hmm...kalau begitu, kita akan beraksi besok juga. Kita tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa dia" kata Gaara

"Baiklah. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus dibuat jika ingin merekrutnya" kata Shikamaru

"Apa itu?" Tanya Gaara

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

.

Naruto tersadar dari pingsannya setelah dihajar oleh Aomine. Badannya masih terikat dengan kursi

"Waktunya" batin Naruto

Sebuah serpihan kayu muncul dari balik lengan panjang mantel musim dingin yang ia kenakan. Naruto pun berusaha menggesek-gesekkan serpihan kayu itu dengan tali

Butuh waktu lama untuk menguji kesabaran Naruto. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya tali yang mengikat tangan Naruto terlepas

"Akhirnya" gumam Naruto dan melepaskan seluruh tali yang melilitnya

Naruto pun berniat keluar dari ruangan isolasi gelap ini. Saat mengintip dari balik pintu, Naruto pun terkejut

.

* * *

.

Sebuah mobil van hitam berhenti agak jauh dari sebuah rumah mewah. Chouji yang mengemudikan mobil memastikan lokasinya saat matahari telah digantikan oleh bulan. Sekarang tepat tengah malam

"Disitulah Naruto berada" ujar Chouji lewat headset komunikasi

"Baiklah. Masuk ke belakang" kata Gaara yang sudah dibelakang van yang diisi oleh alat-alat komputer

Chouji pun menurut. Pria gemuk itu keluar dari kemudi dan memasuki van bagian belakang

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

Pintu belakang pun dibuka oleh Chouji memperlihatkan sosok pria surai dongker khas emo

"Kau sudah siap, Sa-chan?" Tanya Chouji setelah pria yang dimaksud Chouji telah diluar

"Sa-chan? Panggil aku Sasuke sebelum aku menotok ulu hatimu dengan ini!" Ancam Sasuke sambil menodongkan sebuah katana asli yang didesain khas android. Gaara-lah yang merancangnya untuk Sasuke

"Kau tak akan menotok ulu hatiku. Tapi menembusnya" kata Chouji dan memasuki van

Sasuke mendengus kesal terhadap Chouji yang menurutnya menyebalkan sekali. Jika andai saja sahabat baiknya tidak berada dalam bahaya, Sasuke tidak akan mau berurusan dengan Chouji. Bahkan Sasuke rela mengambil cuti selama 3 hari untuk membantu menyelamatkan Naruto

"Tes..tes...1 2 3. Apa perkataanku jelas, Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Jelas sekali" jawab Sasuke saat mendengar suara dari anting yang ia pakai

"Bagus. Kamera yang ada dianting itu juga sudah jelas. Kami bisa melihat apa yang kau lihat sekarang. Masuklah lewat belakang. Maafkan kami yang tidak bisa meretas CCTV karena kami yakin, Akashi akan langsung menyadarinya walaupun ia sedang terlelap sekarang" ujar Shikamaru

Sasuke mengikuti instruksi Shikamaru yang berperan sebagai instruktur dan salahsatu dari 3 Hacker sekaligus

3 Hacker sekaligus memang terdengar rumit. Jadi mereka bertiga membagi tugas masing-masing yang tidak menyimpang dari keahlian mereka

Gaara, berperan sebagai pemimpin misi, perancang teknologi, menjaga agar komputer serta perlengkapan Sasuke tidak diretas oleh Akashi. Gaara juga yang membagi tugas

Chouji, berperan sebagai penggerak kamera dan mengatur tegangan listrik milik senjata Sasuke

Shikamaru, berperan sebagai instruktur karena ialah yang terbiasa dengan situasi ini bersama Naruto

Kembali ke Sasuke. Kini Uchiha itu sudah berada didalam rumah mewah itu. Mencari dimana keberadaan Naruto tanpa bantuan Hacker

"Kau lurus saja, Sasuke. Kau akan bertemu 2 koridor. Kau harus memilih salahsatunya untuk diperiksa"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Seperti inikah yang dirasakan H2?

"Hei! Bahkan aku lebih terancam karena tanpa bantuan yang pasti dari Hacker" batin Sasuke menyangkal kehebatan H2

"Kuulangi. Kau boleh membunuh jika itu diperlukan. Identitasmu tidak akan ketahuan" kata Shikamaru

"Akan kulakukan. Mereka mafia kejam bukan? Itulah alasanku untuk berani membunuh mereka" kata Sasuke

Sasuke pun akhirnya tiba di koridor yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Sasuke memilih yang kanan karena menurutnya kanan itu lebih sopan

Tanpa Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Chouji sadari, ternyata Akashi, Aomine dan Kise telah mengawasi Sasuke sedaritadi. Kise sendiri tengah mengenggam sebuah kamera video untuk merekam apa yang mereka lakukan

"Selamatkanlah temanmu. Kami tidak akan menganggu karena aku akan memperlihatkan betapa kami meremehkan kalian" kata Akashi yang terekam oleh kamera yang digenggam Kise

"Hahahaha!"

.

* * *

.

Naruto terkejut saat mendapati sosok Sasuke dari celah-celah lubang ruangan isolasi ini

.

 ***Sreeet***

.

Sasuke membukakan pintu dengan pelan agar anggota bawah Crowned Clown tidak menyadarinya

"Sasuke?"

"Hei" balas Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke berpelukan sebentar

"Apa Gaara yang memintamu?"

"Ya. Dia juga mengajak Shikamaru dan Chouji"

"Souka...jadi kalian membentuk kelompok untuk menyelamatkanku"

"Ya begitu"

"Terimakasih

"Sama-sama"

.

* * *

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Van hitam yang dikemudikan Chouji berhenti disebuah rumah sakit swasta kota New York. Para pekerja rumah sakit pun dengan sigap datang membawakan kasur dorong

Sasuke menggendong Naruto dan menurunkannya diatas kasur dorong rumah sakit

"Arigatou, minna" kata Naruto lemah

Shikamaru pun menghela nafas dan mengelap peluhnya. Ia tidak menyangka misi berbahaya ini berjalan dengan sangat lancar tanpa ada gangguan

Naruto pun dibawa oleh staf rumah sakit. Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke dan Gaara juga mengikuti dibelakang

Naruto dibawa masuk kedalam ruang UGD rumah sakit tersebut agar cidera yang Naruto alami dapat diperiksa dan diobati

Menunggu. Itulah yang dilakukan Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Sasuke selama Naruto berada di UGD

"Gaara-san, Shikamaru-san, Chouji-teme, maaf karena aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Tugasku sebagai polisi sangat banyak. Aku hanya bisa membantu sampai disini" ujar Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih karena sudah ingin membantu, Sasuke-san" kata Gaara

"Aku akan berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi aku ingin berpamitan sekarang saja agar besok aku akan langsung ke bandara John F. Kennedy" pamit Sasuke

"Apa perlu aku antar?" Tawar Gaara

"Tidak usah. Terimakasih. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan" jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menginap di kediamanku selama semalam sampai kau akan kembali ke Jepang" tawar Gaara sekali lagi

"Mmm...baiklah" jawab Sasuke

Gaara tersenyum ramah. Fokusnya pun beralih ke 2 orang Jepang yang sudah menjadi rekannya

"Kalian juga akan pulang ke Jepang besok?" Tanya Gaara

"Sebenarnya aku ingin. Tapi gendut sialan ini ingin liburan dulu mumpung berada di New York" jawab Shikamaru membuat Chouji terkekeh

Lama menunggu, akhirnya dokter yang menangani Naruto keluar dari ruang UGD

"Bisa anda jelaskan?" Tanya Gaara dalam bahasa Inggris

"Apa kalian keluarganya?" Tanya sang dokter terlebih dahulu

"Bukan. Kami adalah sahabatnya" jawab Gaara

"Apa kalian sudah menghubungi keluarganya saudara Naruto?" Tanya dokter

"Sudah" jawab Sasuke berbohong. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu keadaan Naruto sekarang kepada Naruko

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukan keadaan saudara Naruto. Pasien keadannya baik-baik saja. Tapi pasien mengalami pergeseran tulang pada bagian rusuk dan tulang hidungnya mengalami patah. Sekujur tubuhnya juga memar. Kami sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk pasien. Hanya saja dia harus dioperasi pada bagian dada dan hidung agar kami bisa membenarkan letak rusuk Naruto dan mengeluarkan tulang hidungnya yang patah" ujar dokter panjang lebar

"Apa kami boleh menjenguknya, dok?" Tanya Chouji

"Silahkan" jawab dokter

"Terimakasih, dok. Saya yang akan membiayai operasi sahabat saya" kata Gaara sambil menyalami sang dokter

"Kalau begitu silahkan ikuti saya" kata dokter dengan ramah dan berjalan diikuti Gaara

"Kalian pulanglah dulu ke rumahku setelah menjenguk Naruto" kata Gaara

"Baiklah" balas Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Chouji yang tertegun terhadap sosok dermawan seperti Gaara

"Dia orang sangat dermawan dan sangat baik" kata Sasuke menyaluti sifat Gaara

"Kau benar" timpal Shikamaru

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Seorang gadis yang diketahui adalah Hyuuga Hinata tengah berlari di koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar inap pasien yang bernama Namikaze Naruto

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Hinata berhenti dihadapan sebuah pintu. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, ia pun membuka pintu bercat putih itu

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangan. Setelah selesai dari keterkejutan, Hinata pun berjalan ke samping ranjang Naruto menghiraukan Gaara, Shikamaru dan Chouji

"Naruto-kun..." Gumam Hinata yang sudah meneteskan air matanya

"Maafkan kami karena baru memberitahukan keadaan Naruto setelah operasi, Hinata" kata Gaara dalam bahasa Jepang

Hinata tidak menjawab. Gadis manis itu lebih memilih untuk menciumi kedua pipi dan kening Naruto. Andai saja alat pemberi oksigen itu tidak menutupi sebagian wajah Naruto, sudah dipastikan bibir pucat Naruto akan dicium juga oleh Hinata

"Aku iri" bisik Chouji kepada Gaara sehingga Gaara tertawa pelan

"Apa operasinya berjalan lancar?" Tanya Hinata yang telah duduk dibangku samping Naruto

"Hm. Berjalan lancar. Untung saja cidera yang dialami Naruto tidak sampai ke jantungnya" jawab Shikamaru melihat badan Naruto yang dililit oleh perban

"Siapa yang menanggung operasinya?" Tanya Hinata kini sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada 3 orang pria yang juga ada didalam ruangan

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam tidak ingin mengungkitnya. Shikamaru yang menyadari itu akhirnya angkat bicara

"Gaara-lah yang menanggungnya" jawab Shikamaru

Hinata pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria bersurai merah yang dikenalinya sebagai pemilik perusahaan teknologi besar

"Berapa, Gaara-san? Aku akan mengganti uangmu" kata Hinata sambil membuka dompetnya

"Hei..hei..tidak perlu. Aku melakukannya dengan tulus demi sahabatku semenjak SMA ini" kata Gaara

"Tapi..."

"Aku lebih dulu mengenal Naruto dibanding dirimu, Hinata-san. Jadi aku lebih berhak" kata Gaara

Hinata pun menghela nafas mengalah. Jika Gaara bersikeras atas dasar 'sahabat', ia tidak bisa melawan

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mengingat Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Sudah" jawab Hinata dan kembali fokus ke Naruto

"Aku akan memberitahukan kenapa kau bisa hilang ingatan" kata Gaara lalu memberitahukan Hinata mengenai alat yang bernama Zero

Hinata akhirnya mengetahui alasan kenapa dia bisa melupakan pria yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hatinya

"Jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Hinata. Walaupun kau hilang ingatan, tapi ini bukanlah salahmu. Ini salah Sabaku Tech karena telah menciptakan alat seperti itu lalu lalai dalam menjaganya" kata Gaara mengakui kesalahan yang pernah dilakukan Sabaku Tech

"Ano...apa ada yang tahu perkiraan Naruto-kun akan siuman?" Tanya Hinata memulai topik baru

"Tidak. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu" jawab Chouji sekenannya

"Baiklah" kata Hinata yang kecewa dengan ketidakpastian Naruto siuman

"Eto...Hinata-san?" Panggil Shikamaru

"Hm?" Tanya Hinata sambil menoleh

"Karena kau sudah ada disini, kami bertiga ingin pamit dulu. Gaara, Chouji dan aku harus kembali bekerja" pamit Shikamaru. Selama Shikamaru dan Chouji berada di New York untuk sementara waktu, mereka ditawari bekerja di kantor pusat Sabaku Tech. Ingat, mereka bekerja di kantor pusat hanya sementara agar Shikamaru dan Chouji ada kerjaan

"Baiklah. Terimakasih telah menjaga Naruto-kun" balas Hinata

"Sama-sama"

3 pria yang Hinata kenali itu akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata berdua dengan Naruto. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum sendiri karena mengingat sesuatu

"Tidak aku sangka Naruto-kun yang dulunya sangat dingin dan cuek kepadaku kini sudah menjadi laki-laki yang peduli dan selalu melindungiku" kata Hinata

"Walaupun dulu dia pernah mencoba membunuh tou-san. Tapi aku tahu. Dia melakukannya karena terjebak oleh Orochimaru" batin Hinata

*Drrrt...*

Hinata tersentak saat ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Hinata tersenyum senang saat melihat kontak bertuliskan 'Okaa-san'

"Moshi-moshi, okaa-san?"

"Hinata, apa kau masih sibuk di Amerika?"

"Aku hanya mengurusi usaha, okaa-san. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku ingin kau menggantikan kaa-san mengurusi Hyuuga Fashion Center"

"Tapi kenapa, okaa-san?"

"Aku hanya merasa yakin kalau kau sudah siap menjalankan bisnis busana ini, Hinata. Kaa-san sudah terlalu tua untuk bekerja. Yang kaa-san harus lakukan hanya mengurusi rumah tangga dan tou-san'mu" kata wanita 50 tahun ini

"Tidak bisakah ditunda dulu, kaa-san? Temanku sedang tidak sadarkan diri sekarang" tanya Hinata yang mengatakan kebohongan karena menyebut Naruto sebagai 'teman'

"Tidak bisa! Jangan membantah" tegas Hikaru. Walaupun dikenal sebagai ibu yang penyayang, Hikaru tetap harus tegas agar anak-anaknya tidak manja

"Lalu, siapa yang akan mengurusi cabang di New York ini, kaa-san?"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah merekrut anaknya teman kaa-san yang ingin tinggal di Amerika"

"Hm...baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke Jepang"

"Ingat. Harus secepatnya!" Peringat Hikaru

"Iya, kaa-san"

Hikaru pun menutup teleponnya setelah mengucapkan salam. Hinata menghela nafas setelah mendapat kepercayaan untuk memimpin perusahaan busana milik keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata kembali memerhatikan Naruto yang belum sadarkan diri

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku harus segera kembali ke Jepang. Jika kau tidak melihat wajahku saat kau sadar nanti, maafkan aku" gumam Hinata sambil mengenggam tangan Naruto yang tidak dipasangi infus

Hinata melepas genggamannya dan kembali mengambil ponsel. Mencari sebuah kontak salahsatu karyawatinya

"Hyuuga Fashion Shop?" Sahut seorang perempuan diseberang sana

"Kathrine?"

"Nn. Hinata?"

"Ya ini aku. Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" Tanya Hinata

"Silahkan, nona" jawab Katherine, karyawati yang bertugas di meja kasir

"Bisakah kau memesankan tiket pesawat ke Tokyo untukku secepatnya?"

"Baiklah, nona. Aku akan meminta salahsatu karyawan untuk memesannya"

"Terimakasih" kata Hinata lalu menutup ponselnya

Hinata menyimpan ponsel dengan warna putih itu kedalam tas rancangannya sendiri

"Aku akan disini sampai aku akan kembali ke Jepang, Naruto-kun. Aku harap kau akan segera siuman" kata Hinata dan mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Shikamaru dan Chouji tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia mendapati Shikamaru tengah memegang sebuah flashdisk

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara

Tanpa berkata, Shikamaru mengacungkan flashdisk yang digenggamnya

"Dari Crowned Clown" kata Shikamaru membuat Gaara tertarik

Shikamaru menghampiri Gaara yang diekori oleh Chouji. Sebuah laptop yang biasa dipakai oleh Gaara sudah berada diatas meja

"Bagaimana Crowned Clown dapat memberikannya kepadamu?" Tanya Gaara sambil mempersiapkan laptopnya dan tidak lupa akan memasukkan flashdisk itu

"Melalui pengiriman paket" jawab Chouji sebagai penerima paket

Sekarang laptop dan flashdisknya telah siap. Gaara memeriksa flashdisk yang hanya berisikan 1 video itu. Shikamaru dan Chouji sudah berada dibelakang Gaara karena ingin melihat isi flashdisk

.

 **[Tanggal XX September 2018]**

.

Sebuah tulisan putih berlatar hitam menjadi pembuka video yang dikirim oleh Crowned Clown

.

 **"Kau siap?"**

 **Tanya si perekam kepada sosok bertopeng badut bewarna merah tengah memegang kemudi sebuah mobil**

 **"Siap, Orochimaru-san" jawab si topeng merah kepada perekam**

 **"Semoga berjalan lancar, Akashi" kata si perekam**

 **Mobil hitam yang dikendarai si topeng merah mulai melaju**

.

Gaara, Shikamaru dan Chouji memang tahu kalau topeng merah itu adalah Akashi. Yang membuat mereka kaget adalah mengetahui sebuah fakta baru. Ternyata Orochimaru dulunya adalah Crowned Clown

.

 **Latar pun berganti tempat. Kini rekaman diambil dari sebuah CCTV yang memperlihatkan 4 orang gadis yang dikenali sebagai Hinata salahsatunya tengah berjalan di trotoar menuju sebuah mesin minuman**

.

Gaara, Shikamaru dan Chouji mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh keempat gadis itu. Jika dipikir-pikir, kejadian ini terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu

.

 **Seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan poni rata tengah mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya lalu entah karena apa dia mulai membalikkan tasnya kebawah. Hal ini membuat seluruh barang yang berada dalam tas jatuh keluar. Terlihat gadis itu sedang mengejar sesuatu yang menggelinding hingga ke tengah jalanan aspal**

.

*Brak!*

.

 **Mobil hitam yang dikemudikan oleh Akashi menabraknya dengan cukup kuat hingga menyebabkan si gadis mendarat keras di aspal. Akashi bersama mobil yang dikemudikannya langsung kabur meninggalkan korbannya yang kini dihampiri oleh Hinata dan 2 gadis lainnya**

.

Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya. Shikamaru mengenali gadis itu. Dia adalah Hayama Shion. Gadis yang pernah diceritakan oleh Naruto. Gadis yang berstatus sebagai 'mantan kekasih'nya Naruto yang dikabarkan telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan tabrak lari

"Dasar! Naruto pasti akan marah besar setelah mengetahui semua ini" kata Shikamaru mengemukakan kekesalannya

.

 **8 Desember 2020**

.

Sebuah tulisan kembali muncul. Chouji menenangkan Shikamaru agar menahan kekesalannya

 **.**

 **"Selamatkanlah temanmu. Kami tidak akan menganggu karena aku akan memperlihatkan betapa kami meremehkan kalian" kata Akashi sambil menatap kearah perekam. Terlihat sebuah monitor CCTV berada disamping Akashi. Monitor CCTV yang memperlihatkan saat Sasuke mencoba mencari Naruto tanpa adanya gangguan**

.

Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya diam melihat rekaman ini. Sedangkan Chouji mulai naik pitam dengan kalimat Akashi tadi

.

 **The End!**

 **Semoga kalian terhibur**

.

Itulah kalimat penutup yang dibuat oleh Crowned Clown

"Kita mendapatkan sebuah fakta baru" kata Shikamaru

"Videonya belum selesai" kata Chouji menyadarkan Shikamaru

.

 **Terlihat sebuah alat yang diberi nama 'Zero' sedang diletakkan didalam kotak kaca anti-peluru**

 **"Untuk kalian ketahui, Zero sudah kami sempurnakan. Sekarang Zero dapat membuat seseorang menjadi hilang ingatan untuk selamanya dan kami bisa memasukkan ingatan baru melalui Zero ini" ujar Akashi yang mukanya membekas luka bakar**

 **"Target percobaan kami tetap sama. Yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Akan kami hilangkan ingatannya dan membuatnya patuh kepada Crowned Clown lalu akan kubuat dia menjadi pelacur untuk Crowned Clown. Jadi H2 dkk, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" ujar Akashi dan rekaman video selesai diputar**

.

Suasana didalam ruang kerja Gaara kembali hening. Tampak raut muka kekesalan tercetak dijelas dipelipis 3 pria ini

"Kita harus berharap agar Naruto cepat siuman. Crowned Clown telah menyatakan perang" kata Gaara

.

 ***Drrrt...Drrrt...***

.

Ponsel Gaara pun bergetar. Saat dicek, kontak bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Hinata' tengah memanggilnya

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Sahut Gaara dalam bahasa Inggris

"Gaara. Aku harus segera pamit meninggalkan Amerika. Ibu memintaku untuk menjalankan usaha di kantor pusat. Aku juga ingin kau menyampaikan salamku untuk Naruto setelah dia siuman nanti" ujar Hinata

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku akan menyampaikannya setelah dia siuman. Jadi, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Malam ini pukul 8"

"Hm, oke. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bandara"

"Tidak perlu, Gaara. Terimakasih atas kedermawananmu. Tapi aku akan naik taksi"

"Baiklah. Salahsatu dari kami akan menggantikanmu untuk menjaga Naruto"

"Terimakasih. Bye" kata Hinata lalu menutup telepon. Gaara meletakkan ponselnya merk STech-nya diatas meja

"Jadi siapa yang akan menjaga Naruto untuk malam ini?" Tanya Gaara

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Chapter 15 is published!

Cerita sudah mendekati klimaks untuk konflik Crowned Clown

Mungkin ada konflik lain yang akan muncul

Dalam chapter kali ini, kita tahu Hinata akan kembali ke Jepang saat Naruto masih di Amerika

Entah kenapa waktu ane bikin scene GaaChouShika tengah melihat video yang dikirim Crowned Clown bikin ane merinding sendiri :'v

Sensasinya kayak bikin cerita horor aja, coeg :v

Scene yang ini mirip kayak fict horor ane yang judulnya 'Prank and Trap!'

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

hahaha ane pengin punya hp kya si naru noh

pesen satu dong min wkwkwkwk

 **Author Said :**

Beli aja di toko online

Banyak kok :3

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

baper sendiri sama sisi sweetnya narutooo kyaaak

banyakin moment NH-nya yaaa onee-chan di chap selanjutnyaa hehehee

 **Author Said :**

Ane laki-laki tulen

Jangan panggil onee-chan :3

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Seperti WatchDog ya?

 **Author Said :**

Cuma mirip kok

Alurnya udah tentu beda

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

whaaa keren keren,hanya saja saat membaca fic ini di daerah aku terjadi gempa makannya ada beberapa yg aku tidak ketahui,mungkin aku harus membacanya ulang.

 **Author Said :**

Ane turut berduka.

Gak ada yg perlu disedihin, kan? Aman2 aja kan?

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

The best fanfic

 **Author Said :**

Beneren nih?

* * *

.

Thanks for Follow, Favorite, and Review, guys...

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	16. Chapter 16

Seiring dengan terbitnya matahari. Naruto yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit akhirnya membuka matanya dengan pelan. Efek biusnya sudah hilang

Naruto melirik kiri dan kanan. Dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Mungkin ketiga sahabatnya sudah kembali ke rumah untuk beristirahat

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Naruto mendapati Chouji membuka pintu kamar rawatnya. Chouji menunjukkan raut muka senang saat mengetahui Naruto sudah siuman

"Akhirnya kau siuman juga, Naruto. Aku tadi sedang mencari makanan untuk sarapan" kata Chouji dan duduk ditepi ranjang

"Hinata..." Gumam Naruto lemah

"Dia sudah kembali ke Jepang, Naruto"

.

.

* * *

 **Mendokusai? Make It Easy!**  
 **2**

Disclaimer :

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Author :

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

Pair :

 **Naruto X Hinata**

Warning :

 **SEASON 2, Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

Rated :

 **M**

Genre :

 **Romance, Drama, Action, Sci-fi, Humor and Mystery**

* * *

.

.

 **Seminggu Kemudian**

 **JEPANG**

.

Di siang hari kota Tokyo, seorang pria pirang keturunan Jepang-Amerika sedang berdiri dtepi atap pembatas gedung perusahaan yang tinggi. Ia menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Pakaian serba hitamnya berterbangan oleh angin

"Aku kembali!" Seru Naruto dalam wujud H2 dengan topeng tengkoraknya masih ia genggam di tangan kiri

Naruto merogoh sakunya berniat mengambil ponsel. Ternyata sudah pukul 11 siang. Akhirnya setelah sebulan lebih berada di Amerika, ia kembali lagi ke Jepang

"Langsung diberi misi pemanasan untuk beradaptasi kembali" batin Naruto dengan malasnya karena langsung diberi misi oleh Shikamaru setelah dirinya baru benar-benar pulih total

Naruto tiba-tiba saja terdiam karena mengingat sesuatu saat setelah dia pulih total untuk pertama kalinya

.

 **Flahback ON**

.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya setelah melihat rekaman minggu lalu dari Crowned Clown

"Kenapa kalian baru sekarang memberitahukanku?" Tanya Naruto dingin di markas H2. Yaitu didalam kontainer besar bewarna hijau

"Karena fisik dan mentalmu belum cukup stabil, Naruto" jawab Gaara tenang tidak terpengaruh dengan nada bicara Naruto. Ternyata Gaara juga ikut pulang kampung bersama Naruto, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Ok, Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya walaupun ia tidak terima

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia aman karena berada dalam jangkauan bodyguard" jawab Shikamaru

"Baiklah. Karena Crowned Crown kembali mengincar Hinata, aku ingin kita kembali bekerja-sama untuk memasukkan Crowned Clown ke dalam penjara" kata Naruto

"Baiklah. Aku juga kesal terhadap mereka" kata Chouji

.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Sebuah mobil sport dengan cepat melesat membelah angin karena dikejar oleh 5 unit mobil polisi

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

"HEI! Hati-hati mengemudi!" Teriak orang marah karena si pengemudi mobil sport itu berkemudi secara ugal-ugalan di siang terik ini

"Kakashi-san, tersangka pembunuhan anak dibawah umur sedang kebut-kebutan di jalan..-"

.

 ***BRAK!***

.

"..raya..." Sambung polisi yang mengejar tersangka langsung kaget saat mendapati mobil sport itu telah hancur akibat pembatas jalan dengan sistem teknologi tiba-tiba saja naik membuat jalan yang akan dilalui tersangka jadi terhambat

Mobil sport yang dikemudikan oleh tersangka itu pun langsung dikerumuni oleh polisi. Ternyata si tersangka dalam keadaan cidera

"Jangan tangkap aku...kumohon..." Kata tersangka memelas saat diseret oleh polisi

Tidak jauh dari kejadian itu, H2 tanpa topeng tengah mengenggam ponselnya sambil duduk ditepian atap toko tanpa diketahui orang-orang

"Kau mendapatkan hukuman" kata Naruto terhadap si tersangka

Naruto mengunci layar ponselnya setelah selesai meretas pembatas jalan itu. Naruto menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Musim salju sekarang terasa lebih dingin

"Seharusnya aku membawa sarung tangan hangat" gumam Naruto merutuki dirinya karena tidak membawa sarung tangan

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Hinata" batin Naruto dan melacak keberadaan Hinata lewat ponsel canggihnya

.

 ***Zzzzt...***

.

Layar hologram yang memperlihatkan kota Tokyo pun muncul melalui ponsel Naruto. Sebuah titik merah berkedip-kedip timbul mengalihkan perhatian Naruto

"Hyuuga Fashion Center?" Gumam Naruto

"Oh ya aku baru ingat. Hinata adalah pewaris perusahaan busana terkenal itu" batin Naruto dan mulai berdiri

.

* * *

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

Naruto membuka pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Naruto pun memasuki gedung besar tingkat 3 yang bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Fashion Center'

"Selamat datang!" Kata 2 orang karyawan berpakaian sopan dan ramah

"Konnichiwa" sapa Naruto datar dan berjalan masuk sambil melihat kiri dan kanan. Sangat banyak pengunjung yang berminat dengan busana rancangan Hyuuga

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, goshujin-sama?" Tanya seorang gadis yang ditugaskan Hinata untuk membantu tamu yang mencari berbagai macam pakaian sesuai selera mereka

"Aku mencari Hinata" jawab Naruto singkat

"Eto...apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan Hinata-sama, goshujin-sama?"

"Belum. Tapi katakan saja. Dimana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan tegas

"Hinata-sama ada di ruang kerjanya yang ada dilantai 3, goshujin-sama. Saya bisa mengantar anda"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih"

Bawahan Hinata pun membungkukkan badan dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift. Tujuannya adalah lantai 3

.

 ***Ting!***

.

Pintu lift terbuka memperlihatkan lantai 3 yang dipenuhi oleh alat-alat penenun kain, pembuat benang, pembuatan pakaian, dan lain-lain. Bisa dikatakan bahwa lantai 3 adalah 'dapur'

"Silahkan" kata gadis mempersilahkan Naruto untuk kembali mengikutinya

.

* * *

.

Seorang gadis manis dengan poni ratanya tengah menggambar sebuah sweater diatas kertas kerjanya. Kali ini Hinata akan merancang sweater yang cocok dikenakan saat musim salju seperti ini

.

 ***Tok...Tok...Tok...***

.

"Silahkan masuk" kata Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

Hinata tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya walaupun Naruto sudah berada diambang pintu. Naruto menutup pintu kayu itu dengan pelan

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Gadis manis ini pun terrkejut saat mendapati Naruto yang sudah lama tidak ia temui

"Naruto-kun?" Gumam Hinata dan beranjak dari kursinya lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto

.

 ***Greb***

.

Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dengan erat untuk melepas kerinduan diantara mereka

Naruto terlebih dahulu melepas kancing mantel musim dinginnya dan menggantungkan pakaian itu disudut ruangan. Kini Naruto hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang ketat bewarna hitam dan berbahan tebal mengekspos kekar badan Naruto

Masih dengan senyumannya, Hinata menarik Naruto agar bisa duduk diatas sofa merah yang terletak didekat tembok

"Sudah lama tidak berbicara denganku?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka berdua sudah duduk di sofa

"Ya. Seminggu, mungkin?" Jawab Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum

Hinata mengenggam tangan Naruto. Tapi Hinata tersentak saat merasakan dingin dari tangan Naruto

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Hinata khawatir

"Hmm..." Naruto tampak ragu menjawab

"Tunggu sebentar" kata Hinata dan beranjak dari sofa ke sebuah lemari untuk mengambil sepasang sarung tangan tebal bewarna hitam yang cocok untuk musim salju dan sebuah syal bewarna hitam

Hinata menutup lemarinya dan kembali duduk disamping Naruto. Hinata mencoba mengelus-elus tangan kekasihnya berharap dapat mengantarkan rasa hangat

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sarung tangan tebal?" Tanya Hinata khawatir

Naruto hanya diam sambil merasakan belaian Hinata pada kedua tangannya. Karena tidak kunjung menjawab, Hinata memilih untuk memasangkan sarung tangan itu ke tangan dan melingkarkan syal di leher Naruto

"Kau ini. Kebiasaanmu menghiraukan pertanyaan orang tidak pernah hilang" kata Hinata

"Hm. Terimakasih atas sarung tangan dan syalnya. Aku menyukainya" kata Naruto

"Benarkah? Ini aku buatkan khusus untukmu. Akulah yang merajutnya. Kau menyukai warna hitam, bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat menyadari sesuatu

"Darimana kau tahu? Padahal sewaktu kita masih di Amerika aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya" tanya Naruto

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti saat itu juga menambah kebingungan Naruto. Tapi, Naruto kembali terkejut

"Mungkinkah?" Gumam Naruto

.

 ***Greb!***

.

Hinata pun memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto terdiam saat Hinata memeluknya begitu erat. Dengan pelan, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Hinata

"Aku kembali, Naruto-kun"

Naruto mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya setelah mendengar kata Hinata. Ia merasa bahagia sekarang. Hinata telah mengingatnya kembali

Mereka pun berpelukan cukup lama

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Kau ingin melakukannya?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Ia pun melepas pelukannya

"Maksudmu?"

Muka cantik Hinata tampak merona. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya lalu berusaha mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan..."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Seks?"

Naruto pun terdiam. Mukanya ikut memerah mendengar ajakan Hinata yang terdengar berani

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya denganku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Dan aku yakin, kaulah yang akan menjadi suamiku kelak" kata Hinata dan sudah mendekatkan wajahnya lalu duduk diatas pangkuan Naruto

Naruto memerahkan mukanya saat Hinata duduk diatas pangkuannya dan menghadap kearahnya. Sekarang wajah Naruto sejajar dengan dada Hinata yang 'wow'

"Hihihihi...ternyata Naruto-kun bisa malu" kikik Hinata

Naruto yang merasa ditantang pun tidak tinggal diam. Naruto mulai menunjukkan seringaian mesumnya

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya sekarang? Kenapa tidak menunggu waktu kita menikah saja?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang mendongak keatas agar dapat menatap Hinata. Hinata pun juga sebaliknya. Ia sudah mengadahkan wajahnya

"Karena aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya" jawab Hinata tidak ada keraguan

"Lalu apa tidak ada orang yang tahu nanti?"

"Mereka tidak akan mendengarnya. Ruangan ini kedap suara dan mereka tidak akan berani langsung masuk tanpa meminta izinku"

Naruto dan Hinata pun tersenyum. Hinata mulai menutup mata dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto

.

 ***Cup***

.

Mereka pun berciuman. Tidak hanya menempelkan. Kuluman pun juga dilakukan untuk menambahkan gairah. Hinata sudah mengkalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto

"Mmmh..mmh.." Hinata mendesah saat kedua tangan Naruto berani meremas bokongnya dengan cukup kuat. Tidak sampai disitu, Naruto kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam celana Hinata untuk meremas bokong seksi itu secara langsung

"Mmmh..." Hinata mendesah dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah Naruto mulai bermain didalam mulut dan bergulat dengan lidah Hinata

Tidak ingin berlama-lama. Hinata melepas ciumannya dan mulai melepaskan kaos yang dikenakan Naruto lalu membuangnya asal. Selesai membuka kaos Naruto, Hinata melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja yang dipakainya. Tidak tinggal diam, Naruto masih meremas bokong Hinata dengan lembut saat gadis itu membuka kemejanya

"Wow" kagum Naruto saat Hinata hanya memakai bra bewarna ungu. Wajahnya masih sejajar dengan dada Hinata

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka memerah

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto membantu Hinata melepas pengait branya. Lalu juga membuang bra ungu itu. Terlihatlah 2 gunung milik Hinata yang cukup terbilang besar dan kencang dengan nipple bewarna pink

Hinata pun mengenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto lalu menuntun Naruto untuk menyentuh payudaranya

"Lakukan sesukamu, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata membuat Naruto menyeringai

"Ah..." Hinata mendesah saat Naruto meremas payudara kirinya dengan lembut. Naruto mulai mengulum nipple kanan Hinata

"Hisap dengan kuat...Naruto-kun..." Desah Hinata meminta lebih. Naruto pun menurut. Ia menghisap payudara Hinata dengan kuat

"Ah..." Desah Hinata

Cukup lama bermain dengan payudara Hinata, Naruto mulai menjamahi leher jenjang nan putih milik Hinata. Menjilati leher tersebut sambil meremas payudara gadis itu

"Ah...Naru...to...kun..."

Naruto menghisap leher putih itu hingga meninggalkan bercak merah. Berulang kali ia melakukannya untuk menandai bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya

"Terus, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto mulai membaringkan Hinata diatas sofa. Kini posisi mereka telah berubah. Naruto melepaskan jeans yang dikenakan Hinata langsung bersama CD-nya. Terlihatlah kemaluan Hinata yang ditutupi oleh rambut-rambut halus. Ternyata Hinata merawat kemaluannya dengan sangat baik. Kemaluan Hinata sudah basah dengan rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto sedaritadi

"Jangan menatapnya terlalu lama, Naruto-kun. Aku malu... Sekarang bukalah celanamu" kata Hinata

"Baiklah" Naruto menuruti perkataan Hinata lalu melepaskan jeansnya dan CD-nya. Kini mengacunglah penis milik Naruto yang terbilang besar membuat Hinata merona

Hinata beranjak dari posisinya lalu mengenggam batang Naruto membuat Naruto terkejut

"Kau ingin menghisapnya?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata tidak menjawab. Gadis itu mulai menjilati ujung penis Naruto membuat Naruto mendesis nikmat

"Ssss...lanjutkan Hinata..."

"Duduklah" kata Hinata dituruti oleh Naruto

Hinata pun mengkulum penis Naruto saat Naruto sudah duduk. Mengkulumnya berulang kali

Hinata melepas kulumannya sebelum Naruto melakukan orgasme untuk menghemat tenaga pemuda itu

"Sekarang giliranku" kata Naruto membuat Hinata memerahkan mukanya

"Kyaaa..." Teriak Hinata saat badannya diangkat oleh Naruto. Naruto membaringkan Hinata diatas sofa dan menjilati kemaluan Hinata dengan liar

"Ssss...ah...ssss..." Desis Hinata nikmat

Naruto terus menjilati kemaluan Hinata hingga sebuah lendir dikeluarkan oleh Hinata

"Sudah saatnya" kata Naruto yang sudah menuntun penisnya untuk memasuki vagina Hinata

"Lakukan dengan lembut, Naruto-kun. Ini pertama kalinya untukku" kata Hinata

"Bukan pertama kalinya untukmu saja. Aku juga" kata Naruto dengan penis sudah menyentuh bibir vagina Hinata

Sekarang kepala Mr. P sudah masuk kedalam Ms. V. Hanya kepalanya saja. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan lembut dan pandangan bertanya

"Apa kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto

"Ini akan terasa sakit. Jadi tahanlah. Mengerti?"

"Aku tahu itu" jawab Hinata ketus membuat Naruto tertawa

.

 ***Jleb!***

.

"Aaaah!"

Tanpa aba-aba dan tiba-tiba, Naruto sudah memasukkan semua penisnya kedalam vagina Hinata

Hinata pun meneteskan air matanya akibat sakit yang dirasakannya. Tidak tega, Naruto pun mencium Hinata dengan panas untuk mengalihkan Hinata dari rasa sakitnya

"Ah..." Desah Hinata saat tangan Naruto kembali bermain di payudaranya

"Kau sudah boleh bergerak, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata

"Baiklah"

Naruto pun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan pelan

"Ah...lebih...cepat...ah..." Hinata mulai mendesah nikmat

Naruto pun menaikkan kecepatannya membuat Hinata mendesah nikmat tak karuan

"Ah..ah..ah...ah...ah.."

"Sss...sangat sempit dan nikmat, Hinata" kata Naruto dan mengulum nipple Hinata

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Teng..nong...***

.

Gaara menguap saat seseorang membunyikan bel bertamu. Gaara pun menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan

Tinggal sendiri di rumah terbilang besar ini cukup membuat Gaara mati kebosanan. Sekarang Gaara tinggal di rumah yang dia beli di Tokyo selama dia berada di Jepang

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Gaara pun membuka pintu. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat tidak ada seorang pun berdiri didepan pintu

Fokusnya beralih kebawah dan mendapati sebuah undangan dengan cover putih. Memungutnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam

.

 **[Untuk Sabaku Gaara]**

.

Begitulah isi tulisan luar undangan itu. Gaara duduk diatas sofa dan membuka undangan tersebut. Gaara pun terbelalak kaget

.

* * *

.

"Undangan?" Gumam seorang pria gemuk yang diketahui adalah Chouji

"Ya. Ada orang yang mengantarkannya untukmu" kata sang ayah, Chouza kepada anaknya

"Siapa, tou-san?"

"Katanya...R-A-H-A-S-I-A" jawab Chouza sambil mengeja

Chouji pun mulai membaca undangan tersebut. Dia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

Pakaian dalam berserakan dimana-mana menjadi latar sebuah sofa yang ditiduri oleh sepasang manusia yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan intim mereka. Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama berbaring diatas sofa sambil berpelukan. Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Keadaan mereka pun sama-sama telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun

"Kau yakin aku mengeluarkannya didalam? Kau bisa hamil, Hinata" tanya Naruto

"Aku yakin, Naruto-kun. Aku ingin menerima bibitmu" jawab Hinata

"Hm. Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan segera melamarmu dan itu akan menjadi sebuah kejutan" kata Naruto

"Hihihi...lakukanlah" kata Hinata

.

 ***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

.

Pintu ruang kerja Hinata kembali diketuk sehingga kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruto dan Hinata jadi terganggu. Mereka pun dengan buru-buru kembali memasang pakaian masing-masing

"Kau masuklah ke kamar mandi. Rapikan dirimu disana. Aku yang akan membukakan pintu" kata Naruto

"Baiklah" kata Hinata dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi

Setelah Naruto selesai memasang CD, jeans dan kaos lengan panjangnya, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

"Konichiwa" sapa bawahan Hinata saat mengetahui bukan Hinata-lah yang membuka pintu

"Konnichiwa" balas Naruto lalu bawahan Hinata menyodorkan 2 buah undangan

"Ada undangan untuk kalian berdua"

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto menerima 2 undangan warna putih itu

Bawahan itu pun ber-ojigi terlebih dahulu lalu pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto kembali menutup pintu

.

 ***cklek***

.

Setelah menutup pintu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk diatas sofa

"Undangan apa itu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata saat sudah kembali dan duduk disamping Naruto

"Entahlah. Aku belum membacanya" jawab Naruto lalu menyodorkan undangan yang untuk Hinata

"Untukmu juga ada" kata Naruto lalu Hinata menyambutnya

Setelah mengetahui isi undangan itu, Naruto pun terbelalak kaget sekaligus senang

"Shika dan Ino-senpai akan menikah?!" Teriak Naruto OOC membuat Hinata tertawa

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Hari dimana sepasang manusia akan saling mengikat janji dihadapan saksi. Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Chouji, Kiba, Rock Lee dan Sai sudah berstelan rapi dengan Tuxedo untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan senpai mereka. Yaitu, Yamanaka Ino. Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten juga turut hadir

Para tamu yang hadir terdiri atas rekan kerja Shikamaru di Sabaku Tech, teman-teman semasa sekolah Shikamaru dan Ino, sahabat dan keluarga

Shikamaru sudah berdiri diatas altar bersama pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka dihadapan saksi. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat dengan rapi

Latar pernikahan diambil di taman rerumputan kota Tokyo. Sebuah mobil hitam datang. Pintunya terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang. Gaun putih yang Ino kenakan sangat cocok

Pernikahan mereka pun berlangsung dengan khidmat tanpa adanya kecelakaan

Pesta dimulai saat Shikamaru dan Ino telah mengucapkan janji lalu berciuman. Musik pun terdengar membuat tamu saling bersenang-senang

.

 ***Tap..Tap..Tap...***

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya berniat menghampiri seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat dicintainya

Sasuke yang kebetulan berkumpul bersama Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Sai, Sakura dan Tenten menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan sahabat kuningnya itu. Sasuke pun berbisik kepada Shikamaru, Ino dan Gaara

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto berhenti dibelakang Hinata. Begitu juga musik yang juga ikut berhenti. Hinata yang menyadari semua mata tertuju kearahnya pun merasa aneh

"Hinata" panggil Naruto membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pun berlutut dihadapan Hinata lalu memperlihatkan sebuah kotak merah. Hinata pun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan

"Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Hinata meneteskan air mata bahagianya. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat karena saking bahagianya

"Ya. Aku mau, Namikaze Naruto"

Naruto pun tersenyum. Naruto pun memasangkan cincin berlian itu di jari manis Hinata. Hal ini tak kunjung menghentikan tangis bahagia Hinata. Para tamu yang hadir juga turut merasakan kebahagiaan saat melihat acara pelamaran didepannya

.

 ***Prok! Prok! Prok!***

.

Orang-orang pun bertepuk tangan. Naruto kembali berdiri dan memeluk Hinata. Hinata tersenyum senang didada bidang Naruto. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Chapter 16 is published!

Gimana lemonnya? :'v

Ane juga gak tahu itu termasuk lemon atau nggaknya

.

Kali ini ane akan meluruskan kesalahpahaman.

Saya gak ngerti sama reader yang ngomong 'pelacur'. Apa kalian tidak bisa mencerna kalimat dari Akashi?

"Target percobaan kami tetap sama. Yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Akan kami hilangkan ingatannya dan membuatnya patuh kepada Crowned Clown lalu akan kubuat dia menjadi pelacur untuk Crowned Clown. Jadi H2 dkk, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" ujar Akashi dan rekaman video selesai diputar

Saya merancang cerita Crowned Clown akan **BERENCANA** menghilangkan ingatan Hinata. Saat ingatan Hinata sudah kosong, maka Crowned Clown akan memasukkan ingatan baru. Salahsatunya membuat Hinata mematuhi mereka. Saya tegaskan. Itu cuma **RENCANA JAHAT!** Saya juga gak bakalan **TEGA** jadiin Hinata seperti itu. Ini semua saya buat untuk **MEMPERJELAS ALASAN KENAPA CROWNED CLOWN MENGINCAR HINATA**

Saya ulangi lagi, coba anda/kalian cerna kembali kalimat dari Akashi yang saya buat

Saya tidak akan berdebat dengan kata kotor walaupun ada guest yang mencela saya dengan kata kotor. Saya tidak akan memaksa anda untuk membaca cerita ini

Saya memaafkan anda. Mungkin anda cuma salah paham atau bagaimana

Jika penjelasan saya kurang bagus atau meleset dari pernyataan anda, silahkan ketik di review sekali lagi. Jelaskan dibagian mana yang tidak jelas dan masih membuat anda marah

Semoga anda/kalian tidak marah dengan penjelasan saya dan saya harap tidak ada yang salah paham lagi

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

thor-san kalo momoi lhir 1995 umur 23

berati latar waktu ada di thun 2018

tapi kenapa umir kise bisa 20 thun klo lahirnya 2000? bukan seharusnya 18 th atau dia lhir th 1998?

umur atshusi 40th

 **Author Said :**

Oke...

Ini kesalahan ane karena Typo

Cerita diambil tahun 2020

Kise lahir tahun 2000 (20 tahun)

Momoi 1997 (23 tahun)

Murasakibara 1988 (32 tahun)

Akashi 1989 (31 tahun)

Satu-satunya anggota yang identitasnya belum diketahui adalah Aomine

Dan sedikit bocoran, antagonis utama dalam fanfic Mendokusai? Make It Easy! Season 2 adalah Aomine dan Akashi

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Sasuke dan H2 kerja sama?

Bukankah itu sama saja membocorkan semua hacker d H2?

 **Author Said :**

Pertanyaan bagus dan ane juga udah memperkirakan adanya pertanyaan ini

Sasuke disini ane buat selalu menjaga rahasia hanya karena Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Buktinya saat dia tahu H2 adalah Naruto, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberitahukannya kepada kepolisian

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Eh jadi author cowok? Kok namanya rada cewek dimana siapa tahu satu daerah jadi aku bisa tanya-tanya ke kakak :3

 **Author Said :**

Ane disangka cewek ToT

Ane juga udah ngirimin PM kan?

Jadi sekarang gak perlu panjang2 lagi

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Ceritanya perfect banget deh...

Kakak

 **Author Said :**

Terimakasih :3

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

kalo bisa jangan di kasih adegan lemon dan romance tambah lagi...

 **Author Said :**

Lemonnya terlanjur :3

* * *

.

Thanks for Follow, Favorites and Review

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

* * *

 **Mendokusai? Make It Easy!**  
 **2**

Disclaimer :

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Author :

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

Pair :

 **Naruto X Hinata**

Warning :

 ** _SEASON 2_ , Gaje, OOC (banget), AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

Rated :

 **M**

Genre :

 **Romance, Drama, Action, Sci-fi, Humor and Mystery**

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, kedatanganmu kesini ingin mempersunting putriku?" Tanya Hiashi selaku kepala keluarga dan ayah dari Hinata

"Ya. Aku sangat yakin dengan keinginanku ini, Hiashi-sama. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan putrimu dalam suka maupun duka" jawab Naruto tanpa ragu sambil menatap mata tegas milik Hiashi

Hinata yang duduk disamping Naruto hanya bisa menatap harap kearah Hiashi. Seandainya sang ibu sedang tidak berada di luar negeri, ibunya pasti ikut membantu membujuk Hiashi

"Bagus. Aku sebenarnya setuju saja asalkan putriku dapat bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri. Menurutku kasta itu tidak penting. Kau aku izinkan untuk mempersunting putriku asalkan kau dapat membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari" kata Hiashi dengan senyumnya membuat Hinata meneteskan air mata terharu. Sifat tegas Hiashi langsung tergantikan oleh sifat lembutnya

"Tou-san..." Kata Hinata dan memeluk ayahnya

"Ada apa ini?" Kata seseorang mengintrupsi Hiashi, Naruto dan Hinata

"Nii-san?" Gumam Hinata dan melepaskan pelukannya

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Hiashi berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan mengangkat kerah kemeja Naruto tepat dihadapan Hinata dan Hiashi

"Kau ingin menikahi adikku?!" Tanya Neji tak setuju tepat ke wajah Naruto

"Neji, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Marah Hiashi menghentikan Neji. Neji pun melepaskan cengkramannya

Hinata kembali merapikan kemeja yang dipakan Naruto. Neji duduk disamping Hiashi

"Aku tidak setuju jika Hinata menikah dengan dia, tou-san!" Kata Neji

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hiashi

"Dia adalah H2!" Jawab Neji membuat Hiashi, Naruto dan Hinata membelalakkan matanya

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh, Neji!" Kata Hiashi marah

"Aku serius, tou-san. Aku mengetahuinya sendiri. Aku pernah melihat H2 membuka maskernya dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto. Aku tidak memberitahukan kepolisian karena tidak ada bukti yang akan kuperlihatkan kepada kepolisian...-" ujar Neji berhenti ketika. Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya membuat Neji, Hiashi dan Hinata fokus ke Naruto

"Aku memanglah H2. Hinata juga tahu itu. Perbuatanku membunuh koruptor itu menurutku adalah hal yang benar walaupun tindakanku ini melanggar hukum. Kalian pasti menganggap apa yang aku lakukan benar tapi yang namanya melanggar hukum akan tetap diburu" ujar Naruto membuat Hiashi terdiam

"Bahkan aku pernah mencoba membunuhmu, Hiashi-sama. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan adalah tipuan dari Orochimaru. Aku mengakui kesalahanku itu" lanjut Naruto

"Maafkan aku atas perbuatanku sebelumnya" kata Naruto sudah membungkukkan badan

"Aku sudah tidak akan membunuh orang lagi" kata Naruto

Hiashi hanya tersenyum bangga dengan calon menantunya itu. Meminta maaf setelah melakukan hal yang salah dan mengakui kesalahannya. Hiashi sendiri tidak memungkiri bahwa dia tidak marah dengan kehadiran H2. Bahkan bersyukur atas kehadiran H2. Dengan adanya H2, perlahan-lahan korupsi di Jepang sudah memudar karena takut oleh H2. Ya...walaupun dirinya sendiri pernah menjadi sasaran H2 dan satu hal yang Hiashi rasakan saat diburu H2. Yaitu ketakutan!

"Kau kumaafkan, Naruto" kata Hiashi tapi berbeda dengan Neji

"Walaupun tou-san tetap menerimanya, aku tidak akan. Aku akan berusaha memenjarakannya!" kata Neji tegas lalu pergi dari hadapan Hiashi, Naruto dan Hinata

"Nii-san?"

Hinata mengejar Neji. Ia harus meyakinkan Neji mengenai Naruto

"Nii-san" kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Neji agar kakaknya itu berhenti

"Apa?!" Kata Neji. Hinata pun memeluk Neji

"Nii-san, percayalah. Naruto-kun tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya. Aku mencintainya, nii-san. Sangat mencintainya"

Neji diam dengan pengakuan Hinata yang terdengar yakin

"Berhenti berbicara tentangnya, Hinata!" Bentak Neji

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

Disebuah ruangan terang dan mewah, tersedia sebuah meja bundar yang telah diduduki oleh Akashi, Aomine, Momoi dan Kise

"Pink, kau sudah mencari di penjara mana Purple dan Green ditahan?" Tanya Akashi

"Sudah, Red. Mereka ditahan di Penjara Shinigami" jawab Pink

"Penjara Shinigami?! Tidak terbayang olehku jika aku tertangkap" kata Kise memecahkan suasana

.

 ***Krik..krik..krik...***

.

"Ehem!" Dehem Akashi

"Keberadaan Hinata?" Tanya Akashi sekali lagi

"Sudah, Red" jawab Momoi

"Bagus. Kita akan memulai misi kita" kata Akashi

Seorang pelayan membawakan sebuah koper dan diserahkannya kepada Akashi. Akashi pun meletakkan koper itu diatas meja dan dihadiahi pandangan bertanya dari Kise dan Momoi

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Akashi membuka kopernya dan memperlihatkan sebuah laptop rancangannya sendiri

"Lihat dan perhatikan!" Kata Akashi dan mulai mengoperasikan laptopnya

Aomine membelalakkan matanya saat sebuah robot setinggi badan Murasakibara berjalan kearah mereka

"Robot ini sudah dikendalikan oleh sistem yang aku komandokan" ujar Akashi lalu 9 robot lagi keluar dari persembunyian. Robot-robot itu berjalan mengitari Akashi, Aomine, Momoi dan Kise

"Berapa unit robot yang kau buat, Red?" Tanya Aomine

"10 unit" jawab Akashi

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Kise dan Momoi tersentak saat 10 robot itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan memperlihatkan berbagai macam peralatan mereka

Setiap robot memiliki peralatan yang sama. Yaitu 2 mini-gun dikedua bahunya dan kedua tangannya bersambung bersama pedang

"Mini-gun, heh?" Puji Aomine

"Bagaimana dengan suku cadangnya, Red?" Tanya Momoi

"Tidak ada" jawab Akashi datar

"Tapi bagaimana jika salahsatu dari mereka ada yang hancur?" Tanya Kise

"Cukup dibuang saja" jawab Akashi enteng dan menutup laptopnya sehingga 10 robot yang mengelilingi mereka ikut mati

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan membagikan misi" ujar Akashi lalu duduk santai meletakkan kakinya diatas meja

"Aku sendiri, Blue dan Yellow beserta 10 unit robot ini akan pergi ke Penjara Shinigami untuk membebaskan Green dan Purple sekaligus menguji kehebatan robot" kata Akashi

"Dan untuk Momoi..."

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Tok...Tok...Tok...***

.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya saat dirinya tengah beristirahat berbaring diatas sofa

"Masuklah" kata Hinata lalu mendudukkan badannya

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Masuklah seseorang. Hinata tidak tahu siapa karena perempuan manis ini sedang merilekskan badannya

"Konbanwa, Hyuuga-san"

Hinata pun menoleh saat si pengetok ternyata adalah orang asing

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Hinata kepada gadis bersurai pink panjang disamping belakangnya. Hinata pun berdiri

"Aku?" Kata gadis pink itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat

Hinata reflek memundurkan langkahnya saat perempuan itu mendekat dengan wajah yang datar

"Momoi Satsuki"

.

.

 **Shinigami Prison**

.

.

Di malam hari yang gelap ini menambah kesan mengerikan untuk Penjara Shinigami. Salahseorang penjaga gerbang pelabuhan mendapati sebuah cahaya ditengah lautan. Hal ini lantas membuat si penjaga mengambil teropongnya

"Kapal suplai makanan datang!" Teriak penjaga lalu menghidupkan lampu mercusuar

Kedatangan kapal pembawa bahan makanan ini membuat polisi yang menjaga penjara ini menjadi senang. Akhirnya rasa lapar mereka akan terbayarkan sebentar lagi

Penjaga pelabuhan menghilangkan senyumnya saat kapal tersebut tidak kunjung berhenti. Mereka (penjaga pelabuhan) sama-sama terdiam lalu...

"AWAS!" Teriak salahsatunya saat kapal suplai makanan itu menabrak pelabuhan tanpa henti hingga ujung kapal sampai menyentuh mercusuar. Kepolisian pun membidikkan senjata mereka ke atas kapal

"Periksa" ucap komandan dan dipatuhi bawahannya

.

 ***Ctas...***

.

Mereka semua terdiam saat lampu penerang hingga lampu mercusuar berhenti menyala. 3 detik kemudian, sebuah kejadian pun tidak dapat dielakkan

.

 ***Drrrrrrrrrt...***

.

Suara senjata mini-gun pun terdengar nyaring

.

 ***Ctas!***

.

Lampu kembali menyala. Namun seluruh polisi sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa akibat 10 robot yang sudah berdiri dipembatas kapal

.

 ***Tap! Tap!***

.

2 laki-laki bertopeng badut berbeda warna pun turun dari atas kapal dengan cara melompat

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

8 robot itu juga ikut melompat turun. Tapi ada 1 robot yang tiba dibawah telah pincang

"Benar kan? Kita membutuhkan suku cadang" kata Kise tapi dihiraukan oleh Aomine

"Kalian carilah Purple dan Green sampai ketemu. Aku akan tetap disini melindungi kalian dari jauh" kata Akashi dengan 2 robot yang akan menjadi pelindungnya

"Baiklah" kata Aomine dan melangkahkan kakinya diikuti Kise

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Tok! Tok!***

.

"Hinata-sama?!"

.

 ***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

.

Salahsatu bawahan Hinata tetap memanggil atasannya. Tidak kunjung menjawab, gadis itu pun dengan berani membuka pintu

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

"Hinata-sama?" Panggilnya sekali lagi saat tidak ada satupun penerang yang hidup

"Kami sudah membereskan semuanya. Kita bisa menutup toko sekarang" kata gadis itu sekali lagi tanpa melangkah masuk lebih dalam

Karena Hinata tidak kunjung menjawab, bawahan ini pun berinisiatif untuk menyalakan saklar lampu

"Mungkin saja Hinata-sama tertidur karena kelelahan" gumamnya mencoba berpikir positif

.

 ***Ctas!***

.

Ruangan pun kembali terang. Tetapi Hinata tidak ada didalam membuat si bawahan mulai khawatir

"Mungkin Hinata-sama meninggalkan surat atau sejenisnya" katanya lalu mendapati sebuah kertas diatas sofa

Gadis ini pun menghampiri kertas itu dan memungutnya. Dia pun membacanya

"Oh tidak! Hinata-sama!"

.

* * *

.

"Berita terkini dari Tokyo. Putri Presiden Jepang, Hyuuga Hinata telah diculik oleh sebuah kelompok misterius...-"

Televisi itu tiba-tiba saja dimatikan oleh si empunya. Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya tanda marah oleh perbuatan Crowned Clown

"Konoyarou!" Teriak Naruto tanpa menyadari bahwa adiknya tengah tertidur

Naruto mengatur nafanya yang memburu. Mencari keberadaan ponselnya yang ia letakkan diatas nakas. Mencari sebuah kontak

"Shika, kau melihatnya, bukan?"

"Ya aku tahu. Aku akan membantumu"

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto dan menutup teleponnya. Hal ini ia lakukan terus kepada Chouji dan Gaara

.

* * *

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Hiashi memukul meja makan setelah mendapatkan kabar Hinata dari Neji. Ekspresi marah tergambar jelas diraut muka Hiashi dan Neji

"Apa yang akan polisi lakukan, Neji?"

"Pihak kepolisian akan menyelamatkan Hinata secepatnya, tou-san"

Hiashi masih menampakkan raut marahnya. Berani-beraninya mereka menculik putri presiden

"Sayangnya pihak kepolisian akan mulai bergerak sejam lagi" kata Neji

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang pergi menyelamatkan Hinata!" Kata seseorang mengintrupsi ayah dan anak ini

Berdirilah diambang pintu sosok Naruto dalam wujud H2 dengan topeng masih digenggamnya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya agar masuk lebih dalam lagi

"Kau" desis Neji tak suka mendapati kehadiran Naruto

"Aku yang akan pergi menyelamatkan putrimu, Hiashi-sama" kata Naruto

"Jangan percaya,tou-san! Bisa saja dia adalah salahsatu dari mereka!" Kata Neji masih tidak mempercayai Naruto

"Pergilah. Aku mohon padamu, Naruto. Ini bukan perintah dari Presiden. Tapi ini adalah permintaan dari seorang ayah" kata Hiashi

Naruto pun tersenyum ramah lalu membungkik kepada Hiashi

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan putrimu, Hiashi-sama" kata Naruto lalu pamit menghiraukan ocehan Neji

"Cih!"

Neji melangkahkan kakinya berniat menghampiri Naruto

"Kau mau kemana, Neji?!" Tanya Hiashi menghentikan langkah Neji

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut membantunya menyelamatkan Hinata, tou-san!"

Neji pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal. Tanpa Neji ketahui, Hiashi telah tersenyum

.

 ***Tap! Tap!***

.

"Hei kau!" Panggil Neji menghentikan langkah Naruto

Naruto melirik Neji dari balik bahunya. Pria bersurai cokelat panjang itu berjalan menghampiri mobil miliknya

"Naiklah" kata Neji

Naruto tersenyum tipis atas apa yang dilakukan Neji. Neji memasuki mobilnya diikuti Naruto

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Mobil sport putih itu mulai meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Tanpa Neji sadari, sebuah mobil van hitam terparkir sedikit jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga

"Kemana Naruto?" Tanya Chouji tak percaya saat Naruto memasuki mobil putih itu

.

 ***Drrrt...***

.

Ponsel Shikamaru pun bergetar. Ia langsung membaca pesan dari Naruto itu

.

 **[Kalian ikutilah mobil yang dibawa Neji itu. Tetap bersamaku walaupun dari jauh, oke?]**

.

Begitulah isi pesan Naruto. Shikamaru membacakan isi pesan itu dengan keras agar kedua rekannya dapat mengetahuinya

"Tunggu apalagi? Jalanlah, Chouji" kata Gaara

"Hai' hai'" kata Chouji dan melajukan van hitam itu

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Sebuah truk kontainer merah melintasi jalanan kota Tokyo di malam hari. Truk itu tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tapi jika dilihat apa yang diangkutnya, kepolisian pasti akan terkejut

"Tujuan kita kemana, Red?" Tanya Momoi yang tengah mengemudikan truk kontainer merah. Disampingnya ada Akashi yang duduk sambil mengoperasikan laptop

"Yokohama" jawab Akashi singkat

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Akashi mendengar sesuatu. Saat menengok ke spion, Akashi mendapati sebuah mobil putih mengikutinya dari belakang

"H2" gumam Akashi lalu mengaktifkan HT

"Ada pengganggu" kata Akashi dan membuka pintu kontainer

Neji dan Gaara hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi saat melihat sebuah robot sedang membidik mereka menggunakan mini-gun, mereka pun terkejut

"Awas!" Teriak Naruto

.

 ***Drrrrrrrrrt...***

.

Naruto dan Neji merunduk saat peluru cepat mini-gun menembak kearah mereka. Tidak tinggal diam, Naruto pun meretas robot tersebut

.

 ***Blarrr!***

.

Robot yang menembak tadi langsung meledak membuat truk yang dikemudikan Momoi menjadi oleng dan...

.

 ***Bruk! Bruk!***

.

Mengalami kecelakaan. Truk merah itu terseret hingga puluhan meter lalu berhenti dalam keadaan terbalik ke samping. Neji menghentikan mobilnya cukup dekat dari kecelakaan itu

"HINATA!" Teriak Neji mencoba menghampiri truk itu

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Pintu truk terbuka. Akashi berusaha keluar dari truk itu. Jika kita lihat ke dalam, maka terlihatlah Momoi sudah tidak bernyawa dengan luka dikepalanya

"Kau hebat juga bisa mematah pelindung sistemku. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan tadi tidak akan berpengaruh lagi terhadap robot-robotku karena aku sudah memperbarui sistem perlindungannya" ujar Akashi

.

 ***Brak! Brak! Brak!***

.

Keluarlah 7 unit robot dari dalam kontainer membuat Neji membelalakkan matanya

"Naruto, Hinata tidak disana. Dia dibawa oleh 4 Crowned Clown yang lain menuju pelabuhan!" Kata Shikamaru melalui tindik komunikasi Naruto

Naruto menghela nafas dengan jebakan yang dibuat Akashi. Dia sungguh cerdik. Seluruh robot yang berjumlah 7 unit ini berdiri secara acak

"Neji-san, pergilah cari Hinata. Dia tidak ada didalam truk itu. Anggotanya yang lain membawa Hinata menuju pelabuhan. Mereka berniat membawa Hinata ke Hokkaido lewat jalur air" kata Naruto lalu memasang topeng tengkoraknya

"Sial" kata Neji memercayai ucapan Naruto lalu pergi bersama mobilnya

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Naruto menatap kepergian Neji. Setelah itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Akashi

.

 ***Tap..Tap...Tap...***

.

.Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat besi dari balik lengan panjangnya. Sarung tangan listriknya ia kencangkan

"Hanya sendirian? Kalian yakin?" Tanya Akashi megejek dengan robot yang sudah membidik

Dari dalam mobil van yang cukup jauh dari Naruto dan Akashi, Gaara tengah menyibukkan diri membuat sebuah program untuk mematahkan pelindung yang dibuat Akashi

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat mini-gun salahsatu robot mulai berputar

.

 ***Drrrrrrrt...***

.

Untung saja Naruto sempat bersembunyi sebelum peluru mini-gun mengenainya

Robot tersebut berhenti menembaki karena terlalu panas. Kesempatan ini langsung diambil oleh Naruto

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan berlari menuju robot A

.

 ***Drrrrt...***

.

Robot B kembali menembakinya. Hal ini membuat Naruto harus kembali berlindung disebuah mobil. Atau tidak dirinya akan berakhir. Akashi pun menyeringai

"Kau tertipu!" Teriak Akashi membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya

Tiba-tiba saja Robot C berada didepannya dengan pedang siap menembus kepala Naruto

.

 ***Swuss...***

.

 ***Jleb!***

.

Naruto mengeluarkan keringat saat pedang tersebut hanya menancap di body mobil yang hanya berjarak 2 cm dari pelipisnya. Untung saja Naruto sempat menggeserkan kepalanya sedikit

"Saatnya!" Batin Naruto dan menancapkan tongkat besi ke sela-sela sendi robot C itu dengan sangat kuat. Tidak sampai disitu, Naruto mengenggam tongkatnya dengan tangan kiri lalu menghantarkan listrik

.

 ***Bzzzzzt...***

.

Robot C pun seketika roboh setelah diberi listrik jutaan volt

"Beruntungnya aku karena robot itu terbuat dari besi" gumam Naruto

Naruto juga bersyukur karena robot yang dirancang Akashi belum mencapai kata sempurna seperti yang dilihat di film-film. Seperti yang kita tahu. Robot akan dibuat secanggih mungkin. Bisa terbang, kokoh, tahan banting, perlengkapan banyak, punya misil, dll. Dan untung saja robot Akashi ini masih terbilang 'purba' karena sangat berat, hanya punya 2 mini-gun, pedang, dan tidak kokoh

"Sangat merepotkan jika harus melawan Hacker" kata Naruto masih memikirkan cara bagaimana mencapai Akashi yang berada dalam perlindungan 6 robot. Bahkan Naruto sudah 2x merasakan bagaimana merepotkannya menghadapi Hacker

"H2, keluarlah" kata Akashi saat robot A berjalan menghampirinya. Kini robot A telah berjarak beberapa meter dari dirinya

"Bertahanlah, Naruto. Kami akan membantumu" kata Shikamaru. Robot A pun mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi

"Jika kau tidak mau keluar, ya sudah" kata Akashi

.

 ***Blaarr! Blarr! Blarrr! Blarr!***

.

Tiba-tiba saja robot A, B, D, E dan F meledak ditempat. Naruto yang berada didekat robot A juga terkena tekanan ledakan membuatnya ikut terpental

Akashi menatap tidak percaya. Ternyata ada orang yang masih bisa menembus pertahanan yang dia buat sedemikian rupa. Kini robot Akashi hanya bersisa 2. Yaitu G dan H

"Sialan!" Teriak Akashi lalu terdiam saat Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah hologram yang membentuk tulisan 'Tech6' melalui ponselnya

Naruto berdiri dari acara berlindungnya. Melangkahkan kakinya 3 langkah lalu berhenti tanpa menonaktifkan hologram bertuliskan Tech6

"Kau mengingatnya?" Tanya Naruto

Seketika ingatan Akashi kembali ke masa lalu dimana usianya masih 26 tahun. Tepatnya ditahun 2015

Dimana dia meretas seluruh website perusahaan dan merusaknya. Disaat itulah nama Crowned Clown mulai disegani. Tapi, seorang Hacker menghalangi Crowned Clown. Bahkan dia membuat Crowned Clown mengalami kekalahan. Nama samaran Hacker itu adalah Tech6

"Jadi kau bekerjasama dengan Tech6, heh?"

"Untuk kau ketahui saja, bukan dia saja rekanku" ujar Naruto

"Jadi, masih ada lagi, heh?"

"Tentu. Dan itu sangat rahasia"

Akashi mendecih. Kedua robot yang tersisa kembali membidik Naruto

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini bukanlah dunia sihir. Aku tak akan selamat dari tembakan mini-gun" batin Naruto

Tidak ingin mati sia-sia, Naruto pun berlari dengan cepat untuk sekedar berlindung. Tak jauh darinya, sebuah mini-truck kuning terparkir

.

 ***Drrrrrrrrrt...***

.

Peluru-peluru nyaris mengenai Naruto. Naruto kini sudah berada dalam mini-truck itu

.

 ***Drrrrrt...***

.

Naruto menunduk saat robot G dan H menembaki mini-truck. Disaat menunduk, Naruto mencoba membobol mesin mini-truck ini

Mengambil kabel USB dari balik mantel. Menyambungkan ponselnya ke colokan USB

.

 **[Hijack Actived]**

.

 ***Broooom...***

.

"Aha!" Kata Naruto senang lalu kembali mencabut ponselnya. Naruto pun melajukan mini-truck dengan kencang

"Hoi apa yang akan dia lakukan?!" Batin Akashi dan mengkomandokan kepada 2 robotnya untuk menembak

.

 ***Drrrrrrt...***

.

Namun sayang. Mini-truck itu sangat kebal dengan kerusakan. Akashi menyadari kemana mini-truck itu. Robot G pun berusaha kabur dari tabrakan mini-truck

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Namun tidak sempat karena berat yang dimilikinya. Robot G sekarang sudah hancur terpisah

.

 ***Drrrrrt...***

.

Robot H menembaki mini-truck yang dikendarai Naruto sambil berlari menyamping membuat bidikannya kurang sempurna

Tidak tinggal diam, Akashi melemparkan sebuah chip peledak yang dapat menempel. Kini chip itu telah menempel di bumper belakang

"Rasakan, baka" gumam Akashi

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto berhasil menabrak robot H hingga menghantam dinding

.

 ***Tit!***

.

Sebuah suara terdengar. Akashi menyeringai saat mendengarnya

.

 ***Blarrr!***

.

Sebuah ledakan pun terjadi menimpa mini-truck yang dikemudi oleh Naruto

"BAKA! HAHAHA!" Tawa Akashi menggelegar. Pria surai merah ini masih tetap berdiri diatas truk merahnya

"HAHAHA...-"

Akashi langsung terdiam saat membaca sebuah tulisan di layar laptopnya

.

[Look Back, konoyarou]

.

Dengan pelan Akashi pun melirik ke belakang. Ternyata ujung besi yang tumpul milik H2 sudah berada dibelakangnya

"Aku tertipu" batin Akashi

.

 ***Plak!***

.

Naruto memukul pelipis Akashi dengan besi hitam lalu memanfaatkan kelengahan Akashi dengan memberikan bantingan

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Saat punggung Akashi telah menyentuh permukaan truk dengan tangan kanannya masih dicengkram oleh Naruto, lutut Naruto pun menginjak pipi kanan Akashi lalu mengunci tangan kanan Akashi

"Kau lengah" kata Naruto

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Akashi

Naruto memperlihatkan ponselnya. Akashi hanya menatap bingung

"Tanpa kau ketahui, ponsel ini adalah media Hacking milikku. Aku telah meretas mesin mobil agar bisa berjalan sendiri setelah aku menabrak robot pertama. Disaat mini-truck berhentilah aku keluar dari dalam tanpa kau sadari. Mengendap-endap saat kau fokus ke mini-truck" ujar Naruto lalu membenarkan letak topengnya

"Naruto, kepolisian akan segera menuju kesana. Bergegaslah" kata Shikamaru

"Hn" balas Naruto

.

 ***Trek!***

.

"Arrrrg!" Rintih Akashi saat persendiannya bergeser akibat ulah Naruto

Naruto kembali berdiri meninggalkan Akashi yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Naruto berlari menuju van hitam lalu masuk dipintu kanan

"Jalan" kata Naruto

"Oke" balas Chouji

Chouji menjalankan mobil hitam itu. 1 menit kemudian polisi pun datang ke TKP dan menangkap Akashi

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

 ***Brooooom...***

.

Mobil sport putih milik Neji berhenti diparkir pelabuhan yang masih ramai oleh penduduk sipil

Neji pun keluar dari mobil. Beberapa detik kemudian 10 unit mobil polisi berhenti ditengah kerumunan

"Penduduk sipil diharapkan keluar dari area sekarang juga" kata Kakashi selaku Kepala Kepolisian Tokyo

Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang Kakashi dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Neji

"Neji-senpai?" Gumam Sasuke

"Kakashi-san!" Panggil Neji sambil menyentuh bahu Kakashi

"Nani?"

"Adikku ada bersama mereka diatas kapal persiar! Kita harus menyelamatkannya!" Ujar Neji

Kakashi mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Neji

"Sasuke, Neji, Taiji, Reito, Shin, Wakeru, pergilah ke kapal yang akan dilayarkan oleh Crowned Clown. Membunuh diizinkan" kata Kakashi

"Ayo!" Kata Neji selaku komandan

Neji, Sasuke dan keempat rekan OC lainnya pun berlari mengikuti kemana Neji pergi

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

"Minggir!" Kata Neji kepada anggota bawah Crowned Clown

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Meninju si A hingga orang itu terjatuh ke air. Neji dkk pun menaiki kapal persiar milik Crowned Clown itu

.

 ***Crass!***

.

 ***Cras!***

.

 ***Crass!***

.

3 orang sekaligus langsung tewas setelah dipenggal oleh katana asli milik Sasuke

.

 ***Dor! Dor! Dor!***

.

Keempat OC juga tidak tinggal diam. Mereka menembak beberapa orang yang memakai topeng putih

"Nii-san!" Teriak Hinata saat mendapati Neji dan Sasuke berada diatas kabin

"Hinata!"

Hinata kini tengah terduduk diujung kapal depan. Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima berdiri membelakangi Hinata dan menghadap Sasuke dan Neji. Beberapa anggota Crowned Clown bawah juga berada didepan anggota Crowned Clown atas. Jumlah anggota bawah sekitar 10 orang ditambah jumlah anggota atas menjadi 14 orang

"Serang" komando Aomine selaku wakil Akashi dalam memimpin Crowned Clown

.

 ***Dor! Dor! Dor!***

.

Bawahan Crowned Clown pun menembak-nembaki Sasuke dan Neji. Untung saja mereka sudah berlindung terlebih dahulu

Sasuke menyarungkan kembali katananya lalu mengeluarkan 2 buah pistol. Neji juga melakukan hal yang sama. Memegang sebuah pistol. 4 polisi OC lainnya juga sudah berkumpul bersama Neji dan Sasuke

"Kita sebagai polisi akan menyelamatkan warga sipil walaupun nyawa taruhannya!" Teriak Neji

"HOSH!" Seru Sasuke dan yang lain

.

* * *

.

Malam hari yang gelap, darah dimana-mana, mayat tergeletak disembarangan tempat, itulah gambaran dari kapal persia yang tengah melintasi lautan ini

Sasuke kini duduk bersandar di dinding pagar dengan 2 pistol yang masih digenggamnya. Neji masih selamat. Hanya saja lengan kanannya terkena peluru. Sedangkan keempat bawahannya sudah terluka parah

Di pihak Crowned Clown hanya menyisakan keempat anggota atas yang masih dalam keadaan terluka tentunya

Lalu Hinata, gadis ini masih dalam keadaan diikat. Hinata bahkan merutuki nasibnya yang selalu sial

"Senpai, kita kehabisan amunisi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Berkelahi. Hanya itu" jawab Neji lalu berdiri membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kise memerhatikan keadaan sekitar

"Ano...bukankah kapal ini berhenti?" Kata Kise

Midorima yang mengerti maksud Kise pun membenarkan perkataan Kise

"Benar"

Murasakibara menyipitkan matanya saat mendapati sebuah Speed Boat berjalan cepat ke arah mereka

"Hohoho..sepertinya para pahlawan sudah datang" kata Murasakibara lantas membuat rekan-rekannya melihat apa yang Murasakibara maksudkan

Aomine mengambil teropong. Ternyata benar. H2 dkk sudah dekat. Kini H2 dkk sudah menggunakan topeng agar Neji tidak mengetahui anggota H2 lainnya

Chouji dan Naruto menembak pagar kapal dengan pengait. Saat tali sudah terikat kuat, Shikamaru melepas kemudi kapalnya

"Kau harus keatas" kata Gaara kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti. Naruto pun mulai memanjat

Aomine mendecih tak suka dan berlari mencoba menganggu usaha Naruto

.

 ***Siing..***

.

Katana mengkilap langsung Sasuke hadapkan membuat Aomine menghentikan langkahnya

Neji membantu Naruto. Naruto tampak ragu menerima uluran tangan dari Neji

"Ayolah! Jangan membuatku menunggu, BAKA!" Marah Neji membuat Naruto menerima pertolongannya

"Kau berat juga" kata Neji saat Naruto sudah berada diatas kapal

"Terimakasih"

"Itu bukan pujian, BAKA!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis manis yang sebentar lagi akan dinikahinya. Ya...walaupun Neji tidak setuju

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku selalu ada untukmu" kata Naruto lalu membuka topengnya karena tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi

Seketika keadaan pun menjadi hening untuk beberapa detik

"Baiklah. Karena kita semua sudah ada disini dan amunisi kita sama-sama habis, mari bertarung layaknya laki-laki sejati" ajak Midorima yang sudah kembali mengoperasikan laptopnya

.

 ***Blarr!***

.

Kise hanya bisa melongo saat Midorima terlempar ke laut setelah terkena ledakan laptop yang disebabkan oleh Gaara

"Ide bagus dan terdengar adil, bukan?" Kata Aomine memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Naruto dan menghiraukan Midorima

"Baiklah" kata Naruto

"Kami berdua akan membantumu juga, Naruto" kata Sasuke

"Haaa? Kita berdua? Aku tidak bertarung demi dirinya. Aku bertarung demi adikku" kata Neji bersikap tsundere

Neji meregangkan otot-otot badannya. Naruto juga tidak lupa melepas sarung tangannya dan membuang asal besi miliknya. Sasuke membuang katananya ke laut. Lebih tepatnya ke Speed Boat Gaara dkk tanpa dia sadari

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

"Ittai" rintih Chouji kesakitan saat sesuatu menimpa kepalanya

"Katana?" Gumam Shikamaru dan memegang katana itu

"Milik Sasuke" lanjut Gaara

"Dasar kampret. Seenaknya saja membuang katananya dan mengenai kepalaku" gerutu Chouji

Kembali ke atas kapal, Crowned Clown masih berdiri berhadapan dengan H2 dkk

"Akan kupatahkan lengan kananmu, H2" kata Aomine

Kise dan Murasakibara sudah berdiri dibelakang Aomine. Begitu juga Neji dan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto

"Hm...aku ada ide" kata Murasakibara dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata

Hinata menatap takut saat Murasakibara berjalan pelan kearahnya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, konoyarou?!" Teriak Naruto

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hinata saat Murasakibara menggendongnya dan membuat Hinata berdiri diatas pembatas dengan badan yang diikat. Setelah itu Murasakibara kembali berdiri dibelakang Aomine

"Kalian harus mengalahkan kami secepatnya sebelum Hyuuga-san tidak kuat lagi berdiri lama-lama diatas sana" ujar Murasakibara

Naruto melesat mengincar Aomine, Neji mengincar Murasakibara dan Sasuke hanya diam saja

.

 ***Swuus..swuss..swuss***

.

Naruto melayangkan 3x tendangan beruntun yang dikombinasikan dengan pukulan namun dapat ditangkis oleh Aomine

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Aomine berhasil memukul perut Naruto membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Aomine mendengus dan berniat memukul Naruto sekali lagi

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Aomine terjatuh saat kaki Naruto berhasil mengenai dagunya

"Jangan meremehkanku" kata Naruto

.

 ***Bugh! Bugh!***

.

Neji mendapatkan 2x serangan beruntun oleh pria bertubuh tinggi, Murasakibara

"Ayolah. Lawan aku" kata Murasakibara yang sudah tidak menyerang Naruto lagi

"Sialan!" Kata Neji dan berlari

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Murasakibara menyeringai saat Neji melakukan lariat (seperti jutsunya Raikage dan Bee) namun tidak berpengaruh oleh badannya yang lebih besar dibanding Neji

"Cukup kau ketahui saja. Beladiriku adalah Judo. Dan dalam bantingan Judo, berat badan tidak dipermasalahkan karena dalam bantingan Judo bukanlah masalah kekuatan. Tapi sapuan" ujar Neji membuat Murasakibara membelalakkan matanya saat tubuhnya terasa oleng saat kakinya ditahan dan badannya didorong oleh tangan Neji

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

"Akh!" Murasakibara pun meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya menyentuh lantai dengan kasar

"Ano..kenapa kita hanya diam saja?" Tanya Kise saat dirinya sama sekali tidak berkelahi seperti kedua rekannya

"Kau mengharapkannya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak juga. Bagaimana jika kita berdua damai saja?" Jawab dan tanya Kise

"Hm. Ide bagus" jawab Sasuke

Kise pun terkekeh dan berjalan pelan diikuti oleh Sasuke. Kise mengulurkan tangannya sambil berjalan

.

 ***Tap***

.

Kise dan Sasuke pun bersalaman. Kise tersenyum ramah. Begitu juga Sasuke

.

 ***Swuuus...***

.

Sasuke menyeringai saat berhasil menghindari tusukan katana dari Kise yang hanya berjarak 5 cm dari kepalanya

"Tentu saja aku menyadari taktik kotormu" kata Sasuke

"Sugoi..." Kagum Kise dan melayangkan katanya secara horizontal

Sasuke berhasil lepas dari jangkauan Kise. Sekarang Sasuke sudah merutuki nasibnya yang sudah membuang katana ke laut

.

 ***Wooof! Wooof! Wooof! Wooof! Wooof! Wooof!***

.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat katana dengan sarungnya tengah berputar-putar di udara

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Sasuke berhasil menangkap ganggang katana. Sasuke pun memasang kuda-kuda

"Huuft..untung saja katana itu mendarat di kepalaku" kata Chouji

"Jadi sekarang kau membanggakan itu setelah mengucapkan gerutuan?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Siapa yang menggerutu, hm?" Kata Chouji dengan sombongnya

Sasuke yang sudah berada dalam kuda-kudanya bersiap berhadapan dengan Kise yang juga menggunakan katana

"Sekarang kita imbang" kata Sasuke

.

 ***Wooof! Wooof! Wooof! Wooof! Wooof! Wooof!***

.

Sasuke melihat ke langit saat kembali mendengar suara. Ternyata katana android buatan Gaara juga melayang ke arahnya

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Sasuke menangkap katana itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke pun tersenyum puas karena akan mencoba aliran nitoryuu

Chouji berdiri dengan bangganya diatas kapal. Gaara geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah konyol Chouji

.

 ***Drrrrrt...***

.

Shikamaru terkejut saat sebuah tembakan hampir mengenai mereka. Ternyata ada sebuah Speed Boat yang berniat membunuh mereka. Jumlah orangnya ada 5

"Mereka Crowned Clown?" Tanya Chouji yang sudah duduk di kursi kemudi. Gaara juga sudah melepas tali yang menyatukan Speed Boat dengan kapal

Speed Boat milik Gaara dkk pun mulai menjauh dari kapal

"Hinata?" Kata Gaara saat menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang berada diambang kapal

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Chouji

"Biarkan saja. Jika kita bawa Hinata, kemungkinan dia akan berada dalam bahaya karena kita harus mengurus Crowned Clown itu" jawab Shikamaru atas pemikirannya

"Tapi...-"

"Shikamaru benar, Chouji. Kita harus menghadapi mereka dulu" kata Gaara

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan kemudi kepadamu, Shika-chan. Biar aku yang menembak" kata Chouji dan mengambil 2 buah senapan rifle. Satunya lagi ia berikan kepada Gaara

Gaara dan Chouji pun mulai saling tembak menembak dengan bawahan Crowned Clown

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Kise yang masih dalam posisinya

"Sekarang berat sebelah" kata Kise

"Setidaknya kita sama-sama memegang pedang" ujar Sasuke dan melesat

.

 ***Ting! Ting! Ting!***

.

 ***Swuus***

.

Kise terdiam saat ayunan katana android berhenti tepat disamping kepalanya

"Nyaris, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa dijawab oleh Kise

"Bukankah perbedaan kita terlihat jelas?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu saat melihat seringaian Kise. Ternyata ujung katana Kise siap mengenai tenggorokannya kapanpun

.

 ***Bummmm...***

.

Kise terlempar setelah didorong oleh tekanan gelombang tak diketahui yang berasal dari katana android Sasuke

Hinata diam mematung berdiri diatas pagar. Dia sangat bersyukur karena bisa bertahan cukup lama diatas pagar ini

"Naruto-kun, Neji-nii, Sasuke-san, Gaara-san, Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san, tolong selamatkan aku

.

 ***Bugh! Bugh!***

.

Naruto berhasil memukul perut Aomine 2x beruntun

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Naruto jadi lengah saat Aomine menyerang ulu hati Naruto dengan lututnya. Aomine pun mencengkram bahu dan memegang celana belakang Naruto melewati selangkangan pria pirang itu lalu mengangkat Naruto dan menghantamkannya ke dinding kapal

.

 ***Brak!***

.

"Arrg..." Ringis Naruto

Tidak sampai disitu, Aomine pun melempar Naruto ke belakang ala gulat hingga membentur sebuah tiang

"Gulatnya sungguh luar biasa" batin Naruto

Naruto pun berdiri dari jatuhnya. Badannya sudah terasa sakit sekarang akibat bantingan Aomine. Bantingan ala gulat yang memerlukan power

Naruto kembali melesat. Tapi dia membulatkan matanya saat Aomine menahan larinya dengan bahu lalu mengangkat badannya

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Naruto kembali kesakitan saat Aomine membantingnya

"Ugh..sakitnya seperti mati rasa" kata Naruto

Naruto tidak sempat beristirahat karena Aomine sudah memegang kerah mantelnya. Naruto pun terpaksa berdiri

"Jangan santai dulu" kata Aomine lalu menjepit leher Naruto dengan ketiaknya. Ya, dia akan melakukan gerakan 'suplex'

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Naruto kembali merasakan sakit saat punggungnya menghantam lantai dengan keras. Naruto menutup matanya. Dia harus melakukan apa sekarang?

"Naruto"

Sebuah suara masa lalu terngiang di kepalanya. Suara yang dikenalnya

"Tou-san?" Gumam Naruto

.

 **Flashback ON**

.

"Naruto!"

"Ha-hai'?"

Naruto dengan perasaan tegang berdiri dengan tegap dihadapan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato

Kini Minato dan Naruto berada dalam dojo kediaman Namikaze. Suara burung yang bernyanyi di pagi hari menjadi musik latar

"Kau serius ingin belajar Judo?"

"Hai'!"

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Judo?"

"Sejenis beladiri!" Jawab Naruto percaya diri

"Pintar!" Puji Minato membuat Naruto merasa senang

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu belajar beladiri?"

Naruto tampak berpikir keras. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 5 tahun membuat Naruto hanya berpikir kekanak-kanakan

"Untuk jadi orang keren?" Jawab Naruto tampak ragu

"Hahahaha!" Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban polos dari putra sulungnya

Minato mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Menatap mata biru yang mirip dengannya itu

"Tujuan seseorang belajar beladiri adalah, untuk melindungi orang yang disayang. Sekian hanya itu penjelasannya untuk anak kecil sepertimu. Jika kau sudah besar nanti, tou-san akan menjelaskannya lagi lebih bermakna" ujar Minato dengan senyum lembutnya

.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

Naruto membuka matanya. Aomine kembali mengangkatnya dengan kasar

"Tujuan seseorang belajar beladiri adalah, untuk melindungi orang yang disayang" kata Minato terngiang kembali

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto mencengkram pergelangan tangan Aomine dengan kuat. Kaki Naruto pun terangkat dan menjepit kepala Aomine dengan kedua kakinya

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Aomine terhempas ke lantai saat tangan dan kepalanya dikunci oleh Naruto. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto pun berusaha...

.

 ***Trak!***

.

...mematahkan persendian Aomine

"Arggh!" Rintih Aomine dengan keras

"Tanganku...!" Teriak Aomine kesakitan sambil memegangi pundaknya

.

 ***Crek!***

.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Naruto memotret wajah Aomine yang sedang kesakitan. Naruto pun tersenyum puas dengan apa yang ia dapatkan

"Seluruh anggota Crowned Clown telah diketahui. Kalian tak akan bisa lolos dari polisi" batin Naruto

.

 **Name : Aomine Daiki**

 **Birth : XX XXX 1994**

 **Age : 26**

 **Job : Wrestler, Ex-MMA Fighter**

 **Work For : Crowned Clown**

 **Crime Lvl : Dangerous**

.

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Hinata

Naruto pun menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya saat Hinata telah jatuh dari pagar

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto berlari mencoba menggapai Hinata. Namun karena tidak sempat, Naruto pun ikut melompat

.

 ***Byuur...***

.

Hinata tenggelam di lautan. Dia sebenarnya bisa berenang. Hanya saja badannya masih diikat

.

 ***Byuuur...***

.

Naruto telah masuk ke dalam air. Dia pun berusaha menggapai Hinata yang semakin dalam tenggelam. Naruto tidak menghiraukan dinginnya air laut. Yang dia pikirkan hanya menyelamatkan Hinata

"Kau yakin tadi Naruto melompat disini?" Tanya Chouji

"Ya" jawab Gaara

Gaara, Chouji dan Shikamaru menunggu kedatangan Naruto yang berusaha menyelamatkan Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Neji masih berada diatas kapal. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pertarungan

Shikamaru tersenyum saat mendapati Naruto telah keluar sambil membawa Hinata. Naruto pun berenang menuju Speed Boat sambil membawa Hinata

"Akhirnya mereka selamat" gumam Neji

"Apa kau baru saja menyebut 'mereka', senpai?" Tanya Sasuke

"Eh? Siapa yang bilang? Aku mengatakan Hinata" jawab Neji berbohong

Naruto melepaskan tali yang mengikat Hinata dengan pisau. Membaringkan Hinata di lantai dan menekan-nekan perut Hinata

"Sadarlah" kata Naruto dan memberikan nafas buatan

"HOI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?!" Teriak Neji marah dan berniat membunuh Naruto. Untung saja Sasuke berusaha memegang Neji agar tidak lepas

"Ohok! Ohok!" Hinata akhirnya sadar dan memuntahkan air laut yang terminum setelah diberi pertolongan oleh Naruto berulang kali

"Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata

Naruto pun memeluk gadis itu. Memeluknya dengan erat dan tidak ingin melepaskannya

Sirine polisi air pun terdengar. Mereka semua akhirnya bernafas lega sekarang

"Ano...Gaara. Ponsel pemberianmu basah" ujar Naruto

.

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 2_-**

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya teror yang menimpa Hinata berakhir sudah setelah tertangkapnya Akashi dkk. Sekarang Hinata telah duduk di belakang mobil Ambulance bersama Naruto sambil saling merangkul

"Hei" sapa Neji yang berdiri didepan Naruto dan Hinata membuat kedua pasangan ini saling melepas rangkulan

"Nii-san" kata Hinata

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, nii-san"

Neji tersenyum lega. Matanya pun beralih ke Naruto. Tangannya terulur berniat bersalaman. Naruto pun menyambutnya dengan ragu

"Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan adikku, Naruto"

"Kita berjuang bersama-sama, Neji-san. Jadi tidak perlu berterimakasih"

"Walaupun begiu, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih kepadamu, Naruto"

Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala terhadap keras kepala Neji

"Hm..baiklah"

"Nah itu baru dia. Sekali lagi aku ingin mengucapkannya" ujar Neji

"Terimakasih banyak, calon adik ipar" kata Neji dengan senyum bangganya membuat Naruto terdiam

Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Naruto pun membalas ucapan Neji

"Sama-sama, calon kakak ipar"

.

"Kupercayakan Hinata kepadamu. Jika dia kenapa-kenapa..."

.

 ***TREK! TREK!***

.

"...akan kupatahkan lehermu!"

"ha-hai'"

.

.

.

.

 **THE END!**

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **6 Tahun Kemudian**

 **2026**

* * *

.

.

"HUAAAA..."

Seorang gadis kecil bersurai dongker pendek menangis terduduk di lantai meratapi mainannya yang hancur

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Seorang wanita dewasa berlari meninggalkan kerjanya karena ingin menggendong gadis kecil itu. Mencoba menenangkan putrinya yang masih berusia 2 tahun itu

"Cup..cup..cup...jangan menangis lagi, sayang..." Kata wanita dewasa 28 tahun bersurai dongker yang diketahui adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sekarang nama Hinata telah berganti menjadi Namikaze Hinata setelah dipersunting oleh pria Namikaze

"Kaa-chan...mainanku..." Rengek putrinya, Namikaze Himawari

"Jangan menangis. Nanti kaa-chan belikan yang baru ya" kata Hinata tapi Himawari tetap menangis

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Pintu ruangan kerja Hinata di Hyuuga Fashion Center tiba-tiba terbuka memperlihatkan sosok pria dewasa bersurai pirang dengan setelan jas hitam dan seorang bocah mirip seperti pria dewasa tadi. Mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Boruto. Sepasang ayah dan anak

Hinata hanya sweatdrop melihat Boruto tengah digendong oleh Naruto di pundaknya

"Selamat datang, Naruto-kun, Boruto-kun" kata Hinata ramah dengan Himawari yang masih menangis

"Apa Boruto-kun membuat ulah lagi?" Tanya Hinata khawatir

"Hm. Kali ini dia habis memukul temannya" jawab Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut

"Dia bukan temanku, tou-chan!" Kata Boruto tidak terima

Naruto mendudukkan Boruto diatas sofa tempat Naruto dan Hinata dulu 'ehemehem'. Ternyata sofa itu masih ada dan Hinata tidak akan membuangnya karena sofa tersebut sangat berarti baginya. 'Ehemehem'

"Kau diam disini, Boruto. Tou-chan ingin menenangkan adikmu dulu" kata Naruto

"Hai'" kata Boruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena kejadian di sekolah tadi

Naruto pun menghampiri Hinata. Hinata mengerti dan memindahkan Himawari ke Naruto. Naruto yang baru pulang kerja sebagai pengacara sangat ingin sekali bermain dengan anak-anaknya

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Ada apa, Himawari?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata duduk disamping Boruto. Berusaha selembut mungkin untuk menasehati Boruto

"Mainanku rusak, tou-chan!" Jawab Himawari dengan cadelnya sambil menunjuk mainannya yang telah hancur

"Jangan menangis lagi ya. Nanti tou-chan berikan yang baru lagi" ujar Naruto

"HUAAAA!" Namun Himawari masih menangis

"Nanti tou-chan belikan es krim juga. Kau mau kan?"

"Mau...hiks..hiks..."

"Bagus" kata Naruto dan mengangkat Himawari tinggi-tinggi membuat Himawari tertawa

"Kau habis berkelahi dengan siapa, Boruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Shikadai" jawab Boruto masih menggembungkan pipinya

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa masam saat mendengar anaknya Shikamaru dan Ino kembali bermasalah dengan Boruto lagi. Lagi? Ya 'lagi'

"Kenapa kalian bisa berkelahi lagi?" Tanya Hinata. Siapa sangka bocah 5 tahun seperti Boruto sudah sering berkelahi dengan anak sebayanya

"Katanya dia akan menikahi Himawari setelah besar nanti, kaa-chan! Tentu saja aku marah!" Jawab Boruto masih kesal. Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa tertawa masam. Ternyata tentang perkara itu...lagi

"Sudahlah, Boruto-kun. Kalian harus saling berteman seperti tou-chan dengan Shikamaru-ojii-san"

"Tidak mau" kata Boruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Bocah ini...sangat keras kepala" batin Hinata mulai kesal. Ternyata sifat asli Hinata keluar di dalam pikirannya

"Hinata, Boruto" panggil Naruto yang sudah puas membuat Himawari tertawa. Sekarang Himawari berada dalam gendongannya

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Ayo pergi melepas penat" ajak Naruto

"Kemana?" Tanya Hinata

"Sudah lihat saja" kata Naruto dan merangkul Hinata. Hinata juga sudah mengenggam tangan kecil Boruto

Keluarga kecil ini pun keluar dari gedung Hyuuga Fashion Center dan memasuki sebuah mobil mini-bus mewah yang Naruto beli dengan penghasilannya sendiri sebagai pengusaha yang naik daun

"Siap?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Hm!" Jawab Boruto bersemangat

"Sudah!" Jawab Himawari

Pria 29 tahun ini mulai menjalankan mobil hitam itu. Naruto sama sekali tidak menghidupkan radio agar keluarga kecilnya dapat saling bercengkrama didalam mobil dengan bebas

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mengetahui anak siapa yang telah dipukuli oleh Boruto. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan respon Naruto

"Itu baru namanya seorang kakak! Tou-chan bangga padamu" kata Naruto

"Benarkah?! Terimakasih, tou-chan!l kata Boruto dan memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang dengan erat karena senang

"Ekh! Lepaskan!" Kata Naruto dan Boruto menyadarinya

"Gomenasai!" Kata Boruto

Hinata menatap keindahan yang didapatkannya ini. Keindahan dalam berkeluarga akhirnya ia dapatkan setelah melalui masa-masa sulit dimana nyawanya selalu berada dalam bahaya. Hinata bersyukur karena telah mengenal Naruto

Hinata pun tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang fokus menyetir. Perlahan tangan Hinata terangkat dan menyentuh tangan kanan Naruto yang memegang tuas gigi (ane gak tau namanya)

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

.

 **THE END!**

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Hiks...hiks..hiks...

Akhirnya fict Mendokusai? Make It Easy! telah berakhir!

Fict ini merupakan fict yang membuat nama ane jadi dikenal banyak orang T-T

Terimakasih kepada Reader yang senantiasa membaca fict GaJe ini dari chapter 1-17 dan mendukung ane selalu. Ane gak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu per satu. Ya...karena banyak T-T

Dan satu hal lagi, ane COWOK. Ingat ya... COWOK lho. Ane ngasih taunya secara besar-besaran gini karena banyak yang ngira ane adalah cewek T-T

Ok, selesai sesi dramatisnya (y)

Sampai juma di fict ane selanjutnya...

.

Eto...masih dipikirin sih apa cerita yang bagus untuk ane bikin :3

Yang terpenting dalam fict ane sudah dipastikan ada Action. Ya...karena ane kurang bisa bikin full romance :v

Dan ane selalu berusaha untuk membuat cerita ANTI-MAINSTREAM

Ya...'berusaha' belum tentu 'pasti' :3

SEE YOU SOON!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	18. DEKLARASI SEASON 3!

**TITLE :**

Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3

 **SUMMARY :**

Mafia Akatsuki telah menjadi mafia paling ditakuti. Naruto direkrut kepolisian untuk menangkap pemimpin Akatsuki yang sebenarnya. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Rock Lee dikirim Kakashi memasuki dunia mafia. Berbagai misi bersama mafia pun dijalankan hingga keluarga kecilnya terancam. Tapi, keluarga siapa?

 **GENRE :**

Action, Drama, Family, Romance, Mystery, Police, Sci-fi, and Bit Humour

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Ada yang menunggu cerita ini?

MME akan kembali hadir dengan cerita aksi Naruto dkk dalam melindungi Tokyo dan sekeluarga

.

.

Chapter 1 SEASON 3 akan dirilis asalkan DEKLARASI ini review-nya mencapai 55 :v

Dari 485 review berarti harus mencapai 540

Jika menembus target, maka besoknya CHAPTER 1 akan di publish!

.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika berminat :'v

55 Reviw, I'll be waiting!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	19. Chapter 1 Season 3

**2027**

.

"Naruto-kun?"

"..."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hn...?"

"Bangunlah"

"5 menit lagi..."

"Tapi ini sudah sejam lewat dari jadwal kerjamu, Naruto-kun"

Hinata terperanjat kaget saat suaminya tiba-tiba saja bangun dan langsung berdiri dari kasurnya

"Aku telat mengerjakan dokumenku" kata Naruto lalu berlari menuju ruang kerjanya

Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan suaminya. Tugasnya sebagai Pengacara kondang membuat meja kerja Naruto ditumpuki oleh dokumen kasus

"Setidaknya cuci muka dan bersihkan gigimu dulu, Naruto-kun!" Teriak Hinata

Hinata menghela nafas. Istri dari Namikaze Naruto ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kedua anaknya

.

.

* * *

 **Title :**

Mendokusai? Make It Easy!  
3

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Season 3, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya

Rated :

 **M**

Genre :

 **Romance, Action, Drama, Family, Mystery, Police, and Sci-fi**

* * *

.

.

Disebuah ruangan lumayan besar dilengkapi meja kerja, kursi, lemari buku, AC, sofa, TV, dll. Seorang pria dewasa berusia 30 tahun sedang membaca dokumen kasus yang akan disulapnya menjadi uang

"Bosannya" batin Naruto lalu melirik ponsel canggih yang telah menjadi rekannya sebagai H2 dulu

Dulu? Ya dulu. Sudah 7 tahun lamanya ia tidak beraksi lagi sebagai H2. Ia akhirnya menyelesaikan misi H2 nya saat ia berusia 23 tahun. Sekarang usianya sudah 30 tahun dan sudah punya 2 orang anak

Naruto pun mengambil ponsel tersebut. Membuka media sosial dan melihat Headlines. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati nama mafia yang membunuh ibunya, Mafia Akatsuki

.

 _ **Kelompok mafia bernama Akatsuki mulai merajai pasar gelap domisili Tokyo. Perang antar mafia juga sering mereka lakukan. Karena sering membuat masyarakat resah, Kepolisian berusaha menangkap ketua mafia tersebut**_

.

 ***Drrrrt...Drrrrrt...Drrrrt...***

.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang ia pegang bergetar memperlihatkan tulisan 'Sasuke's calling'. Naruto menggesek touchscreen ponsel dengan ibu jari

"Moshi-moshi"

"Naruto?"

"Yo, Sasuke. Apa kabarmu dan keluargamu?"

"Aku baik. Sakura dan Sarada juga sehat. Terimakasih sudah bertanya. Bagaimana kau dan keluargamu?"

"Kami berempat sehat"

"Besok kau sibuk?" Tanya Sasuke menyudahi basa-basi tak bergunanya. Cukup beberapa detik saja dia dan Naruto sangat OOC karena saling bertanya keadaan

"Bentar" kata Naruto dan meraih kalender kegiatannya

"Kosong seharian" jawab Naruto setelah memeriksa jadwal besok

"Baguslah. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 10 pagi. Bersiaplah dengan setelan formal"

"Setelan formal? Memangnya kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti"

"Hah...baiklah" kata Naruto dan acara teleponannya dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Sasuke

Naruto menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya. Profesi sebagai pengacara kondang membuat Naruto banyak ditumpuki beberapa kasus

"Tou-chan!"

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara cempreng Himawari menggelegar dan anaknya itu memasuki ruang kerja Naruto sambil menarik seorang perempuan pirang yang merupakan bibinya

"Naruko?"

Naruko berhenti karena keponakan perempuannya telah berhenti menyeretnya

"Naruko? Sejak apan kau berkunjung?" Tanya Naruto kepada adiknya

"Sejam yang lalu" jawab Naruko

"Sejam yang lalu? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahukanku bahwa adikku datang berkunjung?" Tanya Naruto dibalas gelengan tidak tahu dari Naruko

"Himawari, kenapa tidak beritahu tou-chan kalau Naruko-oba-chan datang?" Tanya Naruto kepada Himawari

"Kata kaa-chan jangan ganggu tou-chan" jawab Himawari dengan suara imutnya membuat Naruko gemas

Naruto menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus surai indigonya yang mirip seperti surai ibunya

"Kerja bagus karena sudah menyeret oba-chan mu kesini" kata Naruto membuat Himawari tersenyum

"Onii-chan?" Panggil Naruko saat Naruto memangku putrinya dimasing-masing paha

Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruko dengan pandangan bertanya. Naruto mendapatkan raut muka aneh seolah sudah familiar dengan raut tersebut

"Nani?"

"Boleh aku minta uang?" Tanya Naruko tanpa merasa canggung. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto adalah kakaknya yang sangat akrab dengannya

"Untuk biaya kuliah studi S3 mu lagi?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Hm" jawab Naruko dengan anggukan

"Usiamu sudah 27 tahun, Naruko. Lupakan dengan kuliahmu. Gelar magister sudah cukup. Fikirkan masalah percintaan" kata Naruto mencoba menasehati Naruko

"Tapi nii-chan, dengan gelar doktor akan membuat karirku sebagai Psikolog akan meningkat"

"Nah itu dia. Bagaimana dengan penghasilanmu? Bukankah cukup untuk membayar uang kuliah?" Tanya Naruto

"Hehehehe...sudah kuhabiskan untuk shoping bersama Hinata-nee. Batas pembayarannya pun 2 hari lagi. Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang" jawab Naruko dengan cengirannya

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Ia menurunkan Himawari dari pangkuannya. Ia memutar badan Himawari agar menghadap kearahnya

"Hima, katakan pada kaa-chan untuk membuatkan tou-chan makanan. Tou-chan lapar. Mengerti?" Pinta Naruto kepada putrinya untuk mengajarkan mengerjakan apa yang diminta oleh orang yang lebih dewasa

"Baiklah!" Jawab Himawari lalu berlari dengan kaki kecilnya

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke meja kerjanya. Menepikan peralatan kerjanya lalu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan diatas meja

Tanpa disuruh oleh Naruto, Naruko langsung duduk didepan meja kerja Naruto

"Aku mau memberikanmu uang dengan 1 syarat" kata Naruto dengan seringai menantang

"Astaga...Bahkan aku harus kesulitan untuk meminta uang ke kakakku sendiri" kata Naruko

"Mencari uang juga sulit, Naruko" kata Naruto membuat Naruko bungkam

"Baiklah. Kau mau apa, nii-chan?" Tanya Naruko mengalah

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Entah kenapa terbesit rasa curiga melihat senyuman kakaknya

"Bawa kepadaku seorang pria bernama Konohamaru" pinta Naruto membuat Naruko shock

"K-k-ka-kau tahu Ko-Konohamaru?! Tanya Naruko tak percaya

"Dia kekasihmu, bukan? Aku pernah melihat kalian berdua sedang berkencan" jawab Naruto enteng membuat muka Naruko memerah

"Tada...Satu rahasiamu telah diketahui. Asalkan kau tahu saja. Aku mengenal Konohamaru karena dia adalah ahli waris Konoha University" ujar Naruto

"Dia sekarang sudah menjadi dosen Manajemen di usianya masih terbilang muda, bukan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Iya" jawab Naruko salting

"Jadi, itulah syaratnya. Kau harus berjanji membawa Konohamaru menemuiku" ujar Naruto

"Baiklah" jawab Naruko

.

 ***Tok! Tok! Tok!***

.

Pintu ruang kerja Naruto diketuk mengintrupsi Naruto dan Naruko yang sedang bernegosiasi mengenai uang dan pacar

"Masuklah" kata Naruto

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai indigo memasuki ruangan kerja Naruto. Hinata masuk bersama sebuah nampan berisikan makanan dan minuman untuk suaminya

Hinata berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Wanita 28 tahun dan sudah berstatus 'ibu' ini masih terlihat cantik dan seksi walaupun sudah pernah melahirkan 2 anak

Bahkan Hinata disangka masih seorang gadis. Terbukti saat banyak pria yang mencoba melamarnya. Jawaban Hinata selalu sama untuk setiap lamaran beberapa pria. Yaitu...

'Aku sudah bersuami. Dan suamiku adalah seseorang yang tahu dengan hukum. Kau ingin dipenjarakan karena menggodai istri orang lain?'

Sungguh penolakan yang didasari dengan keangkuhan seorang Namikaze Hinata. Sangat menciri khaskan seorang Hinata

"Boruto dimana, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto saat istrinya tersebut meletakkan makanan diatas meja Naruto

"Pergi bermain keluar" jawab Hinata

"Souka..." Gumam Naruto dan memakan makanannya

"Kalian mau?" Tawar Naruto kepada Naruko dan Hinata

"Lanjutkan saja, nii-san" jawab Naruko

Hinata pun duduk dipangkuan Naruto. Naruko hanya diam melihat Hinata bermanja dengan Naruto

"Aku sedang makan, Hinata" kata Naruto namun Hinata tidak menggubris. Naruto pun terpaksa makan dengan satu tangan dan piring diletakkan diatas meja

"Nii-san, kau tidak khawatir dengan Boruto?" Tanya Naruko

"Khawatir tentu saja. Tapi aku percaya saja karena Boruto itu adalah anak yang pemberani. Asalkan kau tahu saja. Di hari pertamanya masuk Sekolah Dasar saja Hinata sudah dipanggil pihak sekolah karena Boruto berkelahi" jawab Naruto membuat Naruko sweatdrop

"Bukankah sebaiknya khawatir kalau Boruto berulah lagi?" Batin Naruko

"Oh ya, Naruko. Batas pembayaran 3 hari lagi, bukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya. Jika tidak aku akan langsung di DO" jawab Naruko

"Jika 3 hari lagi, maka kau harus membawa Konohamaru makan malam disini sebelum 3 hari lagi" kata Naruto membuat Naruko menghela nafas berat

"Baiklah" kata Naruko

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

Sasuke berdiri dengan tegap dihadapan Kepala Kepolisian Tokyo, Hatake Kakashi. Dalam ruangan itu mereka hanya berdua

"Jadi kau sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi rekanmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi

"Sudah, Kakashi-san" jawab Sasuke

"Siapa?" Tanya Kakashi

"Namikaze Naruto" jawab Sasuke membuat pria bermasker ini terbelalak

"Maksudmu putra mantan Kepala Kepolisian Jepang?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan

"Ya. Walaupun dia adalah H2, profesinya sekarang adalah pengacara. Jadi kurasa kita tidak masalah merekrutnya dalam misi penyamaran ini" jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah aku setuju karena kebetulan aku juga tahu siapa dia. Aku kira kau akan memilih Hyuuga Neji" kata Kakashi

Sasuke menatap heran saat Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah foto seorang pria bersurai bob

"Seperti yang aku katakan. Kau bebas memilih rekanmu dan aku juga akan memilih rekanmu. Dialah pilihanku" ujar Kakashi

Sasuke mengambil foto tersebut. Meneliti setiap jengkal wajah yang tergambar di selembar foto

"Namanya Rock Lee. Polisi berdomisili di Kobe. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki di Hokkaido selama 2 tahun hanya agar ia bisa dipercaya. Dengan adanya Lee di Akatsuki, maka akses kalian untuk bergabung akan semakin besar" ujar Kakashi

"Jadi kami akan bertiga?" Tanya Sasuke dan dibalas gelengan oleh Kakashi

"Kalian akan berempat" jawab Kakashi

"Lalu siapa satu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke

"Rekan Naruto. Nara Shikamaru"

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

"Hachim!"

Shikamaru mengelus hidungnya setelah bersin. Akibat bersin secara tiba-tiba, kertas kerjanya malah tercoret

"Sepertnya ada yang membicarakanku" kata Shikamaru dengan pede tingkat dewanya

"Arg...Sial!" Umpat Shikamaru lalu meremukan kertas tersebut

Mengambil kertas baru dan memulai konsep yang sudah terbayang di otaknya. Menjadi inovator dalam perusahaan teknologi besar layaknya Sabaku Tech membuat Shikamaru harus bisa menciptakan fitur terbaru bagi S-Tech demi bisa bersaing di pasar internasional

Ruang kerja pribadi yang diberikan Gaara juga membantu menopang Shikamaru agar bisa berkonsentrasi

Dengan penemuan tentu saja gelar profesor telah didapatkan oleh Shikamaru

"Aku bersyukur punya jabatan yang cukup berkelas di perusahaan ini. Tapi di lain sisi aku merasa memikul beban yang besar karena dipercaya oleh Gaara. Sekarang Gaara malah sudah di New York" batin Shikamaru

.

 ***Drrrrrrt...Drrrrrt!***

.

"Kampret!" Teriak Shikamaru saat ponsel yang terletak diatas meja tiba-tiba saja bergetar keras membuat Shikamaru terkejut. Dengan keterkejutannya tentu saja membuat kertas kerja Shikamaru kembali tercoret

Dengan kesal Shikamaru meraih ponselnya. Menggesek touchscreen dengan kasar lalu mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga

"Apa maumu?!" Tanya Shikamaru to the point

"Hoi tenang sedikit" kata sosok diseberang sana

"Sudah cepatlah. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, Sasuke"

"Yare...yare"

"Jadi apa maumu?"

"Begini..."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi topik yang panjang. Ia pun merilekskan badannya

"Jaa ne" kata Sasuke lalu memutuskan teleponnya membuat terciptanya perempatan di pelipis Shikamaru

"Dasar om-om sialan" gumam Shikamaru lalu meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dan kembali merobek kertas yang gagal. Setelah itu Shikamaru kembali mengambil kertas baru

Baru saja menggores tinta pena ke kertas, ponsel Shikamaru kembali bergetar membuat sekali lagi ia terkejut

"Kuso!" Batin Shikamaru mencoba bersabar lalu mengangkat teleponnya

"Apa?" Tanya Shikamaru datar

"Kau kosong besok?"

"Tidak. Aku sibuk"

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kau berbohong karena besok adalah minggu. Dan kau pernah mengatakan bahwa bila hari libur, maka kau juga akan libur. Jangan bawa perasaan kesal, Shikamaru-san. Besok kau akan ku jemput pukul 9 pagi di rumahmu. Jangan lupa untuk memakai pakaian formal. Jaa ne"

Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala saat Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkan katanya. Sebenarnya Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk beraktifitas di hari libur

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

*Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!*

.

Seorang pria bersurai bob baru saja menghabisi seorang laki-laki berjas hitam. Beberapa pria dengan jas hitam lainnya menyeringai meremehkan menatap pria yang ditindas tersebut

"Itulah akibatnya jika berani menyusup kemari, mata-mata Aosuna" kata seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan tato yang memenuhi setengah wajahnya. Namanya adalah Zetsu

"Ma-maafkan aku..." Kata mata-mata yang dikirim mafia Aosuna meminta ampun

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Si pria bob kembali menendang mata-mata Aosuna. Zetsu menyeringai tipis saat Rock Lee ~si pria bob~ menangani penyusup itu

"Lee, cukup" kata seorang pria bersurai hitam

"Baiklah, Kisame" kata Lee lalu menjauh

Zetsu menghampiri mata-mata Aosuna. Berjongkok disamping kepalanya lalu menarik rambut si penyusup dengan kasar sehingga wajah penyusup mendongak secara paksa

"Apa sekarang kau menyesal karena telah masuk ke dalam kandang singa?" Tanya Zetsu

"Maafkan aku, Zetsu-san" katanya

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Zetsu menghempaskan kepala korban dengan keras ke lantai lalu menariknya kembali. Terlihat hidung si korban telah mengeluarkan darah alias mimisan

"Jadi informasi apa yang kau dapat? Kuharap kau akan jujur" Tanya Zetsu

"Aku sudah tahu siapa itu Aidagaki Nagato" jawab korban membuat mata Lee terbelalak

Zetsu berdiri dari jongkoknya setelah melepaskan cengkramannya di rambut mata-mata Aosuna itu

.

 ***Dor!***

.

Tanpa berdosa, seorang pria bersurai merah dengan wajah baby face langsung melesatkan peluru tepat di jantung korban

"Tak ada yang memujiku?" Tanya pria yang memegang pistol itu

"Untuk apa, Sasori?" Tanya Deidara

"Lupakan" jawab Sasori dan menyimpan pistolnya

Semuanya pun bubar. Mereka semua kembali ke ruang diskotik. Kecuali dengan Lee. Pria bob ini terdiam ditempatnya

"Harus berapa lama aku seperti ini?" Gumam Lee

* * *

.

* * *

"Naruto-kuhn..." Desah Hinata disela-sela ciuman panas mereka saat Naruto membelai dada istrinya

Ciuman panas diantara mereka terjadi di ruang kerja Naruto. Naruto kini duduk di kursi kerjanya sedangkan Hinata dipangkuan Naruto

Bukan sekedar kecupan saja. Mereka berdua juga turut bergulat ria dengan lidah masing-masing

Bibir Naruto mulai turun dan menjamahi leher putih nan mulus milik Hinata. Menjilati leher dengan lembut memberikan sensasi geli dan nikmat untuk Hinata

"Ah..." Desah Hinata pelan menambah gairah Naruto

"Kaa-chan" panggil seorang bocah dari luar ruangan menghentikan kegiatan sepasang suami istri itu

Hinata mendesah kecewa lalu turun dari pangkuan suaminya. Naruto hanya tertawa maklum

"Kita akan bebas kalau mereka sudah terlelap, Hinata" kata Naruto dengan seringai mesumnya

"Naruto-kun hentai!" Kata Hinata dengan semu merah

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Masuklah bocah yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Hinata mengamati putranya yang pemberani dan dilain sisi sangat berandalan

"Ada apa, Boruto?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku lapar" jawab Boruto

"Sabar saja ya. Sebentar lagi kita juga akan makan malam. Lebih baik kamu mandi saja dulu sana" kata Hinata dengan lembut

"Tapi-"

"Apa tou-chan mengajarkanmu untuk membantah perkataan kaa-chan, Boruto?" Tanya Naruto tegas memotong bantahan Boruto

"Hai'" kata Boruto lalu berjalan keluar

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Hinata menatap suaminya

"Kau berhasil mendidiknya dengan baik, Naruto-kun" kagum Hinata

"Kau meremehkanku, hm?" Kata Naruto lalu berdiri dari kursinya

"Bagaimana jika nanti malam aku, kau, Boruto, dan Himawari pergi makan malam diluar, Hinata?" Tawar Naruto

"Tapi bukannya kau sibuk?"

"Aku tidak sibuk" sanggah Naruto

"Kau sibuk"

"Tidak"

Naruto tersenyum saat Hinata tidak lagi membantah perkataan Naruto

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukan Boruto dan Himawari" jawab Hinata

"Bagus. Ayo kita siap-siap" kata Naruto lalu merangkul istrinya keluar dari ruangan

Naruto tidak sibuk? Tentu saja bohong. Naruto sebenarnya sangatlah sibuk. Ia sengaja berbohong hanya agar dapat berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya

Sebagai kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab Naruto akan selalu melindungi dan menjaga keluarganya agar tidak dapat disentuh oleh kejahatan

Saat mereka berjalan, Naruto menyeringai tipis dan tidak disadari Hinata. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto mengenggam ponselnya di tangan yang lain hingga Naruto menyentuh touchscreen-nya

"Naruto-kun?" Kata Hinata saat lampu penerang tiba-tiba saja mati

"Kyaaa!" Pekik Hinata pelan karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tertindih oleh seseorang

Lampu kembali menyala. Hinata langsung bersemu merah saat menyadari posisi mereka. Naruto tengah menindih Hinata tepat diatas sofa

"Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita melakukannya diatas sofa?" Tanya Naruto

"..."

Naruto mengecup bibir peach Hinata dengan singkat karena istri seksinya itu tidak menjawab

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata

"Hm?" Sahut Naruto

"Perasaanku saja atau memang benar kalau kau itu semakin mesum?" Tanya Hinata berhasil menembus hati Naruto

"Dulu sudah pernah kukatakan, bukan?" Kata Naruto

"Aku akan bersikap selayaknya lelaki idaman saat berhadapan dengan istriku kelak" ujar Naruto

"Jadi maksudmu mesum itu sebagian dari pernyataan 'laki-laki idaman'?" Tanya Hinata

"Laki-laki mana yang tidak mesum?" Kata Naruto sengit membuat Hinata mengalah karena perkataan Naruto ada benarnya

.

 ***Cup***

.

Naruto sekali lagi mencium bibir istrinya sekejap dan menjauh. Naruto kembali mendekatkan bibirnya. Namun saat berjarak 2 cm, Naruto menghentikan laju kepalanya dan dimundurkan lagi membuat bibir Hinata yang sudah mengkerucut menjadi kesal

"Dasar mesum!" Ejek Naruto setelah aksi 'PHP'-nya berhasil mengecoh Hinata

* * *

.

* * *

"Kenyangnya..." Kata Boruto dengan 3 piring disampingnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah menampung melebihi kapasitas

Naruto sekeluarga sekarang tengah makan malam di restoran keluarga dengan pakaian santai

"Kau masih kalah, Boruto" kata Naruto dengan 5 piring disampingnya membuat Boruto dan Himawari takjub

"Sugoi..." Kagum Boruto

"Benar, kan? Belum lagi saat tou-chan dihadapkan dengan ramen. 10 porsi akan pasti kulenyapkan" ujar Naruto menyombongkan diri

Hinata tertawa dengan pelan. Melihat suaminya seperti ini hanya bisa ia lihat saat mereka sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Berbeda saat mereka hanya berstatus 'senpai-kouhai' atau 'idol-fan'. Naruto sangatlah menjaga image

Hinata menatap lembut kegiatan keluarga mereka. Ia sangat menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini. Pandangan Hinata berubah menjadi pandangan cinta, kagum, dan sayang kepada suaminya

"Semoga kita tidak terpisahkan" batin Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

WOW!

Ane sama sekali gak nyangka review 55 bisa tembus dalam semalam! :v

Padahal perkiraan ane palingan tembus besok atau 2 hari lagi atau lebih :3

Maaf karena baru sekarang ane publish. Ya...karena salah perkiraan itu lah...

Soalnya chapter yang ini baru ane bikin setelah 'deklarasi' ane publis. Dan chapter yang ini pun ane bikinnya dalam keadaan kepepet karena mengingat kalian. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan 'The Power of Kepepet' oleh guru ekonomi ane di sekolah XD

Dan maaf terlalu pendek.

Ini chapter permulaan, Reader-san XD

Chapter ini pun belum ada aksi

.

Good! Good! Good!

Karena kalian bisa bikin author fic ini kaget :v

.

Oh ya,

Oik Reader Guest yang namanya ' **penghapus** '. Kalau gak suka, jangan baca. Sekarang rata-rata semua fic ada peringatan itu. Seharusnya kau tahu itu. Okelah kalau kau kritik. Tapi kenapa bahasanya kasar? Gak diajarin tata bahasa yang sopan? Bukannya belajar bahasa Indonesia waktu sekolah udah pernah diajarkan? Atau kau gak pernah sekolah? Saya masih nerima kritikan asalkan bahasanya gak sembarangan kayak kau

Oke, Reader yang lain, jangan terlalu dipikirkan ocehan ane. Tapi khusus untuk ' **penghapus** ', camkan itu. Berbahasalah dengan baik, orang Indonesia!

Untuk Reader ' **TsukiNoCandra** ', daripada 'mengancam' lebih tepatnya apa yang saya lakukan disebut 'politik' lah

Thanks for review guys!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

 **Urang awak ma suaronyo :'v**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	20. Chapter 20

Seorang perempuan melebarkan jas lalu dilekatkannya ke badan sang suami. Naruto pun berbalik badan menghadap istrinya dengan senyum menawan

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku baru tahu laki-laki ingin dipuji" kata Hinata dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada

Naruto hanya diam dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mengeratkan dasi hitamnya, merapikan kerah kemeja merahnya, dan mengencangkan jas hitam yang ia kenakan

"Apa kau marah, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang hanya berdiri saja saat Naruto mengambil sepatu pantofel hitamnya

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto tengah memasang sepatu

"Tidak" jawab Hinata dan menjulurkan lidah. Wanita bersurai indigo itu langsung keluar dari kamar mereka

"Perempuan itu..." Gumam Naruto menahan kesal

"Untung saja aku hanya mengenal satu orang yang seperti itu. Jika saja dua, pasti sudah kubunuh" gumam Naruto lalu memasang jam tangan hitamnya

Naruto dibuat kesal oleh tingkah menjengkelkan istrinya. Ingin rasanya menahan wanita itu dan memberinya hukuman. Tapi karena waktu yang akan menunjukkan pukul 10 ditambah setelannya sudah rapi, Naruto dibuat harus bersabar

.

 ***Tok! Tok!***

.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Hinata memanggilnya

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Tanpa diberi jawaban, Hinata langsung membuka pintu karena bagaimana pun, kamar itu jugalah miliknya

"Sasuke sudah dibawah" ujar Hinata

"Iya" jawab Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya

Saat ia berpas-pasan dengan Hinata, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menyentil kening mulus Hinata membuat perempuan indigo itu meringis kesakitan

"Itu karena kau berani membuatku kesal"

Hinata hanya bisa mendengus sambil mengusap kening saat suaminya semakin menjauh. Lama berdiam, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan menghampiri suaminya

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun" cegah Hinata saat Naruto akan benar-benar keluar dari ambang pintu bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru

"?" Naruto hanya berbalik badan dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat istri cantiknya itu berlari kecil menghampirinya

"Jam 12 nanti aku ada janji pergi bersenang-senang bersama Sakura dan Tenten. Kau mengizinkanku pergi kan?" Tanya Hinata

"Bagaimana dengan Boruto dan Himawari?" Tanya Naruto

"Mereka kebetulan ingin bertemu dengan tou-san. Jadi kuantarkan dulu mereka ke mansion Hyuuga" jawab Hinata

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata Naruto dengan senyumnya

.

 ***Cup***

.

"Itu jimat keberuntungan hari ini" ujar Hinata setelah mencium bibir Naruto singkat membuat pria itu tersenyum

"Terimakasih, istriku" kata Naruto lalu melambaikan tangan menjauhi rumah menuju mobil milik Sasuke

.

 ***Bruuuum...***

.

Hinata menatap kepergian mobil tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Hinata merasakan pinggangnya terasa dipegang oleh tangan mungil. Ternyata benar. Putrinya datang dengan muka mengantuk

"Tou-chan pergi kemana, kaa-chan?" Tanya Himawari

"Tou-chan pergi kerja dulu sebentar" jawab Himawari

"Di hari libur seperti ini, kaa-chan?" Tanya Boruto dari dalam yang mendengar pembicaraan Hinata dan Himawari

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Boruto. Tou-chan mu itu adalah orang yang sibuk" jawab Hinata lalu menggiring Himawari masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu rumah

"Apa kaa-chan tidak pernah sedih karena tou-chan selalu sibuk?" Selidik Boruto. Bagaimana pun, Hinata adalah ibunya. Ia sangat mengharapkan kebahagian selalu menyelimuti sang ibu

"Tidak" jawab Hinata dengan senyum lembut saat sudah duduk bersama Himawari diatas sofa krem di ruang keluarga

"Kenapa?" Tanya Boruto yang berjalan menuju sofa yang diduduki keluarganya

"Apa kaa-chan tidak mencintai tou-chan?" Lanjut Boruto dengan raut muka penasaran. Bocah duplikat Naruto ini sekarang sudah duduk disamping adiknya

"Hei Boruto. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja kaa-chan sangat mencintai tou-chan mu dan tou-chan juga sangat mencintai kaa-chan. Masalahnya, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Belum waktumu untuk mengerti cinta, Boruto!" Kata Hinata mulai galak membuat Boruto mati kutu. Boruto mulai bengong bagaikan menemukan skak didalam permainan domino

"Ma-maaf, kaa-chan" kata Boruto

"Bagus. Sekarang kaa-chan ingin bertanya kepada kalian berdua" ujar Hinata membuat Himawari penasaran

"Tanya apa, kaa-chan?!" Tanya Himawari semangat

"Apa kalian berdua sudah mandi?" Tanya Hinata yang berhasil membuat kedua anaknya terdiam

.

.

* * *

Title :

 **Mendokusai? Make It Easy!**  
 **3**

Disclaimer :

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Created By :

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya**

Pair :

 **Naruto X Hinata**

Warning :

 **Season 3, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya**

Rated :

 **M**

Genre :

 **Romance, Action, Drama, Family, Mystery, Police, and Sci-fi**

* * *

.

.

 ***Bruum...***

.

Sebuah mobil putih berhenti di lahan parkir sebuah gedung besar yang merupakan Markas Pusat Kepolisian Jepang. Berbagai macam mobil personil telah diparkir disana

Seorang pria pantat ayam keluar pertama kali disusul oleh nanas dan durian. Naruto menyisir rambut pirangnya yang mulai panjang (bayangkan panjangnya rambut Minato) ke belakang karena mengingat setelan formal. Jadi dia harus tampil rapi

"Jadi, kenapa pemberhentian kita di kantor polisi?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Sudah lihat saja" jawab Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Naruto dan Shikamaru mengekor dari belakang

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Mereka berjalan dengan Sasuke didepan. Naruto menatap seisi kantor tersebut. Mulai dari pekerja hingga fasilitas

.

 ***Tap***

.

Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan pintu. Naruto dan Shikamaru pun juga ikut berhenti. Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam

"Silahkan masuk" kata seseorang didalam yang mempersilahkan 3 pria ini untuk masuk

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru pun masuk mendapati Kakashi yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru berhenti saat didepan Kakashi. Sasuke pun memberi hormat

"Apa kabar, Naruto, Shikamaru?" Sapa Kakashi

"Kami baik-baik saja, Kakashi-san. Lama tidak bertemu" balas Naruto

"Begitulah. Padahal kita tinggal di kota yang sama. Tapi entah kenapa sudah 15 tahun kita tidak bertemu, Naruto" ucap sang polisi 51 tahun yang baru saja diangkat menjadi Kepala Kepolisian Jepang ini

"Jadi, ada apa anda memanggil kami, Kakashi-san?" Tanya Naruto menyudahi reunian. Saatnya business time

"Naruto dan Shikamaru" panggil Kakashi

"Hai'?" Sahut durian dan nanas

"Berdasarkan hasil keputusan presiden di konferensi pers bersama pihak petinggi kepolisian, kami dari kedua belah pihak menyetujui bahwa pengacara terkenal sekaligus mantan H2 akan direkrut kepolisian untuk sebuah misi jangka panjang" ujar Kakashi membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru membulatkan matanya

"Apa maksudnya, Kakashi-san? Tidak mungkin seseo- kelompok mantan buronan direkrut oleh kepolisian" kata Shikamaru secara logis

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi ingatlah satu hal ini. Mantan Presiden, Hyuuga Hiashi telah mencabut label buronan pada H2 dan berubah menjadi pahlawan" ujar Kakashi

Mungkin untuk saat ini Naruto bisa menerima pemikiran tersebut. Untung juga bagi Naruto karena identitasnya sebagai H2 hanya diketahui oleh petinggi kepolisian dan petinggi negara

"Bagaimana, Shikamaru? Kau menyetujuinya? Aku bergantung padamu" tanya Naruto

"Jika anda terbuka mengenai kasus ini, apa kami boleh tahu seperti apa misinya sehingga disebut jangka panjang?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Kakashi

Kakashi pun tersenyum. Pertanyaan bagus karena inilah topik sebenarnya

"Misinya adalah misi penyamaran sebagai anggota baru mafia Akatsuki. Kalian harus mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka sehingga mencaritahu ketua mafia terbesar Jepang tersebut dan menangkapnya"

"Souka..." Gumam Shikamaru

"Bagaimana cara supaya kami bisa masuk?" Tanya Naruto

"Mudah. Kalian cukup menemui Lee. Lee sudah dapat persetujuan dari pihak Akatsuki untuk merekrut kalian" jawab Kakashi

"Kapan kami harus menemuinya?" Tanya Naruto

"Sebulan dari sekarang"

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, dan Tenten. 3 manusia gender perempuan yang sekarang sudah berganti nama semenjak menikah. Nama mereka sekarang adalah Namikaze Hinata, Uchiha Sakura, dan Hyuuga Tenten

3 sahabat semenjak kuliah. Mereka selalu bersenang-senang bersama dan sedih bersama-sama

Tepat di pukul 1 siang di hari minggu ini, Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten sedang mengeksplor seisi Hyuuga Fashion Center yang dikelola oleh Hinata

"Ayolah Hinata. Kau kan sahabat kami. Setidaknya berikan kami 1 baju anak gratis lagi" bujuk Sakura saat mereka sedang istirahat di ruang kerja Hinata

"Tidak lagi. Kalian berdua sudah kuberi gratis masing-masing 2 baju. Jadi sudah 4 baju kuberi secara gratis" tolak Hinata

"Tapi kami kan sahabatmu, Hinata" bujuk Tenten dengan puppy eyes-nya

"Jadi menurutmu aku akan mengalah setelah tatapanmu itu? Jangan harap" kata Hinata dengan seringainya

"Baiklah. Kita harus mengalah, Sakura. Designer terkenal dunia seperti Hinata desainnya kan bagus-bagus. Patut diberi harga mahal" kata Tenten mengalah

"Oh iya. Jadi bagaimana dengan rencanamu, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura teringat sesuatu

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sakura mengerti kebingungan sahabat indigonya itu. Sakura pun menghela nafas

"Mengenai International Event : Designer of The Year!" Seru Sakura membuat Hinata kaget

Designer of The Year merupakan acara fashion show yang melibatkan 5 top designer dunia. Acara yang dilaksanakan di Perancis, kota Paris, pada tanggal 1 Desember setiap tahunnya

"Oh tidak. Aku melupakannya" kata Hinata lalu bergegas menuju kalender yang digantung di dinding

Ternyata event-nya tinggal 2 minggu lagi sementara itu rancangan pakaian yang akan dipertunjukkan belum dibuat oleh Hinata. Ditambah jumlah pakaian yang harus dipertunjukkan adalah 3 gaun dengan tema yang berbeda. Yaitu tema musim dingin, gaun pesta, dan pakaian hangout

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau ingin melanjutkan acara kita atau membuat rancanganmu sekarang?" Tanya Tenten yang menyadari kepanikan di sorot mata Hinata

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu ia buang guna merilekskan pikirannya. Bukan designer top dunia namanya jika dia tidak bisa bekerja dibawah tekanan

"Kita lanjutkan acara kita. Ayo pergi" ajak Hinata dengan senyumnya berharap kedua sahabatnya dapat mengerti

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi jangan lupa. Bawakan kami oleh-oleh sepulang dari Paris" kata Sakura mengingatkan

"Ya aku tahu itu" kata Hinata lalu tertawa

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

"Tadaima?"

Naruto memasuki rumah mewah bergaya eropa modern milik keluarga Namikaze Naruto ini sambil menenteng sekotak donat kesukaan kedua anaknya. Saat ia mengucapkan salam, tidak ada satupun orang yang menjawab. Naruto melihat jam tangannya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan rumahnya masih kosong

"Dimana Hinata dan anak-anak?" Gumam Naruto dan mengecek ponselnya

[20 Panggilan Tak Terjawab dan 1 Pesan]

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat daftar panggilan tak terjawab ada 20 panggilan yang berasal dari nomor Hinata. Naruto pun berniat membaca pesan yang kemungkinan besar adalah dari Hinata

.

 **[Naruto-kun, hari ini aku akan pulang lama karena ada yang harus kukerjakan di kantor. Setelah kau membaca pesan ini, maukah kau menjemput Boruto dan Himawari?]**

.

Naruto merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah lama tertanam. Betapa bodoh dirinya karena mematikan notifikasi ponsel karena saking sibuk mengurusi persetujuan perekrutan

Naruto pun bergegas menuju mobil mini-busnya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah Hyuuga Fashion Center. Setelah itu baru Mansion Hyuuga

* * *

.

* * *

.

 ***Bruuum...***

.

Naruto menghentikan mobil mini bus merk Landcruiser warna putih di parkiran Hyuuga Fashion Center

Naruto keluar dari mobil dan mengunci mobilnya. Lalu pria tampan ini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Hyuuga Fashion Center

"Terkunci" gumam Naruto lalu berniat lewat pintu belakang yang dijaga oleh sistem keamanan. Kebetulan sekali

Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa. Ia tahu istrinya tidak dalam bahaya. Hanya saja pengalaman membuatnya tidak ingin berlama-lama

Naruto mendapati sebuah benda seperti kalkulaktor yang ditempel disamping pintu. Naruto tahu benda itu. Itu adalah benda yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengunci pintu dan membuka pintu jika kode telah dimasukkan

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengarahkan sensornya ke benda tersebut. Dan tada! Seperti biasa pintu yang dikelola sistem keamanan itu langsung terbuka

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Naruto pun membuka pintu lalu masuk. Setelah itu Naruto kembali menutup pintu dan tak lupa menguncinya

.

.

.

Di gelapnya malam kota Tokyo pada pukul setengah 11, seorang wanita cantik masih tetap sibuk tak memedulikan malam yang semakin gelap. Ia sibuk mendesain pakaian yang akan dipertunjukkan 2 minggu lagi

Hinata beruntung gedung mall-nya ini dilengkapi pencahayaan yang sangat lengkap sehingga tidak ada sudut ruangan yang terasa gelap

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Hinata melirik ke pintu saat tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Semacam pikiran aneh mengumpul di fikiran Hinata

"Hantu, kah?" Batin Hinata

"Hinata" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat dikenali oleh Hinata

Hinata pun tersenyum dengan kedatangan sosok paling dicintainya setelah kedua orangtuanya. Hinata pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekat menghampiri Naruto yang juga melangkahkan kakinya

Naruto pun memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya dengan erat

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo pulang" ajak Naruto

"Aku sedang merancang pakaian, Naruto-kun. Bisakah nanti saja aku kembali ke rumah? Atau aku bisa menginap disini" jawab Hinata

"Tidak boleh" tolak Naruto

"Ayolah, Naruto-kun. Desain ini harus selesai selama 2 minggu" kata Hinata

"Kau ingin aku tidak peduli lagi padamu, Hinata?" Ancam Naruto

Hinata pun hanya bisa menelan keinginannya untuk tetap tinggal

"Baiklah" kata Hinata dengan raut muka sedih

Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dengan lesu. Naruto hanya menatap diam apa yang dilakukan Hinata

"Kalau kau mau, bawa semua keperluanmu dan bawa pulang ke rumah. Kau bisa bekerja di ruang kerjaku" ujar Naruto membuat Hinata berbinar dan membalikkan badannya

"Serius?" Tanya Hinata

"Iya. Dengan catatan, kau boleh bekerja dari jam 9 pagi sampai 10 malam" jawab Naruto

Hinata pun berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto dan memeluk suaminya itu. 3 detik memeluk, Hinata melepas pelukannya dan menghampiri meja kerjanya

Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat istri cantiknya tengah membereskan keperluan mendesainnya. Mulai dari kertas gambar, pensil, peruncing, dll

"Ayo" ajak Hinata yang sudah didepan Naruto

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kemana istrinya pergi. Saat mereka sudah didalam mobil, Naruto dan Hinata tidak lupa memasang sabuk pengaman

"Kalau kuboleh tahu, apa jadwalmu ke depan mengenai karirmu sebagai designer?" Tanya Naruto saat mobil yang membawa mereka sudah bergerak

"Karena tinggal 2 minggu lagi, maka yang aku lakukan adalah menggambar rancangan 3 pakaian yang akan kupertunjukkan selama 3 hari ke depan. Dan setelah itu, aku dan bawahanku akan membuatnya menjadi nyata" jawab Hinata

"Souka..." Gumam Naruto

"Kau tidak sibuk kan saat aku ada fashion show di Paris?" Tanya Hinata

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah menyisihkannya demi istriku" jawab Naruto membuat Hinata memerahkan mukanya

"Terimakasih" gumam Hinata yang dapat didengar oleh Naruto

Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat jalan yang akan mereka lewati dihalangi oleh sebuah mini-bus yang menembakkan lampu jauhnya sehingga mengenai mata Naruto dan Hinata

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat lampu mobil mini-bus tersebut dimatikan memperlihatkan sekelompok orang berjas hitam layaknya mafia berada didalam mobil

Hinata sama mengertinya dengan Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa mafia itu sering memakai jas. Termasuk anak buahnya

"Hinata, pegangan dengan erat!" Kata Naruto lalu memutar mobilnya 180 derajat dan menginjak pedal gas sedalam mungkin

Mobil mafia itu tidak tinggal diam. Mobil hitam tersebut langsung melesat mengejar mobil putih milik Naruto

"Hinata, tolong ambilkan ponselku di saku celanaku! Aku terlalu sibuk!" Kata Naruto yang melajukan mobilnya secara kebut-kebutan dengan mobil mafia

"Hai'" kata Hinata dan merogoh saku kanan Naruto

"Bukan disitu. Di saku kiri!" Kata Naruto membuat Hinata harus meraih saku kiri Naruto yang berada diujung pintu

Saat Hinata akan meraihnya, Naruto langsung membanting stir ke kiri membuat Hinata tertarik ke kanan

"Maaf" kata Naruto

Hinata kembali berusaha. Tapi saat mendengar suara tembakan pistol, Hinata langsung menutup kedua telinganya

Karena terlalu menyusahkan Hinata, Naruto mencoba mengambilnya sendiri. Ia berhasil mengambil ponselnya

Naruto bersyukur karena mendapati sebuah pagar membatasi antara daratan dengan jembatan yang dapat diaktifkan dengan sistem

.

 ***Tit!***

.

Ponsel Naruto mengeluarkan suara saat setelah disentuh oleh Naruto saat mobil yang ia bawa telah melewati pagar pembatas yang belum aktif

Seiring dengan suara tadi, pagar pembatas pun aktif membuat mobil yang dinaiki mafia langsung bertabrakan dengan pagar pembatas

Naruto pun tersenyum lega tanpa mengurangi kecepatan mobil. Ia melihat Hinata yang tampak pucat

"Kita sudah aman, Hinata" kata Naruto

.

.

.

 ***Cklek***

.

 ***Sreeet***

.

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya lalu masuk diikuti Naruto. Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang sedangkan Hinata lebih memilih membersihkan badannya

Naruto yang mengetahui Hinata akan mengambil handuk, pria pirang ini langsung berinisiatif dan bangkit dari posisinya

"Tunggu" kata Naruto saat menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata

"Hm?" Tanya Hinata

"Sebelum mandi, bagaimana jika kita 'bermain'? Bukankah kita sudah bebas?" Ajak Naruto membuat muka Hinata memerah

"Tidak mau!" Jawab Hinata

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto semakin mendekat hingga Hinata tersandar ke dinding

Naruto langsung menempelkan tangan kanannya ke dinding dan semakin merapatkan wajahnya

"Jangan lakukan sekarang, Naruto-kun" pinta Hinata membuat Naruto kecewa

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto datar

"Karena..."

"Karena?"

"Karena badanmu bau"

"..."

* * *

.

* * *

Akhirnya keberadaan bulan telah digantikan oleh matahari yang bersinar lembut menerangi pagi hari. Melalui cela-cela ventilasi, sinar matahari berhasil membangunkan Hinata

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya. Badannya terasa lelah sekarang. Apalagi di bagian selangkangannya karena semalaman Hinata bermain bersama Naruto

Badan seksinya tengah telanjang dan dihalangi oleh selimut tidurnya yang tebal. Hinata menoleh ke suaminya yang masih terlelap

"Dia sangat bergairah tadi malam" gumam Hinata yang menyeringai mesum

Hinata melirik jam digital yang terletak diatas nakas sebelah ranjang. Ternyata sudah pukul 8 pagi. Sejam lagi, maka ibu muda ini diperbolehkan untuk mengoperasikan kertas desain di ruang kerja milik suaminya

"Aku harus mandi" gumam Hinata lalu berdiri dari ranjangnya sehingga lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas alias terekspos tanpa sehelai benang pun

Hinata berjalan menghampiri handuk lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Karena kegiatan semalam, Hinata tak sempat membersihkan tubuhnya

Percikan air bagaikan air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuh Hinata. Mulai dari rambut hingga ujung kaki

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Hinata diam menatap kepala Naruto yang menyembul dari balik pintu

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-kun?"

"Maaf. Lanjutkan kegiatanmu" kata Naruto dan kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi agar istrinya itu dapat melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkan dirinya

Naruto mengelus mukanya yang terasa membakar setelah melihat pemandangan seksi tersebut. Padahal dia sendiri sudah pernah mencicipi tubuh indah itu. Tapi entah kenapa saat melihat pemandangan tadi membuat gairah Naruto kembali meningkat

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berjalan menghampiri lemari bajunya

Lama menunggu, akhirnya Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit badannya

"Untuk apa pakaian itu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata saat mendapati pakaian santai yang telah dipersiapkan Naruto tergeletak begitu saja diatas ranjang

"Karena aku tidak sibuk, kita akan ke rumah ayahmu hari ini" jawab Naruto

"Sekaligus menjemput Boruto dan Hinata" lanjut Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana dengan rancanganku?" Tanya Hinata

"Keluarga atau karir?"

Pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata bungkam. Keluarga atau karir? 2 pilihan yang sulit bagi Hinata. Karirnya sebagai Designer adalah keinginannya sejak kecil. Keluarga? Tanpa mereka tak ada gunanya Hinata menjadi designer top dunia

"Baiklah. Kau mandi sana, dasar bau" kata Hinata dan menjelajahi seisi lemarinya

Pakaian yang digantung di lemari tersebut semuanya bermerk 'Hyuuga Fashion'. Dengan kata lain semua pakaian yang Hinata miliki adalah rancangannya sendiri

"Bauku seksi, bukan? Buktinya kau sangat liar tadi malam" kata Naruto sebelum memasuki kamar mandi

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya karena kesal atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka sifat Naruto-kun itu sangat berbeda jauh saat kami kuliah dulu" batin Hinata

Bagaimana tidak? Dingin, datar, tanpa ekspresi, stoic, tenang, berwibawa, tatapan mata tajam. Begitulah cara mendeskripsikan sosok Namikaze Naruto

Sekarang? Cara deskripsinya telah berubah. Lembut, penyayang, hangat, lucu, dan...mesum

"Ya aku tahu itu. Jika laki-laki tidak mesum, maka ia tidak normal" gumam Hinata

"Aku dengar itu!" Teriak Naruto dari dalam membuat Hinata terbengong karena gumamannya masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto

"Apa kau meletakkan semacam penyadap didekat sini sehingga kau dapat mendengar apa yang aku katakan?!" Tanya Hinata

Hinata tertawa pelan saat kepala Naruto keluar dari balik pintu dengan busa dari pembersih gigi yang memenuhi mulutnya

"Kwau mweragwukankwu?" Tanya Naruto

"H2 kuragukan? Ya Tidaklah" jawab Hinata

Naruto kembali menutup pintu kamar mandinya berniat melanjutkan acara mandi yang sempat tertunda. Hinata pun tersenyum setelah Naruto merapatkan pintu kamar mandi

Hinata menoleh ke atas nakas disamping ranjangnya. Ada kertas yang terletak diatasnya. Karena penasaran, Hinata pun menghampiri kertas tersebut

Hinata meraih kertas yang ternyata adalah surat. Melihat kepala surat, Hinata pun membelalakkan matanya

10 menit lamanya menghabiskan waktu didalam kamar mandi, Naruto pun keluar dalam keadaan fresh. Ia pun terkejut saat mengetahui Hinata sedang membaca sesuatu

"Hinata" kata Naruto dan menghampiri istrinya

Hinata pun menoleh. Ekspresi marah melekat di wajah cantiknya. Naruto mengerti itu. Ia mengerti kenapa istrinya memasang wajah marah seperti itu

"Surat Kerjasama Polisi?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku bisa jelaskan" jawab Naruto

"Jelaskanlah" kata Hinata

Naruto pun mengacungkan 5 jarinya menandakan meminta waktu sebentar. Hinata pun mengangguk mengerti. Mendapatkan jawaban Hinata, Naruto pun menghampiri lemarinya karena ingin memakai pakaiannya terlebih dahulu

Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, Naruto duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Ia menepuk-nepuk sampingnya agar Hinata juga ikut duduk disampingnya

Hinata mengikuti perkataan Naruto. Ia pun duduk disamping suaminya yang tampan itu. Hinata memerahkan mukanya saat Naruto masih sempat merangkulnya saat ia sedang marah

"Aku ditawari kerjasama oleh Kepolisian Jepang. Mereka mengajakku untuk bergabung menuntaskan sebuah misi jangka panjang" ujar Naruto

"Misi seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Penyamaran"

Hinata tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan. Oke Naruto mengerti karena Hinata juga pasti sering mendengar kakak kandungnya pernah menyamar

"Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Kalau begitu aku bisa pergi bertugas tanpa dikhawatirkan olehmu" kata Naruto sedikit kecewa

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata pun penasaran

"Penyamaran seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Menyamar sebagai anggota mafia"

Hinata pun langsung terbelalak. Mafia? Suaminya akan menyamar sebagai mafia? Apa dia serius? Mafia di Jepang sangatlah serius mengenai hukuman pada anggotanya. Sekali saja berbuat salah, maka ia akan kehilangan salahsatu jarinya. Terberatnya, jika berbuat salah maka hukumannya adalah mati

"Putuskan kerjasama itu sekarang, Naruto-kun"

Naruto diam menatap dalam manik amethyst milik Hinata. Hinata berkata dengan wajah serius sehingga berbohong pun tidak mungkin

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sangat beresiko. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum lembut. Naruto pun memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir istrinya

"Lagi..." Rengek Hinata manja

Naruto kembali mencium Hinata. Tapi lebih lama namun hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir. 5 detik kemudian, Naruto pun menjauhkan wajahnya

"Percayalah padaku bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja, Hinata"

"Tetap tidak boleh, Naruto-kun. Dengarlah perkataanku ini"

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat setetes air bening mengalir di pipi lembut istrinya. Ya, Hinata menitikkan air matanya. Naruto pun membawa istrinya itu ke dalam rengkuhannya

Tangisan Hinata pun pecah. Ia menangis karena sangat khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya nanti jika benar ia menyamar sebagai mafia

"Jangan menangis, Hinata"

"Dengarlah permintaanku itu...hiks!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ternyata sangat rumit jika meminta izin dari Hinata. Padahal Naruto sempat mengira bahwa Hinata akan biasa-biasa saja karena sudah terbiasa dan malah akan mengusir Naruto. Tapi faktanya 180 derajat. Istrinya yang ia kenal sebagai perempuan angkuh itu memiliki sifat khawatir yang sangat tinggi

"Hinata, tolonglah mengerti. Aku mohon. Aku rela menjadikan ini sebagai permintaan terakhirku" pinta Naruto lembut

"Kepolisian, bukan, Jepang membutuhkan bantuanku, Hinata. Tidakkah kau mau melihatku melakukan sesuatu demi negara? Aku merasa terhormat mendapatkan ajakan ini, Hinata. Terlebih mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah H2 dan mereka memberikanku kesempatan meningkatkan keharmonisan antara H2 dan Kepolisian setelah pencabutan kasusku oleh ayahmu" ujar Naruto

Hinata tampak menimbang-nimbang. Jika ia menyetujuinya, maka ia akan jarang atau tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Naruto. Jika tidak setuju, maka Naruto akan terus dihantui rasa bersalah karena menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan Kepolisian

"Tapi, bagaimana cara kita agar tetap bisa berhubungan?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku bisa diam-diam untuk meneleponmu" jawab Naruto

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu"

Sekali lagi ia menitikkan air matanya. Ia harus membuat sebuah pernyataan yang memberatkan

"Jika kau tetap teguh dalam pendirianmu, baiklah, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata akhirnya membuat Naruto tersenyum

Naruto pun kembali menenggelamkan kepala Hinata di dadanya. Hinata memposisikan senyaman mungkin didalam pelukan Naruto yang sangat hangat

"Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya, Hinata" bisik Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata

.

 ***Cup***

.

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata untuk kedua kalinya membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. Perlahan Hinata mulai menikmatinya dan memejamkan mata saat Naruto memulai lumatan ala French Kiss

Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto sedangkan tangan Naruto menekan kepala belakang Hinata untuk memperdalam lumatan mereka

"Mmmh.." Desah Hinata saat Naruto menggendongnya lalu merebahkan Hinata diatas ranjang tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka

"Hmmm..." Desah Hinata sekali lagi saat Naruto meraba payudaranya yang terbungkus bra merah dari luar

"Kita lupa" kata Naruto tiba-tiba saat melepas ciuman yang membuat Hinata mabuk cinta itu

"Lupa?" Tanya Hinata

"Kita akan ke mansion Hyuuga, bukan?"

"Benar"

Naruto pun turun dari ranjang diikuti Hinata. Mereka harus ke kediaman Hyuuga sekarang karena kedua buah hati mereka ada disana

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Pertama-tama, ane minta maaf karena update-nya terlalu lama dikarenakan paket internet habis dan baru kemaren sanggup membelinya-_-"

Ane tahu, pasti ada Silent Reader yang terlalu malas untuk memberikan pendapatnya mengenai cerita saya. Apa yang kalian lakukan membuat saya patah semangat dalam update

Baiklah, ane akan menjelaskan sedikit sesuatu yang fatal. Yaitu, di Arc Mafia ini, kemungkinan momen NaruHina bakalan berkurang karena Naruto harus menyamar sebagai salahsatu anggota mafia

Dalam fic ini, ane lebih memilih konsep mafia dibanding yakuza. Pada dasarnya 2 kata tersebut memang sama. Tapi yakuza merujuk ke mafia Jepang dan setiap anggotanya memiliki tato khas yakuza sebagai identitas. Karena ane gak mau ambil pusing agar tokoh Naruto tidak diberi tato supaya terjaga keasriannya (:v), makanya ane memilih nama mafia. Tapi tenang aja. Namanya mafia yang berasal dari Jepang tentu saja tradisi katana tidak dihilangkan

Karena ada yang bingung dengan perbedaan usia Naruto dan Hinata, akan ane kasih tau. Naruto lebih tua 2 tahun. Kalau di chap 17 bilang setahun, berarti Typo

Dan untuk NHL, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Karena setelah Naruto bergabung dengan Akatsuki, otomatis Naruto jadi jarang berkomunikasi dengan Hinata. Kemungkinan NaruHina lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan ponsel daripada secara langsung. Atau ane akan menggunakan Flashback sebagai medianya

Hei bro/sis, ada berita bagus(mungkin) untuk kalian. Karena ane sedang dalam proses pembuatan fic baru berfokus pada drama/romance. Jika ane udah merasa yakin dengan cerita tersebut, maka dengan berani akan ane publish-kan cerita tersebut

Terimakasih atas Favorite, Follow, dan Review-nya, teman-teman. Karena dukungan kalianlah Kazehiro Tatsuya ada

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

.

 **Sebulan Kemudian**

 _Hokkaido_

.

.

.

Suara memekakkan telinga ditambah bass tinggi lengkap dengan lampu disko menjadi latar tempat scene kali ini

Di sebuah ruangan khusus yang berada di lantai teratas club, sekelompok orang bersetelan jas hitam duduk tenang diatas sofa yang telah disediakan. Mereka adalah anggota mafia Akatsuki. Seorang pria dengan tato yang menutupi setengah wajahnya sedang duduk diatas sebuah bangku khusus. Ia adalah perantaranya ketua mafia Akatsuki. Zetsu

"Lee?" Zetsu memanggil seorang pria bob

"Ada apa, Zetsu?" Sahut Lee yang tadinya sibuk menendang angin dengan gerakan beladirinya

"Sudah waktunya untuk menjemput anggota baru yang kau rekrut itu, bukan?" Tanya Zetsu

"Iya, Zetsu. Aku sebagai orang kepercayaanmu tidak akan melupakannya" jawab Lee dan kembali memasang dasi dan jas hitamnya

Zetsu mengangguk. Lee pun berpamitan kepada 7 anggota teratas Akatsuki dengan cara membungkukkan badannya. Setelah itu Lee pun keluar dari ruangan

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **PRESENT**

.

 **Title :**

Mendokusai? Make It Easy!  
3

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Season 3, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Action, Drama, Family, Mystery, Police, and Sci-fi

* * *

.

.

 **[I will miss you]**

.

Naruto tersenyum getir membaca pesan singkat dari sang istri tercinta. Ia harus kuat menjalani ini semua demi kebanyakan orang

Kebanyakan orang?

Ya kebanyakan orang. Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja mendapatkan tujuan utamanya dari Kakashi sebagai mafia untuk menangkap ketua Akatsuki sebenarnya karena dia telah merencanakan sesuatu. Darimana Kakashi mengetahuinya? Tentu saja dari mata-mata. Yaitu Rock Lee

Rencana Akatsuki adalah menguasai Bank of Japan. Bank tersebut adalah pusat penyimpanan uang dan percetakan uang terbesar di Jepang yang terletak di Hokkaido (tentu saja ini hasil buatan ane sendiri)

"Naruto, bersabarlah" kata Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya

"Aku tahu kau juga merasakannya" balas Naruto

"Benar"

Mereka kali ini duduk di depan sebuah pohon seperti yang dijanjikan agar Lee bisa menemukan mereka berdua dengan mudah

"Itu dia" kata Naruto saat mendapati sebuah mobil hitam

Keluarlah sosok pria 26 tahun bernama Rock Lee yang akan menjadi partner Naruto dan Sasuke. Keberuntungan mereka bertambah karena Rock Lee sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan perantara Akatsuki, Zetsu

"Ohayou, Naruto-san! Sasuke-san!" sapa Naruto lalu bersalaman dengan Sasuke. Saat bersalaman dengan Naruto, Lee tampak antusias

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku sangat terobsesi dengan gaya berkelahimu, H2" jawab Lee

"Gaya bertarungmu lebih memprioritaskan tendangan, bantingan, dan kuncian yang ujungnya mematahkan. Sangat jarang kau melepaskan kuncianmu dengan baik hati. Akan selalu ada suara *trek*" lanjut Lee yang membuat Naruto tertawa dipaksakan

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto. Lee pun melepaskan pagutannya di tangan Naruto

"Bisa perlihatkan identitas palsu kalian?" Tanya Lee

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengangguk lalu menyodorkan kartu identitasnya kepada Lee

"Kazehaya Naruto dan Utsunomiya Sasuke? Pilihan bagus" puji Lee dan kembali menyerahkan kartu mereka

Apa yang dilakukan Lee selanjutnya adalah meneliti rupa Naruto dan Sasuke yang sama dengan identitas palsunya

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah merombak gaya rambut, warna rambut, dan tambahan lainnya agar identitas asli mereka tidak mudah dikenali Akatsuki

Dimulai dari Naruto. Rambut yang awalnya acak-acakan dan pirang sekarang berubah rapi. Rambut atasnya disisir ke kanan belakang ala Classic Cut. Warna rambutnya putih. Anting H2-nya selalu melekat di telinga kirinya

Sedangkan Sasuke, rambut yang awalnya emo dan hitam sekarang berubah. Rambut panjangnya diikat dengan karet hitam. Warna rambutnya tetap hitam. Ada jenggot tipis yang hinggap di dagunya

"Wajah kalian sudah terlihat dewasa sekarang" kagum Lee seolah mengejek

"Jadi menurutmu dulu kami masih terlihat seperti anak-anak?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bukan begitu maksudku" jawab Lee dengan tawa canggung

"Sudahlah, Sasuke, Lee" kata Naruto

"Aku baru ingat" kata Lee lalu membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan berdiri lagi

"Salam kenal, Kazehaya Naruto, Utsunomiya Sasuke. Namaku Rock Lee" salam formal dari Lee. Naruto dan Sasuke pun turut membungkukkan badannya

Lee mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk memasuki mobil yang dibawa Lee. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk dan memasuki mobil hitam tersebut

Lee pun mengemudikan mobil tersebut kembali ke markas kecil Akatsuki di Succubus Club

"Aku akan mengingatkannya kembali, Naruto dan Sasuke. Misi kita adalah menangkap ketua Akatsuki sebenarnya" ujar Lee

Setibanya didepan Succubus Club, Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan disusul Lee. Naruto melihat club malam itu dari luar. Succubus? Naruto tahu itu

Succubus adalah iblis seksi yang membuat laki-laki mengalami apa yang namanya 'mimpi basah'. Setidaknya hanya itu yang diketahui Naruto mengenai Succubus

Naruto memasuki club itu terlebih dahulu

.

 ***Cup***

.

Matanya terbelalak kaget saat baru saja masuk langsung dihadiahi ciuman panas dari seorang perempuan yang sepertinya adalah pelayan di Succubus Club

Hal yang sama juga dialami Sasuke. Tentu saja dengan wanita yang berbeda

"Selamat datang di Succubus Club dan Akatsuki, Kazehaya Naruto, Utsunomiya Sasuke. Itu adalah hadiah kedatangan kalian" kata Zetsu saat kedua pelayan Succubus Club menyelesaikan ciuman panasnya

"Hm. Terimakasih atas santapannya, Zetsu-san" kata Naruto yang tersenyum senang

"Bwek! Apa-apaan perempuan itu?! Menciumku?! Hanya Hinata yang kuperbolehkan mencicipi bibir ini" batin Naruto. Ternyata ucapannya sebentar hanyalah akting belaka demi kelancaran misi

Zetsu tersenyum. Pria bertato ini membalikkan badannya diikuti Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi. Lee pun mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke agar mengikuti perantara Akatsuki itu

"Naruto, tanyakan siapa pria bertato itu" kata Shikamaru yang berada di Tokyo melalui tindik Naruto

Naruto paham dan mengerti maksud dari Shikamaru. Ia juga penasaran dengan siapa ia berbicara tadi

"Lee, siapa dia?" Bisik Naruto di telinga Lee

"Namanya Zetsu. Dia bukanlah bos mafia ini. Ia hanya menyampaikan perintah dari bos misterius" jawab Lee

Naruto pun mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa ditanyapun Shikamaru dapat mendengar ucapan Lee tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke, pria ini sedaritadi sibuk 'cuci mata'

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee membuka sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Staff Only'. Mereka pun memasuki ruangan tersebut

Naruto mendapati Zetsu tengah duduk dengan seorang wanita bayaran yang duduk diatas pangkuannya

2 wanita seksi membawakan setelan jas hitam yang masih dibungkus oleh plastik menandakan jas baru

"Itu untuk kalian berdua. Mulai besok, berkumpulah disini untuk memulai tugas" kata Zetsu

* * *

.

* * *

Di sejuknya pagi kota Tokyo, seorang wanita bernama Namikaze Hinata sedang menyirami bunga kesukaannya di taman belakang pekarangan rumahnya

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Hinata memulai hari tanpa adanya sosok suami karena suaminya itu ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di Hokkaido

Ia harus tetap menjalani hari tanpa adanya Naruto dalam kurun waktu yang belum dapat dipastikan

"Kaa-chan?" Panggil seorang gadis kecil berusia 3 tahun dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan ibunya

"Ada apa, sayang?" Tanya Hinata

"Ada oba-chan" jawab Himawari

"Naruko?" Batin Hinata lalu Himawari menuntun ibunya itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah melihat adik iparnya

Hinata pun mendapati Naruko tengah duduk diatas sofa didepan televisi. Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan Naruko yang sering datang bertamu. Karena, Naruko sudah ia anggap adik sendiri

"Naruko" panggil Hinata membuat Naruko menoleh dengan senyum bahagia

"Nee-chan!" Teriak Naruko lalu berlari memeluk kakak iparnya

Naruko melompat-lompat gembira selama berpelukan dengan Hinata. Hinata pun keheranan. Sedangkan Himawari ikut senang dan tertawa walaupun tidak tahu apa yang disenangi oleh Naruko

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruko?" Tanya Hinata

Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat Naruko memperlihatkan jari manisnya. Ternyata sebuah cincin berlapis berlian telah melekat di jari manis Naruko

"Konohamaru-kun melamarku! KYAAA!" Teriak Naruko membuat Hinata tersenyum

"Syukurlah. Setidaknya kau itu tetap laku, Naruko" kata Hinata membuat Naruko melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar kalimat ajakan perang dari Hinata

"Aku ini sangat cantik, Hinata-nee. Tidak mungkin tidak ada laki-laki yang akan melamarku" balas Naruko

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?" Tanya Hinata

"27 tahun" jawab Naruko pelan

"Dengar. Saat usiaku 21 tahun, kakakmu bahkan sudah melamarku. Bahkan saat aku seusiamu, aku sudah memiliki 2 buah hati" ujar Hinata dengan seringai sombongnya

"Setidaknya onii-chan bisa bernafas lega karena aku akan menikah, nee-chan" kata Naruko lalu menjulurkan lidahnya membalas ejekan Hinata

Himawari memasang ekspresi bingung melihat percakapan antara Hinata dan Naruko. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud mereka

Menyadari keberadaan Himawari, Hinata pun membekap mulut Naruko sebelum kalimat vulgar mulai keluar dari bibir itu. Hinata melirikkan matanya ke Himawari berulang kali agar Naruko mengerti maksudnya

Hinata pun menggendong putrinya itu. Hinata mengajak Naruko untuk duduk disampingnya di sofa dekat mereka berdiri

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

"Naruto"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya setelah dikagetkan oleh Sasuke. Mereka sekarang berada di toilet sebuah club ternama milik rival Akatsuki

"Maaf" kata Naruto lalu membasuh mukanya didepan westafel

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Naruto melirik pria bersurai panjang di sampingnya. Kegugupan jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Sasuke sedaritadi hanya melihat wajahnya didepan cermin

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku merasa takut dan panik sekarang" jawab Sasuke

"Mana yang benar?"

"Aku merasakan keduanya, dobe"

"Takut dan panik adalah 2 kata yang berbeda, teme. Takut dan panik adalah 2 kondisi yang bertolak belakang. Panik bisa membuatmu terbunuh. Takut bisa membuat adrenalinmu terpacu hingga melakukan segala hal diluar dugaanmu"

Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang berada dalam misi bersama Akatsuki untuk menginvasi sebuah club milik mafia Way. Tujuan utama mereka adalah mempertemukan sang ketua mafia Way dengan Zetsu

"Aku takut karena aku akan berbuat kriminal. Aku panik karena terpaksa harus melakukannya demi misi"

"Benar bukan? Takut dan panik adalah 2 kondisi yang berbeda" kata Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam

Apa yang dikatakan pria bersurai putih itu benar. Jika takut dan panik adalah kondisi yang sama, maka kita tidak perlu mempunyai 2 alasan kenapa kita merasakannya

"Baiklah, kau menang" kata Sasuke

Sasuke menatap tajam pantulan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskan perlahan

"Rileks" kata Naruto sambil melihat kegiatan Sasuke dengan sebuah kacamata khusus telah melekat di wajahnya

"Ya, rileks" balas Sasuke lalu melihat wajah Naruto. Ternyata Naruto sudah memakai kacamata itu

.

 ***Tet***

.

Lampu club termasuk toilet pun mati seketika setelah Naruto meretas penerangan sebagai kode pemulai misi invasi

"Dasar kurang ajar! Kau tidak memberi aba-aba. Aku belum memasang kacamata infa-red, baka!" Teriak Sasuke lalu memakai kacamata khususnya dan mengejar Naruto yang sudah di luar terlebih dahulu

Bagaimana reaksi kalian sewaktu sedang bersenang-senang, listrik malah tidak berfungsi secara dadakan sehingga kegiatan berhenti secara mendadak pula. Pasti kalian akan merasa bingung. Mungkin ada yang merasa takut ataupun panik

Itulah kenapa semua pengunjung langsung terdiam di tempat

Di lain sisi, seorang personil mafia Way melangkahkan kakinya mengecek kontak listrik di belakang club. Tidak ada kesalahan ditemukan. Si mafia ini pun dibuat keheranan

"Aneh" gumamnya

.

 ***Bugh***

.

Dia seketika pingsan setelah lehernya ditotok kuat oleh Rock Lee dari belakang

Kembali ke dalam club, sekarang para pengunjung sudah mulai risih. Ada yang memilh menunggu dan ada juga yang memilih pergi

"Mana musiknya?!" Protes salahseorang Akatsuki sebagai provokator terjadinya kerusuhan

"Ya! Ayolah, kawan! Jangan gantung kesenangan kami" kata salahsatu pengunjung yang terprovokasi

"Ya! Nyalakan kembali!" Teriak pengunjung dan para pengunjung lainnya pun ikut protes

Seorang mafia Way pun mulai berkeringat. Ia menelpon salahsatu rekannya untuk memeriksa kontak listrik

"Terimakasih" katanya

Kembali keluar, 3 orang personil keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru bersama pistol di tangan mereka untuk berjaga-jaga. Salahsatu dari mereka mulai memeriksa listrik tersebut. Tidak ada yang janggal

.

 ***Kssssk...Ksssk...***

.

Mereka bertiga pun menoleh ke semak-semak yang berisik membuat kewaspadaan mereka meningkat

A dan B pun melangkah mendekat dengan bidikan pistol ke arah semak belukar. Sedangkan C melindungi dari belakang

"Jarak 500m, arah angin stabil. Siap menembak" kata seseorang jauh dari lokasi club. Seorang perempuan bersurai pendek sebahu dengan sebuah sniper

Konan, itulah nama penembak jitu kepunyaan Akatsuki. Seorang sniper bergender perempuan. Posisinya tengah menelungkup dengan sniper di tangannya

"Lakukan" kata Zetsu diseberang HT

Konan pun menarik pelatuk dengan bidikan yang diperuntukkan ke si C. Sniper yang dilengkapi peredam itupun mengeluarkan peluru cepat membelah angin

.

 ***Jleb***

.

Si C pun seketika tumbang dibelakang A dan B. Suara badan C yang terjatuh mencium tanah dapat didengar oleh A dan B. Mereka berdua pun menoleh. Dan sayangnya, Lee sudah mempersiapkan semua ini

.

 ***Ciung! Ciung!***

.

A dan B langsung tumbang setelah peluru pistol peredam yang digenggam Lee mengenai jantungnya

"Adrenalinku terpacu tadi" gumam Lee beruntung karena telah disupport oleh Konan dari kejauhan

Di lain sisi, seorang pria bersurai putih tengah berlindung dibalik meja di lorong dalam gedung Club Way. Telah terjadi baku tembak Naruto dengan 4 mafia Way

.

 ***Dor!***

.

"Aku tidak boleh membunuh" batin Naruto lalu memasukkan tangannya ke balik jas hitam yang ia kenakan

"Untung saja aku tetap menyediakannya" gumam Naruto saat mengeluarkan sarung tangan khas H2-nya

.

 ***Dor!***

.

"Saatnya beraksi demi kepercayaan!" Batin Naruto lalu mengenggam ponsel canggihnya

Naruto pun meretas CCTV dibelakang keempat mafia. Sekarang layar ponsel Naruto telah memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV

Sekarang Naruto melakukan scanning terhadap 4 mafia itu untuk mengetahui apa mereka membawa ponsel atau tidak. Hasilnya salahsatu dari mereka ada yang bawa

"Katakan 'cheese'" gumam Naruto

.

 ***Blarrr!***

.

Terjadi ledakan kecil yang membuat keempat mafia itu terpental. Mengetahui bahwa musuhnya telah lumpuh, Naruto pun melesat cepat tanpa membuang waktu lagi

"Cara lama memang selalu efektif. Bukankah begitu, Shika?" Tanya Naruto sambil berlari sehingga dasi hitam yang ia kenakan berterbangan ke belakang

"Itu karena kau sudah nyaman dengan gerakan H2" jawab Shikamaru

"Mungkin kali ini kau benar" balas Naruto

"Naruto, kau harus cepat. Bos mafia Way akan segera kabur karena dibawah sana Akatsuki sudah membuat kekacauan" ujar Shikamaru

"Sial" gumam Naruto mempercepat langkahnya

"Shika, tunjukkan aku jalan tercepat" pinta Naruto

"Roger" balas Shikamaru

Disisi Shikamaru, pria itu menyeringai tipis saat lorong lantai 4 Club Way sudah ia ketahui. Shikamaru pun mengirim data itu ke Naruto

"Hidupkan blue print" kata Shikamaru

"Baiklah" kata Naruto yang masih tetap berlari menyempatkan diri menyentuh ponselnya. Setelah itu Naruto mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke langit-langit

Tiba-tiba saja kamera depan ponsel Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya bagaikan LCD Proyektor atau orang zaman sekarang menyebutnya hologram

"Salah jalan" gumam Naruto dan berhenti. Ia langsung balik badan dan kembali berlari lalu lurus saat di persimpangan antara pertemuan 3 lorong

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto berhenti saat ia sudah berada di teras. Ia memeriksa keadaan dibawah. Ternyata benar. Seseorang yang dipastikan Naruto sebagai bos mafia sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk kabur

"Ini salah kalian, Akatsuki" gumam Naruto lalu melihat ke bawah

"Ayolah! 30 tahun itu masih muda dibanding bintang Hollywood yang masih laku menjadi aktor utama walaupun usianya sudah setengah abad!" Kata Naruto dan terjun dengan nekat ke tumpukan sampah dibawah sana

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus. Dengan sigap Naruto langsung keluar dari tumpukan sampah dan mengambil langkah seribu. Namun sangat disayangkan. Saat dirinya sudah berlari mengejar, mobil itu langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru

Naruto pun berhenti dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mendengar suara hentakan kaki mendekatinya

"Argh! Terlambat" kata seseorang dibelakang Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh mendapati seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang panjang

"Kau..." Kata Naruto menggantung memperlihatkan ekspresi berfikir

"Deidaki, bukan?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit lupa dengan nama salahsatu rekannya ini

"Deidara!" Jawab Deidara kesal karena namanya tiba-tiba saja dirubah

"Mana yang betul? Deidaki atau Deidara?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Deida-"

"Deidaki-senpai!" Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja mengintrupsi

Seorang pria bertopeng pusaran datang ke pembicaraan mereka

"Deidaki yang betul" kata Naruto yang menyimpulkan sesuatu membuat Deidara kesal

.

 ***Bletak!***

.

"Ittei" rintih Tobi yang kepalanya baru saja dijitak Deidara

"Ini salahmu yang ikut memanggil Deidaki! Jadinya Naruto mengira namaku Deidaki akibat ulahmu. Jangan membuat namaku terdengar menjijikan, Tobi!" Marah Deidara

"Gomenasai" kata Tobi

"Jadi mana yang betul? Deidara atau Deidaki?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Sekarang pertanyaannya tertuju ke Tobi

"Deidaki!"

.

 ***Bletak!***

.

Tobi mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa panas. Naruto menyeringai tipis saat pria bertopeng itu terpancing dengan pertanyaannya

"Mana dia?" Tanya Sasori yang baru saja muncul bersama Kakuzu

"Berhasil kabur" jawab Naruto

"Sial!" Kata Kakuzu lalu menendang sesuatu benda didekatnya karena saking kesal

"Proyek kita gagal" kata Kakuzu

Naruto tampak berfikir. Apa dia harus membantu kali ini? Ia bisa saja mengejar si bos mafia itu melalui akses meretasnya. Jika ditimbang-timbang, ada 2 keuntungan dan 1 kerugian yang ia dapatkan jika membantu

Keuntungannya adalah, ia akan memperkecil angka pengaruh mafia terhadap pasar gelap dan kepercayaan Akatsuki akan semakin meningkat untuknya. Kerugiannya, Naruto akan memperbesar angka pengaruh Akatsuki untuk pasar gelap sehingga reputasi Akatsuki akan naik

"Setidaknya ada 2 keuntungan" batin Naruto

"Dia belum lolos" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasori

Kakuzu yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun menoleh ke pria bersurai putih brewokan itu. Ia tampak tertarik

Naruto pun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Seketika layar hologram kembali muncul memperlihatkan sebagian kota dimana lokasi target mereka berada

"Karena titik merahnya berhenti, sepertinya ia sedang bersembunyi disuatu tempat. Kalian ingin mencarinya?" Tanya Naruto

"Kita lakukan!" Jawab Kakuzu cepat lalu mendekatkan HT ke mulutnya

"Akatsuki! Menuju kuil di perbukitan!" Seru Kakuzu

Tanpa Naruto sadari, mata hitam dibalik topeng pusaran yang menutupi wajah asli seorang pria bernama Tobi itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

"Ah...lelahnya" kata Naruto yang baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang apartemennya

Karena fasilitasnya ditanggung Kepolisian, Naruto dan Sasuke pun memilih kamar apartemen yang berbeda namun bersebelahan agar mereka dapat menikmati

.

 ***Drrrrrt...Drrrrt...***

.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang berada datas nakas itu bergetar. Naruto pun menggapai ponselnya lalu mendekatkan ke telinga setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya

"Moshi-moshi, Shika?"

"Hoy Naruto. Ada kabar bagus untukmu" ujar Shikamaru

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto tertarik

Terjadi jeda diantara mereka. Naruto pun berdiri dari ranjangnya berniat mengambil sesuatu yang bisa diminum

"Setelah berdiskusi dengan ahli psikologi, aku mengetahui sesuatu" ujar Shikamaru

"Katakan sekarang"

"Kita berbicara lewat tindikmu saja" kata Shika

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto dan mematikan ponselnya lalu menekan tindik yang tertempel di telinga kirinya

"Bagus" kata Shikamaru diseberang sana

"Jadi apa?"

Ponsel Naruto kembali bergetar. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Shikamaru mengirimkan sebuah video

"Itu rekaman lewat tindikmu" ujar Shikamaru saat Naruto melihat video itu

Video dimana sosok Tobi yang tiba-tiba saja diam sambil menatap Naruto setenang mungkin

"Kau tidak menyadarinya, bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Kau benar. Jadi, artinya apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Tobi adalah objek terbesar kita karena aku mencurigainya sebagai bos Akatsuki" jawab Shikamaru tidak mengejutkan Naruto sedikitpun

Naruto pun meminum sebotol air yang berada didalam kulkas

"Bahan makanan habis. Aku harus ke minimarket" batin Naruto

"Daripada Tobi, aku lebih mencurigai Kakuzu" ujar Naruto mencoba realistis

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ekspresi kesalnya. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, maka aku akan langsung menyimpulkan bahwa kemungkinan dia adalah bos Akatsuki"

"Hm...souka. Ternyata argumen kita berbeda"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian. Ia berniat mengambil sweater hoodie-nya lalu mengenakannya karena pria tampan ini ingin membeli bahan makanan

"Kau akan kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Membeli bahan makanan. Kau tidur saja sana. Jaa ne" jawab Naruto lalu menekan tindiknya membuat komunikasi antara Naruto-Shikamaru terputus

Naruto pun keluar dari apartemennya. Saat ia berada diluar, dinginnya malam menyentuh kulitnya. Naruto harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Hokkaido. Hokkaido memang memiliki suhu yang lebih dingin dibandingkan Tokyo

"Dinginnya" gumam Naruto lalu bayang-bayang Hinata yang mengenggam tangannya pun terngiang di fikiran Naruto

"Aku merindukan istriku" batin Naruto. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan

"Hey!"

Naruto pun berhenti mendadak. Siapa memanggilnya? Naruto tidak tahu itu. Sasuke? Tidak mungkin karena suara tadi adalah milik perempuan. Istrinya? Tidak mungkin sekali karena Naruto mengingat suara merdu istrinya dengan baik. Lalu siapa? Hantu? Tidak mungkin

"Hantu tidak nyata. Atau jangan-jangan?"

.

 ***Tap***

.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Naruto. Dengan reflek Naruto pun mencengkram tangan tersebut dan membantingnya ke depan ala Judo

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa seorang gadislah yang ia banting. Naruto pun langsung melepaskan cengkramannya lalu bersujud meminta maaf sedalam mungkin karena telah menyakiti seorang perempuan

"Gomenasai!" Kata Naruto merasa bersalah

"Ittai..." Gumam gadis itu

Sang gadis pun mulai berdiri dari posisi tidak elitnya. Gadis bersurai cokelat ini pun tersenyum maklum

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh berdiri" kata si gadis lalu Naruto langsung berdiri

Naruto meneliti gadis didepannya dari ujung kaki hingga pucuk kepala yang dihiasi mahkota cokelat itu

"Aku Nam-" Naruto hampir saja keceplosan menyebutkan nama aslinya

"Ehem" dehem Naruto memperbaiki kesalahannya

"Namaku Kazehaya Naruto" kata Naruto lalu membungkukkan badannya

"Fujinomiya Neko, desu" balas gadis yang bernama Neko

"Neko? Terdengar kawaii" kata Naruto membuat gadis didepannya itu memerah

Naruto pun teringat sesuatu

"Aku harus ke minimarket sekarang. Jaa ne" pamit Naruto lalu menuruni tangga

"Aku juga" kata Neko membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh tanpa membalikkan badannya

"Aku juga akan ke minimarket. Ayo! Kau tidak tahu arahnya, bukan?"

* * *

.

* * *

Neko menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya berharap kehangatan dapat menyelimutinya. Namun usahanya itu hanya berbuah sementara

"Jadi kau adalah penghuni apartemen disebelah kamarku? Souka..." Kata Naruto

"Ya. Dan aku ingin bertanya"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau kuliah dimana, Naruto-san?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Neko berhasil membuat Naruto tertawa sendiri didalam hati

"Kuliah? Apa aku terlihat begitu muda di usia 30 tahun ini?" Batin Naruto

"Di Matsumoto University" jawab Naruto mencoba mengikuti kepolosannya Neko itu

"Lumayan jauh ya... Pantas saja kau selalu keluar dari apartemen dengan jas" Balas Neko

"He? Kebetulan sekali" batin Naruto merasa jackpot berkat kebohongannya

Matsumoto University adalah universitas swasta karangan Author sendiri yang terletak di kota Hokkaido. Universitas ini merupakan unversitas dengan fasilitas lengkap yang mewajibkan mahasiswanya mengenakan jas sebagai pakaian formal kuliah

"Kita sampai" kata Neko tiba-tiba

Mereka pun memasuki minimarket dengan santai tanpa terburu-buru walaupun malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10

Setelah barang belanjaan telah dibayar, mereka pun keluar tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Saat baru saja 10 meter meninggalkan minimarket, Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah pemandangan berbahaya dimana Naruto dan Neko memergoki 2 orang sedang bertransaksi obat-obatan

"Kita harus lari" kata Naruto yang memilih lari dibandingkan berkelahi

"Hey kau!" Teriak si penerima narkoba saat Naruto dan Neko berlari. Kedua orang itu pun berlari mengejar Naruto dan Neko

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

"Kesini" kata Naruto lalu menarik Neko agar ikut bersembunyi dibalik dinding

.

 ***Tap! Tap!***

.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya si A yang berusaha mencari Naruto dan Neko bersama B

"Terus cari" kata B

"Cih" Naruto mendecih saat A dan B akan lewat didekat mereka

"Maafkan aku untuk kedua kalinya" bisik Naruto tiba-tiba

"Kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, Naruto pun menutupi rambutnya dengan hoodie lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Neko

.

 ***Cup***

.

Mata Neko pun terbelalak. Saat itu juga, A dan B berhenti disamping mereka membuat Neko harus menutup matanya seolah ia menikmati ciumannya. A dan B pun sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sepasang kekasih tengah bercumbu

"Ayo pergi" kata A saat B dengan diamnya melihat adegan Naruto dan Neko

A pun menyeret B agar mengikutinya mencari keberadaan 2 manusia yang telah memergoki transaksi mereka

Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya setelah A dan B tidak lagi didekat mereka. Naruto pun mengelus bibir Neko dengan ibu jarinya agar jejak bibirnya tidak berbekas

Keadaan Neko? Tentu saja gadis itu terdiam dengan sorot mata yang terkejut. Naruto pun membuat jarak dengan Neko

"Gomen"

"Hahahaha...tidak apa-apa. Tadi adalah keadaan darurat" kata Neko canggung dengan muka memerah

"Kita harus pulang"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Yak kita langsung saja masuk dimana Naruto dan Sasuke mulai mengikuti kegiatannya sebagai seorang mafia. Ane sengaja ngegantungin scene NaruHina agar ditengah-tengah kegiatan Naruto sebagai mafia, scene Naruhina-nya bisa ane selingin jadi flashback

Maaf jika hal tersebut jadi mengecewakan karena sang Author sendiri keburu bosan bikin romance family :v

Untuk info, Fujinomiya Neko bukanlah OC. Neko adalah salahsatu karakter utama di Anime 'Masamune-kun no Revenge', salahsatu anime favorit ane baru-baru ini

Maaf juga dalam masalah update-nya terlalu lama karena kesibukan selalu melanda sang Author LAKI-LAKI TULEN ini

Jika ada kekeliruan di chapter ini, silahkan review. Akan ane betulkan di chapter berikutnya karena ane sendiri terlalu malas untuk mengedit kesalahan :'v

.

Jika kalian mau ngebantu ane, apa konflik drama romance yang sangat berkesan bagi kalian? Ane membutuhkan saran untuk fic baru ane karena kurangnya ide romance di benak ini :v

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Maaf thor "Sekaligus menjemput Boruto dan Hinata" lanjut Naruto typokah?

 **Author Said :**

Ya begitulah...

Karena sewaktu itu Naruto berbincang dengan Hinata, tidak mungkin rasanya Naruto menjemput Hinata

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

apa sebenarnya tujuan akatsuki..?

 **Author Said :**

Sudah terjawabkan?"

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

moment naruhinanya berkurang? duh bakalan sedih aq...

tpi gak papa asal endingnya nanti bikin moment naruhina hot romantis ya.

fic terbarunya naruhina kah?

oke gak sabar nunggu lanjutannya dan fic barunya.

 **Author Said :**

Terimakasih udah mau sabar

Fic Naruhina yang baru itu akan ane upload jika sudah menerima hak paten dari ane sendiri :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

bgs bro lanjut :D

usahakn ky action detective gitu :D

bro namya klu label mksdnya apa buat bkn cerita?

 **Author Said :**

Roger that, bro (y)

Maksud ente yang ada di Doc Manager, bukan?

Itu adalah judul yang digunakan untuk data 'calon cerita' ente nanti. Eits...itu belum dijadikan fic karena itu masih data doang. Kalau mau di publis supaya orang-orang bisa baca, ente harus ambil 'new story' di pilihan 'publish' kalau bikin cerita baru atau ambil 'manage story' kalau mau nambahin/update chapter

Mau jawaban lebih lanjut, bagusnya ente searching di gugel supaya lebih mengerti

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

hmmmmm kayaknya chap kedepan makin menari.

semoga naruto tidak berhubungan dengan hinata dulu, karena itu akan membahayakan keluargannya kalau ketahuan

 **Author Said :**

Nah itulah alasannya kenapa ane tega membuat Naruto tidak berkomunikasi dengan Hinata

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

mafia identik dengan dunia bawah tanah, ap nnt tato ikutin gaya hidupx jg?

 **Author Said :**

Gak bakalan ane torehkan di kulit Naruto ataupun Sasuke :3

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

apakan ada toneri didalam fict ini?

 **Author Said :**

Ane pikirkan dulu

Soalnya setiap karakter, perannya udah ane tentukan

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Lanjut kazehiro-chan! (y)

 **Author Said :**

Karena kebetulan fic ini rate M, ane mau mengucapkan...

...WTF -_-"

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Apa hinata lahir boruto dan himawar sekaligus

 **Author Said :**

Gak kok

Mereka beda 3 tahun

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

thor ini arc terakhir, kan?

 **Author Said :**

Sudah dapat dipastikan, IYA

Tapi kenapa ane nanya itu? Bosankah? Jika iya, kasih tau kenapa

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

ahahaha makin harm0nis aja.. :D tinggal misi2 atau msh ada hambatan cinta tor?

 **Author Said :**

Mmmmm...

Misi

* * *

.

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, ane ucapkan terimakasih karena sudah Favorite, Follow, dan Review

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	22. Chapter 22

.

 **Apartemen**

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Naruto langsung menghalau sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Waktu yang terbilang awal jika untuk memulai aktifitas diluar rumah. Tapi...

"Aku lupa membuang tumpukan sampah kemaren" gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malas

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju tumpukan sampah yang dimaksud. Mengangkat kantong yang telah diisi sampah setelah memasang sarung tangan lalu Naruto pun dengan malasnya berjalan menuju luar apartemen

.

 ***Sreeet***

.

Naruto pun membuka pintu. Berjalan menuju luar kawasan apartemen karena tempat pembuangan ada disana

"Ohayou, Naruto-san" sapa seseorang mengintrupsi Naruto

Naruto pun menoleh dengan mata mengantuknya ke belakang. Ternyata yang menyapanya adalah seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam formal sekolah menengah atas. Seragam sekolah itu terlihat cocok untuknya

"Tunggu dulu!" Batin Naruto yang menyadari sesuatu sehingga matanya terbelalak

"Ka-kau masih sekolah, Neko?" Tanya Naruto terbata-bata

"Iya. Apa ada yang salah, Naruto-san?" Jawab dan tanya Neko tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto

"Be-berarti..." Gumam Naruto masih shock

"Berarti kemaren aku mencium gadis 12 tahun lebih muda dariku?! Akhh...aku terlihat seperti om-om yang menyerang siswi sekolahan!" Batin Naruto frustrasi sambil menjambak surai putihnya

"Ada apa, Naruto-san? Kau terlihat...-"

"Aneh, bukan? Oh tidak! Aku harus pergi dulu ke dalam. Jaa ne. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Pamit Naruto dan pergi dari hadapan Neko yang diam ditempat tak mengerti dengan Naruto

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

Mendokusai? Make It Easy!  
3

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Season 3, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Action, Drama, Family, Mystery, Police, and Sci-fi

* * *

.

.

 **Kepolisian Tokyo**

.

"Saatnya kalian mencaritahu siapa Tobi dan Kakuzu itu sebenarnya" kata Kakashi melalui ponsel

"Hai', Kakashi-san" kata Sasuke diseberang sana lalu Kakashi menutup teleponnya

Kakashi membalikkan badannya ke belakang melihat papan yang memperlihatkan foto setiap anggota Akatsuki. Dari 8 anggota Akatsuki, Kakashi menyisihkan foto Tobi dan Kakuzu yang ia tempel kembali di 'kandidat'

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Gumam Kakashi sambil menatap foto '?' Yang posisinya diatas foto kedelapan anggota Akatsuki

* * *

.

* * *

Dilain sisi, seorang pria bersurai hitam sedang duduk di lorong gedung apartemen. Seorang pria bersurai putih sedang menatap kota Hokkaido sambil melipat kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas

"Saatnya kita menyelidiki Tobi dan Kakuzu" ujar Sasuke

"Sudah saatnya" gumam Naruto

"Hei, kau teringat istrimu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedaritadi mengamati apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Yaitu bermenung menatap kota

"Hm. Dan aku merasa bersalah karena telah mencium dan dicium 2 perempuan lain" jawab Naruto

"Apa aku harus memberitahukan Hinata, teme?"

"Jika kau mau cepat tewas, silahkan saja" jawab Sasuke ketus lalu membaringkan badannya di bangku panjang itu

"Kau ini..." Gumam Naruto menatap sinis ke Sasuke

Angin pun berhembus menerpa wajah tan Naruto. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dengan khidmat

"Bau badanmu menguar, dobe!" Perkataan Sasuke sukses mencetak perempatan di pelipis Naruto

Oke, Naruto tidak bisa marah karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Sejak jam 7 tadi hingga jam 10 sekarang, Naruto sama sekali belum memulai ritual paginya dikarenakan malas menghinggap di benaknya

Ditengah-tengah kekesalannya, Naruto mendapati Sasori sedang berlalu di trotoar dekat apartemen. Hal ini sontak membuat Naruto langsung bersembunyi

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ada Sasori!" Jawab Naruto

Sasuke pun hanya menghela nafas. Ia beruntung tidah harus melakukan apapun untuk bersembunyi karena pada dasarnya ia juga berbaring di tempat yang tertutup. Menghindari seluruh anggota Akatsuki wajib mereka lakukan selama berada disekitar tempat tinggal agar tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya

"Dia sudah pergi?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tunggu dulu" kata Naruto lalu kembali memeriksa dengan kepala yang menyembul keluar

"Aman" jawab Naruto dan kembali berdiri dengan normal

Sasuke bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Ia mengambil posisi disamping Naruto. Sasuke menopang tubuhnya di pagar pembatas dengan kedua tangan

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus seperti ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau teringat istrimu lagi?" Canda Sasuke

"Jangan jadikan istriku sebagai leluconmu, teme" kesal Naruto

"Hahahaha...gomen...gomen..."

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Dapat dipastikan getaran itu berasal dari ponselnya

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kakashi-san" jawab Naruto lalu menjawab panggilan Kakashi

"Naruto, ajaklah Sasuke dan Lee. Sekarang kita akan melakukan sebuah operasi. Nama operasi kini adalah 'Kandidat'" perintah Kakashi

"Apa kau serius menginginkan kami melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya. Sekarang juga karena Kakuzu, kandidat tersebut, sedang off bertugas" jawab Kakashi

"Laksanakan" kata Naruto

Kakashi pun menutup teleponnya. Mendapati itu, Naruto juga ikut menyimpan ponselnya kembali

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kita ada sebuah operasi dengan nama 'Kandidat'

* * *

.

* * *

"Yo"

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke belakang saat sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka yang sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan di kamar Naruto

"Kau lama" kata Sasuke

"Maaf saja. Hari ini aku tidak cuti. Butuh beberapa alasan agar aku bisa keluar untuk sementara" ujar Lee

"Kurasa orang kepercayaan tidak akan susah meminta izin" kata Sasuke ketus

"Mmmm...kurasa kau benar" kata Lee lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto

Seketika mata Lee berbinar kagum

"WOW! Aku melihat H2 sekarang!" Kagum Lee saat melihat Naruto yang mengenakan seragam baru H2

Mirip seperti biasa. Naruto mengenakan pakaian yang sama ia pakai sewaktu H2 masih aktif. Hanya saja perbedaannya terletak di desainnya

Mengingat sekarang bukanlah musim dingin, Naruto memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang dibalut vest kulit berhoodie warna hitam. Vest hitam tersebut sletingnya ia biarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kaos hitam polos. Celana jeans hitam dan sepatu skets hitam

Sarung tangan khas H2 tak ia lupakan sebagai senjata utamanya. Sarung tangan yang bisa menghasilkan listrik di sarung tangan kiri dan dilengkapi besi di telapaknya agar listrik bisa dihantarkan sedangkan sarung tangan kanan hanya terdiri dari kain saja

Sebuah tas kecil juga menjadi perlengkapannya. Tas yang berisikan segala sesuatu peralatan yang diperlukan. Tas kecil itu ia sandang di punggung dengan talinya yang mengikat seperti '/' di tubuh depannya

Sebagai penutup identitasnya, Naruto menutupi rambut serta kepala atasnya dengan hoodie dari vest-nya. Sedangkan wajah bawah yang terdiri dari hidung dan mulut ia tutupi dengan masker pengendara warna hitam

Untuk penampilan H2 sekarang, bisa dikatakan bahwa penampilannya terlihat lebih sporty dibanding yang dulu

"Sayangnya, penampilannya sekarang berbeda jauh dengan usia" canda Sasuke

Naruto langsung mengacungkan kepalan tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan percikan listrik

"Kau ingin merasakan sengatan cinta, hm?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak perlu. Kupikir namanya adalah sengatan kematian" jawab Sasuke yang sudah mengenakan jaket kulit hitam sebagai atasannya serta kain hitam dan kacamata hitam sebagai penutup wajah. Rambut panjangnya ia gerai begitu saja. Tak lupa katana android yang akan menjadi senjata utamanya

Naruto akhirnya menahan kekesalannya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Lee yang sudah siap dengan pakaian dan perlengkapannya yang terkesan nyentrik

Pakaian ketat bewarna hijau yang sudah mencakup baju dan celana ala penemu Jeet Kune Do, Bruce Lee, dan masker wajah ala Kakashi. Lee memilih bot hitam agar tampak serasih dengan maskernya

"Apa semua perlengkapan dan peralatan sudah lengkap?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Sudah" jawab Lee dan Sasuke bersamaan

"Kalau begitu, Operasi Kandidat dimulai!" Seru Naruto

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

Siang hari pukul 1 sebenarnya bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai penyergapan. Resiko akan sangat besar andaikan keadaan tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee dalam menghadapi ekspektasi vs realita. Mereka harus bekerja ekstra keras agar ekspektasi mereka sesuai

Disebuah kawasan hoter mewah yang gedungnya didesain dengan pola letter U yang ditengah-tengahnya adalah sebuah taman berbentuk O, Naruto dkk tengah menyusun formasi di belakang gedung hotel

"Target kita adalah Kakuzu"

Lee manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan Naruto selaku pemimpin dalam misi penyamaran ini. Jangan tanya lagi kenapa Naruto yang menjadi pemimpin. Alasannya adalah pengalamannya sebagai H2. Apalagi Naruto memiliki partner rahasia di Tokyo sana, Shikamaru

Memilih H2 sebagai pemimpin adalah pilihan yang tepat dari Kakashi. Kepolisian se-Jepang saja tak dapat menghentikan Naruto yang hampir saja membunuh mertuanya sendiri yang saat itu menjabat sebagai Presiden Jepang. Bahkan kediaman Presiden pun telah dijaga super ketat. Lalu kenapa H2 tetap bisa masuk ke kamarnya Mantan Presiden? Tidak diragukan lagi itu semua berkat kepintarannya Shikamaru dan Naruto yang mumpuni sekaligus dapat berdebat strategi dengan Shikamaru

"Lee, apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Walaupun aku telah menyamar selama 3 tahun demi adanya kalian berdua di Akatsuki, aku tidak diperbolehkan berkunjung ke kediaman masing-masing anggota. Itulah peraturan Akatsuki" jawab Lee

"Souka...Dengan begini, kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan keamanan kita di apartemen, dobe" kata Sasuke

"Kau benar" balas Naruto sambil memegang dagunya sendiri

Sasuke melihat sekitarnya memastikan tidak ada yang memergoki mereka. Mereka sedikit beruntung karena banyak tanaman yang menutupi mereka

"Ini dia!" Teriak Lee dengan pelan saat Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya

Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi sifat fanatik Lee kepadanya. Naruto pun mulai meretas CCTV di tempat parkir

Dari CCTV parkir, Naruto beralih ke CCTV di tempat resepsionis berada. Menggerakkan CCTV untuk memeriksa keadaan didalam

"Shika, nomor berapa kamarnya?" Tanya Naruto

"603" jawab Shikamaru

Kakuzu tinggal di kamar nomor 603 di hotel mewah Hokkaido. Tinggal nomaden membuat Kakuzu tinggal di hotel

Naruto selalu berpindah CCTV secara estafet hingga sampai di CCTV lantai 6. Suasana dari lantai 4 hingga lantai 6 sangat sepi. Mungkin dikarenakan tarif Luxury yang sangat mahal di hotel ini

"Begini saja. Kita akan masuk dari cerobong asap agar terhindari dari CCTV" kata Naruto

"Setuju" kata Sasuke

Naruto dan Sasuke pun berdiri. Tapi tidak dengan Lee. Pria bob yang dingin saat menjadi mafia dan lebay saat menjadi polisi itu tetap diam di posisi duduknya

"Tunggu dulu" kata Lee

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kurasa lewat cerobong asap bukanlah ide yang bagus" ujar Lee

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa kalian tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? Bagaimana jika ada pemilik kamar yang memasak sehingga mengeluarkan asap. Asap itu langsung naik ke cerobong. Tapi jika ada yang menghambat yaitu tubuh kita, maka asap tersebut akan kembali ke dalam kamar membuat pemilik kamar akan protes ke staf hotel sehingga staf hotel akan memeriksa. Hal itu membuat kita menjadi repot" jawab Lee masuk akal

"Kau benar juga. Itu sangat merepotkan" kata Naruto manggut-manggut

"Tipemu sekali bukan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hm. Aku tidak suka hal yang merepotkan" jawab Naruto lalu menutup kepala atas dengan kerudung jaket hitamnya dan melekatkan masker di wajah tampannya

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Sasuke dan Lee. Saat semuanya sudah siap, Naruto pun kembali mengenggam ponselnya sebagai penuntun

"Kalau begitu, kita masuk dari jendela lantai 6" ujar Naruto

"Itu juga bukan ide yang bagus juga" kata Lee kembali memprotes ucapan Naruto

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Naruto

"Disana terpasang banyak CCTV" jawab Lee membuat Naruto memperlihatkan ponselnya

"Aku tahu kau bisa meretasnya. Kendalanya terletak di penjaga yang menjaga disepanjang lorong lantai 6. Kau tahu? Lantai 6 di hotel ini khusus orang ber-uang sehingga pemilik hotel memberikan keamanan tinggi bagi pengunjung lantai 6" ujar Lee

"Jadi kau takut?" Tanya Sasuke

"Masalahnya bukan karena takut. Tapi jika kita membuat keributan, maka alarm akan dibunyikan" jawab Lee

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Naruto mengakui kepintaran Lee dalam menganalisis

"Bukankah alarm termasuk bisa diretas?" Kata Naruto

"Bukan alarmnya yang kita waspadai. Tapi CCTV-nya"

"Kau meremehkan kemampuanku?" Tanya Naruto

"Kuulangi kembali. Lantai 6 di hotel ini khusus orang ber-uang sehingga pemilik hotel memberikan keamanan tinggi bagi pengunjung lantai 6. Bukankah dengan hilangnya kontak CCTV di lantai 6 akan membuat penjaga monitor curiga? Analisalah dengan baik" jawab Lee

Lewat pintu depan secara baik-baik, salah. Lewat basement, salah. Lewat cerobong asap, salah. Lewat jendela lantai 6, salah. Tak lain dan tak bukan Naruto harus memilih lantai 4 sebagai akses masuk

"Baiklah. Kita masuk dari jendela lantai 4" kata Naruto tenang

"Itu baru cocok" kata Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat perdebatan orang pintar antara Naruto dan Lee. Ikut berdebat? Sasuke tidak memiliki referensi untuk memperkuat pendapatnya. Percuma saja jika ingin mengemukakan pendapatnya

* * *

.

* * *

"Lakukan dengan hati-hati" pesan Sasuke saat Lee mencoba membuka jendela saat mereka bertiga tengah bergantung seperti pemanjat tebing menggunakan bantuan seutas tali yang ujungnya diikat di atap hotel

"Hai' hai'" kata Lee mencoba setenang mungkin

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Jendela tersebut berhasil dibuka. Naruto dkk pun masuk bergantian

.

 ***Tap***

.

Mereka berhasil masuk dengan mulus tanpa ada hambatan. Naruto langsung mengenggam ponsel dan meretas CCTV didekat mereka guna menghilangkan keberadaan mereka dari jangkauan CCTV tanpa harus dimatikan

Naruto berhenti diujung dinding diikuti Sasuke dan Lee. Naruto pun memeriksa lorong persimpangan tersebut untuk sekedar mengetahui tantangan didepan sana

"Aman" kata Naruto lalu berlari kecil diikuti Lee dan Sasuke

Naruto menyeringai tipis saat menemukan seorang penjaga. Dengan pelan, Naruto mencengkram bahu penjaga tersebut dengan tangan kiri sehingga sengatan listrik membuatnya tak sadarkan diri

"Kita beruntung hanya satu orang saja" kata Sasuke

"Ayo kita lanjutkan" kata Naruto kembali berlari diikuti Sasuke dan Lee

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Mereka dengan cepat berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai 6. Hingga tiba di lantai 6, mereka langsung dihadiahi perpotongan 4 lorong membuat Naruto kebingungan harus memilih jalan

"Ada 3 pilihan" gumam Naruto melihat 4 perpotongan jalan

"Apa kita harus memeriksa satu persatu agar tidak terpisah?" Tanya Sasuke

"Itu ide bagus. Darimana kita memulainya?" Tanya Naruto

"Bagaimana dari...-"

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar" kata Lee tiba-tiba

"Kurasa berpencar bukan pilihan yang bagus karena hadangan mungkin akan ada" kata Naruto mencoba menyampaikan apa yang ia pikirkan

"Menurutku, lebih cepat lebih baik. Bukankah kita ada HT?" Tanya Lee mencoba meyakinkan Naruto

Naruto hanya diam. Sasuke juga begitu. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Lee ada benarnya juga. Ada kendala pun, mereka pasti bisa menghadapinya satu per satu. Jika tidak, kenapa harus mereka yang dipilih Kepala Kepolisian Jepang?

"Baiklah. Kita akan melakukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan" ujar Naruto

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Ide seperti ini memang kerap kali dipakai oleh sebuah kelompok jika menghadapi sebuah pilihan

"Aku akan pilih kiri. Sasuke lurus. Dan Rock Lee kanan. Sekarang berpencar" kata Naruto dan langsung lari

Sasuke dan Lee melihat Naruto yang berlari menjauh. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan

"Apa yang kita tunggu?" Tanya Lee

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lee, Sasuke langsung melesat lurus ke depan meninggalkan pria bob sendirian. Sendirian...

Sendirian...

Sendirian...

{Squidward alone :v}

* * *

.

* * *

Naruto merunduk dibalik ujung dinding saat kembali menemukan perpotongan lorong. Ia harus mencari kamar nomor 603 sekarang juga

Tetapi, Naruto menemukan 3 orang penjaga bertubuh besar-besar. Berkelahi pun bagaikan mencari mati. Naruto tidak ingin kejadian saat ia berkelahi dengan Aomine terulang kembali. Cukup sekali itu saja ia merasakan nyeri di setiap badannya setelah sering dibanting. Apalagi musuhnya kali ini memiliki tinggi yang menyamai personil Crowned Clown bersurai ungu itu alias Murasakibara

Naruto mengenggam ponselnya dan mengoperasikan benda segi empat itu. Sebuah mesin minuman diujung lorong telah menjadi target hack Naruto

Saat puluhan minuman kaleng keluar dari sarangnya sehingga menimbulkan suara, ketiga penjaga pun menoleh

"Apa itu?" Tanya A

"Sepertinya ada seseorang disana" jawab B lalu mulai berjalan diikuti A dan C

Mendapati penjaga sudah berjalan mendekatinya, Naruto pun mulai bersembunyi dibalik dinding

Saat A, B, dan C telah melewati perpotongan lorong dimana Naruto berada, Naruto pun mulai berlari kecil berharap penjaga tersebut tidak menyadarinya

.

 ***Swuus...***

.

Saat baru saja berbelok, Naruto langsung dikejutkan oleh seorang penjaga bertubuh setara dengannya

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Dengan reflek Naruto langsung menendang dagu penjaga itu ke atas membuat penjaga itu langsung pingsan

"Maaf. Kebiasaan" kata Naruto dan melanjutkan larinya

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

"Naruto!"

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto saat Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja berteriak

"Di CCTV tempat parkir aku baru saja mendapati Kakuzu memasuki sebuah mobil. Kau harus cepat!" Jawab Shikamaru membuat Naruto mendesah

Naruto pun mempercepat larinya sambil merogoh tasnya. Saat akan sampai di teras, Naruto kembali mengebelakangkan tas lalu melompat terjun ke bawah dengan punggung terlebih dahulu

Naruto membidik pagar atap saat dirinya tengah terjun bebas dengan alat pengait seperti pistol yang Author sendiri tak tahu namanya

"Dapat" gumam Naruto saat ujung tali berhasil melekat di pagar

Terjun bebas Naruto langsung berhenti saat 3 meter diatas tanah. Naruto pun melompat untuk turun

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto pun kembali berlari. Tapi niatnya harus ia kurung saat puluhan anak buah Kakuzu menghadangnya

"Kejar dia, Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke dari belakang

Naruto pun tersenyum lega dan menoleh kebelakang. Sasuke berlari bersama Lee sambil mengenggam kuat katananya

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto dan melemparkan sebuah chip didepan anak buah Kakuzu lalu pergi begitu saja

.

 ***Tet***

.

Sebuah suara keluar saat Naruto menyentuh layar ponselnya sambil berlari

.

 ***Blarrr!***

.

Timbul ledakan kecil mementalkan beberapa anak buah Kakuzu namun tidak memberikan luka serius. Hal ini membuat beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak dan lari terbirit-birit

Naruto tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Saat Naruto mendapati sebuah mobil sport yang cocok untuk ia gunakan dalam misi pengejaran, Naruto pun meretas alarm mobil tersebut

Mobil itu pun mengeluarkan suara layaknya suara saat alarm di non-aktifkan. Membuka pintu mobil dan menyalakan mobil setelah menyambungkan ponsel ke mesin melalui kabel USB

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

* * *

.

* * *

Siang hari yang cukup terik tak menghentikan penduduk kota Hokkaido mengerjakan kegiatannya. Jalanan kota tampak sepi mengingat penduduk Jepang lebih memilih jalan kaki dibanding memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Hal ini membuat sebuah mobil sport warna kuning dengan mulusnya membelah jalanan kota dengan cepat tanpa harus mendapatkan sumpah serapah

"Mana dia?" Tanya Naruto

"Belok kiri di persimpangan kedua" jawab Shikamaru

Agar tidak terjadi kecelakaan di persimpangan lampu merah, Naruto pun meretasnya sehingga setiap lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah dan jalan yang ia pakai bewarna hijau

.

 ***Tiiin...***

.

Mobil-mobil dibelakang langsung mengklakson saat mobil didepannya tiba-tiba berhenti dikarenakan lampu merah yang kembali muncul setelah 5 detik lampu hijau

Tanpa memikirkannya, Naruto langsung mengemudikan mobil kuning itu belok ke kiri. Ia langsung mendapatkan jackpot karena mobil yang dibawa Kakuzu berada di jarak pandangnya

"Apa itu dia?" Tanya Naruto

"Hasil lacak ponsel benar bahwa itu adalah Kakuzu" jawab Shikamaru

Beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya jarak diantara mereka hanya 5 meter. Kakuzu pun menyadari keberadaan Naruto dari kaca spion

Kakuzu pun mendecih tak suka. Pria bersurai panjang ini pun melesatkan mobil mini-bus yang ia bawa

Naruto selalu mengejar Kakuzu dimana pun jalan yang ia tempuh. Setiap usaha selalu dilakukan Naruto agar mobil itu berhasil berhenti. Mulai dari meretas lampu lalu lintas berharap agar terjadi kecelakaan menimpa Kakuzu hingga memblokir jalan. Tapi mobil mini-bus yang dikemudi oleh Kakuzu sangat kuat sehingga mobil sport yang dikemudikan Naruto tidak kuat menahan dorongan dari mobil Kakuzu

Naruto bersyukur mendapati jembatan lipat didepan mereka. Tidak ada jalan lain lagi selain harus melewati jembatan tersebut. Naruto pun meretas jembatan itu menggunakan ponselnya sehingga jembatan langsung naik keatas saat tidak ada lagi beban yang melintas

"Tidak sempat!" Gumam Naruto saat Kakuzu masih memaksakan melewati jembatan karena jembatan itu belum sepenuhnya terangkat. Mau tak mau Naruto juga harus mengikutinya

.

 ***Swuuuus...***

.

2 mobil pun terjun bebas di udara hingga berhasil kembali memijaki aspal diseberang sana

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Kakuzu melesat dan lurus saat di perempatan. Namun sayang bagi Naruto saat sebuah truk menghalangi jalannya

"Sial!"

Naruto kembali menjalankan mobil kuning itu mengejar mobil mini-bus tanpa plat nomor polisi milik Kakuzu

"Dimana dia, Shika?"

"Belok kanan sekarang"

Karena jalan masuk kanan sudah dekat membuat Naruto langsung membanting stir ke kanan. Melewati jalanan dengan kecepatan penuh hingga mereka kembali menemukan mobil mini-bus itu. Bedanya kali ini, mobil itu sekarang berjalan pelan

"Mungkin kehabisan bahan bakar" kata Shikamaru

Naruto pun menghentikan mobil kuning itu didepan mobil mini-bus dengan kaca film tebal. Keluar dari mobil tanpa harus memperlihatkan wajahnya sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol dan sebuah lencana Kepolisian yang ia dapatkan dari Kakashi selama misi

Si pengemudi pun keluar dengan kedua tangan diatas. Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat bukan Kakuzu-lah yang keluar

"Shika, kau yakin titik merah berkedip-kedip di mobil ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya. Coba kau periksa, Naruto" jawab Shikamaru

Naruto pun menyimpan lencana dan pistolnya lalu meraba-raba setiap apa yang dikenakan pemilik mobil itu

"Dalam rangka apa kau seperti ini, inspektur? Apa aku ada salah" Tanyanya

"Diam saja!" Jawab Naruto membuatnya terdiam

Tidak menemukan ponselnya, Naruto pun memeriksa ke dalam mobil. Ia membulatkan matanya saat menemukan sebuah ponsel di bangku belakang

"Ternyata Kakuzu memasukkan ponselnya ke sini" kata Shikamaru

"Atau dia salahsatu bawahan Kakuzu?" Tanya Naruto

"Mungkin kau benar. Sebaiknya kau membawanya ke kantor polisi" jawab Shikamaru

"Baiklah"

Naruto pun memborgol si pengemudi. Awalnya ia memprotes. Tapi Naruto mulai mengambil tindak kekerasan saat dia tidak kunjung tutup mulut

Naruto dan orang tak dikenal itu pun pergi menuju kantor polisi terdekat menggunakan mobil mini-bus

"Dasar bodoh"

Tanpa Naruto dan Shikamaru sadari, Kakuzu tengah bersembunyi disebuah gang sempit tak jauh dari lokasi Naruto tadi

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Thor, Kenapa gak Adagaki Aki aja yg lu ambil :v

 **Author Said :**

Cuma nama aja bro :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

aduh author jangan bikin naruto ciuman dengan perempuan lain dong... aq gak suka bacanya.

 **Author Said :**

Jiee...

Baper :v

Berarti ane berhasil :'v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

lanjuuuut thor... klw bisa action.y lebih greget lagi ya thor,, ditunggu chap selanjut.y...

Gambatte...

 **Author Said :**

Moga aja ini greget.

Jari ane aja dibuat pegel2 :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Aduuuuhhh.., akan ada konflik drama gara2 perlakuan Naruto ke neko itu aduuuhh gawat ini, Hinata kuat kan hati mu.. penasaran kelanjutannya, ditunggu chapter selanjutnya thor...

 **Author Said :**

Padahal ane gak kepikiran bikin drama lho :v

Tapi karena ada reader berpikiran seperti itu, dengan senang hati akan ane bikin

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

sasuke bs jg takut,,, ap nnt hitachi ttp akatsuki?

 **Author Said :**

Takut karena baru pertama kalinya ia terlihat seperti penjahat

Itachi gak jadi Akatsuki kok

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Author buat jadi harem donk biar tambah keren

 **Author Said :**

Ane gak bisa wujudkan karena baru ente seorang yang memintanya

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

lanjut semoga reviw nembus 1k

 **Author Said :**

AMIN!

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

fufufu kayaknya naruto bkln mmbuat patah hati nak org nih :v

 **Author Said :**

Anda luar biaasaaaa :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

kasian Hinatanya sendirian. biar ntar ane aja yang nemenin zehahahahaha

 **Author Said :**

Walaupun ada Boruto dan Himawari, tetap aja Naruto sangat ia rindukan

* * *

.

Terimakasih atas segala Favorit, Follow, dan Review-nya, Reader-san

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

Ane do'ain siapa yang memberikan review akan diberikan pahala :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	23. Chapter 23

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Kakuzu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat setelah melewati jembatan lipat. Ia pun memilih jalan lurus saat lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan lampu merah

"Bagus sekali" gumam Kakuzu saat Naruto terhalangi sebuah truk besar

Kakuzu langsung memasuki sebuah jalan kecil di kanan. Menyusuri jalan kecil itu dengan mobilnya. Setelah menemukan jalan raya, Kakuzu kembali mempercepat lajunya

"Didepanmu sudah ada mobil yang kebetulan sama seperti milikmu. Lemparkan ponselmu ke dalamnya lalu bersembunyilah" kata Konan diseberang sana lalu Kakuzu mematikan ponselnya

Kakuzu semakin mempercepat mobilnya. Hingga ia menemukan mobil sama persis seperti yang ia kendarai. Mobil mini-bus hitam tanpa plat nomor polisi

Seperti yang dikatakan Konan, Kakuzu melemparkan ponsel miliknya ke dalam mobil orang tak bersalah itu lalu kembali melaju dengan kencang

Kakuzu kembali mememukan sebuah gang. Ia pun memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam sana. Setelah itu Kakuzu menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Kakuzu berlari dan bersembunyi melihat Naruto yang sedang memeriksa mobil hitam tadi

"Dasar bodoh" gumam Kakuzu

Kakuzu pun berbalik. Matanya langsung membelalak kaget saat ujung sebuah katana hampir mengenai matanya

"Kau ditangkap" kata Sasuke dingin

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

Mendokusai? Make It Easy!  
3

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Season 3, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EBI gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Action, Drama, Family, Mystery, Police, and Sci-fi

* * *

.

.

Naruto yang masih berpakaian H2 bersama Sasuke dan Rock Lee sedang duduk di kantor polisi setempat

"Ternyata bos Akatsuki bukanlah Kakuzu" gumam Sasuke

Naruto memerhatikan arlojinya. Sudah pukul 5 sore. Hari libur dari tugas mafia ini malah ia gunakan untuk menangkap kandidat

Sekarang, Kakuzu akan ditahan pihak Kepolisan. Ia tidak mau mengakui siapa bos Akatsuki sebenarnya. Hal ini membuatnya harus ditahan. Apabila diperlukan, Kakuzu bisa saja dihukum mati

Salahsatu personil polisi lengkap dengan seragamnya datang menghampiri mereka. Ia terlebih dahulu hormat

"Kalian diminta Kepala Polisi Jepang untuk segera menangkap Tobi malam ini juga" ujarnya

"Apa? Tidakkah ada waktu kami untuk beristirahat?" Tanya Lee

"Tidak bisa. Karena mungkin hanya di hari ini kalian off bertugas" jawabnya

"Tidak apa Lee. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke markas Akatsuki. Biar aku dan Sasuke yang menanganinya" kata Naruto

"Kalian yakin?" Tanya Lee

"Hm" jawab Naruto

Lee berdiri dari duduknya. Ia harus kembali ke markas setelah cuti selama berjam-jam. Setelah pamit, Lee pun pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua

Setelah Lee tidak lagi ada dipandangan mereka, Naruto pun berdiri dari duduknya

"Kita akan memulai operasinya jam 11 malam. Ayo kita kembali ke apartemen untuk beristirahat" ajak Naruto

"Kau benar. Tubuhku sangat lelah sekarang" balas Sasuke ikut berdiri

Mereka pun kembali pulang ke apartemen masing-masing. Mereka sampai pukul setengah 6 dimana pada saat itu Neko sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Naruto

"Neko?"

Neko pun menoleh. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Naruto yang sedang bingung dengan keberadaannya yang seperti menunggu Naruto pulang

"Kenapa kau berdiri didepan kamarku, Neko?"

Neko pun menghampiri Naruto. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Neko hanya diam sambil tersenyum manis

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa kau sibuk malam ini, Naruto-san?" Tanya Neko

"Tidak" jawab Naruto membuat Neko tersenyum

"Kau mau makan malam di apartemenku? Aku juga sudah mengundang yang lainnya" ajak Neko

"Boleh saja. Tapi jam 10 nanti aku ada keperluan yang harus kukerjakan bersama Sasuke. Jadi, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama" jawab Naruto

"Souka...tidak masalah" kata Neko lalu kembali tersenyum

Naruto pun ikut tersenyum lalu merogoh sakunya dan mencoba membuka pintu apartemennya

"Mau mampir?" Tanya Naruto

"Jika kau melakukannya dengan lembut tidak masalah untukku" jawab Neko yang terdengar vulgar di telinga Naruto

Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang dengan pandangan heran ke arah Neko

"Hahahaha...aku hanya bercanda" kata Neko

"Jadi, kau mau mampir?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak dulu. Aku harus menyiapkan acaranya" jawab Neko

"Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu" kata Naruto

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Bagaimana ini? Dia akan ada acara makan malam nanti sedangkan tubuhnya sekarang memerlukan istirahat

"Setidaknya ada waktu sejam untuk istirahat" kata Naruto dan langsung berbaring

.

 ***Drrrrt...Drrrrt...***

.

"Akh! Siapa yang meneleponku?!" Kesal Naruto saat matanya baru saja dipejamkan, ponselnya malah bergetar

"Moshi...moshi..."

"Naruto-kun?"

Mata Naruto langsung terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia seperti mendengar suara bidadari yang datang untuk menemani malamnya

Naruto pun membetulkan posisinya diatas ranjang. Menyamankan dirinya senyaman mungkin

"Hinata, kau kah itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, ini aku" jawab Hinata

"Tou-chan!"

"Tou-chan!"

Tanpa sadar matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Ia merindukan suara lembut istrinya. Ia juga merindukan suara kedua buah hatinya

Naruto pun rela menghiraukan waktu istirahatnya demi dapat berbicara dengan keluarganya yang sudah ia tinggal selama sebulan lamanya

Tanpa Naruto sadari, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dimana saatnya waktu bersenang-senang di kamar apartemennya Neko

"Hinata, maafkan aku. Tapi aku ada janji sekarang"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Awas saja kalau kau selingkuh disana!" Ancam Hinata membuat Naruto merinding

Hinata dan Naruto pun sepakat untuk menyelesaikan acara nostalgia mereka. Naruto maupun Hinata harus mengalami sedikit kekecewaan

Naruto pun bangkit dari berbaringnya. Ia harus mandi sekarang agar bau badannya tergantikan. Keringat yang ia hasilkan tadi mampu membuat ayam melahirkan

* * *

.

* * *

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

"Maaf terlambat" kata Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya saat Neko membukakan pintu

"Tidak apa. Silahkan masuk, Naruto-san" kata Neko membukakan pintu lebar-lebar untuk Naruto

Naruto pun memasuki apartemen Neko. Saat baru saja masuk, Naruto langsung dihadiahi sapaan oleh seluruh pemilik kamar apartemen

"Konbanwa" kata Naruto

"Silahkan duduk, Naruto-san" kata Neko

Naruto pun mengangguk lalu duduk disebelah seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih sama sepertinya

Saat Naruto duduk, Neko sibuk menyiapkan makanan bersama perempuan lainnya yang juga menginap disalahsatu kamar apartemen. Naruto mendapati Sasuke duduk diujung meja panjang ini

"Hey gaki"

Naruto menoleh ke pria paruh baya disampingnya

"Namaku Jiraiya. Tinggal di kamar 210" sapa Jiraiya

"Aku Kazehaya Naruto" balas Naruto

Jiraiya pun meneguk segelas sakenya dalam sekali teguk. Setelah itu ia kembali membuka suara

"Lihat Neko itu" kata Jiraiya

Naruto pun menurut. Ia melihat Neko yang sedang meletakkan makanan dengan senyuman yang tak luntur

"Pekerja keras, ramah, pandai memasak, dan rajin. Sangat ideal sebagai seorang istri, bukan?" Tanya Jiraiya

"Hey! Apa-apaan pria tua ini? Apa ia berniat menjadikan Neko sebagai istri mudanya? Yang benar saja, pak tua! Setidaknya carilah seorang janda" batin Naruto

"Kau pasti akan sangat beruntung jika mendapatkannya, gaki" lanjut Jiraiya

Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Ternyata Jiraiya berkata demikian bukan karena menyukainya sebagai wanita

Naruto langsung membuang muka saat Neko balas menatapnya. Andai saja Naruto tidak punya istri sekarang, sudah dipastikan muka Naruto akan memerah

* * *

.

* * *

Sedikit demi sedikit, kamar apartemen Neko mulai ditinggali setelah acara makan malam bersama selesai pada pukul 10 malam. Sekarang hanya Naruto yang tinggal karena ia ketiduran diatas sofa apartemen Neko

"Naruto-san? Naruto-san?"

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto yang terkapar diatas sofanya. Andai saja Naruto tadi tidak mengatakan bahwa dia ada kesibukan nanti, sudah dipastikan Neko akan membiarkan Naruto tidur diatas sofanya semalaman

"Hn?"

Akhirnya Naruto menjawab panggilan Neko. Matanya dengan sayu menatap wajah cantik Neko

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pelan

"Sudah jam 10" jawab Neko membuat Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya

"Astaga! Dimana toilet? Aku harus mencuci muka" tanya Naruto

"Disana"

"Terimakasih"

Naruto pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet. Buang air kecil sebentar lalu Naruto mencuci wajahnya di westafel

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto terkejut saat ada Neko diambang pintu toilet. Dengan polosnya, Naruto pun menghampiri Neko

"Hm?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat Neko mengerucutkan bibirnya, memejamkan matanya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto

.

 ***Tap***

.

Laju kepala Neko terhenti saat Naruto menahannya di keningnya. Mata Neko pun terbuka namun masih dengan bibirnya mengerucut

"Kenapa kau menahanku?" Tanya Neko

"Kenapa kau bilang?!" Ulang Naruto

Tanpa menggubris perkataan Naruto, Neko kembali mendekatkan wajahnya

"Eitss...cukup sudah. Jangan menciumku, Neko. Berikan itu kepada kekasihmu" kata Naruto menolak rezeki :v

"Kalau begitu kau cukup menjadi kekasihku" kata Neko

"Hei apa-apaan ini? Aku seperti menghadapi Hinata 9 tahun yang lalu!" Batin Naruto

"Aku tidak bisa" kata Naruto lalu menggesar tubuh Neko

"Kenapa?" Tanya Neko saat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya

"Aku jauh lebih tua darimu" jawab Naruto diambang pintu apartemen

"Biasa saja, bukan?" Kata Neko lalu menghampiri Naruto

"Sabar Naruto. Kau harus membatasi hubunganmu dengan Neko. Ingat ancaman Hinata tadi" batin Naruto

.

 ***Cup!***

.

"Aku lengah" batin Naruto saat Neko menciumnya sedetik

"Kau tahu? Aku ketagihan setelah merasakan ciumanmu tempo lalu"

"Ciuman pertamamu?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya" jawab Neko

"Pantas saja. Aku merasa bersalah sekarang" batin Naruto lalu melihat arlojinya untuk mencari alasan agar bisa kabur

"Sudah lewat jam 10. Aku harus cepat. Jaa ne"

Naruto pun keluar dari apartemen Neko dengan terburu-buru. Jika berlama-lama, mungkin saja Naruto akan menghangatkan ranjangnya Neko

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

Malam yang sangat dingin di kota Hokkaido tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Bahkan dinginnya dapat menandingi dingin disaat fajar datang

Disebuah apartemen besar di kamar nomor 410, seorang pria dengan bekas luka bakar di wajahnya tengah merendam semua narkoba jenis sabunya yang ia simpan guna menghilangkan bukti. Bisa gawat jika ia ketahuan menyimpan narkoba itu

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Bagaikan telinga kelinci, Tobi berhasil mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar mencurigakan. Tobi pun buru-buru merendam seluruh sabunya

Di lain sisi, Naruto dan Sasuke menyusuri lorong lantai 4 dengan penuh hati-hati. Kali ini mereka tidak datang berdua saja. Dibawah sana, Unit Khusus Kepolisian sudah menunggu arahan dari Sasuke

Naruto berhenti tepat disebuah pintu bertuliskan 402. Naruto pun melakukan penyergapan bersama Sasuke

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Naruto membuka pintu sambil menodongkan pistolnya. Namun bukan Tobi yang mereka dapati. Tetapi seorang pria yang tengah makan. Pria tak dikenal itu pun terdiam dengan mata terbelalak

"Sssst..." Naruto meminta agar diam. Pria itu pun mengangguk

"Maaf. Silahkan lanjutkan" kata Naruto lalu menutup pintu

Naruto pun menghela nafas saat ia salah kamar lagi. Mereka terpaksa mencari kamar Tobi satu-per-satu karena kurangnya informasi yang didapatkan

Sasuke pun mengenggam HT-nya. Mendekatkannya ke mulut untuk mengkomandoi Unit Khusus

"Bravo-01, Bravo-01, Alpha-01 disini. Seluruh unit, bergerak ke lantai 3. Tunggu komando setelah itu. Ganti" kata Sasuke

"Alpha-01, Alpha-01, Bravo-1 disini. Laksanakan perintah" kata Kepala Unit Khusus

Di lantai bawah sana, 10 personil Unit Khusus mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka ke lantai 3 melalui anak tangga

Pencarian Naruto dan Sasuke pun berlanjut hingga mereka menemukan sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka

"Mencurigakan" gumam Sasuke

Kamar bertuliskan nomor '402' pun pintunya dibuka perlahan oleh Naruto sambil menodongkan senjatanya. Saat dirasa aman, Sasuke pun masuk terlebih dahulu dengan pistol ditangannya

.

 ***Sreeet***

.

Naruto pun masuk sepenuhnya. Ia tak lupa menutup pintunya. Mereka melangkahkan kaki. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang Tobi bertopeng tadinya bersembunyi dibalik pintu mulai mendekati Sasuke saat Naruto memeriksa toilet

.

 ***Tap***

.

Sasuke tersentak lalu membalikkan badannya. Namun, tangan Sasuke langsung ditahan oleh Tobi agar pistol tidak mengarah ke dagunya

"Tatap mataku baik-baik. Perhatianmu hanya tertuju pada suaraku. Setiap kalimat yang aku ucapkan akan semakin membuatmu mengantuk. Mengantuk...mengantuk dan mengantuk"

.

 ***Tap***

.

Tobi menepuk kening Sasuke sehingga pria bermasker itu terlelap. Tobi tak lupa menangkap tubuh Sasuke

Di lain sisi, Naruto menemukan sebuah plastik yang sepertinya bekas isi sabu. Sepertinya seseorang baru saja melenyapkan sabu di toilet. Naruto pun buru-buru keluar

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto

.

 ***Tap! Tap!***

.

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat menemukan Tobi. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat Sasuke berdiri disamping pria bertopeng pusaran itu tanpa melakukan apapun

.

 ***Ctek!***

.

Tobi pun menjentikkan jarinya. Setelah itu Naruto mendapati Sasuke mengenggam HT-nya

"Bravo-01, Bravo-01, Alpha-01 disini. Seluruh unit, bergerak ke lantai 6 sekarang. Ganti" kata Sasuke membuat mata Naruto terbelalak

"Jangan, Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto lalu mencoba menghampiri Sasuke

"Alpha-01, Alpha-01, Bravo-1 disini. Laksanakan perintah" kata Kepala Unit Khusus

Naruto mendesah tak suka atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dengan kemarahan yang memuncak, Naruto pun melesat

Saat baru saja akan memukul Tobi, Naruto dihalangi oleh puluhan kartu yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari balik lengan Tobi mengenai wajahnya

Dari balik lengan jas Tobi, keluar sebuah kartu lalu digenggamnya kartu tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Tobi langsung melempar kartu tersebut seperti melempar sebuah shuriken

.

 ***Tsing!***

.

"Aw" rintih Naruto saat kartu tersebut menggores pipinya

Tobi melakukannya berulang kali membuat Naruto harus menahan sakit atau sekedar menghindari lemparan Tobi

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Sambil menyelam minum air, Tobi menyempatkan diri menendang Sasuke sehingga Sasuke terbuang ke samping

 **.**

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Tobi pun berlari. Tapi tiba-tiba saja terjatuh karena Naruto berhasil melemparkan salahsatu alatnya. Yaitu sebuah tali dengan masing-masing ujung tali diberi bola besi kecil sehingga tali tersebut mengikat kaki Tobi. Kekesalan Tobi bertambah saat tali tersebut tidak mau lepas

Sedangkan Sasuke, sekarang pria ini mulai tersadar dari efek hipnotisnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing sehingga Sasuke memegangi pelipisnya

.

 ***Prank!***

.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah vas bunga pecah tanpa diketahui penyebabnya. Namun, saat menyadari siapa dibalik semua itu, Naruto pun menunduk

"Sniper!" Teriak Naruto

Di lain sisi, seorang perempuan yang diketahui adalah Konan malah mendecih saat kecepatan angin tiba-tiba saja berubah disaat pelurunya melesat

"Meleset" gumam Konan tak suka

Kembali ke apartemen Tobi. Sekarang pria itu mencoba melepas ikatan di kakinya. Bisa gawat kalau ia sampai tertangkap oleh 2 polisi itu

Demi mengejar Tobi yang mencoba kabur sekaligus agar tidak ditembak mati oleh Konan, Naruto pun tiarap menuju Tobi yang berusaha melepaskan ikatannya

"Ayolah!" Teriak Tobi berusaha memotong tali tersebut dengan pisau

Saat Naruto baru saja menggapai ujung kakinya, Tobi berhasil melepaskan ikatan di kakinya. Tobi pun langsung berdiri

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Sasuke langsung menghantam Tobi dengan bahu kanannya tepat di perut sehingga Tobi terkapar kembali di lantai

"Kau tidak bisa lari" kata Sasuke lalu membenarkan letak maskernya

"Menunduk!" Teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke menurut seketika mengingat ada seorang sniper dikejauhan sana

Tak kenal lelah, Tobi kembali berdiri dan kabur begitu saja. Naruto pun meminta Sasuke agar mengejar Tobi

"Kejar dia! Konan biar aku yang urus" kata Naruto dituruti oleh Sasuke

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto merangkak mendekat ke dinding dekat jendela kamar. Ia harus mencaritahu keberadaan Konan

"Jangan remehkan aku" gumam Naruto dan mengoperasikan ponselnya

Keberadaan Konan akhirnya ditemukan berkat lacak ponsel yang dilakukan Naruto. Naruto mulai memainkan perintah untuk Konan

"Konan, pergi dari sana sekarang. Tugasmu selesai. Datang menemuiku secepatnya di markas" kata Naruto sambil mendekatkan ponsel ke mulutnya

Ternyata Naruto merekam kalimatnya tadi. Pertama-tama ia mengedit suaranya di rekaman seperti suaranya Zetsu

"Konan, pergi dari sana sekarang. Tugasmu selesai. Datang menemuiku secepatnya di markas"

Naruto tersenyum saat suara mirip Zetsu mengulangi ucapannya tadi. Dengan begitu, Naruto pun menelepon Konan menggunakan nomor tidak diketahui

Scene beralih ke sebuah puncak menara tinggi cukup jauh dari apartemennya Tobi. Terlihat Konan tiba-tiba saja konsentrasinya terganggu saat ponselnya bergetar

"Konan, pergi dari sana sekarang. Tugasmu selesai. Datang menemuiku secepatnya di markas"

"Tapi-?"

Ucapan Konan terhenti saat si penelepon memutuskan kontak secara sepihak. Konan pun mau tak mau menuruti ucapan Perantara Akatsuki yang baru saja mendapatkan perintah dari Bos sebenarnya

"Baiklah" gumam Konan dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan posnya

Naruto tertawa saat Konan pergi menjauh dari posisinya. Ia mengetahuinya melalui lacak ponsel milik Konan

"Bisa gawat kalau dia terus menghantui" batin Naruto

Naruto pun bangkit dari acara berlindungnya. Ancaman terbesar sudah disingkirkan tanpa menggunakan keringat

* * *

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga mengejar Tobi yang berlari di trotoar yang sangat sepi. Ia harus menghentikan Tobi sekarang juga agar misteri bos sebenarnya dapat dipecahkan

Sasuke pun mengambil katana androidnya. Sasuke bersiap memberikat kejutan volt untuk Tobi

Sasuke terkejut saat Tobi tiba-tiba saja berhenti dengan kaki yang akan mengenainya andai saja Sasuke tetap berlari

Dengan reflek jitu, Sasuke pun menghindari sekaligus menyempatkan diri menotok betisnya Tobi membuat pria itu kejang

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti mengintrupsi Sasuke. Sasuke pun teralihkan membuat Tobi mengambil kesempatan membanting Sasuke

"Jangan lengah" kata Tobi lalu memasuki mobil

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Mobil itu pun berangkat. Sasuke merogoh sakunya lalu mengenggam ponselnya. Ia harus meminta bantuan Naruto

"Naruto, ia kabur. Tolong kejar dia. Aku akan membantu" kata Sasuke lalu bangkit

Secara kebetulan sebuah mobil lewat. Sasuke pun menghentikan mobil dengan menunjukkan lencananya

"Aku polisi. Pinjamkan mobilmu" kata Sasuke lalu menarik si pengemudi keluar dari mobil lalu ia memasuki mobil itu

Sasuke pun menginjak pedal gas mobil sedalam-dalamnya demi mengejar Tobi

* * *

.

* * *

Di lain sisi, Naruto kini berlari diatas gedung-gedung ala parkour walaupun sedikit amatir. Ia berlari mengikuti rel kereta api

Seperti yang diharapkan Naruto. Kereta listrik melintasi rel tersebut. Naruto pun meretas kereta membuat kereta tersebut mendadak berhenti bekerja

"Kyaaa!" Teriak para penumpang

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto pun mendaratkan kakinya diatas atap besi kereta. Kereta mulai kembali jalan seperti biasa setelah berhenti beberapa detik

Naruto kembali melacak Tobi. Kali ini melacaknya bukan lewat ponsel. Tetapi melalui chip yang tadinya sempat Naruto masang dibagian titik buta Tobi. Hal ini dilakukan agar kejadian saat mengejar Kakuzu tadi tidak terulang lagi

Sebuah titik merah berkedip-kedip di ponsel Naruto menunjukkan lokasi target. Sedangkan lingkaran biru adalah posisi Naruto dan lingkaran putih adalah posisi Sasuke

"Sasuke, desak terus mereka dalam kecepatan penuhmu" pinta Naruto melalui HT

"Baiklah" kata Sasuke dan menginjak dalam pedal gas

Kini mobil hitam yang membawa Tobi dikejar oleh Sasuke. Melihat musuh telah mendekat, sopir Tobi pun juga mempercepat laju mobil

Hingga mereka akan melewati rel kereta yang relnya terletak diatas seperti jembatan, Naruto dan kereta yang membawanya lewat bertepatan dengan mobil hitam Akatsuki

Naruto pun menjatuhkan sebuah chip khusus yang sudah dirancang oleh Gaara. Chip tersebut hinggap tepat di bagasi mobil

.

 **[Hack]**

.

Chip itu pun mengeluarkan percikan listrik yang menjalar membuat mobil yang dikemudikan Akatsuki mati total

"Giliranmu"

"Hm"

Pria bersurai putih itu hanya diam saja dibawa kereta. Angin malam mengibas-ngibaskan mantel panjangnya

.

 ***Broooom...***

.

Terdengar suara mesin mobil yang dibawa Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Tobi dan 2 anak buahnya keluar dari dalam mobil yang tidak berfungsi lagi

"Apa kita harus menghadapinya, Tobi-sama?" Tanya A

"Tidak ada cara lain. Sinyal ponselku tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan" jawab Tobi

Tentu saja sinyal tiba-tiba menghilang. Itu adalah hasil perbuatannya Naruto agar Sasuke tidak kerepotan

* * *

.

* * *

"Selamat datang di Stasiun...blablabla"

Kereta yang dinaiki Naruto itu akhirnya berhenti juga saat singgah di stasiun pemberhentian

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto pun turun dari atap kereta. Banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya. Ditatap curiga seperti itu, Naruto pun memperlihatkan lencananya. Seketika orang-orang yang menatap curiga pun menghela nafas lega

Naruto melepaskan maskernya dan menyisingkan kerudung mantelnya. Seketika angin tengah malam menerpa wajahnya

"Lelahnya" batin Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Hm...

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana pendapat kalian sejauh ini mengenai arc sekarang?

Semoga aja perkiraan cerita kalian mengenai fic ini akan terbalik setelah beberapa chapter lagi agar terkesan 'tidak mudah ditebak'

Oke...

Pecinta romance-nya NaruHina mohon sabar sebentar. Palingan setelah terungkapnya bos Akatsuki, saat penyamar sudah kembali ke hari biasanya, bakalan ane bikin dimana Naruto sangat merindukan keluarga kecilnya

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

tambah asik dikasih tsunade sama jiraya lho thot

 **Author Said :**

Tu udah ane tambahin Jiraiya sebagai selingan

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

bagus bro detectivenya dpt :D

btw jgn dicium cwk lain selain hinata bro baper nih :D

kasian hinata tau dah menahan rindu tingkat dewa mlh naruto enak2an yah tp itu juga misi sih... :D

lanjutkan thor :D

 **Author Said :**

Terimakasih :D

Namanya juga misi.

Akting sangat diperlukan :v

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Saya cuma mau bertanya, kenapa diakhir kalimatnya selalu tidak diakhiri dengan tanda titik?

Sekian dari ane ~('-'~)

 **Author Said :**

Sebenarnya yang gak ane kasih titik itu di akhir paragraf. Bukan di akhir kalimat. Kalau di akhir kalimat, ane gak pernah lupa kok. Kalau paragraf ane memang sering lupa ngasih titik. Daripada disebut lupa, lebih mencolok dilupa-lupain :v

Gak apa-apalah..

Di Warning udah ane kasih tau kalau EBI gak jelas :D

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Kapan ending nya fanfic ini thor?

Ini cuman nanya kok,bkn flame yaaa.

Hahaha,fighting

 **Author Said :**

Ini mungkin aja arc terakhir..

Ane mau coba tantangan baru. Yaitu fic romance. Tapi masalahnya, konfliknya masih samar-samar

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Updatenya jangan seminggu sekali dong author-chan :p minimal update sehari 5 chapter lah.. Oke oke? ;)

 **Author Said :**

Dikasih update sehari 5 chapter, review-nya cuma sekali -_-

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

kereeen thor.. pas bc naruto kejar kejaran dng kakuzu pkai mobil jd keinget film FNF... hehehehe

n kapan nih scene romance NaruHina lagi thor...

 **Author Said :**

Sabar nawaha-chan...

NaruHina akan kembali hadir setelah terkuaknya bos Akatsuki

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Keren gan,walaupun saya baru baca skarang krna pas malming sya habis kuota dan sya jg bnyk tugas maklum Smp kls3 jd gk sempat beli kuota#koq malah curhat ya

Ya udhlah yg penting tetap lanjut ya gan

 **Author Said :**

Tugas jangan dibawa pusing, gan :v

Ane aja yang kls 3 SMA biasa-biasa aja :'v

#ajaransesat

* * *

.

Terimakasih atas Favorite, Follow, dan Review-nya. Semoga aja Review fic ini nembus 1k :v

Oh ya...

Karena kebetulan ada salahsatu Reader yang nanyain pin saya, ane akan berbaik hati membagikannya

.

2901C1CF

.

Kalimat " I'd like to invite you to chat over BBM." Tolong diganti jadi " **Kazehiro Tatsuya Lovers** "

Hahahahahaha :'v

Ane serius -_-"

Ini dilakukan agar ane bisa mengelompokkan kontak BBM

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak...

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	24. Chapter 24

.

.

 **3 Bulan Kemudian**

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan telah berlalu. Sudah selama 3 bulan Naruto menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki dan sudah 3 bulan pula Naruto tidak bertemu dengan Hinata

Sekarang, pria 30 tahun itu mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan mafianya. Walaupun masalah bunuh-membunuh bukanlah gayanya

Bersamaan dengan Naruto, rekan kerjanya pun juga begitu. Sasuke sekarang juga tidak ragu lagi berbuat layaknya mafia. Catatan, bunuh-membunuh juga bukanlah gayanya

Lalu Rock Lee. Pemuda itu memang sudah lama berada di Akatsuki demi masuknya kedua manusia dari Kepolisian tadi. Jika dihitung-hitung, Rock Lee sudah berada di Akatsuki sejak 3 tahun yang lalu

Kini, ketiga pria itu tengah berolahraga di pusat binaraga. Sudah 4 jam mereka melatih otot-ototnya

"Lee, apa kita ada tugas dari bos?" Tanya Sasuke

"Masih belum. Kita diberi cuti selama 2 hari" jawab Lee

"Syukurlah" gumam Sasuke

Sementara itu, sosok Naruto sedang melakukan sit up di tiang pull up tengah memikirkan sesuatu di benaknya. Yaitu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan 2 hari ini untuk mengetahui bos Akatsuki

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Baru kemaren ini, aku mendapatkan sebuah nama" ujar Lee

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Adagaki Nagato" jawab Lee membuat kegiatan Naruto terhenti. Sekarang pria itu tampak bergelantungan seperti kalelawar

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak" jawab Lee

Naruto pun turun dari tiang tersebut. Keringat mengalir deras dari pori-pori kulitnya. Surainya sekarang terlihat basah. Tubuh atletis yang dibanjiri keringat tak heran membuat para gadis yang tengah berolahraga menjadi kagum dan tergoda. Apalagi didukung dengan ketampanan wajah Naruto. Para gadis pasti akan bertaruh bagi siapa yang bisa membawa Naruto ke ranjang mereka

"Sebaiknya kita balik ke apartemen untuk membicarakan masalah ini" ajak Naruto

"Ide bagus. Aku ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini secepatnya" kata Sasuke

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

Mendokusai? Make It Easy!  
3

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Season 3, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EBI gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Action, Drama, Family, Mystery, Police, and Sci-fi

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee telah berkumpul di apartemennya Sasuke. Rapat mengenai kasus pun dimulai mengingat sudah 3 bulan mereka menyelidiki Akatsuki

Naruto pun mengambil ponselnya. Berniat menghubungi rekan nanasnya. Rekan sekaligus teman atau bahkan sahabat yang sudah banyak saling bermutualisme dengan Naruto

"Shika, tolong kau carikan identitas Adagaki Nagato" pinta Naruto setelah Shikamaru mengangkat panggilannya

"Roger" kata Shikamaru lalu terjadi keheningan dikarenakan Shikamaru tengah mencari

"Kita harus beruntung karena ada 2 hacker yang memihak kita" ujar Rock Lee

"Tidak ditemukan, Naruto. Jika kupikir-pikir, nama Adagaki Nagato pasti nama samaran" kata Shikamaru

"Hai' hai'" kata Naruto dengan malasnya

Naruto pun kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Ternyata Adagaki Nagato adalah nama samaran

"Kita harus mencaritahu siapa Adagaki Nagato sebenarnya. Jika Kakuzu dan Tobi bukanlah bos Akatsuki, kemungkinan bos Akatsuki sedang berkeliaran sekarang. Bisa saja bos Akatsuki menyamar sebagai anggota. Atau jangan-jangan, sosok Adagaki Nagato yang dimaksud adalah bosnya Akatsuki?" Kata Naruto menjelaskan hipotesisnya

"Tapi bagaimana jika bos Akatsuki yang kita maksud adalah orang disekitar kita selama ini? Mungkin saja, bukan?" Kata Lee

Semuanya tampak berpikir. Diantara mereka mulai meneliti setiap gerak-gerik temannya sendiri. Ucapan Lee berhasil membuat mereka waspada

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan saat pengejaran Tobi? Kenapa kau malah pergi dengan kereta, hm?" Selidik Sasuke

Dan terjadi begitu saja. Mereka mulai mencurigai rekan tim mereka sendiri

"Aku..."

"Kau mencoba meninggalkanku sendiri menghadapi mereka, bukan?" Selidik Sasuke dengan mata menyipit

Untuk pertanyaan itu, Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab iya. Untuk turun rasanya tak mungkin ditengah kecepatan tinggi itu

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa bukan menghentikan kereta dengan kemampuan meretasmu?"

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia akui itu. Tapi dikarenakan ponselnya sudah mencapai batas alias lowbat, mau tak mau Naruto harus pasrah. Ia terlanjur menaiki kereta itu

"Kau terdiam?" Tanya Sasuke

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, Sasuke? Saat aku sedang berdebat dengan Naruto, kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Setahu yang kudapat dari Kakashi-san, kau ada lulusan terbaik Akademi Polisi. Tidak mungkin lulusan terbaik hanya diam saja, bukan?" Kata Lee mencurigai Sasuke

"Apa kau selama ini menyimpan semua rahasiamu dan lebih memilih tutup mulut agar bawahanmu baik-baik saja?" Ulang Lee

Suasana mulai memanas menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Satu-per-satu dari mereka mulai disalahkan. Mulai dari Naruto, Sasuke, lalu...

"Bagaimana denganmu, Lee? Kenapa kau memilih kembali ke markas saat akan menyergap Tobi? Jika permasalahanmu adalah izin, aku yakin, orang kepercayaannya Zetsu. Tidak mungkin rasanya Zetsu mencurigaimu" kata Naruto datar dengan wajah menengadah ke bawah sehingga surai putihnya menutupi wajah

Cukup sudah. Jika sudah mulai menyalahkan, Naruto juga akan menyalahkan semuanya. Ia tidak ingin jika hanya dirinya saja yang dicurigai

* * *

.

* * *

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Tiba-tiba saja punggung Naruto menghantam pintu dan menabrak pagar pembatas. Seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang berlari dan berniat menotok dada Naruto lalu menghantarkan listrik agar Naruto pingsan

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Tapi niatnya harus dihentikan saat Rock Lee menghantam perutnya dengan kaki. Dengan kelengahan Lee, Naruto bangkit dan menabrak perut Lee dengan bahu lalu saat Lee tergeletak di lantai, Naruto menindih tubuhnya

.

 ***Bugh! Bugh!***

.

Naruto meninju wajah Lee sekuat tenaganya sebanyak 2x. Saat akan memukul ketiga kali sekaligus pukulan terkuat, Sasuke langsung memukul Naruto sehingga ia terpental

Akibat perkelahian mereka bertiga, banyak penginap apartemen yang menatap mereka dari balik jendela dan ada juga yang terkejut. Tidak ada satupun terbesit niat melerai

Agar menjauh dari arena sempit itu karena mereka berkelahi di sepanjang teras apartemen, Naruto pun berlari menuruni tangga

"Jangan kabur, dobe!" Teriak Sasuke lalu mengejar Naruto

"Kutangkap kalian berdua!" Teriak Lee lalu mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

"Konoyarou!" Teriak Lee dan menendang punggung Sasuke saat pria itu menuruni tangga

Sasuke pun terjatuh dari tangga dengan tidak elitnya. Naruto kini sudah berada di tempat parkir apartemen menunggu Sasuke dan Lee

Melihat Sasuke yang terkapar dengan muka yang mencium lantai, Lee pun berlari menghampiri Naruto

Naruto pun juga berlari. Ia akan menendang kepala Lee. Lee pun juga berniat sama seperti Naruto

Saat mereka tengah mengambil tenaga, waktu seakan slow motion. Mereka mengumpulkan tenaga di kaki. Sekarang adalah taruhan kecepatan dan ketepatan

.

 ***Buagh!***

.

Ternyata taruhan dimenangkan oleh Naruto. Naruto pun menyeringai tipis saat Lee tergeletak di tanah. Tak lama kemudian dirinya langsung dihadapi Sasuke

.

 ***Swuuus...***

.

Naruto langsung menghindar saat Sasuke mengayunkan pedang listriknya. Naruto bersyukur tidak terkena serangan itu

.

 ***Swuus! Swuss!***

.

Sasuke juga berhasil menghindari 2 serangan kaki secara beruntun dari Naruto

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Lee pun menendang Sasuke membuat Sasuke terdorong hingga ikut membawa Naruto. Tubuh Naruto pun ditindih oleh Sasuke. Memanfaatkan keadaan, Sasuke pun memukul wajah Naruto

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

"Mengakulah bahwa kau adalah bos Akatsuki!" Teriak Sasuke

Berbekal Judo yang dipelajarinya hingga mendapatkan sabuk hitam, Naruto pun membuang Sasuke yang menindih tubuhnya hingga pria raven itu menabrak mobil

Keberuntungan belum menyertai Sasuke. Bahkan Lee menambah rasa sakit Sasuke dengan ujung kaki yang menendang perut Sasuke seperti tengah menendang bola

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

"Uhuk!" Batuk Sasuke

"Mengakulah kalau kau itu bosnya Akatsuki!" Kata Lee yang memijak perut Sasuke

Naruto yang merasa punya cukup tenaga pun bangkit. Dengan raut muka serius, ia berlari ke arah Rock Lee lalu melompat menerjang Lee. Kedua kaki Naruto pun mengapit leher Rock Lee lalu melakukan kuncian segitiga membuat Lee tak berdaya dan menundukkan badannya membuat punggung Naruto menyentuh tanah

"Mengakulah kau adalah bos Akatsuki" kata Naruto

Melihat keadaan Naruto dan Lee, Sasuke pun mengambil kesempatan mengunci tangan Naruto

"Mengakulah kalian berdua!" Teriak Sasuke

Orang-orang hanya menatap aneh ke arah mereka bertiga. Tidak ada yang berniat melarai sedikitpun

"Teman-teman, sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini baik-baik" ujar Lee

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mencari alibi?!" Tanya Naruto menambah kekuatan kunciannya

"Hey tenanglah. Aku tahu kekuatan kuncianmu seperti apa. Kumohon, jangan patahkan leherku" rajuk Lee

"Ayolah, kumohon. Kita bisa bicara baik-baik!" Kata Lee

"Kita bicarakan saja sekarang seperti ini!" Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" kata Lee

Walaupun sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda damai, namun diantara mereka bertiga belum ada yang mau melepaskan kunciannya

"Begini saja. Kita akan menyelidiki pria bernama Adagaki Nagato itu. Aku yakin diantara kita bukanlah bos Akatsuki" kata Lee

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" kata Naruto

"Aku setuju" kata Sasuke

Dan meskipun persetujuan telah diucapkan. Tak ada satupun yang enggan melepaskan kunciannya

"Ayolah teman-teman. Sekarang lepaskan semua kuncian ini" kata Lee

"Kau duluan, Sasuke" kata Naruto

"Kau duluan" balas Sasuke sengit

"Baiklah begini saja. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita sama-sama melepaskannya?" Tanya Naruto

"Baiklah" jawab Sasuke

"1...2...3!" Kata Lee

*Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!*

Mereka pun sama-sama terkapar di tanah

"Ouch! Leherku!" Teriak Lee

* * *

.

* * *

Sebuah ruangan serba putih menjadi latar kali ini. Dilengkapi aroma obat-obatan tentu saja mengungkap dimana Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee berada sekarang

3 onggok tubuh manusia masih bernyawa telah terkapar diatas ranjang rumah sakit dimana masing-masing bagian tubuh mereka dibalut oleh perban dimana cidera mereka berada

Rock Lee memegangi alat penyangga lehernya yang bernama Cervical Collar. Rasa sakit menyelimuti lehernya sekarang. Sebagian kepala Sasuke ditutupi perban. Sedangkan tangan Naruto mengalami patah tangan sehingga tangannya diberi Arm Sling

"Inilah akibatnya jika kita saling salah paham dan tidak saling percaya" kata Naruto

"Benar. Ini adalah pelajaran hidup" lanjut Sasuke

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Naruto menoleh ke pintu masuk kamar rawat. Masuklah Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi

"Konnichiwa!" sapa Tobi dengan penuh semangat

"Konnichiwa" balas Naruto, Sasuke, dan Rock Lee

"Aku langsung saja. Kenapa kalian bisa seperti ini?" Selidik Zetsu

"Kami baru saja berkelahi dengan polisi yang mencoba menangkap Tobi waktu itu" dusta Naruto

Naruto lebih memilih berkata bohong daripada harus jujur. Jika ia menjawab 'kami baru saja saling berkelahi', sudah bisa dipastikan mereka akan bertanya lebih lanjut

"Souka...apa dia berhasil kalian beri babak belur melebihi keadaan kalian sekarang?" Tanya Zetsu

"Jangan ragukan lagi. Bahkan kami berhasil membuatnya sekarat" ujar Lee dengan pura-pura bangganya

"Kerja bagus. Cepat sembuh" kata Zetsu

Terjadi keheningan saat Perantara Akatsuki itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik lamanya

"Naruto, Sasuke, Lee" kata Zetsu kembali bersuara

"Hai'?" Sahut mereka bertiga

"Karena kalian sudah lama berada di Akatsuki, aku akan membawa kalian berkunjung ke Markas Besar Akatsuki. Bagaimana?" Ajak Zetsu

"Hai'!" Seru Lee

"Bagus. Lekas sembuh" kata Zetsul lalu keluar bersama rekan-rekannya

Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah. Jika tujuannya hanya itu, apa gunanya ia membawa seluruh Akatsuki

"Markas Besar? Maka bos Akatsuki ada disana" ujar Sasuke

"Mungkin saja" kata Naruto menanggapi ucapan Naruto

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto mendengar suara derap kaki berlari diluar sana. Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok gadis bersurai cokelat memasuki ruang rawat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee

"Neko?" Gumam Naruto

Neko pun menghampiri Naruto. Baru saja gadis itu akan memeluknya, Naruto pun menghentikan Neko dengan tangan yang ia rentangkan ke depan

"Stop!"

Perintah Naruto pun ia dengar sehingga geraknya terhenti. Padahal hanya tinggal menghantarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang itu

"Kenapa?" Tanya Neko

"Karena-"

"Hey Neko. Dari 3 pria disini, kenapa tujuanmu hanya si dobe?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Neko

"Eto...ano...karena..." Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Neko gelagapan

"Good job, teme" batin Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Neko

"Neko-san?" Panggil Lee membuat Neko menoleh

"Bisa tolong bantu kami? Perut kami lapar dan perawat belum juga membawakan makanan. Maukah kau membawakan makanan untuk kami?" Tanya Lee

"Good job, Lee" batin Naruto dan tak lupa jempolnya ke Rock Lee

"Tapi..." Kata Neko

"Sebagai hadiah, kau boleh menyuapi Naruto nanti" lanjut Lee

"Roger that!" Seru Neko dan keluar dari kamar dengan begitu semangatnya

Mendapati kejadian itu tentu saja membuat Naruto melirik Rock Lee dengan muka sangarnya. Apa tujuannya mengucapkan pada Neko? Apa Lee mau membuatnya dibunuh oleh istrinya sendiri?

"Ingin kupatahkan lehermu sekarang juga?" Tanya Naruto

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

Seorang wanita bersurai indigo sedang bekerja di ruangan khusus untuknya yang berada di lantai teratas Hyuuga Fashion Center

Wanita yang mendapatkan penghargaan di Paris Fashion Week tengah merancang sebuah jas dan gaun pengantin untuk adik iparnya, yaitu Naruko

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia membuat berbagai bentuk garis di bidang datar bernama kertas gambar. Untuk adik suaminya, tentu saja Hinata berusaha sebaik mungkin agar gaun dan jas pernikahan terlihat menawan dan mempesona

"Pernikahan mereka tinggal sebulan lagi. Kuharap Naruto-kun bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya kurang dari sebulan dari sekarang" kata Hinata

Dari jauh-jauh hari seperti ini Hinata sudah memulai proyeknya. Jika ingin hasil yang bagus, maka prosesnya pun harus baik-baik. Tidak boleh terburu-buru dan harus dilakukan dalam keadaan kepala dingin

Hinata menatap sebuah piagam penghargaan disebuah lemari. Penghargaan yang ia dapatkan saat Paris Fashion Week. Dimana saat itu ia ditemani oleh Naruto dan kedua buah hatinya

"Naruto-kun, ayolah. Pulang secepatnya" batin Hinata

Melihat jam dinding, ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Hinata pun berdiri dari meja kerjanya

"Aku harus jemput Boruto sekarang" gumam Hinata lalu meraih tasnya

Hinata pun berjalan melangkahkan kakinya. Tujuannya adalah sekolah dimana Boruto belajar. Anaknya itu satu sekolah dengan Sarada dan Shikadai

Lama menaiki taksi, akhirnya ibu muda ini sampai di sebuah sekolah dasar yang sangat terkenal di Tokyo ini. Sekolah dasar berbasis Internasional dimana murid-muridnya diajarkan sebaik mungkin semenjak kecil. Masa kecil adalah masa dimana seorang anak menerima ajaran lebih besar dibanding saat mereka sudah remaja. Maka dari itu Naruto dan Hinata memercayakan putra mereka di sekolah itu

Banyak yang menyapanya saat Hinata berjalan menghampiri gerbang sekolah. Mulai dari ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, bahkan kaum muda yang menyukai fashion sang designer ternama itu

"Konnichiwa, Namikaze-san" sapa seorang wanita 40 tahunan

"Konnichiwa, Watanabe-san" balas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata langsung menoleh saat sebuah suara cempreng memanggil namanya. Hinata sangat kenal suara itu. Suara sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura yang telah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura

"Sakurai-chan"

Mereka pun saling berpelukan cukup lama. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka adalah sahabat dan mereka belum bertemu selama sebulan dikarenakan kesibukan yang dimiliki Hinata sebagai designer

Mereka pun berbasa-basi klasik. Seperti menanyakan kabar, kegiatan, dan keseharian. Hal ini mereka lakukan sambil menunggu waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 siang

.

 ***Teng..nong..neng...***

.

Bel tanda akhir dari waktu belajar pun berkumandang mengakhiri basa-basi antara nyonya Namikaze dan nyonya Uchiha itu

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Konohamaru dan Naruko?" Tanya Sakura

"Mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan sebulan lagi dimulai dari sekarang" jawab Hinata

"Sebulan? Apa karena menunggu Naruto?"

"Ya. Kami juga menunggu Sasuke" ujar Hinata membuat Sakura tersenyum senang

"Hinata, aku pastikan akan mencarikan penata rias terbaik untuk Naruko!" Kata Sakura bersemangat

"Hahahaha...terimakasih" kata Hinata

"Hi-hinata!"

Hinata pun menoleh ke belakang saat sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. Sakura pun juga turut menoleh ke asal suara

Terlihatlah Ino dengan ekspresi jahil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah. Hinata dan Sakura pun melihat apa yang dimaksudkan oleh seniornya Naruto itu

"Ternyata putriku gadis yang hebat" kata Sakura datar

"Hn. Dan kurasa mereka sangatlah cocok" lanjut Hinata datar

Ternyata yang berhasil membuat Ino, Hinata, dan Sakura terkejut adalah kelakuan putrinya Sakura terhadap putranya Hinata

Tampaklah seorang gadis kecil bernama Uchiha Sarada tengah menjewer pipi kanan Namikaze Boruto dan menyeretnya hingga menuju gerbang dimana Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino berada

"Ini anakmu, baa-san! Dia hampir saja berkelahi!" Kata Sarada kesal sambil menyerahkan pipi Boruto kepada ibunya

"Terimakasih, Sarada-chan" kata Hinata tersenyum manis dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sarada. Yaitu mencubit pipi Boruto

"Ittei!" Rintih Boruto

"Sama-sama" kata Sarada dengan ramahnya dan tersenyum manis

Melihat adegan didepan matanya, Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat 'keakraban' Sarada dengan Boruto

"Gomenasai, kaa-chan!" Kata Boruto dengan susah payahnya

"Baiklah" kata Hinata lalu melepaskan cubitannya

"Syukurlah" gumam Boruto dan memegangi pipinya

Boruto pun menatap tajam ke Sarada. Sedangkan Sarada malah menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Boruto

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

 **2 Minggu Kemudian**

.

.

 ***Broooom...***

.

3 mobil mini-bus hitam kepunyaan Akatsuki melintasi jalanan perbukitan menuju markas besar Akatsuki yang terletak ditengah-tengah penggunungan

Memilih tempat terpencil memberikan keuntungan tersendiri. Yaitu semua media atau orang tidak akan tahu siapa sosok bos di Akatsuki

Waktu pun berlalu. Lama-kelamaan, rombongan Akatsuki akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah gedung besar warna hitam dengan awan corak merah

Akatsuki pun keluar dari mobil-mobilnya. Zetsu memimpin jalan rekan-rekannya hingga 3 orang penjaga membungkukkan badannya saat 10 orang Akatsuki kelas atas memasuki gedung mewah itu

Naruto dan Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat mendapati sesosok pria bersurai merah tengah terduduk disebuah bangku mirip singgasana raja. Akhirnya mereka tersadar. Ialah bos Akatsuki!

Mereka tetap melangkahkan kaki hingga berhenti dihadapan sang bos. Mereka pun membungkuk hormat

"Tadaima, Nagato-sama" sapa Zetsu

"Nagato? Adagaki Nagato?" Batin Naruto

"Ternyata benar. Adagaki Nagato adalah pria ini dan dia adalah bosnya Akatsuki" batin Sasuke

"Okaeri, Akatsuki" balas Nagato

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Akhir dari arc Akatsuki beberapa chapter lagi akan selesai. Akhirnya Naruto, Sasuke dan Lee bertemu dengan Nagato! :v

Maaf jika terlalu pendek wordnya :v

Eeits...

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee gak akan langsung menangkap Nagato. Ia terlebih dahulu mencoba mendata Nagato. Jika terbukti cukup kuat, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee pun mulai beraksi :v

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Paling benci ah klo ada orang ketiga diantara naruhina, sekalipun naruto nya lagi nyamar jangan ditambahin ada godaan wanita nya lah thorr ngerasa narutonya rada slek gitu hehehehw

 **Author Said :**

Baper ya :v

Oke dah... (Y)

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Apa naruto bakal ada niat untuk jadiin neko selingan ?

Atau pun bakal ada kekhilafan ?

 **Author Said :**

Gak kok..gak...

Ane belum sejahat itu, bro/sis :v

Bagaimana pun juga NaruHina-lah yang terbaik

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Apakah siapakah dimanakah pemimpin akatsuki sebenarnya,, madara kah atu nagato kah, atu yahiko kah?

 **Author Said :**

Kita lihat saja :D

Fufufufufufu...

* * *

.

Terimakasih atas Favorites, Follows, dan Reviews!

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	25. Chapter 25

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Adagaki Nagato?" Tanya Naruto melalui video call yang ia sambung ke Kakashi

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee sekarang berada didalam kamar apartemen Sasuke. Sekarang mereka melakukan rapat bersama pimpinan tertinggi Kepolisian Jepang

"Kalian benar. Adagaki Nagato adalah nama samaran. Nama aslinya adalah Uzumaki Nagato" jawab Kakashi

.

 ***Deg!***

.

"Uzumaki?" Ulang Naruto

"Ya. Dia adalah sepupumu, Naruto" jawab Kakashi

Uzumaki Nagato. Naruto tidak pernah mendengar nama itu di silsilah keluarga ibunya, Uzumaki

"Aku tahu kau bingung. Nagato dicoret dari klan Uzumaki karena ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki secara diam-diam" ujar Kakashi

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Dari sekian banyak klan, kenapa harus nama Uzumaki yang ia dengar?

"Aku memerintahkan kalian untuk segera memeriksa Nagato di markas utama Akatsuki" perintah Kakashi lalu video call pun berakhir

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee pun langsung terdiam setelah menerima tugas baru dari Kakashi. Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan

"Yang benar saja Kakashi-san meminta kita melakukannya sekarang!" Seru Lee

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

Mendokusai? Make It Easy!  
3

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Season 3, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EBI gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Action, Drama, Family, Mystery, Police, and Sci-fi

* * *

.

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

3 manusia serba tertutup identitasnya berlari kecil dan berlindung dibalik dinding. Mereka bertiga adalah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Rock Lee. Pakaian musim dingin mereka gunakan agar angin malam tak terlalu dingin

"Kita harus mencari server utama bangunan ini agar aku dan Shikamaru bisa leluasa" ujar Naruto

"Lee, kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto ambigu

Jika Naruto bertanya ambigu kepadanya, Lee langsung mengerti. Yang dimaksud Naruto adalah lokasi server bangunan Akatsuki itu

"Di basement utara" jawab Lee

Naruto menyiapkan 2 pistol peredamnya. Kali ini ia dengan berani akan menggunakan pistol karena perintah dari Kakashi. Sasuke dan Lee juga sudah menyiapkan pistolnya

"Naruto, mana sarung tangan kejutmu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto terdiam

Naruto pun langsung melihat kedua tangannya. Ternyata yang ia pakai bukanlah sarung tangan khususnya. Melainkan hanyalah sarung tangan hitam berkain biasa yang gunanya hanya menghalangi sidik jari

"Tertinggal di apartemen" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya

"Kita mendapatkan bantuan sniper dari Kakashi-san" ujar Sasuke yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatan 'kehilangan' Naruto

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya

"Ya. Jadi kita bisa sedikit bernafas lega" jawab Sasuke

.

 ***Zzzzt...***

.

"Sniper-666 siap membantu. Ganti" ucap seorang pria melalui handfree untuk berkomunikasi sesama mereka

"Terimakasih" balas Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee yang juga dapat mendengar suara sniper tersebut

"Setelah tembakan pertama, kalian bisa masuk ke dalam. Ganti" ujar sniper

"Lakukan. Ganti" kata Naruto

.

 ***Ciung...***

.

Satu Akatsuki pun tumbang membuat jalan bagi Naruto, Sasuke, dan Lee jadi terbuka. Mereka pun berjalan pelan hinga...

.

 ***Ciung...***

.

Naruto dkk menghentikan langkah saat sebuah peluru hampir saja mengenai kakinya andaikan Naruto menginjakkan kaki selangkah. Sekarang tanah tersebut telah hancur setelah dikenai peluru

"Target di arah jam 9. Status kabur. Ganti" kata sniper

"Sial! Aku akan mengejarnya!" Seru Lee lalu berlari mengejar si penembak agar misi mereka tidak diketahui

Sasuke hampir saja menembak seorang Akatsuki sebelum dia berhasil ditumbangkan oleh sniper dari kejauhan sana

.

 ***Ciung...***

.

 ***Bruk***

.

Tubuh dibalut jas itu pun terkapar tidak berdaya. Sasuke kembali menyimpan pistolnya

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto saat pria pantat ayam yang berubah ponytail itu tengah meneliti sekitar

"Kita harus berpencar" ujar Naruto

"Kenapa?"

"Mempercepat waktu kita"

"Ide bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan masuk terlebih dahulu"

Sasuke pun berlari memasuki gedung kontrol Akatsuki agar nantinya jalan masuk Naruto jadi kosong. Sedangkan Naruto memilih menelusuri basement untuk mengakses server agar ia dapat menggunakan keahlian hacker-nya di tempat tertutup ini

.

 ***Sreet...***

.

Naruto pun membuka pintu basement setelah menuruni tangga ke bawah tanah. Naruto masuk dengan pelan sambil menodongkan senjatanya

"Kosong? Tidak mungkin, kan?" Batin Naruto saat di basement ia tidak menemukan penjagaan ketat

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Setelah menelusuri basement cukup dalam, akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah pintu di paling utara basement yang dikatakan Rock Lee sebagai pintu yang menghubungkan ke ruangan server

"Dikunci" batin Naruto saat mencoba memutar kenop pintu namun tidak bisa

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Naruto mencoba membobol kunci kenop pintu yang ia pelajari dari Rock Lee beberapa bulan yang lalu

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Naruo menyeringai tipis saat pintu tersebut berhasil dibuka. Naruto pun membuka pintu tersebut sambil menodongkan senjata

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

"Aman lagi?" Gumam Naruto bingung

"Sepertinya ada jebakan" batin Naruto curiga lalu menodongkan senjata ke segala arah

Daripada memulai pencurian server, Naruto lebih memilih memeriksa setiap ruangan. Tentu saja Naruto mencurigai adanya jebakan. Dimulai dari masuk ke basement hingga ke ruangan server, Naruto tidak menemukan penjaga satu pun. Karena itulah Naruto mencurigai adanya jebakan tersembunyi yang 'mungkin' disediakan Akatsuki

Naruto sedikit kaget saat tidak menemukan jebakan secuil pun. Apa mungkin Akatsuki tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya?

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Naruto berjalan mendekati satu-satunya komputer di ruangan. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyambungkannya ke komputer lewat kabel USB

"Password?" Gumam Naruto

Naruto mendesah. Ia harus mencari kata sandi seorang diri tanpa bantuan Shikamaru dikarenakan jangkauan sinyal yang tidak memadai

"Dimulai darimana, ya?" Batin Naruto mencoba menebak-nebak kata sandi server Akatsuki

Naruto memulai dari yang sederhana. Tangannya mulai terangkat lalu jari-jarinya mulai berdansa diatas keyboard

"A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I"

.

 **[Wrong!]**

.

"Salah" batin Naruto lalu kembali memainkan keyboard

"A-D-A-G-A-K-I"

.

 **[Wrong!]**

.

Lagi-lagi Naruto salah menebak. Ia mulai merasa tertantang. Tapi, Naruto masih memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan terjadi. Yaitu, apabila ia sudah banyak membuat kesalahan dalam kata sandi, apa yang akan terjadi?

Berbagai kata dijadikan Naruto sebagai kata sandi. Dimulai dari 'Nagato', 'Adagaki Nagato', 'Zetsu', dan lain-lain

"Arrrg! Ayolah!" Teriak Naruto pelan karena mulai kesal

Bahkan saking kesalnya Naruto, ia mengetik 'Namikaze Naruto'. 3 detik kemudian, Naruto pun terkejut

.

 **[Unlocked]**

.

"Apa?" Gumam Naruto shock

Sebuah tampilan sebuah proses mengunduh muncul di layar komputer. Naruto melihat tampilan mengunduh itu. Butuh waktu 5 menit dalam mengunduh server Akatsuki

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat lehernya terasa disentuh oleh benda tajam. Saat Naruto melirik ke bawah, ternyata sebuah tangan yang mengenggam kunai telah menghentikan kegiatannya

"Jadi inilah jebakan yang dimaksud?" Batin Naruto

Naruto pun mengangkat keduanya pertanda ia tidak akan melawan. Naruto juga tidak lupa meletakkan pistolnya ke lantai lalu menendang pistol tersebut agar menjauh

"Batalkan sekarang juga" ucap si pelaku yang terdengar diredam oleh masker

Dari asumsi Naruto, walaupun berdiri membelakangi dengan posisi seperti disandera, Naruto menyimpulkan lawannya kali adalah seorang ninja. Kunai dan masker

Dari balik lengan mantel hitam Naruto, meluncurlah sebuah tongkat besi. Dengan cepat Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan si ninja yang menyanderanya lalu menotok ulu hati si ninja dengan tongkat besi yang diarahkan ke belakang

Serangan tiba-tiba yang menyakitkan ini membuat si ninja melepaskan kunainya. Naruto pun mencengkram pergelangan tangan yang mengenggam kunai tadi lalu membanting si ninja ke depan

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Badannya pun terhempas membuat Naruto dapat melihat si pelaku. Ternyata benar. Lawannya adalah seorang ninja. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan tangan terkepal berniat memukul wajah yang ditutupi masker itu

Tetapi, belum sampai kepalan tangan Naruto mengenai wajah ninja, si ninja pun menggerakkan kedua kakinya keatas dan berhasil mendorong badan Naruto ke belakang

Si ninja langsung berdiri memanfaatkan jaraknya dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam tak melakukan apapun. Mereka seperti mengamati diri masing-masing

Karena wajah yang sama ditutupi oleh masker membuat Naruto maupun si ninja tak mengenali wajah masing-masing. Bedanya hanya ada pada penutup rambut. Naruto menutup rambutnya dengan sebo sedangkan si ninja seperti kerudung ninja pada umumnya

Naruto mengencangkan mantel musim dinginnya. Pakaian legendaris yang ia kenakan sewaktu terkenal menjadi H2 dulu

Pedang yang bertengger di punggung ninja pun ia keluarkan dari sarangnya. Pedang yang memiliki panjang 50 cm itu mengacung ke arah Naruto

Naruto tak mempunyai senjata tajam. Sarung tangan khususnya pun tidak terbawa. Naruto hanya bisa bergantung pada tongkat besi yang ia bawa itu. Tongkat besi yang panjangnya dapat diatur seperti antena (antene?)

Naruto melihat kembali komputer itu. Proses mengunduhnya baru 70%. Si ninja pun juga mempehatikan komputer yang dilihat oleh Naruto. Ninja pun mempunyai ide licik

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Si ninja berlari menghampiri komputer berniat membatalkan proses unduhan. Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia ikut berlari berniat menghalau si ninja. Sambil berlari si ninja melemparkan beberapa shuriken dan berhasil menorehkan luka gores di beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto

Saat tangannya si ninja baru mengenggam mouse, kaki Naruto berhasil menepis tangan tersebut agar tidak menekan pilihan 'cancel'

.

 **[90%]**

.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya. Saat hentakan tersebut, sebuah pisau yang terselip di tumit sepatunya langsung mengacung ke belakang sepatu

Naruto langsung mengangkat kakinya dengan gerakkan memutar saat si ninja berada dalam jangkauan kakinya

.

 ***Crass!***

.

Pipi kanan si ninja pun mendapatkan luka gores cukup dalam berkat tendangan berputar dari Naruto membuat masker yang menutupi wajahnya robek sedikit. Tidak sampai disana, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menendang perut si ninja dengan keras sehingga si ninja langsung terjatuh ke belakang

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Saat sedang tengkurap, si ninja menyempatkan diri melemparkan kunainya ke komputer guna membatalkan proses unduhan secara paksa

"Oh tidak" gumam Naruto menatap slow motion kunai yang sedang melesat itu lalu menatap komputer

.

 **[Download Complited]**

.

 ***Jleb!***

.

 ***Bzzzzt...Zzzzt...***

.

Naruto langsung mencabut ponselnya saat unduhannya sempat selesai sebelum komputer rusak oleh kunai si ninja

Saat pria yang dikenal sebagai H2 ini kembali menoleh ke belakang, ternyata keberadaan ninja tadi sudah tidak ada. Hanya menyisakan secarik kertas

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kertas tersebut dan memungutnya. Ada sebuah kata yang tertulis di atas kertas tersebut

"barbielover?" Gumam Naruto bingung

"Naruto?" Panggil seseorang melalui handfree di telinga kanan Naruto

"Apa, teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil menekan alat tersebut

"Hoi dobe, temui aku sekarang juga di ruang kontrol. Letaknya di lantai 2" jawab Sasuke

"Ada apa disana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Sudah. Kemarilah secepatnya!" Jawab Sasuke

Tangan kanan Naruto beranjak dari alat komunikasi itu. Ia memilih meregangkan badannya terlebih dahulu. Dimulai dari kepala, pergelangan tangan, lengan, kaki, dan pinggang

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

Suasana hening, ruangan gelap diterangi cahaya monitor, banyak monitor yang tersedia dalam ruangan tersebut. Itulah pendeskripsian mengenai latar Sasuke kali ini

Sekarang pria Uchiha ini berada didalam ruang monitoring CCTV. Ruangan ini telah dikosongkan oleh Sasuke 10 menit yang lalu setelah melewati baku hantam. Setelah 10 menit berlalu, kening pria ini malah mengkerut

Alasan keningnya berkerut adalah melihat bacaan dari sebuah kalimat di komputer utama didalam ruangan tersebut

.

 **[Password, please]**

.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mulai menggunakan alat komunikasinya

"Apa, teme?"

"Hoi dobe, temui aku sekarang juga di ruang kontrol. Letaknya di lantai 2"

"Ada apa disana?"

"Sudah. Kemarilah secepatnya!"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Badannya terasa sakit dikarenakan tadi ia harus berhadapan dengan salahsatu anak buah Nagato yang sangat handal dalam kendo

Pria bermarga Uchiha ini mengelus rambutnya sendiri. Menggerakkan tangannya mencari pengikat rambut yang ia pakai. Sasuke pun melepaskan ikat rambut tersebut membuat surai pantat ayamnya jelas terlihat

"Rock Lee?" Panggil Sasuke lewat alat komunikasi 1 arahnya

"..."

"Lee?" Ulang Sasuke

"..."

"Rock Lee?" Suara tegas Naruto ikut membantu Sasuke

"..."

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Sasuke menoleh ke pintu masuk saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat. Saat orang tersebut masuk, terlihatlah sosok Namikaze Naruto

"Ada apa, teme?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah berada diambang pintu

"Lihatlah" jawab Sasuke

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar Naruto melihat ke monitor

.

 **[Password, please]**

.

"Apa kau tahu kata sandinya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Mmmm...kita coba dulu" jawab Naruto lalu mulau menggerakkan jari-jarinya diatas keyboard

.

 **[namikazenaruto]**

.

"Kenapa kau buat namamu sendiri, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

.

 **[Wrong!]**

.

Naruto mendesah. Ternyata kata sandinya tidak sama dengan kata sandi server. Naruto mulai memikirkan kata sandinya

"Bagaimana dengan 'Akatsuki'?" Gumam Sasuke sambil mengetik di keyboard

.

 **[Wrong!]**

.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya saat teringat dengan tulisan diatas secarik kertas tadi yang ia temukan di jejak si ninja

.

 **[barbielover]**

.

Naruto mengetikkan kata tersebut membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis lalu menahan tawanya agar tak keluar

"Barbie lover?! Hahahahaha!"

Sasuke terdiam saat mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Naruto

.

 **[Unlocked]**

.

Sasuke melongo mendapati kata yang tertuang di monitor komputer. Setelah kata tersebut diperlihatkan, seketika puluhan monitor CCTV didepan mereka berdua langsung hidup dan memperlihatkan seluruh monitor membuat satu rekaman utuh

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat seorang berpakaian ninja yang diyakini Naruto sebagai lawannya tadi tengah berdiri dihadapan sosok yang dikenali Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai Zetsu

Di rekaman secara live tersebut, sosok Zetsu membungkuk hormat sedalam-dalamnya lalu kembali tegak

"Apa ninja itu adalah Nagato?" Tanya Naruto

"Pastinya. Jika tidak, Zetsu tidak akan membungkuk..." Jawab Sasuke menggantung

Saat si ninja melepaskan topengnya, Naruto dan Sasuke pun membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan sempurna

"...hormat" gumam Sasuke menatap tak percaya

Goresan luka di pipi kanannya membuat Naruto memercayai orang tersebut adalah orang yang sama

Monitor kembali memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV berbeda latar. Kali ini memperlihatkan momen dimana Naruto dengan si ninja yang ternyata adalah bos Akatsuki tengah berkelahi. Ketika Naruto mencabut ponselnya, si ninja mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur

Jalan kaburnya si ninja terus diperlihatkan lewat CCTV hingga ia berhenti di tempat yang dirasa aman dari jangkauan Naruto dan Sasuke

"Rock Lee" gumam Naruto saat topeng ninja tersebut dibuka

"Jadi bos Akatsuki selama ini adalah Rock Lee?!" Teriak Sasuke tak percaya

Rock Lee memperlihatkan sebuah spanduk besar lalu mengembangkan spanduk tersebut dan memperlihatkannya ke CCTV

.

 **[Temui kami di atap gedung utama secapatnya. Jalan telah dikosongkan. Kalian aman]**

.

Begitulah isi spanduk tersebut

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto melampiaskan kekesalannya lewat tendangan yang menimpa monitor komputer naas itu

"Apa yang kita tunggu?!" Teriak Naruto dan mulai berlari diikuti Sasuke

* * *

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke atap dengan paksa lewat dobrakan kaki. Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berlari

.

 ***Tap...Tap!***

.

Mereka menghentikan langkah saat mendapati 9 anggota utama Akatsuki termasuk Rock Lee dan puluhan anak buahnya. Kepercayaan Kakashi yang sudah mengkhianati kepercayaannya sang pimpinan tertinggi Kepolisian

Naruto dan Sasuke membuka masker mereka memperlihatkan wajah asli masing-masing. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan mulai dari sekarang

"Lee, kau brengsek!" Teriak Sasuke geram

Rock Lee hanya diam dengan seringaian lebar di wajahnya. Pria bob itu berhasil membuat Naruto berada di titik kemarahan tertinggi. Memberikan kepercayaan dan dikhianati memanglah pantas untuk dikesali

"Jadi selama ini kau telah menipu kami?" Tanya Naruto mencoba tenang dengan tangan terkepal

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri, bukan?" Jawab Rock Lee dengan angkuhnya

Rahang Naruto mengeras melihat sikap Lee kali ini. Andai saja mereka tidak kalah jumlah, sudah dipastikan Naruto dan Sasuke akan menghajar wajah sok angkuh itu

"Aku muak dengan Kepolisian!" ujar Rock Lee

"Aku dengan sengaja berkhianat karena kalian semua sudah menjadikanku tumbal" ujar Lee

"Tumbal? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Keberadaanku di Akatsuki hanya sebagai pemicu adanya kalian berdua. Aku digunakan agar kalian bisa dengan mudah masuk ke Akatsuki" jawab Lee

"Jadi itu yang kau maksud dengan tumbal?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya" jawab Lee mantap

Naruto menatap iris mata Lee dengan tajam dan tidak ragu mulai bersuara

"Apa alasanmu dulu untuk menjadi polisi?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini" jawab Lee

"Tentu saja ada!" Teriak Naruto

"..."

"..."

"Oke aku mengakuinya. Alasanku agar bisa berbakti untuk negara" ujar Lee

"Nah kau tahu itu. Menjalani tugas dari Kakashi-san yang merupakan atasan tertinggi yang mendapatkan permintaan dari masyarakat sudah termasuk berbakti untuk negara. Lalu apa yang kau ragukan?"

Lee terdiam. Ia cukup lama terdiam hingga ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat

"Aku akan tetap setia pada Akatsuki" ujar Lee mantap dan yakin

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu menipu kami semua?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tujuanku? Secara garis besar tujuanku adalah mempersiapkan sebuah tim untuk melakukan misi secara besar-besaran sedangkan aku mengulur waktu agar Kepolisian sibuk mencari siapa bos Akatsuki sebenarnya" jawab Rock Lee

"Tim?!" Gumam Naruto dengan mata terbelalak

"Ya. Kami akan mencuri uang dan emas dalam skala besar-besaran dari Bank of Japan di Tokyo" ujar Lee

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan hembusan angin kencang berkat kedatangan 2 helikopter. Rock Lee membalikkan badannya saat 2 helikopter itu telah menjatuhkan tangganya

"Kami akan pergi sekarang untuk memulai misi besar-besaran kami. Kalian akan dijamu oleh anak buahku. Jaa ne" pamit Lee lalu memanjat tangga yang terbuat dari tali itu

8 anggota lainnya, yaitu Nagato, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi juga turut memanjat tangga yang telah disediakan

"Brengsek!" Teriak Naruto lalu berlari berusaha mengejar Rock Lee dkk tetapi sayang. Jalannya dihalangi oleh beberapa anak buah Rock Lee

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Naruto memukul setiap Akatsuki yang menghalanginya. Sasuke membantu Naruto menghajar pria-pria yang menghalangi langkah Naruto

.

 ***Crasss!***

.

Tebasan demi tebasan diberikan oleh Sasuke guna menghabisi orang-orang yang menghalanginya

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto berlari mengejar 2 helikopter yang mengangkut 9 orang dari mafia Akatsuki itu. Naruto melompat agar kaki salahsatu helikopter dapat ia raih

"Arrg!" Geram Naruto saat usahanya gagal

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto mendarat di lantai atap lalu berguling-guling ke depan agar pendaratannya terkesan keren dan tidak konyol

Naruto sekarang berlutut dengan kedua tangan menyentuh lantai layaknya orang pesimis. Kedua tangannya mengepal lalu dengan penuh amarah, tangan kanannya memukul lantai atap

"Sial!" Geram Naruto

.

 ***Tap***

.

Naruto merasakan bahu kirinya disentuh oleh telapak tangannya Sasuke. Sasuke mencengkram bahu itu dengan pelan

"Kita harus menghubungi Kakashi-san dan kembali ke Tokyo secepatnya" ujar Sasuke

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

 **Sehari Kemudian**

.

Siang hari di kota Tokyo, 2 manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan telah berusia 30 tahun sedang berdiri dihadapan sosok Hatake Kakashi. Baru saja 2 manusia tadi tiba di Tokyo, mereka langsung menghadap ke atasan mereka tanpa pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu

"Jadi mereka berencana merampok Bank of Japan?!" Tanya Kakashi

"Hai'!" Jawab Sasuke

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Kakashi menggebrak meja dengan tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit terkejut

"Kita sudah tertipu dan dikhianati oleh Rock Lee. Kabar selanjutnya Rock Lee memimpin Akatsuki dan akan merampok bank sentral Jepang" kata Kakashi kesal

Kakashi berdiri dari bangkunya. Melangkahkan kakinya ke ambang pintu lalu berhenti dan menoleh ke Naruto dan Sasuke

"Ikut aku"

Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti Kakashi berjalan keluar untuk menemui para polisi yang bekerja didepan monitor

"Cari keberadaan Rock Lee sekarang juga!" Perintah Kakashi

"Hai'!" Jawab salahsatu polisi wanita yang bernama Fuka

.

 **[Tidak Ditemukan]**

.

Kakashi mendesah kecewa. Ternyata Rock Lee telah mengantisipasi semua ini dengan sempurna

"Cari lewat rekaman disetiap CCTV yang ada dijalanan kota Tokyo" perintah Kakashi

"Hai'!"

Mereka terus mencari hingga menemukan rombongan kendaraan Bank of Japan. Salahsatu polisi menghentikan rekaman live dan memperbesar kamera di kemudi truk

"Kisame? Rombongan itu sudah dibajak!" Ujar Naruto saaat mendapati Kisame yang mengendarai truk pembawa emas yang akan dibawa ke Bank of Japan itu

"Sepertinya mereka akan mengambil emas dan tim lainnya akan mencuri uang di Bank of Japan. Kita harus bergegas" ujar Kakashi

"Kerahkan satuan khusus Super Squad berjumlah 4 regu sekarang juga. Masing-masing regu ada 5 orang termasuk ketuanya!" Perintah Kakashi mutlak

Semua orang mulai sibuk. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto dan Sasuke

"Kakashi-san, kami akan ikut membantu" kata Sasuke

"Tidak perlu" tolak Kakashi

"Kenapa, Kakashi-san?" Tanya Sasuke sopan

"Aku tidak bisa mengirim pria yang telah berkeluarga dalam misi besar kali ini. Kemungkinan besar akan ada pertumpahan darah bahkan akan ada yang meregang nyawa" jawab Kakashi

Itulah perkataan Kakashi. Perintah dari atasan adalah mutlak. Apalagi perintah dari pimpinan tertinggi Kepolisian Jepang

"Tapi aku akan mengizinkan kalian jika kalian sudah membuat surat wasiat" ujar Kakashi

"Hai'!" Seru Naruto dan Sasuke

Menulis surat wasiat bukan berarti Naruto maupun Sasuke harus mati dalam misi kali ini. Tidak harus mati bukan berarti mereka tidak boleh berkorban demi keselamatan banyak orang. Surat wasiat akan diberikan kepada keluarga korban 'seandainya' mereka gugur dalam bertugas

"Sekarang pergilah dan buat surat kalian" kata Kakashi

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

Di waktu yang sama di gedung besar milik Bank of Japan, sesosok Hyuuga Hinata sedang menunggu gilirannya dalam antrian panjang. Sudah 5 menit ia menunggu namanya dipanggil. Tujuannya ke sini adalah menabung uangnya yang sangat banyak di bank agar lebih aman daripada di rumah

Hinata mendapati seorang wanita bersurai biru tengah berjalan memasuki gedung besar ini. Wanita dengan rambut yang dipotong pendek itu berjalan menghampiri pegawai bank guna mendaftarkan namanya sebagai pengantri

"Serahkan seluruh uang kalian!" Ucap wanita itu dengan sebuah pistol ditangannya

"KYAAAA!"

Orang-orang pun berteriak dan menunduk tiarap agar tidak ditembak sedangkan pegawai bank yang ditodong langsung angkat tangan

Hinata terkejut mendapati itu. Ia juga terkejut saat menemukan seorang pria bob, pria bersurai merah, dan pria dengan bekas luka bakar di wajah yang tadinya ikut mengantri juga turut menodongkan senjata. Tidak hanya 4 orang itu saja. Ternyata ada 10 orang lagi yang memiliki senjata api

.

 ***Brak!***

.

"Jangan bergerak!" Ucap satuan khusus kepolisian yang bernama Super Squad

Lee, Sasori, dan Tobi yang bernama asli Obito pun menodongkan senjata ke satuan khusus Kepolisian itu. Terjadi saling todongan diantara mereka

Salahsatu personil Super Squad pun melemparkan flashbang membuat Lee, Sasori, dan Obito langsung pusing

.

 ***Dor!***

.

Konan tanpa merasa kasihan menembaki pegawai perempuan tadi

.

 ***Drrrt...***

.

Konan langsung tewas seusai ditembaki oleh Super Squad akibat ia telah memulai tembak-menembak

.

 ***Dor!***

.

Satu personil Super Squad (SS) tewas setelah ditembak tepat di kepala oleh Rock Lee

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak pengunjung yang rata-rata adalah perempuan

Para personil SS dan Akatsuki telah menempati spot masing-masing guna berlindung dari tembakan

Pengunjung sendiri sudah berlindung di tempat lain sesuai arahan para pegawai bank. Jika ingin keluar, sebaiknya jangan jika tidak ingin ditembak

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Pintu tiba-tiba saja didobrak memperlihatkan sosok Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke. Sasuke mendorong sebuah bantalan sepanjang 2 meter diatas papan yang telah diberi roda kecil

Benda itu berjalan hingga berhenti setelah berbenturan dengan meja resepsionis (?)

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Tiba-tiba saja langit-langit langsung hancur ketika sosok Naruto tengah terjun bebas dengan pistol di masing-masing tangannya

.

 ***Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!***

.

Naruto menyempatkan diri saat berada diudara untuk menembak 4 anak buah Akatsuki. Dengan sangat elitnya, Naruto mendarat dan langsung terbaring diatas bantalan beroda tadi. Naruto pun menghentakkan kakinya ke meja resepsionis sehingga ia bersama bantalan berjalan itu mundur ke belakang dengan cepat

.

 ***Dor! Dor! Dor!***

.

Naruto juga sempat menembak 3 anak buah hingga tewas saat ia dibawa mundur ke belakang

.

 ***Dor! Dor! Dor!***

.

3 anak buah yang tersisa berhasil disingkirkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun menahan laju Naruto yang dibawa papan beroda itu dengan kaki kanannya

Saat Lee, Obito dan Sasori menodongkan senjatanya ke Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka langsung terkejut saat pistol mereka berhasil terlepas berkat tembakan SS ke pistol mereka

Hinata menyipitkan matanya melihat aksi heroik pria bersurai putih tadi yang bersama sosok laki-laki yang dikenali Hinata sebagai Uchiha Sasuke

Pria bersurai putih tadi Hinata sangat mengenalinya. Surai putihnya tidak mampu menutupi identitas pria itu di mata Hinata. Sosok yang awalnya pirang yang telah menaklukan hatinya, Namikaze Naruto

"Naruto-kun" Gumam Hinata dengan hati haru karena akhirnya dapat bertemu lagi dengan sang pujaan hati

"Jangan bergerak, Lee, Sasori, Tobi" kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri sambil menodongkan pistolnya

Rock Lee hanya menyeringai. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat Rock Lee menghempaskan sesuatu sehingga menimbulkan asap hitam yang langsung menutupi padangan

.

 ***Dor!***

.

3 detik kemudian suara tembakan terdengar entah tertuju pada siapa. Saat kepulan asap telah menipis, Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendapati sosok yang tengah terkapar dengan luka tembak di pahanya

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena telat update. Ya...karena paket habis :v

Tertipukah kalian semua dengan pendapat-pendapat kalian mengenai bosnya Akatsuki? :v

Ada yang mengira Tobi atau Madara adalah bosnya Akatsuki walaupun sudah ada nama Nagato sebagai pembelok pikiran kalian

Mungkin ada kritikan kalian semua mengenai Rock Lee yang saya bikin berkhianat. Sabar bro...it's my story

Suka gak suka kalian mengenai cerita ini, tergantung kalian. Kalau kalian suka, saya sangat senang sekali

Chapter selanjutnya adalah khusus ceritanya Rock Lee. Mulai dari dikirimnya dia ke Akatsuki, mulai diberi sugesti agar berkhianat, dan menjadi bosnya Akatsuki. Saya akan mendeskripsikannya secara singkat satu chapter penuh. Kekurangan chapter selanjutnya terletak di total word

.

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

kyakna bukan Nagato bossnya... hmmmm Madara mungkin?

 **Author Said :**

Udah kejawab kan?

Khukhukhu...

* * *

 **Reader Said :**

Lnjuut thor?

Apakah pain trmasuk akatsuki tdak?

 **Author Said :**

Apakah kamu ingat dengan cerita ini di chapter-chapter awal dimana ibunya Naruto, Kushina, diracuni oleh Pain?

Pain saat itu memang bosnya Akatsuki

Saat Naruto balas dendam, ia mematahkan tangannya Pain lalu dimasukkan ke penjarakan oleh Sasuke

* * *

.

Terima kasih atas Favorites, Follows, dan Reviews, minna-san

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


	26. Chapter 26

"Namaku Rock Lee! Senang bisa bertugas di Kepolisian Jepang!" Seru Lee dengan posisi hormat kepada Kakashi yang sewaktu itu telah menjabat sebagai Kepala Kepolisian Jepang

"Jadi kau yang namanya Rock Lee" kata Kakashi

"Hai'!" Balas Lee penuh semangat

"Apa kau yakin mau menerima tugas penyamaran ini?" Tanya Kakashi

"Aku sangat yakin, Kakashi-san. Apapun akan kulakukan demi tanah airku!"

"Semangat yang bagus" kagum Kakashi lalu menyodorkan sebuah dokumen

"Itu tugas kerjamu. Kau akan menyamar sebagai anggota mafia. Tugasmu, dapatkan kepercayaan seluruh anggota mafia. Keberadaanmu disana akan sangat membantu Kepolisian 3 tahun ke depan" ujar Kakashi

Lee hanya diam tak mengerti maksud dari atasan tertingginya itu. 'Keberadaanmu disana akan sangat membantu Kepolisian 3 tahun ke depan'?

"Dilihat dari raut wajahmu, sepertinya kau tidak mengerti" kata Kakashi

"Hai'" jawab Lee dengan intonasi biasa

"Dengan adanya dirimu sebagai orang kepercayaan di Akatsuki, maka 3 tahun ke depan kami pihak Kepolisian akan mengirim 2 orang lagi untuk memasuki Akatsuki dengan bantuan dirimu. Setelah itu, misi untuk pencarian bos mafia Akatsuki sebenarnya baru akan dimulai" ujar Kakashi

"Hai'. Wakatta"

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

Mendokusai? Make It Easy!  
3

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Season 3, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EYD gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Action, Drama, Family, Mystery, Police, and Sci-fi

* * *

.

.

 **Rock Lee POV**

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Aku memasuki sebuah klub yang terletak di pinggiran kota Hokkaido. Klub malam yang bernama Succubus Club. Berdasarkan informasi yang diberikan Kakashi-san, Succubus Club adalah markas pusat mafia Akatsuki

Baru saja aku memasuki klub malam itu, aku langsung dihadiahi tarian erotis diatas panggung dengan penari yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun. Tarian strip tease yang tentu saja dapat mengundang nafsu

Biasanya mafia identik dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Aku pun mencari orang berpakaian jas hitam. Akhirnya aku menemukan seorang pria bersurai pirang panjang bersetelan jas. Aku pun menghampirinya

"Konbanwa" sapaku sopan

"Apa?" Tanyanya ketus

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Ikut aku"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, pria bersurai pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Langkahnya membawaku ke lantai 3 Succubus Club

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Aku berjalan mengikuti pria pirang tadi. Ternyata namanya adalah Deidara. Aku mengetahuinya setelah banyak orang menyapanya. Ia berbaik hati mau mengantarku ke kantor Akatsuki yang letaknya ada di lantai teratas Succubus Club

Baru saja sampai didepan pintu kantor, Deidara langsung berhenti karena ada 3 penjaga didepan pintu tersebut

"Siapa dia, Deidara-sama?" Tanya A

"Enyahlah" kata Deidara penuh ancaman

"Hai'" kata A lalu B dan C membukakan jalan untuk aku dan Deidara

.

 ***Cklek***

.

* * *

 **Setahun Kemudian**

* * *

.

Sudah setahun aku berbakti untuk Akatsuki demi Kepolisian. Sudah setahun pula aku membangun hubungan yang baik dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnya

Aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah reward 'orang terpercaya' dari Zetsu. Aku sangat senang. Akhirnya tujuan utamaku sudah tercapai. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu 2 tahun akan berlalu

Tapi...

Kenapa hanya mendapatkan kepercayaan demi adanya 2 personil lagi harus menjadi tugasku? Itu juga bisa disebut sebagai tumbal, bukan?

Tumbal? Jadi selama ini diriku hanyalah tumbal? Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya?

Bersama Akatsuki membuatku mengerti. Apa yang dimaksud rekan sebenarnya. Bukan seperti Kepolisian yang membuatku seperti tumbal

Tumbal...

* * *

.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kami Akatsuki tengah berkumpul di ruang kantor Succubus Club

"Jadi, kenapa kau menginginkan kita rapat, Lee?" Tanya Zetsu

Aku terlebih dahulu diam. Memantapkan hatiku untuk mengatakan hal yang kusembunyikan dari rekan-rekanku

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya" jawabku

"Apa itu?"

Aku kembali diam. Memikirkan baik-baik. Kalimat apa yang harus kugunakan agar tidak jadi kesalahpahaman. Kemampuan analisaku entah kenapa kali ini tidak dapat kugunakan

.

 **Normal POV**

.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah polisi"

Lee membelalakkan mata saat Kisame yang duduk disampingnya langsung mengunci tangan Lee dan menghantamkan wajah Lee ke meja rapat

"Dasar! Kau membohongi kami selama ini?!" Teriak Kisame

Zetsu memejamkan matanya. Semua anggota Akatsuki menodongkan pistol kearah Lee. Ia mencoba berfikir rasional

"Kau tahu apa yang akan didapatkan seorang mafia jika berbuat kesalahan?" Tanya Kisame

Tentu saja Lee tahu. Hukuman apa yang akan didapatkan jika berbuat salah sudah pernah diberitahukan oleh Zetsu. Yaitu memotong setiap jari tangan disetiap jumlah kesalahan. Jika 1 kesalahan, maka jari yang hilang hanya 1. Jika 3 kesalahan, maka ada 3 jari yang akan hilang

"Kesalahanmu kali ini tidak cukup hanya dipotong jari. Kau harus melakukan Seppuku" lanjut Kisame

Lee membelalakkan matanya. Bukan ini niatnya sebenarnya. Seppuku adalah suatu bentuk ritual bunuh diri yang dilakukan dengan cara merobek perut dan mengeluarkan usus untuk memulihkan nama baik setelah kegagalan saat melaksanakan tugas atau membuat kesalahan

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu!" Teriak Lee

"Atau kau ingin ditembak mati saja?" Tanya Sasori dingin

"Lepaskan dia, Kisame" kata Zetsu tiba-tiba

Kisame pun menuruti perkataan Perantara Akatsuki itu

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?" Tanya Zetsu

Lee membenarkan jasnya yang sudah acak-acakkan berkat kelakuan Kisame tadi. Sekarang ia harus menjelaskan apa maksud ia berkata seperti tadi

"Aku menyadari diriku digunakan sebagai tumbal demi pihak Kepolisian. Aku dipergunakan agar Kepolisian bisa memasukkan 2 personil lagi ke Akatsuki dengan bantuanku"

"Jadi, kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Zetsu

"Ya. Aku ingin menjadi anggota Akatsuki sebenarnya. Aku rela memberikan informasi dari Kepolisian demi Akatsuki karena bagiku Akatsuki telah menjadi keluargaku sendiri" jawab Lee membuat Zetsu menyeringai tipis

.

.

 **Setahun Kemudian**

.

.

 **Rock Lee POV**

.

Akhirnya sudah 2 tahun berselang aku menjadi mafia Akatsuki. Sudah 2 tahun pula akhirnya aku mendapatkan label kepercayaan dari Perantara Akatsuki, Zetsu

Kini aku beserta anggota Akatsuki lainnya akan pergi menuju markas besar Akatsuki yang letaknya sangat rahasia dikarenakan disanalah bos Akatsuki sebenarnya berada

Jika sudah 2 tahun, maka hanya setahun lagi tugasku sebagai polisi selesai. Maka di tahun ke-4, pihak Kepolisian akan mengirimkan 2 personil yang dimaksud Kakashi

Karena diriku sudah mengumandangkan sumpah setia dihadapan seluruh Akatsuki, maka aku dan Akatsuki akan mulai mempermainkan Kepolisian

Aku akan tetap dikenal mereka sebagai polisi yang menyamar. Tapi dibalik itu sebenarnya aku telah memerangkap mereka. Lihat saja permainanku nanti

2 mobil mini-bus hitam yang membawa kami berhenti disebuah bangunan besar yang dikelilingi penggunungan. Sepertinya inilah markas yang dimaksud

"Masuklah" kata Zetsu yang pertamakali memasuki gedung besar yang penjagaannya super ketat itu

Aku pun memasuki gedung besar itu bersama rekan-rekanku di Akatsuki. Zetsu menuntun kami menuju sebuah ruangan khusus

Masuklah kami kedalam ruangan itu. Aku mendapati sebuah kursi seperti singgasana raja. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat pria merah yang duduk di singgasana malah membungkuk hormat ke Zetsu

"Selamat datang, Zetsu-sama" salam pria bersurai merah itu

Pria itu pun turun dari singgasananya. Dia pun berdiri di hadapan kami semua

"Kerja bagus, Nagato" kata Zetsu menyodorkan tangannya berniat bersalaman. Tanpa ragu Nagato balas menyalami Zetsu

"Dia adalah Adagaki Nagato. Bos palsu Akatsuki" ujar Zetsu

"Palsu? Lalu siapa bos sebenarnya?" Tanya Lee

Zetsu dan Nagato akhirnya selesai bersalaman. Zetsu pun membalikkan badannya menghadap rekan-rekannya

"Dia sudah dipenjarakan. Namanya adalah Yahiko. Biasa dipanggil Pain. Ia telah meracuni seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu dari seorang pria yang telah memiliki hutang dengan Akatsuki. Karena ia telah membunuh ibu pria itu, ia dihajar oleh pria tadi dan dipenjarakan" ujar Zetsu

Lee tidak begitu terkejut. Zetsu pun menyeringai seperti biasa. Sedangkan Nagato mengamati Lee sedaritadi

"Lee, maukah kau menempati posisi bos sebenarnya di Akatsuki? Akatsuki akan menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya"

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easy! 3_-**

* * *

.

.

 **Rock Lee POV**

.

"Yo"

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arahku saat suaraku mengintrupsi mereka yang sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan di kamar Naruto

"Kau lama" kata Sasuke

"Maaf saja. Hari ini aku tidak cuti. Butuh beberapa alasan agar aku bisa keluar untuk sementara" ujarku

Benar memang kalau aku harus memberi alasan agar Zetsu memperbolehkanku mengikuti permainan mereka. Aku harus membuat apa yang mereka lakukan tidak berhasil menangkap Kakuzu

"Kurasa orang kepercayaan tidak akan susah meminta izin" kata Sasuke ketus

"Mmmm...kurasa kau benar" kataku lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto

Seketika mataku kubuat berbinar kagum agar sandiwara ini dapat lebih real di mata mereka

"WOW! Aku melihat H2 sekarang!" Kagumku berpura-pura saat melihat Naruto yang mengenakan seragam baru H2

.

 **SKIP TIME**

.

Kami bertiga akhirnya sudah berada dibelakang hotel dimana Kakuzu tinggal. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua ini. Aku harus membuat mereka masuk hotel melalui jendela di lantai 4. Setibanya di lantai 6, aku harus membuat mereka berpencar sementara aku harus dipilih menyusuri jalan kanan dimana kamar Kakuzu disana sementara jalan kiri dan lurus telah ditunggui oleh anak buah Kakuzu

"Target kita adalah Kakuzu"

Aku manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan Naruto selaku pemimpin dalam misi penyamaran ini

"Lee, apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto kepadaku

Tentu saja aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Tapi aku harus berbohong agar Kakuzu bisa kabur

"Walaupun aku telah menyamar selama 3 tahun demi adanya kalian berdua di Akatsuki, aku tidak diperbolehkan berkunjung ke kediaman masing-masing anggota. Itulah peraturan Akatsuki" jawabku berbohong

"Souka...Dengan begini, kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan keamanan kita di apartemen, dobe" kata Sasuke

"Kau benar" balas Naruto sambil memegang dagunya sendiri

Yang benar saja. Dengan adanya diriku, kalian tidak mungkin aman di apartemen kalian. Kapan saja Akatsuki bisa memergoki kalian sedang membicarakan kami

"Shika, nomor berapa kamarnya?" Tanya Naruto

Ternyata ia bertanya dengan rekan hackernya. Andai saja ia bertanya padaku, sudah dipastikan aku menjebaknya

"Begini saja. Kita akan masuk dari cerobong asap agar terhindari dari CCTV" kata Naruto

"Setuju" kata Sasuke

Mereka berdua mulai berdiri. Lewat cerobong asap maka diluar rencanaku. Aku harus membuat mereka masuk dari lantai 4

"Tunggu dulu" kataku

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kurasa lewat cerobong asap bukanlah ide yang bagus"

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa kalian tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? Bagaimana jika ada pemilik kamar yang memasak sehingga mengeluarkan asap. Asap itu langsung naik ke cerobong. Tapi jika ada yang menghambat yaitu tubuh kita, maka asap tersebut akan kembali ke dalam kamar membuat pemilik kamar akan protes ke staf hotel sehingga staf hotel akan memeriksa. Hal itu membuat kita menjadi repot" jawabku mencoba meyakinkan mereka

"Kau benar juga. Itu sangat merepotkan" kata Naruto manggut-manggut

"Tipemu sekali bukan?"

"Hm. Aku tidak suka hal yang merepotkan" jawab Naruto lalu menutup kepala atas dengan kerudung jaket hitamnya dan melekatkan masker di wajah tampannya

"Kalau begitu, kita masuk dari jendela lantai 6" ujar Naruto

"Itu juga bukan ide yang bagus juga" kataku kembali memprotes ucapan Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus membuat mereka masuk lewat lantai 4

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Naruto

"Disana terpasang banyak CCTV"

"Aku tahu kau bisa meretasnya. Kendalanya terletak di penjaga yang menjaga disepanjang lorong lantai 6. Kau tahu? Lantai 6 di hotel ini khusus orang ber-uang sehingga pemilik hotel memberikan keamanan tinggi bagi pengunjung lantai 6"

"Jadi kau takut?" Tanya Sasuke

"Masalahnya bukan karena takut. Tapi jika kita membuat keributan, maka alarm akan dibunyikan" jawabku

"Bukankah alarm termasuk bisa diretas?"

"Bukan alarmnya yang kita waspadai. Tapi CCTV-nya"

"Kau meremehkan kemampuanku?"

"Kuulangi kembali. Lantai 6 di hotel ini khusus orang ber-uang sehingga pemilik hotel memberikan keamanan tinggi bagi pengunjung lantai 6. Bukankah dengan hilangnya kontak CCTV di lantai 6 akan membuat penjaga monitor curiga? Analisalah dengan baik"

"Baiklah. Kita masuk dari jendela lantai 4" kata Naruto tenang

"Itu baru cocok" kataku sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

* * *

.

* * *

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Akhirnya perpotongan 4 lorong yang kumaksud datang juga. Aku harus membuat mereka berpencar dan aku harus dipilih menyusuri jalan kanan

"Ada 3 pilihan" gumam Naruto melihat 4 perpotongan jalan

"Apa kita harus memeriksa satu persatu agar tidak terpisah?"

"Itu ide bagus. Darimana kita memulainya?"

"Bagaimana dari...-"

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar" kataku tiba-tiba saat mereka merencanakan untuk memeriksa satu per satu

"Kurasa berpencar bukan pilihan yang bagus karena hadangan mungkin akan ada"

"Menurutku, lebih cepat lebih baik. Bukankah kita ada HT?" Tanyaku membuat Naruto dan Sasuke diam

"Baiklah. Kita akan melakukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan" ujar Naruto sedangkan Sasuke mengangguk setuju

"Aku akan pilih kiri. Sasuke lurus. Dan Rock Lee kanan. Sekarang berpencar" kata Naruto dan langsung lari

Aku dan Sasuke diam di tempat. Semua sesuai rencana. Aku pun menoleh ke polisi bodoh disampingku

"Apa yang kita tunggu?" Tanyaku

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke langsung melesat lurus ke depan meninggalkanku sendirian

.

 **Normal POV**

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Seorang pria bob memasuki kamar Kakuzu. Pria yang punya kamar sedang menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk segera kabur

"Mana kunci mobilnya?" Tanya Kakuzu

"Ini" jawab Lee lalu memberikan sebuah kunci

"Apa kau sudah membuat 2 polisi itu kerepotan?" Tanya Kakuzu

"Sudah. Kau bisa keluar dari hotel ini dengan santai"

Kakuzu pun keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju lift diikuti Rock Lee

"Saat dimana kau harus berpura-pura mengejarku?" Tanya Kakuzu saat mereka berada di dalam lift

"Saat penghalang terakhir Sasuke menyerukan kata 'Brengsek' itu berarti kode agar aku kembali bersandiwara

.

 ***Ting***

.

Lift pun berhenti. Sudah ada puluhan anak buah Kakuzu dengan dandanan babak belur yang dibuat-buat agar mereka terlihat seperti dihajar oleh Rock Lee

Kakuzu pun keluar dari kawasan hotel. Ia memasuki mobil hitam mini-bus

"Brengsek!"

Akhirnya kode untuk Lee segera bersandiwara dikumandangkan. Anak buah yang berdandan babak belur pun mulai ikut akting. Ada yang sudah jatuh terkapar, ada yang pingsan dan ada yang masih pura-pura berkelahi dengan Rock Lee

"Mana dia, Lee?!" Tanya Sasuke saat Rock Lee sudah selesai berkelahi yang hanya sekedar akting

"Dia mencoba kabur. Ayo kita kejar!"

* * *

.

* * *

Kebohongan Rock Lee berlanjut setelah tertangkapnya Kakuzu. Tertangkapnya Kakuzu berarti tugasnya gagal. Ia gagal melindungi anak buahnya

"Ternyata bos Akatsuki bukanlah Kakuzu" gumam Sasuke

"Tentu saja bukan dia" batin Lee kesal

Lee mendapati Naruto yang menengok arlojinya. Entah kenapa Rock Lee terasa ingin menonjok wajah pria bersurai putih itu

Salahsatu personil polisi lengkap dengan seragamnya datang menghampiri mereka. Ia terlebih dahulu hormat

"Kalian diminta Kepala Polisi Jepang untuk segera menangkap Tobi malam ini juga"

"Apa? Tidakkah ada waktu kami untuk beristirahat?" Tanya Lee mencoba kembali berakting agar anak buahnya tidak tertangkap lagi

"Tidak bisa. Karena mungkin hanya di hari ini kalian off bertugas" jawabnya

"Tidak apa Lee. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke markas Akatsuki. Biar aku dan Sasuke yang menanganinya" kata Naruto

Bingo! Akhirnya Naruto terperangkap aktingnya. Ia menunggu perkataan seperti itu agar ia dapat memberitahukan Tobi untuk segera melenyapkan narkobanya sekaligus bersiap-siap kabur

"Kalian yakin?" Tanya Lee

"Hm" jawab Naruto

Lee berdiri dari duduknya. Ia harus pergi secepatnya menemui Tobi dan merencanakan bagaimana cara membunuh Naruto dan Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Gomenasai, minna-san!

Maaf karena chapter 26 ini sangatlah pendek seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya di A/N chapter 25

Jika ada kekurangan, mohon maaf.

Manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan

Terima kasih atas Favorites, Follows, dan Reviews, minna-san

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

Chapter depan kembali ke cerita utama


	27. ENDING!

.

 ***Dor!***

.

3 detik kemudian suara tembakan terdengar entah tertuju pada siapa. Saat kepulan asap telah menipis, Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendapati sosok yang tengah terkapar dengan luka tembak di pahanya

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto

Sasuke langsung jatuh terlentang diatas lantai. Super Squad (SS) menodongkan senjata ke depan memeriksa keadaan. Ternyata Akatsuki telah berhasil kabur membawa emas yang diangkut dengan kendaraan Bank of Japan yang dibajak

Naruto datang menghampiri Sasuke yang pahanya mengalami luka tembak. Ia memapah tubuh pria itu dan membawanya keluar dari gedung

"Tolong panggilkan ambulan!" Teriak Naruto

Sebagian SS sibuk mengevakuasi warga sipil dan ada juga yang melakukan penjagaan. Ada salahsatu SS yang melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Naruto. Yaitu memanggil ambulan

Naruto pun mendudukkan dan menyandarkan Sasuke di pondasi gedung besar tersebut. Kedua kaki Sasuke ia rentangkan agar luka tembak yang terdapat di paha Sasuke terlihat jelas

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Naruto menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Hinata, sang istri tercinta

"Hinata..." Gumam Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut

"Terkejutnya nanti saja. Kita harus melakukan pertolongan pertama. Naruto-kun, aku mau kau keluarkan peluru itu sekarang juga. Pelurunya tidak terlalu dalam" pinta Hinata

Naruto langsung memasuki raut muka serius. Mereka sekarang berada dalam keadaan genting. Pertolongan pertama memang sangat dibutuhkan. Naruto pun menjepit peluru yang tidak terlalu dalam tersebut dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Karena peluru mengenai tulang, maka posisi peluru tidak terlalu dalam sehingga mudah untuk dikeluarkan

"GHAAA!" Teriak Sasuke kesakitan saat Naruto berhasil membuang peluru yang tertanam di pahanya

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia teringat sesuatu. Ia pun menatap Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap oleh suaminya pun menoleh dengan muka memerah

"Apa dia kagum melihatku?" Batin Hinata penuh harap

"Hinata?" Panggil Naruto

"Hai'?!" Sahut Hinata

"Kau bisa membantuku mengurusinya, bukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu" jawab Hinata bingung apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu. Aku akan mengejar Akatsuki!" Kata Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan respon sang istri

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Hinata dengan tangan seolah menggapai Naruto

Hinata menggigit giginya sendiri lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia harus segera memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk Sasuke

"Hinata, terimakasih" kata Sasuke lemah lalu pingsan seiring selesainya Hinata membalut luka Sasuke dengan kain

Tak lama setelah itu, suara sirine ambulan dan polisi pun terdengar oleh Hinata. 2 petugas medis datang mengangkut Sasuke dengan tandu. Kakashi juga datang menghampiri Hinata

"Kakashi-san" gumam Hinata dengan nada sayu

"Hinata? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kakashi

"Naruto-kun..." Kata Hinata

"Naruto? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kakashi mulai khawatir

"Dia pergi seorang diri mengejar Akatsuki!" Jawab Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya

Kakashi pun mengkerutkan keningnya lalu meraih HT yang bertengger di pinggangnya. Benda kotak tersebut ia dekatkan ke mulutnya

"Kerahkan 10 personil SS untuk membantu Naruto sekarang juga!" Perintah Kakashi yang tidak ragu sedikitpun mengkerahkan 10 personil pasukan khusus terbaiknya

"Naruto-kun..." Gumam Hinata ditengah tangisan dalam diamnya dan dapat didengar oleh Kakashi

"Hinata, tenanglah. Percayalah bahwa Naruto-mu sangatlah tangguh" kata Kakashi

Hinata kembali terkenang dengan masa lalu Naruto yang dulunya adalah H2, buronan nomor 1 Kepolisian Jepang yang sekarang malah menjadi bagian Kepolisian untuk sementara waktu. Walaupun Naruto dulunya adalah H2, bukan berarti Hinata tidak henti-hentinya mencemaskan keadaan suaminya itu. Karena, kematian tidak memandang derajat atau status seseorang

"Tapi, bagaimana jika ia terluka? Bagaimana jika ia ditembak?" Tanya Hinata khawatir

"Hinata, percayalah pada Naruto" kata Kakashi berusaha meyakinkan istrinya Naruto ini

Hinata terdiam. Ia harus percaya kepada Naruto bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan misinya tanpa harus mengorbankan nyawanya

"Baiklah, Kakashi-san" kata Hinata

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

Mendokusai? Make It Easy!  
3

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning :**

Season 3, Gajeness, OOC, OC figuran, AU, Typo, EBI gak jelas, alur kecepetan (karena ane gak bisa bikin lebih detail), bahasa ancur (mungkin), bikin sakit mata, dan masalah lainnya

 **Rated :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Action, Drama, Family, Mystery, Police, and Sci-fi

* * *

.

.

 ***Brooooom...***

.

Sebuah mobil polisi bermerek Chevrolet Corvette. Sirine dari mobil sport polisi itu membuat para pengemudi lainnya menepi

"Sial! Dia mengejar kita" kata Zetsu yang mengemudikan truk berisikan emas-emas dari Bank of Japan

"Percepat saja laju truknya" kata Lee yang duduk disebelah Zetsu. Rock Lee pun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga

"Sekarang" kata Lee lalu kembali menyimpan ponselnya

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Sebuah motor sport menyalip mobil polisi yang dikemudikan Naruto dari sisi kanan. Hal ini sontak membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke si pengendara motor yang menatapnya dari balik helm hitam yang dikenakannya

"Siapa dia?" Batin Naruto tak tahu apa-apa. Naruto terkejut saat si pengendara motor tersebut mengacungkan jari tengahnya tepat ke arah Naruto

.

 ***Drrrrrt...***

.

Naruto langsung menunduk saat dari sisi kiri ada seorang pengendara motor lainnya yang menembak Naruto dengan senapan api

.

 ***Brooom!***

.

Naruto beruntung karena peluru-peluru tersebut hanya mengenai kaca anti peluru. Naruto pun membanting stir mobil ke kiri sehingga sisi kiri mobil menabrak si pengendara bersenapan membuat ia kecelakaan

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Penderitaan si pengendara belum sampai disana karena sebuah mobil datang dari sisi berlawanan

.

 ***Brak!***

.

"Gawat! Sasori gagal menembak Naruto dan ia malah tertabrak mobil!" Batin Kisame yang ternyata adalah pengendara pengalih perhatian Naruto tadi

Sekarang 4 motor hitam lainnya mengiringi mobil yang dibawa Naruto dari belakang. Mereka adalah Nagato, Hidan, Deidara, dan Obito. Kisame memelankan motornya dan berjalan beriringan bersama rekan-rekannya

Nagato tampak memberikan isyarat untuk menyusun strategi. Keempat rekannya mengangguk mengerti akan isyarat yang diberikan Nagato

.

 ***Broom...Brooom!***

.

Roda depan motor yang dikendarai oleh Hidan pun terangkat lalu motor tersebut melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan teman-temannya

Saat dirasa sudah cukup jauh dengan teman-temannya plus berada dibelakang mobil yang dikendarai oleh Naruto, Hidan pun melompat disaat ia telah mengenggam sebuah tombak besi yang digantung disisi kanan dari motornya yang melaju dengan cepat itu

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Motornya berhasil mengenai bagian belakang mobil polisi. Sebenarnya itu tidak bagian dari rencana. Hidan hanya iseng-iseng saja

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Hidan berhasil mendarat di aspal dengan mulus. Hidan lalu menoleh ke belakang menunggu bantuan dari Deidara

Hidan menyeringai saat menemukan Deidara. Deidara merentangkan tangan kirinya. Hidan pun mencoba meraih tangan Deidara ketika pria itu melintas didepannya

.

 ***Tap***

.

Hidan berhasil menangkap tangan Deidara lalu pria pirang itu membantu Hidan untuk menebeng dibelakangnya

"Sial! Mereka merencanakan sesuatu" kata Naruto mencoba mempercepat mobilnya mengejar Zetsu dan Lee yang sudah menjauh ke perbatasan kota

Obito dan Nagato datang menyalip Deidara. Kedua pria itu melesatkan motornya dengan kencang

Dengan nekatnya Obito berjalan mengiringi Naruto dari samping dekat pembatas jalan tol

.

 ***Drrrrt...***

.

Dari belakang Nagato menembaki mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto. Obito juga menembaki Naruto dari samping berusaha memancing pria itu

Naruto pun membanting stirnya ke kiri mencoba mencelakai Obito. Tapi sayang. Ia berbenturan dengan pembatas jalan karena Obito berhasil mengerem motornya sebelum ditabrak oleh Naruto

.

 ***Brooom!***

.

Seiring berbenturannya mobil polisi itu dengan pembatas jalan, motor Deidara datang disamping Naruto. Hidan pun menyiapkan tombak besinya lalu menancapkannya dengan keras ke badan kanan mobil

Tombak tersebut mengeluarkan percikan listrik. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mendecih kesal saat mesin mobil mulai gagal fungsi akibat ulah dari Hidan

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Naruto masih sempat menabrak Deidara dan Hidan membuat kedua pria itu terjatuh ke aspal kini Akatsuki yang menganggu Naruto hanya tersisa Obito dan Nagato

"Naruto, Zetsu dan Lee tidak menuju perbatasan kota. Mereka sudah turun dari jalan tol menuju stasiun kereta. Cepatlah sebelum salahsatu atau dua dari mereka berhasil kabur" kata Kakashi melalui radio komunikasi yang tersedia didalam mobil

Berhentinya mobil Naruto akibat gagal fungsi membuat mobil-mobil dibelakangnya hampir saja menabrak mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto. Naruto pun keluar dari mobil dan langsung dihadiahi tendangan dari Obito

Naruto pun berguling-guling di jalanan aspal. Tendangan Obito sangat kuat ternyata. Naruto pun langsung bangkit

.

 ***Dor! Dor!***

.

"Arggh!"

Obito langsung jatuh terduduk ketika Naruto menembaki kedua lututnya dengan pistol FN Five-SeveN dikedua tangannya

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Naruto pun menendang kepala Obito ke arah kanan sehingga Obito terdorong ke kanan

Naruto pun langsung membidik Nagato. Tapi sayang. Nagato berhasil menepis pistol Naruto sehingga pistol tersebut terbuang. Tapi usaha Nagato belum usai karena tangan kiri Naruto masih mengenggam pistol

Nagato menepis tangan kiri Naruto sebelum peluru pistol tersebut hampir mengenai kepalanya. Nagato pun mencengkeram tangan kiri Naruto dan merebut pistolnya Naruto

Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia dengan cepat memungut pistolnya yang terbuang tadi lalu menodongkannya ke Nagato. Naruto pun terdiam saat Nagato juga turut menodongkan senjata ke arahnya

Naruto terlihat terengah-engah. Nafasnya memburu sedangkan Nagato masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Mungkin dikarenakan stamina Naruto yang banyak terbuang semenjak di Bank of Japan tadi

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, seorang pria bersurai perak tampak sedikit gelisah. Kakashi tak henti-hentinya mengetuk-ngetuk atap mobil polisi

"Tutup semua jalan menuju perbatasan. Jangan biarkan 2 Akatsuki yang tersisa dapat kabur. Saring setiap mobil atau orang yang ingin lewat" kata Kakashi lewat alat komunikasi yang berada didalam mobil

"Wakatta" balas diseberang sana

"Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi menoleh ke asal suara. Hinata terlihat juga gelisah. Tapi sudah dipastikan gelisah karena mengkhawatirkan Naruto

"Nani?" Tanya Kakashi

"Bisa kau hubungi Naruto sekarang? Aku ingin mengetahui kondisinya" jawab Hinata

"Akan kucoba" kata Kakashi

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto. Sekarang pria bersurai putih itu masih sama-sama menodongkan senjata dengan Nagato

"Naruto?" Panggil Kakashi diseberang sana lewat alat komunikasi yang bertengger di telinga Naruto

"Hai'?" Sahut Naruto yang masih fokus menodong Nagato. Nagato pun juga begitu. Ia tidak sedikit pun mengurangi kewaspadaannya

"Bagai-"

"Naruto-kun?!"

Jantung yang awalnya berpacu karena adrenalin seketika menjadi tenang saat mendengar suara penuh kekhawatiran diseberang sana

"Hinata?" Gumam Naruto

Nagato yang dapat mendengar percakapan Naruto hanya diam. Alat komunikasi itu tidak dapat meredam suara orang seberang

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Hinata khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Tapi maaf. Hubungi aku lain kali" jawab Naruto dan melepas alat komunikasinya secara paksa membuat kabelnya jadi putus

.

.

.

Hinata seketika menunduk sedih karena Naruto langsung memutus kontak komunikasi mereka. Hal itu disadari oleh Kakashi

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Kakashi

"Ia memutus komunikasinya" jawab Hinata

"Apa?!" Kata Kakashi marah karena Naruto enak saja main merusak alat komunikasi

Kakashi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kerutan di keningnya bertambah atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Jika seperti itu, bagaimana cara dirinya untuk membantu Naruto

.

 ***Drrrt...Drrrt...***

.

Ponsel Kakashi pun bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Kakashi pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sarangnya

.

 **[From : Shikamaru]**

.

Kakashi pun membaca isi pesan dari Shikamaru

[Kakashi-san, maafkan kami. Aku dan Naruto akan melakukan semuanya sebagai H2. Bolehkah kami minta tolong? Kami ingin anda mengkerahkan personil untuk mengejar Zetsu dan Rock Lee. Naruto sedang berurusan dengan Nagato sekarang]

Kakashi menghela nafas

.

.

.

Masih di tempat yang sama dilatarkan dengan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang tanpa berniat menabrak mereka, Naruto dan Nagato masih tetap dalam posisi saling menodong mereka

"Sepertinya kau sudah berkeluarga" kata Nagato berbasa-basi

"Lalu? Kau akan menculik keluargaku? Coba saja. Kau pasti akan kubunuh" balas Naruto

Nagato terkekeh. Ia pun menjatuhkan pistolnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Naruto pun dibuat bingung

"Aku menyerah" kata Nagato

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan. Bisa saja Nagato hanya berpura-pura dan jika ada waktu yang tepat ia akan menyerang Naruto

"Tidak ada lagi alasanku untuk menghalangimu. Tugasku sudah selesai" ujar Nagato

"Apa tugasmu?!" Tanya Naruto

"Mengulur waktu agar Lee-sama dan Zetsu dapat kabur menggunakan shinkansen. Kau tertipu, keponakanku" jawab Nagato dengan seringaian di wajahnya

"Brengsek!"

Tanpa berbelas kasihan, Naruto langsung melakukan tendangan berputar yang menargetkan kepala Nagato

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Nagato terlempar hingga kepalanya membentur mobil Corvette yang dikemudikan oleh Naruto tadi. Nagato pun pingsan

Naruto menemukan motor hitam milik Nagato yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas aspal tanpa ditabrak oleh pengemudi lainnya. Naruto pun berlari menghampiri motor tersebut

"Shika, temukan lokasi mereka" pinta Naruto

"Stasiun Tokyo" jawab Shikamaru

*Brooom! Brooom!*

Naruto pun menggas motor sport tersebut. Melesat cepat membelah angin menuju stasiun shinkansen yang dimaksud.

Naruto beruntung karena kemacetan dibuat kepolisian dapat memperlambat laju truk yang dibawa zetsu. Sedangkan Naruto dituntun oleh Shikamaru melewati jalan sepi yang ditutup oleh Kepolisian ke tempat stasiun yang dimaksud

"Shika, hubungi Kakashi-san. Katakan kepadanya untuk menghadang truk sedangkan salahsatu dari mereka yang menggunakan kereta akan kuhadapi" pinta Naruto

"Baiklah" kata Shikamaru

.

.

.

"Sial!" Gerutu Zetsu karena jalanan yang tiba-tiba macet

Mereka sekarang sudah berada dipersimpangan jalan sebelum stasiun. Rock Lee yang duduk disamping Zetsu tampak berpikir

"Aku turun disini saja. Kau bawa emas ini sampai ke markas utama. Aku yang akan menuju kantor Kepolisian Jepang menggunakan kereta sendirian" ujar Lee lalu merogoh tas selempang yang tergeletak disampingnya

Lee pun mengeluarkan sebuah bom waktu lalu kembali memasukkannya hanya untuk sekedar memeriksa

"Aku turun disini" kata Lee lalu turun dari truk membawa tas selempang yang berisikan bom

Akatsuki kali ini berencana akan meledakkan kantor kepolisian sekaligus mencuri emas batangan dari bank. Rock Lee pun berlari. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindar dari pemeriksaan polisi

.

.

.

"Baiklah" kata Kakashi lalu menyimpan ponselnya

Kakashi pun meraih alat komunikasi didalam mobil polisinya. Ia akan melakukan seperti apa yang diminta oleh Naruto

"Kerahkan 10 unit mobil untuk menghadang truk emas sekarang juga. Pancing mereka mencapai perbatasan"

Kakashi pun meletakkan benda tersebut. Kakashi menghela nafas pelan saat Hinata lagi-lagi menarik-narik ujung seragamnya

"Apa?" Tanya Kakashi. Ia tidak bisa mengeras dalam menghadapi Hinata. Karena Hinata adalah menantu mantan atasannya

"Bagaimana-"

"Cukup" potong Kakashi lalu memanggil salahsatu bawahannya

"Antarkan Namikaze-san kembali ke kediamannya. Bawa 5 personil lainnya untuk menjaga kediaman Namikaze dan Uchiha. Bisa saja keluarga mereka nantinya akan menjadi target Akatsuki" kata Kakashi

"Hai'!" Jawab bawahan Kakashi tersebut

Hinata pun melototkan matanya saat polisi itu dengan berani menyeretnya

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Kata Hinata memberontak namun sayang, ia tidak bisa melawan

.

.

.

Sebuah motor sport hitam dikendarai oleh pria tampan 30 tahun bernama Namikaze Naruto tengah melesat cepat menuju stasiun shinkansen terdekat

"Naruto, Rock Lee tidak akan menggunakan shinkansen. Ia akan menaiki kereta biasa" ujar Shikamaru yang sedang memata-matai Lee lewat CCTV jalanan kota

"Baiklah, Shika. Terimakasih" kata Naruto lalu berbelok ke kanan saat menemukan perempatan jalan

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easyb 3_-**

* * *

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Rock Lee berjalan dengan pelan disebuah stasiun ternama di Tokyo. Stasiun yang menyediakan kereta antar distrik maupun kota

Lee langsung masuk ke dalam kereta ketika kereta tersebut telah berhenti. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk disebuah bangku ditepi jendela. Ia duduk di kursi bagian luar dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi sebelahnya agar tidak ada orang yang duduk di dekat jendela

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya masinis shinkansen mulai menjalankan kereta cepat itu. Lee membelalakkan matanya saat menemukan seorang pria bersurai putih tengah berjalan pelan seperti mencari seseorang

"Gawat" batin Lee lalu pura-pura membaca koran

Di sisi Naruto, sekarang pria itu tampak menerawang setiap penumpang kereta yang ada. Ia harus menemukan sosok pria bob yang dikenalinya sebagai bos Akatsuki sebenarnya

Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pelan saat menemukan sosok yang tampak mencurigakan dari balik koran yang dibacanya

"Permisi" kata Naruto

"..."

Naruto pun terbelalak saat ujung pedang hampir saja mengenai matanya. Naruto beruntung karena pedang tersebut dapat ia tangkap dengan tangan kiri membuat telapak tangannya berdarah

"Aaargh!" Naruto merintih kesakitan saat si pelaku menarik kembali pedang 50 cm nya dengan paksa membuat adanya pendalaman goresan luka di telapak tangan Naruto

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Naruto pun terlempar ke belakang menabrak bangku kereta karena Lee baru saja menendang perut Naruto

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Lee langsung kabur dalam memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto sekarang. Naruto pun mengejar Lee dengan tangan kanan yang menekan pergelangan tangan kiri agar pendarahan dapat berhenti

Sambil mengejar Rock Lee, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk membalut tangan lukanya dengan kain robekan dari pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto

"Berhenti!" Teriak Naruto namun tidak digubris oleh Rock Lee

Rock Lee berlari terus-menerus hingga ia berada di perbatasan antara gerbong kereta. Naruto pun turut berhenti saat Lee sudah tidak ada jalan untuk kabur lagi

Lee diam sementara menatap Naruto. Lee pun memanjat gerbong paling belakang itu menuju ke atas atapnya. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama agar Lee tidak bisa kabur

Lee terus berlari saat Naruto masih mengejarnya. Mereka bagaikan berlari diatas treadmil. Saat dirasa jauh, Lee pun mulai mengambil kuda-kuda dengan pedang 50 cm sebagai senjatanya membuat Naruto berhenti mengejarnya

"Apa maksudmu mengkhianati kami, Lee?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak tahan terus dijadikan tumbal oleh Kepolisian" jawab Rock Lee dengan emosi yang berluap-luap

"Ayo kita akhiri sekarang juga. Aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, Naruto" kata Rock Lee lalu mengenggam erat senjatanya

Itu adalah sinyal untuk Naruto agar meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Naruto pun membuka mantel hitamnya memperlihatkan kaos hitam polos sehingga mantel tersebut terbang terbawa angin. Setelah itu ia mengencangkan kedua sarung tangan hitamnya. Setelah persiapan dirasa cukup, Naruto pun mengambil kuda-kuda seperti berdiri menyamping dengan kaki kiri didepan sedangkan kaki kanan dibelakang dan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat

"Jika kau tidak segan lagi membunuhku, maka aku pun juga begitu. Kita berdua memakai hukum rimba untuk sekarang ini" kata Naruto serius

Yang lemah tertindas sedangkan yang kuat berkuasa; dibunuh atau membunuh; itulah hukum rimba yang dimaksud oleh Naruto

Naruto dan Rock Lee pun sama-sama mendekat dengan langkah pelan. Kereta yang berjalan tentu saja membuat Naruto dan Rock Lee agar berekstra keras menyeimbangkan badannya diatas atap kereta. Terjatuh sedikit, maka akibatnya akan fatal, terparahnya, digiling oleh kereta

Saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, Naruto pun melayangkan kaki kanannya untuk menjauhkan pedang Lee. Usahanya berhasil ketika tangan Rock Lee yang mengenggam pedang langsung menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto pun memberikan kepalan tangan kanannya lurus ke depan disusul tangan kirinya ketika ada kesempatan

.

 ***Bugh! Bugh!***

.

Kedua pukulan tersebut berhasil mengenai dada Rock Lee membuat pria itu mundur selangkah. Insting Naruto berteriak bahaya ketika Lee dengan cepat memberikan serangan tusukan pedang lurus ke depan. Pria pemegang sabuk hitam judo, tae kwon-do, dan karate ini pun langsung memposisikan badan menyamping

.

 ***Crass!***

.

"Arggh!" Rintih Naruto saat Lee dengan inisiatifnya langsung menggoreskan luka di dada bidang Naruto ketika dalam posisi menyamping itu

Tidak sampai disitu, Lee pun mengayunkan kaki kirinya berniat menendang wajah tampan milik Naruto

.

 ***Bugh!***

.

Serangan Lee tersebut ditangkis oleh tangan Naruto yang disilangkan membentuk huruf 'X'. Lee yang melihat Naruto menahan tendangannya tidak menyianyiakan langsung menyabetkan pedangnya secara vertikal ke arah Naruto

.

 ***Sring!***

.

Naruto yang melihat itu secara refleks tubuhnya mundur kebelakang menghindari serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya

.

 ***Tap! Tap!***

.

"Sepertinya kau sangat ingin membunuhku ya?" Tanya Naruto membayangkan jika tubuhnya tidak menghindari serangan pedang Lee tadi

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Hahaha..."jawab Rock Lee dengan tawa seperti orang kesetanan

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Rock Lee langsung maju menyerang Naruto dengan pedangnya ,Naruto yang sudah siap akan serangan Lee langsung menghindarinya kesamping

.

 ***Wush***

.

Naruto yang menghindar kearah samping tidak tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyerang Rock Lee, Naruto melakukan sapuan ke kaki Rock Lee membuat Rock Lee kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh masih di atap kereta api

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Tanpa babibu lagi Naruto langsung menghampiri Rock Lee yang sedang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di atas atap kereta api. Dengan cepat Naruto menendang tubuh Lee sebelum dirinya berdiri dan itu menyebabkan pedang Rock Lee lepas dari genggamannya dan membuat dirinya terpental sejauh 1 meter dari tempat sebelumnya

.

 ***Bugh***

.

 ***Brak!***

.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melakukan trik yang sama seperti sebelumnya yaitu menendang tubuh Lee. Lee yang sudah tau maksud dari Naruto langsung menangkap kaki Naruto dan menariknya menyebabkan Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh

.

 ***Bruk!"**

.

Lee yang melihat Naruto terjatuh tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung menindih Naruto. Rock Lee pun menghujamkan pukulan ke arah wajah Naruto bertubi-tubi

.

 ***Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!***

.

Sontak Hal ini menyebabkan Naruto memiliki banyak memar di wajahnya

.

 ***Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!***

.

"Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan trikmu untuk ke-2 kalinya? Jangan harap! Keledai saja tidak mau terjatuh di lubang yang sama" kata Lee dengan seringaian lebar seolah ia menikmati memukuli wajah tampan Naruto yang sekarang berubah total akibat lebam dimana-mana

Setelah merasa puas Rock Lee pun berhenti memukuli Naruto lalu mengambil pedangnya kembali yang sebelumya terjatuh dan terpental

"Hah kukira H2 sangat hebat sampai kepolisian Jepang menjadikannya buronan kelas atas tapi ternyata hanya manusia lemah yang tak berdaya" ejek Rock Lee melihat keadaan Naruto, sementara yang diejek hanya mendelik tajam

"Cihh, jika saja aku tak lupa membawa alat-alatku akanku pastikan dia sudah sekarat saat ini" batin Naruto meratapi nasibnya menyesal karena tidak membawa alat H2 miliknya

"Tapi untung saja aku membawa ponselku, lumayan untuk berjaga-jaga" batin Naruto menyeringai

Rock lee yang melihat Naruto masih terduduk mengambil inisiatif untuk menyerang. Melakukan sesuatu disaat ada kesempatan merupakan hal yang wajib dilakukan

.

 ***Sring!***

.

 ***Crass!***

.

"Arggh" Naruto mencoba mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan pedang Lee tetapi karena belum sepenuhnya siap menghindar, dirinya terkena sedikit goresan di bahu kanannya

Perlahan rock lee maju mendekat kearahnya dengan seringaian lebar yang tidak luntur-luntur sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kedepan. Naruto yang melihat itu mencoba untuk mundur kebelakang, sampai akhirnya Naruto mencapai ujung atap gerbong kereta

"Akulah yang menang" kata Rock Lee dengan sombong sambil tetap mengancungkan pedangnya kedepan

"Didalam mimpimu!" kata Naruto tegas

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku mengeluarkan ponsel andalanku. Baiklah" batin Naruto memikirkan solusi yang tepat. Naruto berencana memberhentikan kereta ini secara mendadak agar membalikan keadaan

Naruto pun mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya. Rock Lee yang melihat itu pun tak tinggal diam langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah tangan Naruto yang sedang mengenggam ponselnya itu

.

 ***Jleb...***

.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat ponselnya telah hancur ditusuk oleh pedangnya Rock Lee. Harapannya untuk membalikkan keadaan semakin menipis

"Heh...takkan kubiarkan kau menggunakan ponsel itu sesuka hatimu" ucap Rock Lee sambil menarik pedangnya dan kembali mengacungkannya ke arah Naruto

Lengkap sudah penderitaan Naruto. Pertama lupa membawa alat H2 miliknya, kedua seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, ketiga terdesak di ujung atap gerbong kereta, dan ponsel andalannya sudah hancur. Padahal hanya ponsel yang dibawanya

"Permainan kita telah selesai, Naruto. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Yang kuat adalah yang berkuasa. Sekarang akulah yang berkuasa. Dengan kata lain, aku lebih kuat darimu, baka" kata Rock Lee

"Cih!" Naruto hanya mendecih tak suka

"Bersiaplah untuk mati. Jemputlah kedua orang tuamu" kata Lee sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi bersiap memberikan eksekusi untuk Naruto

Naruto menutup matanya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang juga. Ia sudah berhasil dipojokkan oleh Rock Lee

.

*Swuuus*

.

Lee pun mengayunkan pedangnya setelah dirasa cukup membuat Naruto betapa menyeramkannya kematian

.

 **"Naruto-kun?!"**

 **"Tou-chan!"**

.

Naruto sontak membuka matanya saat ingatannya membayangkan sosok istri dan kedua buah hatinya tengah menunggu kedatangannya kembali

.

 ***Tap!***

.

Naruto berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang telapak tangannya. Kali ini Naruto berhasil menahan pedang Lee dengan tangannya untuk kedua kali. Namun, Naruto harus mengorbankan tangan dominannya untuk terluka. Ya, Naruto menggunakan tangan kanan untuk menahan laju pedang tersebut setelah tangan kirinya juga terluka

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah, Rock Lee memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Tidak suka karena eksekusinya sudah digagalkan sebanyak 2 kali

"Melakukan sesuatu agar musuh dapat terpancing sangat diperlukan untuk membalikkan keadaan, baka" kata Naruto yang entah kenapa seperti tiupan terompet malaikat oleh Rock Lee

Naruto pun mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rock Lee dengan tangan kirinya disaat Rock Lee sedang dalam keadaan shock. Naruto menarik tangan Lee tersebut membuat Rock Lee tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan reflek melonggarkan genggamannya. Kesempatan emas ini dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk merebut pedang 50 cm itu

"Akan kubunuh kau, Rock lee" bisik Naruto dan mengenggam pedang tersebut dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rock Lee

.

 ***Jleb!***

.

"Ohok!" Lee pun membelalakkan matanya saat perut bagian kirinya berhasil ditembus oleh pedangnya sendiri

"Argggh!" Rintihannya semakin keras saat Naruto memutar-mutarkan pedang tersebut

"Selamat tinggal, rekan" bisik Naruto dan membuang Rock Lee ke belakang sehingga Rock Lee terjatuh dari atas kereta

.

 ***Bruk! Bruk! Bruk...***

.

Rock Lee pun terjatuh berguling-guling diatas bebatuan dan rel kereta. Naruto hanya menatap diam apa yang telah dilakukannya

"Tidak apa. Itu bagian dari tindakan membela diri" gumam Naruto menyemangati dirinya

.

* * *

 **-_Mendokusai? Make It Easyb 3_-**

* * *

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hyuuga Hinata terduduk di bagasi ambulan. Ia hanya berdiam diri. Saat para medis menanyakan keadaannya, Hinata hanya diam

Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya diam. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin menghibur Hinata. Lebih baik didiamkan agar perasaannya menjadi tenang

Setidaknya Kakashi bisa bernafas lega dikarenakan komplotan Akatsuki sudah berhasil ditangkap. Sedangkan jasad Rock Lee sudah ditemukan tengah rel kereta

"Tapi dimana Naruto sekarang?" Batin Kakashi

.

 ***Brooom...***

.

Sebuah mobil polisi berhenti didepan Kakashi. Kakashi memandangi mobil tersebut. Si pengemudi pun keluar dan langsung memberi hormat

Kakashi pun membalas hormat itu dengan singkat. Si polisi bawahannya Kakashi pun menghampirinya

"Lapor, pimpinan! Naruto-san sudah berhasil ditemukan" katanya dengan suara pelan agar Hinata tidak dapat mendengarnya

"Dimana dia sekarang?!" Tanya Kakashi cepat

Keluarlah sosok pria bersurai putih dengan luka lebam di wajah dan luka memar dan sayatan dimana-mana. Kakashi pun menghampiri Naruto dan membopong tubuh pria itu

"Naruto, aku akan membantumu menemui medis" kata Kakashi lalu membantu Naruto untuk berjalan

"Sasuke. Dimana dia, Kakashi-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Heh...dalam kondisi memprihatinkan seperti ini, kau masih mengkhawatirkan sahabatmu?" Kata Kakashi yang merasa bangga dengan keponakannya itu. Disebut keponakan karena Naruto adalah putra dari atasannya yang sangat ia hormati, Namikaze Minato

"Tenang saja. Dia sudah aman di rumah sakit sekarang" ujar Kakashi

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat menemukan sosok Hinata tengah terduduk di belakang mobil ambulan. Seketika rasa sakit yang diderita Naruto semakin menyusut tatkala melihat sosok istri tercintanya

Kakashi yang mengerti dengan kondisi pun membiarkan Naruto berjalan sendiri menghampiri istrinya

.

 ***Tap...Tap...***

.

Hinata menoleh ke asal suara saat suara hentakan kaki itu dapat didengar olehnya. Mata Hinata pun membulat

"Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata

Perlahan wajah Hinata mulai melembut. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dengan mulut yang membentuk senyuman. Naruto juga turut membalas senyuman Hinata. Naruto pun merentangkan kedua tangannya

"Tadaima" kata Naruto dengan lembut

Hinata pun berlari menghampiri Naruto

.

 ***Bruk***

.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan. Hinata memecah tangisnya didalam pelukan Naruto. Kehangatan rengkuhan Naruto sungguh ia rindukan. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto

"Okaeri" balas Hinata

Naruto pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sungguh mencintai istrinya. Seperti itulah janji yang ia buat saat upacara pernikahan. Ia tidak akan mengingkari janji tersebut dalam keadaan senang maupun susah

"Hinata, bolehkah aku menciummu?" Tanya Naruto yang malah membuat Hinata tertawa pelan didalam pelukannya

"Kau seperti remaja labil saja, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata yang sudah menatap kedua manik indah milik Naruto

"Jadi, kau mau bukan?" Tanya Naruto menggodai istrinya sendiri

"Ya tentu saja, baka!" Jawab Hinata dengan muka sedikit memerah

Naruto pun menyengir. Hinata tersenyum. Naruto pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Hinata. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Dan abrakadabra...bertemulah kedua bibir tersebut

.

 ***Cup***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END!**

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Yaahahahaha...

Sayang sekali :v

Mendokusai? Make It Easy! Harus tamat di chapter 27. Sudah dipastikan author gak bakalan bikin arc baru. Saya sudah menyiapkan sebuah cerita baru yang berjudul...

.

 **I Got You!**

.

Khusus di chapter 27, ane dibantu oleh salahsatu reader setia saya. Namanya cukup panjang plus semua hurufnya huruf kecil :v

Dia adalah...

namalusiapabro:v

Oke, maaf bercanda. Saya dibantu oleh **alvinsuprayogo**

Awalnya sih rencana saya mau menamatkan fic ini 1 chapter lagi alias ending di chapter 28. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak perlu sechapter lagi karena ide fic baru sudah ada

.

Don't like don't read

Don't like don't review

Don't like don't judge

Don't like don't do this at home :v

(The one of the reader guest said)

.

Silahkan mampir ke fic saya selanjutnya, minna-san. Fic berikutnya adalah fic romance pertama saya. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Jika ada yang kurang ataupun ada saran, saya mohon silahkan tulis di review

.

* * *

 ** _the kings_ (Guest) Said :**

pasti rock lee berhianat biar akatsuki tmbh percaya dan kasih tau bos akatsuki lalu rock lee ĺangsung nuntasin dan ada sedikit konflik naruto sm sasuke biar percaya bhw rock lee berhianat buat kebaikan... betul gx? :v

ky itachi nih :D

 **Author Said :**

Anda tertipu... :v

* * *

 ** _alvinsuprayogo_ Said :**

Nagato kemana? kenapa ga muncul di bank of japan...?

 **Author Said :**

Sejujurnya review anda kepanjangan :D

Jadi inti saja yang saya ambil

Nagato ada kok. Silahkan cek kembali chapter 25

* * *

 ** _Musasi_ Said :**

kayaknya lo nipu lagi deh author san. mungkin bossnya bukan Lee, tapi Mighty Guy...

 **Author Said :**

Bwahahaha...

Saya jujur kok :v

Dan bosnya memang Rock Lee

* * *

 ** _Ryuu Edogawa_ (Guest) Said :**

Lanjut thor!

Oh iya pas naruto digedung dia gk bawa pistol?trus knp para bawahan akatsuki gk bawa senjata api?dikirain tu heli bakal ditembak ama naruto pake RPG,Trnyata pra bawahan itu gk bawa senjata

Lanjut terus thor

 **Author Said :**

Sepertinya saya melupakan sesuatu. Eh ternyata pistol

Gomen...gomen... :D

Ada pistol pun gak mungkin berhentiin tuh heli :v

Kalau RPG sih paling gak mungkin karena gak mungkin aja rasanya langsung tersedia begitu aja :D

* * *

 ** _CR1SH1M4_ Said :**

boss sbenarnya aku rasa msh tetap obito ya? rock lee jd bos cmn sbagai alat sj utk mnutupi bos yg sesungguhnya

 **Author Said :**

Udah terjawab belom? :v

* * *

.

Terimakasih atas partisipasi kalian semua karena sudah mau membaca fic Mendokusai ini sebanyak 27 chapter. Mungkin membosankan seperti judulnya :'v

Terimakasih yang sangat besar dari saya kepada reader yang namanya gak bisa saya sebutin satu-per-satu

Ingat, karena kalianlah saya selalu berkarya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

Sampai jumpa dan semoga bertemu kembali di ci saya selanjutnya


End file.
